THE MARK OF ATHENA
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Cuando Percy cae en el Tartaro, los Destinos deciden que es suficiente. Aparecen ante el consejo Olímpico y le dan un libro para leer con la esperanza de darle un mejor futuro a los semidioses. (Alerta SPOILER The Mark of Athena)
1. Chapter 1

**THE MARK OF ATHENA**

Hoy no era un día como cualquier otro. Hoy era el principio del final de la que sería conocida como la 2da Guerra Mundial. Pero la importancia de este día no se debe al final de una de las guerras más sangrientas de la historia. La importancia de este día radica en que gracias a un juramento que se realizara nacerá el héroe destinado a prevalecer el olimpo.

El nombre de este héroe es Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón con muchos títulos bien merecidos. Este joven héroe ha llamado la atención de muchos dioses, así como también la de muchos otros seres.

Percy, se ha convertido en el semidios favorito de muchos, entre ellos los Destinos.

Los Destinos no pueden negar que sintieron curiosidad por este joven desde su nacimiento. Ellas sabían que estaba destinado a grandes cosas y muchos _hilos de vida_ estaban ligados a él.

Durante los cinco años que duró la guerra con Kronos, los destinos lo vigilaron. Viendo todas sus decisiones y acciones, cumpliendo a veces el capricho de los dioses. Y todo por los demás, nunca buscando la gloria eterna. No, solo buscando el beneficio de otros.

Ellas no pueden ayudar a los semidioses, no de forma directa, y en realidad nunca han querido ayudarlos. Pero ahora, al ver a su joven héroe siendo secuestrado por Hera y soltado sin un solo recuerdo más que el de su novia, lo ven perdido, medio asustado, desorientado…y aun así dispuesto a sacrificare por gente que no conoce. Lo ven convertirse en Pretor del campamento Júpiter cuando él solo quiere volver con Annabeth.

Ahora lo han visto caer en las profundidades del Tartaro y saben que esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Un solo héroe no puede llevar toda la carga que Percy está llevando. No merece tal castigo.

Desde que Percy nació lo vieron crecer, lo vieron llorar por no tener a su padre, lo vieron soportar los abusos de su padrastro solo por su mamá. Lo vieron sufrir por no tener amigos. Lo vieron perder a su madre y no derrumbarse. Lo vieron dar todo por los amigos que encontró en el campamento. Vieron su elección cuando descubrió que un hijo de Hades estaba vivo. Lo vieron rechazando el convertirse en dios a cambio de que todos los otros mestizos sean reconocidos por sus padres y que los dioses como Hades o Hestia sean reconocidos como se debe.

Y ahora, lo ven tomando una nueva decisión, una irrevocable. Conducirá a su novia, Annabeth, dentro del Tartaro, la mantendrá con vida. Pero al llegar a las puertas él se quedara. Percy lo ha entendido antes que los otros. Para cerrar las puertas necesitan de alguien afuera y alguien adentro.

Por primera vez en años los destinos no quieren cortar un hilo.

Es por eso que han aparecido en medio del consejo de los dioses antes de que estos realicen el juramento. Pueden ver sus caras sorprendidas y curiosas. Los ven inclinarse y saben que es el momento de darle una oportunidad de vivir a Percy.

_-Levántense dioses_- Los dioses volvieron a sus asientos.

_-Mis señoras, a que debemos el honor de su visita- _pregunto Zeus

_-Estamos molestas con ustedes, sobre todo con usted Zeus y claro con su esposa Hera_

_-Podríamos saber el por qué están molestos con nosotros- _consulto la reina del olimpo

_-Su orgullo y sus juegos han desatado un desastre en el futuro. Y todo es a raíz del juramento que estaban a punto de hacer_- todos los dioses se sorprenden ante esto _– Sus futuros hijos han pasado y sufrido mucho, unos más que otros. Pero hemos decidido cambiar eso. Les vamos a dar un libro para que lo lean. Podríamos darles más, muchos más, para que vean el inicio de todo, pero no lo haremos, su castigo será el sentir la impotencia de no saber. También estén preparados puestos que mandaremos a algunos de sus hijos para que lean con ustedes. Y no se sorprendan por su comportamiento. En estos momentos ustedes no son sus personas favoritas._

Después de decir lo último los Destinos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar un libro.

Hermes era el más cercado, así que se acercó para levantarlo.

_-Se llama "La Marca de Atenea"_

_-Así que todo es culpa de la sabelotodo- _murmuro Ares

Antes de que Atenea pudiera replicar Zeus hablo

_-Supongo que deberemos leer el libro, si los Destinos han decidido intervenir es porque el futuro debe estar echo un caos. Hermes por favor empieza_

Hermes, miro aburrido el libro. Pero aun así se aclaró la garganta y comenzó

_**ANNABETH I**_

_**Hasta que conoció a la estatua explosiva, Annabeth creía que estaba preparada para todo. Paseaba por la cubierta del Argo II comprobando y volviendo a comprobar las balísticas para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien puestas.**_

_**Confirmo que la bandera blanca ondeara en el mástil. Repaso el plan con el resto de la tripulación. Y el plan B, y el plan B del plan B.**_

_-Bueno eso solo puede significar que Annabeth es hija de nuestra sabia hermanita- _índico Apolo con una gran sonrisa

_-Obviamente, de quien más podría ser hija, del cabeza de alga- _Atenea miro burlonamente a Poseidón

_-Si hubiera sido mi hija no tendría que pensar en el plan B del plan B- _antes de que Atenea pudiera replicar, Poseidón le indico a Hermes que siguiera leyendo_._

_**Lo más importante, mantuvo entretenida a su enloquecida carabina de guerra, Gleeson Hedge, animandole a tomarse la mañana libre en su camarote viendo reposiciones de campeonatos de artes marciales.**_

_**Lo último que necesitaban, volando con un trirreme griego en un campamento romano potencialmente hostil, era un satiro de mediana edad vestido con chándal de gimnasio ondeando una vara mientras grita: "¡MORID!".**_

Las risas de Apolo y Hermes no se hicieron esperar

_-Awww amaría encontrar a ese sátiro- _comento Apolo

_-Y que se enfrente a Ares batiendo su vara- _Continuo Hermes

_-Hermes…_

_-Ya, ya continuare_

_**Todo parecía estar en orden. Incluso esa extraña sensación fría que había estado notando desde que despegaron parecía haber desaparecido. Al menos hasta entonces.**_

_**El barco de guerra descendió de las nubes pero Annabeth no pudo dejar de re cuestionarse varias cosas: ¿Qué pasaría si aquello era mala idea? ¿Qué pasaría si los romanos entraban en pánico y les atacaban nada más verlos? Definitivamente, el Argo II no parecía muy amistoso: sesenta metros de largo, con el casco cubierto de bronce y la cabeza de un flamante dragón metálico como mástil de proa, armado con varias ballestas que podrían disparar proyectiles explosivos con poder suficiente para atravesar el hormigón. Bueno, no era el mejor transporte para conocer y caerle bien a tus vecinos.**_

_-Por qué irían los griegos en son de paz al campamento romano-_ murmuro Artemisa

_-Seguramente se han vuelto a masacrar y quieren hacer una tregua _

La indiferencia de Hera solo ocasiono que se ganara miradas molestas de los demás dioses que no pudieron evitar pensar en todos sus niños que han muerto a causa de esa ridícula rivalidad.

_**Annabeth había intentado darles a los romanos un aviso. Le había pedido a Leo que enviara uno de sus inventos especiales, un pergamino holográfico, para alertar a sus amigos en el campamento romano. Con suerte, el mensaje había llegado. Leo había querido pintar un mensaje gigantesco en la pared del casco: ".Que pasa, tíos?" con una gran cara sonriente, pero Annabeth había vetado la idea. No estaba segura de sí los romanos tendrían demasiado sentido del humor.**_

_-Ese Leo debe ser uno de los míos-_ afirmo Hermes –_Solo mis niños tienen ese sentido del humor_

_-Yo creo que es de los míos. Los tuyos no podrían inventar un pergamino holográfico_

_-Podría ser uno de los míos, sería lógico. Mis dos niños dando ideas_

_-Atenea querida, sabes que eres una de mis hijas favoritas verdad_

_-Claro padre_

_-Bien, no te ofendas, pero tus niños no suelen ser graciosos, esos son los de Hermes_

_-¡JA! Ven es uno de los míos_

_-Claro que no pies alados ese niño es mío_.

_-Sobrinos, porque no se calman, Hefestos si ese niño es tuyo lo descubriremos conforme sigamos leyendo-_ La sonrisa tranquila de Hestia logro calmar las cosas

_**Ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta. Las nubes pasaron cerca del casco, revelando la gran alfombra dorada y verde de las colinas de Oakland por debajo de ellos. Annabeth asió con fuerza uno de los escudos de bronce que estaban alineados en el pasamanos de cubierta. Sus tres compañeros de tripulación ocuparon sus puestos.**_

_**En el alcázar de popa, Leo daba vueltas como un loco, comprobando los indicadores y las palancas. Muchos timoneles habrían estado satisfechos con un timón normal y corriente pero Leo había instalado un monitor con un panel de aviación de un avión a reacción, una mini cadena y los mandos remotos sensoriales de una Nintendo Wii. Podía disparar a los enemigos pulsando el acelerador, escuchando un CD o izar las velas zarandeando sus mandos de la Wii muy rápido.**_

_-Bien, es tuyo-_ murmuro Hermes medio molesto ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Hefestos.

_**Incluso para ser un semidios, Leo tenía un TDA muy fuerte. Piper se paseaba de un lado a otro tras el mástil principal, ensayando su frase:**_

—_**Bajad vuestras armas—murmuraba— solo queremos hablar.**_

_**Su hechizo oral era tan poderoso que las palabras flotaron por encima de Annabeth, llenándola con el deseo de dejar caer su daga y tener una larga y bonita charla con ella. **_

_-AWWW-_ chillo Afrodita- _Esa es una de mis niñas_

_-No era necesario que gritaras, podíamos darnos cuenta fácilmente_

_-Cállate chica virgen_

Hermes comenzó a leer antes de que Artemisa le respondiera a Afrodita

_**Para ser una hija de Afrodita, Piper intentaba fuertemente ocultar su belleza. Hoy iba vestida con unos tejanos desgastados, unas raídas deportivas y una camiseta sin mangas con dibujitos rosas de Hello Kitty. ¿Quizá fuera una broma? Aunque Annabeth jamás habría podido saberlo por parte de Piper. Su pelo castaño encrespado estaba trenzado hacia la derecha donde tenía la pluma de un águila.**_

_-Mira nada más, una hija de Afrodita que no quiere verse bien. Tal vez debería ofrecerle un lugar en la caza._

_-Mis hijas no necesitan querer verse bien, ellas SIEMPRE se ven bien. Además, Piper debe tener ascendencia cherokee, Awww debe ser tan linda y seguramente tiene un apuesto novio-_ los demás veían a Afrodita- _Vamos Hermes sigue leyendo para que pueda saber quién es el novio de mi niña._

Hermes miro el libro, le dio un vistazo a Afrodita y continúo leyendo

_**Y también estaba el novio de Piper, Jasón. **_

_-Ven_

_**Él estaba de pie en proa en una plataforma junto a una ballesta donde los romanos pudieran avistarle fácilmente. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el mango de su espada. Aun así, estaba muy tranquilo para ser un chico que hacía de objetivo. Por encima de sus pantalones y su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, se había puesto una toga y una capa morada, símbolos de su antiguo rango de pretor.**_

_-Un romano entre los griegos_

_-Sera un prisionero de guerra-_ murmuro Hades

_-No lo creó-_ respondió Ares- _si fuera un prisionero no estaría tranquilamente parado _

_-Y no sería novio de mi hija._

_**Con su pelo rubio ondeando al viento y sus ojos tan azules como el hielo, parecía ásperamente hermoso y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, como debe de hacerlo un hijo de Júpiter. **_

_-ZEUS ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO_- grito Hades

_-En primero lugar no lo he roto aun_

_-Ni lo harás-_ Hera lo fulminaba con la mirada

_-Y en segundo lugar-_ continuo como si su esposa no lo hubiera interrumpido- _realizare mi juramento como Zeus no como Júpiter, así que técnicamente no lo romperé_

_-Técnicamente NADA. Me obligaste a permitir que eliminaras a todos mis hijos y vas a romper el juramento_-grito un enfurecido Hades

_-No podíamos dejar que ninguno de tus niños llegara a los 16 años, la profecía_

_-Y una mierda-_Hades parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre Zeus en cualquier momento

_-Paz hermanos-_ Poseidón siempre había podido calmar a sus hermanos cuando peleaban entre ellos, claro que si la pelea hubiera sido con él otro hubiera sido el cantar- _Zeus, Hades esta en todo su derecho de quejarse. Yo también me siento mal por la muerte de mis pequeños niños. Tú eras el único que no tenía niños menores de 16. Además de que tienes suficientes niños inmortales como para lamentar no tener algún semidios- _Aun y cuando a Zeus no le gustaba el tono en que su hermano le hablaba no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo con culpa- _Y tu Hades sabes perfectamente que de los tres eres el único que seguramente lograra mantener su promesa. Y aun así no todos tus niños sufrieron un cruel destino por Zeus._

Hades miro sorprendido a Poseidón. Él sabía que había salvado a sus hijos, el cómo lo sabía no importa. Pero lo sabía y no lo ha delato. En muchos años Hades no había sentido las ganas de abrazar a su hermano como ahora.

_**Había crecido en el Campamento Júpiter, por lo que, con suerte, su cara familiar haría que los romanos vacilaran al querer volarles en pedazos. Annabeth había intentado no hacerlo, pero no se fiaba del todo de aquel tipo.**_

_-Atenea, que tiene tu hija contra mi hijo_

_-Seguramente lo explicaran padre_

_**Actuaba de una manera demasiado perfecta, siempre siguiendo las normas, siempre haciendo lo honorable. Incluso parecía demasiado perfecto. En el fondo de su mente, no dejaba de pensar: "Quizá sea un truco y nos traicione. Qué pasaría si aterrizáramos en el Campamento Júpiter y dijera: ¡Hola, romanos! Mirad los prisioneros y este barco tan chulo que os he traído". **_

_-Bien tiene un punto-_murmuro Hades

_-Mis hijos no son así_

_-Vamos hermano, sabes que tus hijos son así_

_-Hades, Zeus…._

_-Lo sentimos-_dijeron ambos dioses ante la mirada de Poseidón

_**Aun así, Annabeth tampoco creía que fuera a hacer eso. No podía mirarle sin evitar tener un gusto amargo en su boca. Había sido parte del programa forzoso de intercambio de Hera entre los dos campamentos. **_

Todos los dioses miraron a Hera que ni se inmuto

_**Sin avisar, Hera había abducido a Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth, borrado su memoria y le había enviado a aquel campamento romano. A cambio, los griegos habían recibido a Jasón. **_

_-ohhh! Atenea tu hija debe amar mucho a ese muchacho para sentirse así_

_-Me pregunto, hijo de quien será ese chico_

_-Si yo he sido quien realizo el cambio, el chico debe ser el líder del campamento griego_

_-Otro hijo de Zeus-_ murmuro un molesto Hades

Hera fulmino a su hermano con la mirada ante lo dicho, pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Atenea ante ese pensamiento se le ocurrió una posibilidad que podría hacer rabiar a su hijastra

_-O tal vez un hijo de Poseidón_

_-JAMÁS, mi hija no se metería con una cría marina_

_-No te metas con mis hijos Atenea, obviamente no podría ser mío. Ninguno soportaría a un cerebro de búho _

_-Awww serían como Romeo y Julieta, no puedo esperar a ver esa historia de amor_

_-Ni se te ocurra juntar a mi hija con el hijo de la vieja alga_

_-Pero querida yo puedo influir un poco, pero si es amor nace y crece solo_

_**Nada de aquello era culpa de Jasón, pero cada vez que Annabeth le miraba, recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a Percy. Percy, quien seguramente estaría debajo de ellos ahora mismo.**_

_**Oh, dioses. El pánico creció en su interior.**_

—_**Soy hija de Atenea— no dejaba de repetirse—. Tengo que ceñirme al plan y no distraerme.**_

_-El amor está en el aire si la hija de Atenea se distrae-_canturreo Apolo ante una enfurecida Atenea

_**Entonces lo volvió a sentir, aquel cosquilleo familiar, como si un muñeco de nieve maléfico se hubiera puesto justo detrás de ella y le estuviera soplando en la nuca. Se giró de golpear, pero no había nadie. Debían ser sus nervios. Annabeth deseo poder rezarle a su madre en busca de ayuda, pero era imposible. No desde aquel ultimo mes cuando tuvo aquel horrible encuentro con su madre y había recibido el peor regalo de su vida.**_

_-El peor regalo de su vida- _Atenea pensaba con fuerza

_-Lo habrás vuelto a hacer verdad cara de búho_

_-Qué quieres decir aliento de pez _

_-Es obvio le has dado a tu hija la estúpida moneda para que busque tu estúpida estatua_

Atenea se horrorizo ante eso. Hacía años que no mandaba a ninguno de sus hijos en esa maldita búsqueda. Que fue lo que la obligo a mandar a su hija.

_**El frio parecía estar más cerca. Creyó escuchar una voz en el viento, riéndose. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente mal. Estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Leo de dar marcha atrás. Y entonces, en el valle debajo de ellos, los cuernos sonaron. Los romanos les habían avistado.**_

_-No lograran estar en buenos términos con los romanos si salen huyendo-_ murmuro Ares

_**Annabeth pensaba que sabía que esperarse. Jasón le había descrito el Campamento Júpiter al detalle. Aun así, le costó creerse lo que le decían sus ojos. Rodeado por las colinas de Oakland, el valle era al menos el doble del tamaño del Campamento Mestizo. Un pequeño rio serpenteaba colina abajo e iba hasta el centro como una G mayúscula, desembocando en un brillante lago azul.**_

_**Justo debajo del barco, apostada a las orillas del lago, la ciudad de Nueva Roma refulgía a la luz del día. Reconoció los sitios de los que le había hablado Jasón: el circo romano, el anfiteatro, los templos y los jardines, el barrio de las Siete Colinas con sus anchas calles, sus domi coloridas y sus jardines con pórticos llenos de flores.**_

_-Esos estúpidos romanos y sus estúpidas construcciones_-murmuraba Atenea

_**Vio los restos de la última batalla de los romanos contra el ejército de monstruos.**_

_-Imposible, los monstruos no pueden entrar al campamento Júpiter_

_-Bueno Ares, parece que lograron entrar_

_**Había una cúpula con un gran agujero en lo que supuso que sería la Casa del Senado. La plaza central, el foro estaba llena de cráteres. Algunas fuentes y estatuas estaban en ruinas.**_

_-Qué es lo que ha pasado_-pregunto Deméter en un tono aterrado

Los demás dioses se abstuvieron de contestar, pero estaban igual de asustados. En todos esos años nunca los monstruos habían podido ingresar al campamento Júpiter. Ellos tenían la mejor defensa.

Ninguno dijo nada pero empezaron a preocuparse por sus niños griegos que eran más confiados que los romanos en el aspecto de la defensa del campamento.

_**Docenas de chicos vestidos con togas salían de la casa del Senado para conseguir una vista mejor del Argo II. Más romanos salían de las tiendas y las cafeterías, mirando boquiabiertos y señalando mientras el barco descendía.**_

_**A unos ocho cientos metros al oeste, donde los cuernos sonaban, un fuerte romano se alzaba en una colina. Parecía las ilustraciones que Annabeth había visto en los libros de historia militar, con una zanja defensiva de troncos, altas paredes y torres de vigilancia con ballestas de escorpión. En su interior, unas hileras perfectas de barracas blancas estaban alineadas al camino principal, la Via Principalis.**_

_**Una columna de semidioses salía de las puertas, con sus armaduras y lanzas brillando mientras corrían hacia la ciudad. Entre sus filas había un elefante de guerra de verdad.**_

_-El elefante debe ser nuevo_

_-En serio Dionisio, eso es lo único que puedes decir_

_-Discúlpame sabia Atenea por no explayarme más sobre las construcciones que hemos visto un montón de veces _

_**Annabeth quería hacer aterrizar el Argo II antes de que aquellas tropas llegaran, pero el suelo estaba aun a unas decenas de metros por debajo de ellos. Miro la multitud, esperando ver a Percy. Entonces algo detrás de ella exploto.**_

_-¿Más monstruos?-_ Pregunto Afrodita pero nadie le respondió

_**La explosión casi la hace caerse de cubierta. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con una estatua enfadada.**_

_-Era solo Termino-_ murmuro una aliviada Atenea

— _**¡Inaceptable!—chillo.**_

_**Aparentemente había aparecido de la nada con una explosión, justo en cubierta. Un humo amarillo sulfúrico le salía de los hombros. Le caía ceniza de su pelo rizado.**_

_**De cintura para abajo, no era nada más que un pedestal cuadrangular de mármol. De cintura para arriba, era una escultura con forma de figura humana musculada en una toga.**_

_-Es bueno ver que la hija de Atenea se asegura primero de lo que hay de cintura para abajo-_ un par de búhos se abalanzaron contra un risueño Apolo

—_**¡No permitiré que hayan armas dentro del pomerium!—dijo con una estridente voz de profesor—. ¡Y mucho menos griegos!**_

_**Jasón le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "Yo me encargo".**_

—_**Termino—dijo—. Soy yo, Jasón Grace.**_

—_**Oh, ¡me acuerdo de ti, Jasón!—refunfuño Termino—. ¡Creía recordar que tenias el suficiente criterio como para juntarte con los enemigos de Roma!**_

—_**Pero no son enemigos…**_

—_**Es cierto—salto Piper—. Solo queremos hablar. Si pudiéramos…**_

— _**¡JA!—espeto la estatua—. No intente hechizarme con la voz, jovencita. ¡Y baja esa daga antes de que te la arranque de tus manos inertes!**_

_-Debería tener una charla con Termino sobre cómo tratar a mis hijas _

_**Piper miro su daga de bronce, la cual aparentemente había olvidado que sujetaba.**_

—_**Eh… vale. .¿Pero como vas a arrebatármela? No tienes brazos.**_

— _**¡Impertinente!—hubo un agudo POP y un fogonazo. Piper grito y soltó la daga, que humeaba y echaba chispas.**_

_-Una larga charla_

— _**¡Tenéis suerte de que acabo de estar en una batalla!—anuncio Termino—. Si tuviera toda mi fuerza, ¡habría sacado a esta monstruosidad voladora del cielo hace rato!**_

—_**Espera, espera— Leo se adelanto, moviendo su mando de la Wii—. ¿Acabas de llamar a mi barco una monstruosidad? ¿No lo has hecho, verdad? ¿Verdad que no?**_

_-A mi parecer ese barco es una belleza-_murmuraron Ares y Hefestos para después verse asombrados por pensar lo mismo

_**La idea de que Leo pudiera atacar a la estatua con su mando fue lo necesario para sacar a Annabeth de su sorpresa.**_

—_**Tranquilicémonos todos un momento. —Levanto sus manos para dejar claro que no tenía ninguna arma—. Supongo que tú eres Termino, dios de las fronteras. Jasón me dijo que eras el protector de la ciudad Nueva Roma, ¿verdad? Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de…**_

— _**¡Oh, ya sé quién eres!—la estatua la miro con sus ojos blancos—. Una hija de Atenea, la forma griega de Minerva. ¡Escandaloso! Los griegos no tenéis sentido de la decencia. Nosotros, los romanos conocemos el puesto adecuado para esa diosa.**_

_-Perdón-_mascullo una enfurecida Atenea

_**Annabeth apretó su mandíbula. Le estaba costando ser diplomática con aquella estatua.**_

— _**¿A qué te refieres con "esa diosa"? ¿Y qué es eso de escandaloso…?**_

— _**¡Una cosa!—le interrumpió—. De cualquier manera, Termino, estamos aquí en son de paz. Nos gustaría tener permiso para aterrizar para que podamos…**_

—_**¡Imposible!—chillo el dios—!Bajad vuestras armas y rendíos! ¡Abandonad mi ciudad de inmediato!**_

—_**¿Que hay que hacer? —Pregunto Leo—. ¿Rendirnos o irnos?**_

—_**¡Ambos!—dijo Termino—. Rendiros, después iros. ¡Te voy a abofetear la cara por esa pregunta tan inútil, chico ridículo! ¿Lo notas?**_

—_**Guau—Leo estudio a Termino con un interés personal—. Estas muy, pero que muy tenso. ¿Necesitas que afloje algún engranaje por ahí dentro?**_

_**Cambio el mando de la Wii por un destornillador**_

—_**¡Detente!—insistió Termino. Otra pequeña explosión hizo que Leo soltara el destornillador—. Las armas no están permitidas en el territorio romano del pomerium.**_

_-Pero un destornillador no es un arma o si-_pregunto Apolo

_-Cualquier cosa que infrinja dolor puede ser una buena arma_

_-En realidad cualquier herramienta en manos de alguno de mis hijos puede volverse un arma._

— _**¿El qué?—pregunto Piper.**_

—_**Los límites de la ciudad— tradujo Jasón.**_

— _**¡Y este barco entero es un arma!—dijo Termino—. ¡No podéis aterrizar!**_

_-Lo mejor sería que se fueran y dejaran el barco en algún otro lado para que entren por el tunes_

_-Eso les tomaría mucho tiempo cara de búho y estarían en desventaja si los atacan. _

_-Cállate sesos de alga, lo que dije es un buen plan para que estén en buenos términos con los romanos. Estoy segura que mi hija pensará algo parecido_

_-Yo creo que Annie está más preocupada por encontrar a Percy_

_-Mi hija no es como tus tontas hijas que solo viven del amor. Ella SABE que es más importante mantenerse con vida y estar en buenos términos con los romanos que reunirse con su noviecito del momento_

_**Abajo, en el valle, los refuerzos de la legión estaban a medio camino de la ciudad. La multitud en el foro se había multiplicado. Annabeth miro entre las caras y… **_

_-Hermes por qué te detienes-_pregunto Zeus

_-Lo siento padre ahora continuo, solo que….no nada-_ Hermes no hizo caso a las miradas extrañadas, continúo leyendo.

_**¡Por los dioses! Le vio. Caminaba hacia el barco con los brazos alrededor de otros dos chicos (una chica negra con un casco de caballería romana y un chico con el pelo negro rapado) como si fueran sus mejores amigos. Percy parecía tan aliviad, tan feliz… **_

_**Vestía una capa morada como la de Jasón, la marca del pretor.**_

_-Bueno que sea Pretor solo confirma que es un hijo de Zeus. Son sus hijos los que suelen ser pretores-_murmuro un molesto Hades

_-Podría ser una de los míos. Ellos también suelen ser pretores_

_-Mi hija no estaría con uno de tus salvajes hijos Ares_

_**El corazón de Annabeth se puso a cien.**_

—_**Leo, para el barco—ordeno.**_

—_**¿Qué?**_

—_**Ya me has oído. Déjanos justo donde estamos.**_

_-Qué esta planeando tu hija cara de búho _

_-Obviamente va a dar media vuelta y volver por un camino más seguro_

_**Leo movió el mando y tiro para arriba de el. Los noventa remos se pararon de golpe. El barco se detuvo.**_

—_**Termino—dijo Annabeth—, ¿no hay ninguna norma en contra de atracar encima de Nueva Roma, verdad?**_

_-Yo no la veo dando media vuelta-_ronroneo Afrodita ante la mirada furiosa de Atenea y las risas de los demás

_**La estatua frunció el ceño.**_

—_**Bueno, no…**_

—_**Podemos mantener el barco atracado—dijo Annabeth—. Usaremos una cuerda para alcanzar el foro. De esa manera, el barco no estará en territorio romano. No técnicamente.**_

_-Ese también es un buen plan_

_-Claro, Annie encontraría un plan digno de Atenea que la mantenga cerca de Percy_

Hermes se apresuro a leer antes de que Atenea se lance sobre Afrodita

_**La estatua pareció aprobarlo. Annabeth se pregunto si estaría apretando su garganta con sus manos imaginarias.**_

—_**Me gustan los tecnicismos—admitió—. Aun así…**_

—_**Todas nuestras armas se quedaran a bordo—le prometió Annabeth— Supongo que los romanos, incluso los refuerzos marchando hacia nosotros, también tendrán que honrar las reglas dentro del pomerium, ¿verdad?**_

— _**¡Por supuesto!—dijo Termino—. ¿Te doy la sensación de que tolere los que infringen las reglas?**_

_-Y es por eso que casi no tengo hijos romanos-_ mascullo Hermes

—_**Eh… Annabeth…—dijo Leo—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?**_

_-Lo es, pero no es la mejor_

_-Acéptalo Atenea, el amor es más importante_

_**Cerró sus puños para evitar que tiemblen. Esa sensación de frio seguía allí. Flotaba a su alrededor, y cuando Termino dejo de gritar y provocar explosiones, creyó haber oído la presencia reírse, como si estuviera encantada de las malas elecciones que estaba tomando.**_

_-Al menos es consciente de que esta en un error. _

_**Pero Percy estaba allí abajo… estaba muy cerca. Tenía que llegar hacia él.**_

_-Para variar los hombres nublando el buen juicio de las mujeres_

_-Pero Arty, el pobre Percy no tiene la culpa de que la hija de Atenea ante ponga sus sentimientos a su razón_

_-No me digas Arty. Seguramente es uno de tus hijos que andan deslumbrando a todo el que puede_

_-Piensas que mis hijos son deslumbrantes_

_-Contigo no se puede_-medio grito-_Hermes sigue leyendo antes de que le clave una fecha en su orgullo_

—_**Estaremos bien—dijo—. Nadie estará armado. Podremos hablar en paz. Termino se asegurara de que todo el mundo obedezca las normas—miro a la estatua de mármol—. ¿Hay trato?**_

_**Termino resoplo.**_

—_**Supongo. Por ahora. Baja por tu cuerda hacia Nueva Roma, hija de Atenea. Por favor, intenta no destruir mi ciudad.**_

_-Y ese es el fin del capítulo, quien quiere leer_

_-Yo leeré, tengo que saber si el tonto plan de mi hija funciono._

En ese instante una gran luz blanca ilumino toda la sala, al desaparecer habían siete semidioses en un deplorable estado. Rápidamente Apolo se acercó a comprobar sus heridas

De todos el que parecía estar peor era un pelinegro que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

_-Hey niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_Apolo sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba mantenerlo consiente

_-…-_la voz del semidiós era apenas un leve murmullo

_-Lo siento chico, pero no te escuche_

_-…Ni…co…-_

_-Bien Nico, mantente despierto para que pueda terminar de curarte_

Los otros semidioses no habían pronunciado palabra y tampoco se fijaron en su entorno. Ellos solo se aseguraron de ver como Apolo ayudaba a su amigo.

Zeus, no pudo soportar el ser ignorado por más tiempo y simplemente grito

_-¡SEMIDOSES! ¡OSAN IGNORAR A LOS DIOSES Y NO MOSTRAR SU DEBIDO RESPETO!-_ ninguno de los otros dioses pudo evitar el entornar sus ojos ante lo dicho por Zeus

Uno de los semidioses se paro, era una niña, tendría alrededor de 15 años. Su cabello era negro carbón con puntas azules, su uniforme y la tiara en su cabeza informaba que era la nueva teniente de los cazadores. Lo más sorprendente de ella eran sus ojos, de un azul eléctrico, tan hermosos, tan fuertes, tan rotos y vacios.

_-Yo soy Thalia Grace, teniente de Artemisa_-conforme hablaba elevaba más y más su voz-_Soy la PRIMERA PRUEBA DE QUE USTED GRAN ZEUS NO CUMPLIO CON SU ESTUPIDO JURAMENTO. Y NO PIENSO MOSTRAR NINGÚN RESPETO POR ALGUIÉN QUE SE ENCIERRA EN SU CASA PARA NO VER…_

_-THALIA BASTA_-grito el único rubio del grupo-_Entiendo tu malestar, pero ellos siguen siendo dioses y no podemos faltarles el respeto_

_-Jasón tiene razón-_ afirmo una morena con increíbles ojos dorados

_-Si lo hacemos seguramente nos freirían _

_-LEO_

_-Es la verdad_-se defendió un chiquillo que tenía aspecto de duende

_-BASTA_-grito Poseidón-_Ahora que tengo su atención_-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los semidioses-_Preséntense, digan quien es su padre divino. Luego estense quietos para que Apolo los cure por completo y finalmente, si a mi quería hermana Hestia no le importa, vayan donde ella para que les de algo de comer _

_-Ningún problema hermano-_respondió una sonriente Hestia

_-En vista de que mi hermana ya se presento, seguiré yo-_dijo el rubio-_Mi nombre es Jasón Grace hijo de Júpiter y pretor del campamento romano-_recién ahí los dioses se dieron cuenta de los ojos azul eléctricos que poseía el semidiós.

_-Así que tú y tu hermana_-murmuro una molesta Hera- _son hijos de la forma romana de MI marido_

_-No mi señora, yo soy hijo de Júpiter, pero mi hermana es hija de Zeus_

_-Ya veo, así que rompió el juramento dos veces-_ la voz de Hera se volvía peligrosa-_con la misma mortal_

Antes de que Hera pudiera decir algo más una de las semidiosas, se apresuro a hablar.

_-Mi nombre es Piper Mclean, soy hija de Afrodita_- Afrodita le sonrió a su hermosa hija que lucia un cabello castaño oscuro, cortado de manera desigual algo irregular y poseedora de unos ojos que varían de color entre azul, marrón y verde.

En eso se adelanto el chico con aspecto de duende. Su piel cobriza y su cabello ensortijado le daban un aspecto travieso. Lo único que arruinaba la imagen eran sus ojos, carentes de brillo, tan vacíos y con una culpa profunda. Si los dioses habían entendido bien, ese chico era el hijo de Hefestos y no se parecía nada al que describían en el libro.

_-Soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefestos y usuario del fuego-_Hefestoa le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo. Sonrisa que recibió como respuesta una mirada perdida.

_-Mi nombre es Frank Zhang-_se presentó un chico con rasgos asiáticos. De cuerpo gigante y cara de bebe_- Soy un hijo de Marte-_Ares vio al niño, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su hijo no parecía muy contento con su paternidad.

_-Yo soy Hazel Levesque-_Hades la miro sorprendido_-hija de Pluton_

_-Valla, parece que mi querido hermano también rompió el trato-_Hades le lanzo una furiosa mirada a Zeus por su cinismo

_-Niña, no voy a negar tu gran similitud con mi hija. Pero es imposible que seas ella-_Hades no podía ver a la niña, no sin recordar su mirada asustada ante los jueces del inframundo_-mi hija está muerta, tú no puedes ser ella._

_-Las puertas de la muerte han sido abiertas, me ayudaron a salir y me llevaron al campamento Jupiter. De esa forma pude reparar mi error-_Hades la miraba sin creerle, pero con una pequeña llama de esperanza en sus ojos_-Aprovechare esta oportunidad para agradecerle por los colores que me dio-_Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para poder sonreírle a su pequeña hija a quien dolorosamente tuvo que permitir su entrada en los campos Asphodel

_-Si, si, si…muy emotivo-_murmuro Zeus_-ahora, Apolo dile al chico que se presente_

_-Hermano, no creo que sea lo más adecuado. El chico no parece estar totalmente bien_

_-Silencio Poseidón, todos tienen que presentarse_

Apolo miro al niño que aún estaba en sus brazos. El pobre niño ya estaba curado físicamente. Pero necesitaría un buen y largo descanso para recuperarse en su totalidad. Además Apolo podía apostar sin temor a equivocarse de que ese niño tenía un parentesco con Hades. Era como ver una versión más joven de su tío.

_-Hey Nico-_le dijo_-preséntate ante Zeus-_el niño apenas pudo levantarse, Apolo lo miro un segundo, antes de pasar a curar las heridas de los demás semidioses

_-Soy Nico Di Angelo-_murmuro lo más alto que pudo

_-Bien Nico, que te parece si vas donde Hestia para que te de algo de comer-_Poseidón sabía que se arriesgaba a la furia de su hermano menor, pero no iba a permitir que empezara una rabieta al darse cuenta de que Hades había logrado salvar a su pequeño hijo.

_-Poseidón, déjale decir quién es su padre divino, o acaso te empiezas a sentir culpable por algo_

Poseidón se limitó a mirar a Zeus, el niño gritaba por todos lados Hades, pero su hermanito creía que era de él. En momentos como este, se preguntaba si su hermano había heredado el cerebro de su padre. Es decir, confundió a un bebe con una roca.

Aun así Poseidón no se perdió la mirada suplicante de su hermano mayor. Ambos sabían que si Zeus se enteraba que los hijos de Hades seguían vivos, no tardaría en darles caza para eliminarlos.

_-Podría ser-_murmuro mirando la mueca molesta de su hermano_-habrá que averiguarlo_

Sabiendo que haría enojar más a su hermano, se levantó de su trono y adquirió un tamaño humano para acercarse a Nico. El niño solo lo miraba, no parecía tener más de 13. Se veía algo asustado, para relajarlo Poseidón le sonrío. Pero por alguna razón eso solo desato el llanto del menor, quien no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los demás dioses veían todo con curiosidad. Para todos, estaba claro que el niño era de Hades. Pero al parecer el chico debía tener una buena relación con Poseidón como para actuar de esa manera.

Los otros semidioses solo veían a Nico llorando sobre Poseidón, ellos habían sido lo suficientemente prudentes para evitar mirar al dios del mar. Después de todo el parecido era horrorosamente igual.

Thalía se acercó a Nico con la intención de calmarlo.

_-Hey Nico ya deja de llorar-_le murmuro mientras loa agarraba del brazo el intentaba separarlo de Poseidón_- El tío Poseidón no es el cerebro de algas-_Nico alzo la vista ante lo último dicho

_-Bueno según Atenea mi cerebro está lleno de algas-_Poseidón se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo más inteligente para decir cuando ya no tenía solo a Nico llorando, sino que Thalía también había empezado a llorar y se había unido a su primo en el abrazo que le estaban dando.

Hades no sabía cómo actuar. Las únicas veces que había visto a su hijo llorar, era cuando este no tenía más que meses de vida. Al cumplir un año Nico había dejado de llorar o hacer berrinches. Era un niño tranquilo que seguía a su hermana a todos lados.

Zeus, por otro lado, estaba furioso. Su hija lo había tratado pésimo y ahora estaba llorando con su hermano.

_-PAREN DE LLORAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-_grito Zeus_-Hestia, dales un plato de comida a cada uno y que se vayan a sentar a los pies de los tronos de sus respectivos padres. Todos a tallas humanas ¡AHORA!_

Thalía miro a su padre molesta. Sus ojos rojos por el llanto no podían evitar seguir derramando lágrimas. Sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en la cabeza y agitaba sus cabellos. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del dios de los mares. Él se limitó a sonreírle. Thalía no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa, esa calma en su rostro era la misma que ella había visto más de una vez, esa calma que la irritaba y a la vez conseguía tranquilizarla.

Suavemente se levantó de donde estaba y se fue a sentar a los pies del trono de Artemisa. En sus manos apareció un plato de pasta.

_-Puede ser azul-_pregunto en un susurro

Hestia la miro extrañada, pero al notar la mirada nostálgica de todos los semidioses. Hizo que la comida de cada semidiós se volviera azul.

Zeus, miro extrañado a su hija y a la vez algo molesto al ver que ella hacia todo lo posible por no acercársele. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al ser ella la lugarteniente de Artemisa.

Nico miro de manera suplicante a Poseidón. Él quería quedarse con el padre de su amigo un rato más. Necesitaba un recuerdo constante de que no lo había perdido para siempre. Que podría salvarlo.

Poseidón le sonrió suavemente y lo guió a su trono. Ni bien Nico se sentó empezó a comer con gran deleite la extraña pasta azul.

_-Bien, ya que todos están en sus sitios-_comenzó Atenea_-les diremos que los destinos nos han dado un libro para leer. Acabamos de terminar de leer el primer capítulo. Y aun cuando en el solo han sido mencionados Jasón, Piper y Leo. Me atrevo a decir que todos ustedes deben desempeñar un gran papel en esta historia_-Atenea se paró como si se hubiera dando cuenta de algo-_En el libro también mencionan a una de mis hijas, Annabeth. ¿Dónde está ella?_

Todos los semidioses se tensaron ante la mención de la hija de Atenea. Poseidón pudo notar como Piper y Hazel estaban a punto de unirse a Thalía en el llanto.

_-Si continuamos leyendo sabremos que paso con tu hija cara de búho._

_-Cállate aliento de alga_

_-Atenea-_le llamo la atención Hera_-Querida, aun cuando es tan gratificante ver como tu sabio cerebro piensa en los apodos más ingeniosos para mi hermano. Deberíamos continuar con la lectura para que estos semidioses puedan volver a su tiempo y tu padre realice el juramento que al parecer romperá-_Atenea miro con cólera infinita a Hera, mientras que los demás dioses se reían entre dientes-_Ahora querida, deberías apurarte. No estabas ansiosa por saber si el tonto plan de tu hija funcionaba._

_-Puedo preguntar que paso en el primer capítulo-_Pregunto tímidamente Hazel, desde el trono de su padre

_-Los mocosos mencionados por Atenea están sobre el campamento romano. Ya llegaron a un acuerdo con Término para dejar el barco en el aire y bajar sin portar ni un arma. Como dirían por ahí, un plan digno de Atenea_

_-Ares, no seas así-_le reprendió Afrodita-_Olvidaste lo más importante. La dulce Anni, esta arriesgando a su tripulación con tal de volver a ver a su amor-_Afrodita parecía estar en su propio mundo-_Y no le importa enfrentarse a miles de romanos con tan de volverlo a ver y saber que su amor perdurara sin importar la adversidades_

_-Ya cállate Afrodita-_le ordeno una molesta Atenea-_Sigamos leyendo para ver cómo va el estúpido plan de mi hija. Y si ella está actuando como tonta enamorada seguramente es tu culpa._

Antes de que Afrodita pudiera decirle algo. Atenea cogió el libro y empezó a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

"_-Ya cállate Afrodita-_le ordeno una molesta Atenea-_Sigamos leyendo para ver cómo va el estúpido plan de mi hija. Y si ella está actuando como tonta enamorada seguramente es tu culpa._

Antes de que Afrodita pudiera decirle algo. Atenea cogió el libro y empezó a leer. "

**ANNABETH II**

**Un mar de apresurados semidioses abrió paso mientras Annabeth caminaba hacia el foro. Algunos parecían tensos, otros nerviosos. Algunos estaban vendados por su reciente batalla contra los gigantes, pero nadie estaba armado. Nadie atacó.**

**Familias enteras se habían reunido para ver a los recién llegados. Annabeth vio parejas con bebés, niños pequeños agarrados a las rodillas de sus padres, incluso algunos ancianos vestidos con ropas romanas y ropas modernas. ¿Todos ellos eran semidioses? Annabeth sospechó que así era, a pesar de que nunca había visto un lugar como aquél. En el Campamento Mestizo la mayoría de los semidioses eran adolescentes. Si sobrevivían lo suficiente como para graduarse del instituto, o se quedaban como jefes de cabaña o marchaban para comenzar sus vidas lo mejor que pudieran en el mundo mortal. Allí había una comunidad multigeneracional entera.**

_-Perfecto, esos estúpidos romanos deben darle paso a mi hija y mostrar respeto-_mascullo Atenea

Jasón, Hazel y Frank la miraron ofendidos, pero sabiamente no le dijeron nada. Después de todo, ellos podían apreciar a Annabeth pero eso no significaba que su madre dejara de ser una diosa casi inservible.

**Al final de la multitud, Annabeth avistó al cíclope Tyson y al mastín del infierno de Percy, la señorita O'Leary, que habían sido el primer equipo de exploración del Campamento Mestizo en llegar al Campamento Júpiter. Parecían estar de buen humor. Tyson saludaba con la mano y sonreía. Vestía un estandarte del SPQR como si de un babero gigantesco se tratara.**

_-¿Un ciclope?-_pregunto Poseidón

_-Te preocupa el ciclope, acaban de decir que ese chico Percy tiene un perro del infierno-_le espeto Zeus-_lo cual significa que debe ser de Hades_

_-No necesariamente tiene que ser mío para tener un perro del infierno, además ninguno de mis hijos le pondría como nombre señorita O´Leary_

_-Percy heredo a la señorita O´Leary-_murmuro tímidamente Nico_-y no es un hijo de Hades_

_-¿Entonces de quien es?-_demando Zeus asustando a Nico

_-Tranquilo padre, seguramente no tardaremos en averiguarlo-_Apolo no podía evitar sentir simpatía por el pequeño chico, después de todo él sabía perfectamente lo que la ira de Zeus podía ocasionar.

Poseidón no había dicho nada, si Zeus se hubiera atrevido a atacar a Nico hubiera intervenido, pero como no lo hizo decidió permanecer callado. Algo le decía que era mejor mantener a los semidioses alejados de Zeus, sobre todo porque todos ellos parecían tener una fuerte conexión con la hija de Atenea y Percy.

Ese chico Percy parecía tener una gran importancia y que un ciclope hubiera ido en su búsqueda solo podía significar que era suyo. Pero él no ha tenido un semidiós romano en décadas. Sus hijos nunca son bien recibidos. Y solo un romano puede ser Pretor.

**Parte de la mente de Annabeth observaba lo hermosa que era la ciudad: los olores de las panaderías, las fuentes gorjeantes, las flores en los jardines. Y su arquitectura, dioses, su arquitectura… columnas de mármol bañadas en oro, mosaicos deslumbrantes, arcos monumentales y villas con terrazas.**

_-Realmente era una vista preciosa-_murmuro Piper con una leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

_-El campamento mestizo también es espléndido y aun cuando me cueste admitirlo es más hogareño-_le respondió Jasón mientras la miraba como asegurándose que estaba bien

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad ante eso. Ella podía sentir lo mucho que se amaban su hija y el hijo de Júpiter

**Delante de ella, los semidioses abrían camino hasta una chica vestida con una completa armadura romana y una capa morada. Su pelo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la obsidiana.**

**Reyna… **

**Jasón la había descrito bastante bien. Incluso sin Jasón, Annabeth habría sabido que era la líder. Las medallas decoraban su coraza. Se paseaba por allí con tanta confianza que los otros semidioses retrocedían a su paso y evitaban su mirada. Annabeth reconoció algo más en su rostro: por la forma cómo apretaba los labios y cómo levantaba la barbilla como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquier desafío.**

Ares no era un genio. Pero él podía apostar a que esa chica Reyna y Annabeth son más parecidas de lo que creen. Le echo una mirada a su hijo para ver qué clase de relación podía tener con la pretor. Pero su hijo seguía con la mirada perdida. Como si sintiera culpa de algo. Ares se prometió a si mismo que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, hablaría con el chico.

**Reyna se forzaba a parecer valiente, mientras se debatía entre la esperanza, la preocupación y el miedo que no podía demostrar en público. Annabeth conocía aquella expresión. La veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.**

Atenea frunció el ceño ante eso.

**Las dos chicas se observaron la una a la otra. Los amigos de Annabeth la franqueaban a los lados. Los romanos murmuraban el nombre de Jasón, mirándole, sorprendidos. Entonces alguien apareció de entre la multitud, que hizo que la mirada de Annabeth se obsesionara por ello.**

_-Aquí vamos-_canturrearon Hermes y Apolo solo para enfadar a Atenea

**Percy la sonreía, esa sonrisa sarcástica y problemática que le había preocupado durante años pero que al cabo del tiempo se había vuelto en algo atractivo. Sus ojos verdes del color del océano eran tan hermosos como los recordaba. Su pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia un lado, como si acabara de venir de dar un paseo por la playa. Tenía mejor aspecto que hacía seis meses, más moreno y alto, más delgado y más musculoso.**

Artemisa mira las reacciones de los semidioses, todos habían sonreído levemente ante la descripción de Percy. Ella no podía entender el por qué ese chico parecía ser importante para su futura teniente, pero estaba segura que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Apolo sonrío al ver la sonrisa en los semidioses, además él sabía que solo hay un dios capaz de engendrar semidioses de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Ahhh! Atenea va a amar al chico.

**Annabeth estaba tan patidifusa que no se podía mover. Se sintió como que si se acercaba un poco más a él todas las moléculas de su cuerpo entrarían en combustión. Había estado enamorada de él en secreto desde que tenían doce años. El último verano, se lo había confesado. Habían sido una pareja feliz durante cuatro meses, y entonces él desapareció.**

_-Realmente lo ama mucho verdad-_pregunto Deméter

_-Así parece-_respondió una sonriente Afrodita

**Durante su separación, algo le sucedió a los sentimientos de Annabeth. Habían crecido dolorosamente, como si se hubiera visto forzada a mantenerse con vida con algún tipo de medicamento doloroso. No estaba segura de qué era más espantoso: vivir con esa terrible ausencia o estar con él de nuevo. **

_-¡Por Zeus! Estoy empezando a creer que es tu hija Afrodita, ninguna de mis hijas podría tener esos pensamientos_

Atenea al estar tan molesta no se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa que le dirigieron los semidioses.

Afrodita por el contrario si se dio cuenta. Ella entendía que Atenea este molesta. Atenea siempre ha querido que sus hijos sean sabios y la actitud de Annabeth no es la más sabia en estos momentos. Pero Atenea olvida que sus hijos no son dioses, no completamente, ellos aún tienen un lado mortal y es ese lado el que hace que se dejen llevar por los sentimientos.

Afrodita amaba mucho a Atenea, ella amaba a todos en el consejo. Pero hay veces en que la hacen rabiar, como ahora. Aun así no podía hacer nada. Solo le queda seguir en su papel de tonta. Seguir ocultando su verdadera personalidad. Ella no es tan superficial como aparenta, ella solo debe fingir serlo, después de todo es la más antigua de todos. Muy pocos han logrado ver a la verdadera Afrodita.

Y mientras la falsa Afrodita se ríe de la molestia de Atenea. La real no puede dejar de sentir simpatía por Annabeth, la pobre niña está sufriendo al tener a su amor lejos de ella.

**La pretor Reyna se enderezó. Con una aparente desgana se giró hacia Jasón.**

—**Jasón Grace, mi antiguo colega…—pronunció la palabra colega como si fuera algo peligroso—. Te doy la bienvenida a tu hogar. Y a estos, tus amigos…**

Afrodita miro a su hija y al hijo de Júpiter. A ella no le importaba si Jasón era el hijo del rey de los dioses. Lo torturaría si se atrevía a dañar a su hija.

**Annabeth no quiso hacerlo, pero se adelantó. Percy corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo. La multitud se tensó. Algunos pusieron sus manos sobre sus espadas que no estaban allí.**

**Percy puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Se besaron, y por un momento nada importó. Un asteroide pudo haber destruido el planeta y haber barrido toda la vida de la tierra y a Annabeth no le habría importado.**

_-Pero qué-_Atenea empezó a mascullar en griego antiguo-_Afrodita sigue leyendo, yo no pienso seguir leyendo esa tontería_

Afrodita simplemente la miro y cogió el libro. Empezó a leer rápidamente. Había notado que su hija y la hija de Zeus estaban a punto de hablar y ella no iba a permitir que alguna sintiera la furia de Atenea

**Percy olía a aire del océano. Sus labios estaban salados. Sesos de alga… pensó, aturdida. Percy se apartó y estudió su cara.**

_-Océano, labios salados ¡SESOS DE ALGA!-_termino gritando Atenea_-¡POSEIDÓN TU ESTUPIDA CRÍA MARINA ES LA QUE LE ESTA ROBANDO EL BUEN JUICIO A MI HIJA!_

Atenea estaba furiosa, no podía entender como su hija podía estar con el hijo de su viejo rival.

_-Te costó tiempo darte cuenta cara de búho_-respondió tranquilamente Poseidón-_yo ya lo sospechaba desde que se mencionó al ciclope. _

_-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNO DE MIS HIJOS PUEDA ESTAR SIQUIERA CERCA DE UNO DE LOS TUYOS….ES INACEPTABLE_

Poseidón no solía gritar. A menos que Zeus o Hades lo hagan enfadar. Cosa rara en el último porque por lo general solo Zeus lo molesta. Él tampoco suele amenazar. Nuevamente solo Zeus lo consigue. Pero Atenea había cruzado la línea. Él podía aceptar todo menos que se metan con alguno de sus hijos

_-SILENCIO ATENEA-_bravo-_NO OLVIDES QUE ESTAS HABLANDO CON UNO DE LOS TRES GRANDES Y QUE NADIE ME DETENDRA SI ME DA LA GANA DE LANZARTE AL TARTARO_

El silencio reino en el cuarto del trono. Atenea se veía sumamente aterrada. Poseidón nunca, NUNCA en todos los eones que se conocían le había gritado de esa forma.

Artemisa quiere ponerse del lado de su hermana, pero incluso ella que odia a los hombres a más no poder, sabe que su hermana llevo al límite a su tío.

Hestia miro con tristeza a su familia. Cada día estaban más separados. Ella miro a los semidioses, ninguno parecía contento con la actitud de Atenea

_-Debería cerrar su boca si no va a decir nada sabio, oh gran diosa de la sabiduría-_mascullo Thalía

_-Como dices pequeña semidiós-_Atenea aún estaba medio en shock, pero no toleraría una falta de respeto de una simple mortal por más hija de su padre que sea

_-Señora Atenea-_Afrodita quería evitar que su hija hable, pero ella se veía muy decidida-_Por favor no vuelva a decir algo como eso. Usted no vio lo mal que estaba Annabeth por no tener a Percy, no vio lo mucho que sufría al no tener noticias de él. No la vio ser fuerte por la mañana y derrumbarse por la noche_

_-Usted tampoco puede juzgar a Percy-_continuo Hazel_-usted no sabe lo mucho que Percy se atormentaba por no poder recordar nada. Él solo podía recordar a Annabeth y lo único que quería era regresar con ella-_Hades no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por su hija. Él se había dado cuenta de que sus dos hijos parecían estar muy cerca del recién descubierto hijo de Poseidón-_Señora Afrodita por favor continúe leyendo_

Afrodita empezó a leer antes de que Atenea se dispusiera a freír a alguna de las chicas.

—**Dioses, creí que nunca…**

**Annabeth agarró su muñeca y le lanzó por encima de su hombro. Le lanzó contra el pavimento de piedra. Los romanos gritaron. Algunos se adelantaron, pero Reyna gritó:**

—**¡ESPERAD, RETROCEDED!**

**Annabeth puso su rodilla sobre el pecho de Percy. Puso su brazo contra su garganta. No le importó lo que los romanos pensaran. Una sensación de furia se extendió por su pecho, un tumor de preocupación y amargura que había estado dentro de ella desde el otoño pasado.**

—**Si me vuelves a dejar—dijo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Juro por todos los dioses que…**

**Percy rió. De repente, el tumor de emociones de odio se derritió en el interior de Annabeth.**

—**Me considero advertido—dijo Percy—. Yo también te he echado de menos.**

**Annabeth se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Quería volver a besarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Jasón se aclaró la garganta.**

_-Fue algo incómodo en realidad-_menciono Jasón tratando de aligerar el ambiente

_-Solo Annabeth saludaría a su novio que no ha visto en meses de esa forma-_le siguió Leo

Apolo y Hermes se rieron entre dientes. Ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo solo una hija de Atenea reaccionaria así

—**Así que… sí… Es genial estar de vuelta.**

**Presentó Reyna a Piper, que parecía un tanto ofendida por no haber tenido que decir las frases que tanto había ensayado, entonces presentó a Leo, que sonreía y hacía con la mano un signo de la paz.**

—**Y esta es Annabeth—dijo Jasón—. Eh… normalmente no hace llaves de judo a la gente.**

_-Sí, normalmente no lo hace-_murmuro burlonamente Thalía

**Los ojos de Reyna brillaron.**

—**¿Estás segura de que no eres romana, Annabeth? ¿O una amazona?**

_-Si fuera una amazona, Percy la tendría más difícil-_menciono Frank

_-¿Se han encontrado con las amazonas?-_le pregunto Ares

_-Sí, por alguna razón más de una quería "domesticar" a Percy, por más que este les dijo que tenía novia-_Frank sonrío un poco como si recordara algo gracioso_-En realidad fue una suerte que Hazel estuviera por ahí, Percy la empezó a usar de escudo para evitar a las amazonas._

Ares solo se rio entre dientes. Solo un hijo de Poseidón sería capaz de rechazar a las amazonas. Todo por esa tonta lealtad.

Artemisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Un muchacho rechazando a las amazonas.

**Annabeth no supo si aquello era un cumplido, pero le tendió la mano.**

—**Sólo ataco a mi novio de esta forma—prometió—. Encantada de conocerte.**

**Reyna agarró su mano firmemente.**

—**Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. ¡Centuriones!**

**Unos cuantos campistas romanos se adelantaron, aparentemente los oficiales.**

**Dos chicos aparecieron a los lados de Percy, los mismos que Annabeth había visto a su lado antes. El corpulento chico asiático con el pelo corto debía tener unos quince años. Era mono igual que un oso panda de tamaño gigantesco. La chica parecía más joven, quizá unos trece, con los ojos del color del ámbar y la piel del color del chocolate y un largo pelo rizado. Su casco de caballería colgaba debajo de su brazo.**

**Annabeth pudo decir por su lenguaje corporal que se sentían cercanos a Percy.**

**Estaban a su lado de forma protectora, como si hubieran compartido varias aventuras. Sintió un latigazo de celos. ¿Era posible que Percy y aquella chica…? **

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a Hazel quién enrojeció al recibir tanta atención

_-No…yo…no…nunca…Percy-_Hazel a duras penas podía hablar por la vergüenza

_-No te preocupes Hazel-_la tranquilizo Thalía_-Percy suele tener ese efecto en todo aquel que conoce. Rápidamente te sientes cercana a él-_se apresuró en añadir al ver que todos volteaban a verla

Hazel no podía evitar pensar que si ella no hubiera estado enamorada de Frank, seguramente se hubiera enamorado de Percy. Después de todo, la primera vez que lo vio lo confundió con un dios. Que chica no se sentiría atraída por alguien que refleje la misma fortaleza y poder que Percy, además tampoco iba a negar que fuera muy guapo. Sin embargo Percy siempre la ha tratado como una hermana, tal vez de forma inconsciente sentía a Nico o Bianca en ella.

Thalía intentaba evitar sonrojarse. Ella realmente no hubiera culpado a Hazel, si no hubiera estado tan afectada por lo de Luke, seguramente se hubiera fijado en Percy. Después de todo ella no podía evitar pensar que la última vez que vio a Percy estaba tan caliente como Apolo. Hey que era una cazadora pero no estaba ciega. Aun así su trato con Percy era más de hermanos que otra cosa, sin contar que Annabeth la mataría.

Piper, prefirió mantenerse callada. Ella amaba a Jasón pero también entendía del porque Annabeth se enamoró de Percy. Era relativamente fácil caer enamorada de él.

Afrodita, miro a las tres chicas con una sonrisa. Decidió leer antes de que alguna deje escapar sus pensamientos.

**No. La química que había entre ellos tres no era de aquél tipo. Annabeth se había pasado toda su vida aprendiendo a leer a la gente. Era una técnica de supervivencia. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, habría dicho que el grandullón asiático era el novio de la chica, a pesar de que sospechaba que no habían estado juntos durante demasiado tiempo.**

Poseidón no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada asustada de Frank al recibir las miradas de muerte de Hades y Nico.

Ares miro a su hijo compadeciéndolo. Suavemente lo agarro del hombro y lo escordio tras su trono. Noto la mirada asombrada del chico pero no le dijo nada.

**Había algo más que no entendía: ¿qué estaba mirando la chica? Seguía frunciendo el ceño a Piper y Leo, como si reconociera a alguno de los dos y los recuerdos fueran dolorosos.**

**Mientras tanto, Reyna estaba dando órdenes a sus oficiales:**

—…**dile a la legión que se quede en su sitio. Dakota, dile a los espíritus de la cocina que preparen un festín de bienvenida. Y, Octavian…**

—**¿Estás dejando que estos intrusos penetren en el campamento? —un chico alto y rubio se abrió paso—. Reyna, los riesgos de seguridad…**

—**No los vamos a llevar al campamento, Octavian —Reyna le lanzó una mirada de odio— Comeremos aquí, en el foro.**

_-Estúpido Octavian-_mascullo Leo

—**Oh, mucho mejor —murmuró Octavian. Parecía ser el único que no trataba a Reyna como su superior, a pesar de que era delgaducho y pálido y por alguna razón tenía ositos de peluche colgando de su cinturón—. Quieres que nos relajemos a la sombra de su barco de guerra.**

—**Son nuestros huéspedes —Reyna pronunció cautelosamente cada sílaba—. Les daremos la bienvenida, y hablaremos con ellos. Como augur, tú deberías quemar alguna ofrenda para agradecer a los dioses por haber traído de vuelta a Jasón sano y salvo.**

—**Buena idea —añadió Percy—. Ve a quemar tus osos, Octavian.**

Nadie en la sala pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Percy. Salvo Atenea por supuesto.

**Los oficiales se dispersaron. Octavian le lanzó una mirada de aversión a Percy. Entonces repasó a Annabeth de arriba abajo y se alejó con grandes zancadas. Percy le dio la mano a Annabeth.**

—**No te preocupes por Octavian —dijo—. Casi todos los romanos son buena gente: como Frank y Hazel aquí, y Reyna. Estaremos bien.**

**Annabeth sintió como si alguien hubiera colocado un colgante helado alrededor de su cuello. Escuchó de nuevo la risa silenciosa de nuevo, como si la presencia la hubiera perseguido desde el barco.**

_-Estúpida presencia-_volvió a mascullas Leo, mientras Jasón se sobaba la nuca a la par que hacia un gesto doloroso

**Miró hacia el Argo II. Su casco gigantesco de bronce brillaba con la luz del sol.**

**Parte de ella quería secuestrar a Percy allí mismo, subir a bordo y salir de allí mientras pudieran.**

**No podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente mal. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de poder volver a perder a Percy de nuevo.**

—**Estaremos bien —repitió, intentando creerlo.**

—**Excelente —dijo Reyna. Se giró hacia Jasón, y Annabeth creyó haber visto algún tipo de destello hambriento en su mirada—. Hablemos, y podremos tener una reunión más adecuada.**

_-Y eso es todo, quién quiere leer-_anuncio una alegre Afrodita

_-Yo leeré-_Apolo chasqueo los dedos y el libro apareció en su mano

-_Es necesario que me quede padre_-consulto una molesta Atenea

_-Los destinos lo han dictado así_

_-Bien, entonces hay que darse prisa y acabar con esto de una vez_

Atenea se limito a mirar fijamente una de las paredes del Olimpo, ha ella no le interesaba ver las miradas molestas que estaba recibiendo. Ella no tenía porque soportar esto. De todos los semidioses a su tonta hija se le ocurre fijarse en el hijo de la vieja alga. Eso es algo que no tolerara.

La mente de Atenea trabajaba a todo dar. Ella buscara el motivo que sea para separa a su hija de la cría marina.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Tal vez no a muchos les guste la actitud de Atenea, pero en mi opinión Atenea no es muy "agradable" (she's a bitch). Durante la lectura su actitud irá cambiando. Claro será poco a poco.

Por otro lado explicando lo de Hazel, Thalía y Piper. Bien estoy segura de que en una parte de la Marca de Atenea, Piper afirma entender el por qué Annabeth se enamoro de Percy (A menos que me haya imaginado esa parte las tres veces que leí el libro). Por otro lado yo creo que a Thalía posiblemente le podría haber gustado Percy, pero la traición de Luke no hizo eso posible. Y lo de Hazel, pues si yo veo a un chico y lo confundo con un dios es por algo. Claro está que, desde el principio, Percy trato a Hazel como una pequeña hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Atenea se limitó a mirar fijamente una de las paredes del olimpo, a ella no le interesaba ver las miradas molestas que estaba recibiendo. Ella no tenía por qué soportar esto. De todos los semidioses a su tonta hija se le ocurre fijarse en el hijo de la vieja alga. Eso es algo que no tolerara._

_La mente de Atenea trabajaba a todo dar. Ella buscara el motivo que sea para separar a su hija de la cría marina._

_-Veamos….mmm parece que seguiremos viendo todo desde el punto de vista de nuestra quería Annabeth-_Apolo escucho un leve gruñido, no era necesario su poder de profecía para saber que era de Atenea

**ANNABETH III**

**Annabeth deseó tener apetito, porque los romanos sabían cómo comer. Montones de divanes y mesas bajas fueron repartidos por el foro hasta que pareció una exposición de mobiliario. Los romanos se amontonaban en grupos de diez o veinte, hablando y riendo mientras los espíritus del viento, las aurae, se paseaban por encima de ellos, trayendo un sinfín de pizzas, sándwiches, patatas fritas, bebidas frías y galletas recién horneadas. Paseándose por entre la multitud habían fantasmas morados, los lares, vestidos con togas y armaduras de legionarios. Por los bordes del festín, los sátiros (no, son faunos, pensó Annabeth) trotaban de mesa en mesa, mendigando comida y haciendo trueques. En los campos cercanos, el elefante de guerra jugueteaba con la señorita O'Leary y los niños jugaban al escondite alrededor de las estatuas de Término que rodeaban los límites de la ciudad.**

_-¿Cuántas estatuas tiene Termino?-_pregunto un curioso Hermes a los semidioses

_-Debemos tener un promedio de 50-_murmuro Jasón intentando contarlas mentalmente

Hazel y Frank no sabían exactamente cuántas había. Pero ambos estaban seguros de que eran más de 50.

**La escena era tan acogedora y tan extraña que le dio vértigo a Annabeth. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar con Percy, a ser posible a solas. **

_-AWWWWWWWW-_chillo Afrodita-_quiere pasar un tiempo a solas_

Piper miro a su madre, a veces se preguntaba cómo podían estar relacionadas. Claro está su "afrodita" interior también había chillado ante los pensamientos de su amiga.

**Sabía que tendría que esperar. Si quería que su misión tuviera éxito, necesitaban a aquellos romanos, lo que significaba conocerles y trabar amistad con ellos.**

**Reyna y unos cuantos oficiales (incluyendo el chico rubio llamado Octavian, que había vuelto de quemar ositos de peluche en honor a los dioses) estaban sentados con Annabeth y su equipo. Percy estaba con ellos y sus dos nuevos amigos, Frank y Hazel.**

**Mientras un tornado de platos de comida era colocado en la mesa, Percy se inclinó y le susurró:**

—**Quiero enseñarte la ciudad de Nueva Roma. Sólo tú y yo. Este lugar es increíble.**

**Annabeth debería de haberse sentido emocionada. "Sólo tú y yo" era exactamente lo que ella quería.**

Antes de que Afrodita volviera a chillar, Ares le tapó la boca con su mano. Lo que nadie se esperó que esta vez fuera Piper quien chillara emocionada para después enrojecer y esconderse detrás del trono de su madre.

**En vez de eso, se le atragantó el resentimiento. ¿Cómo podía Percy hablar tan alegremente de aquél lugar? ¿Qué pasaba con el Campamento Mestizo, su campamento, su hogar? **

_-Si Percy ¿por qué quieres quedarte con los romanos?-_mascullo maliciosamente Atenea

_-Tal vez porque sería el último lugar donde vería tu fea cara de búho-_respondió burlonamente Poseidón

**Intentó no mirar las nuevas marcas en el antebrazo de Percy, un tatuaje del SPQR como el de Jasón. En el Campamento Mestizo, los semidioses obtenían cuentas de collares para conmemorar años de entrenamiento. Ahí, los romanos quemaban su piel con tatuajes, como diciendo: Nos perteneces. Para siempre. Se tragó algunos comentarios y digo:**

—**Vale, claro.**

—**He estado pensando —dijo, nervioso—. Tuve la idea de…**

**Se detuvo cuando Reyna reclamó su atención.**

**Después de las presentaciones, los romanos y el equipo de Annabeth comenzaron a intercambiar historias. Jasón les explicó cómo llegó al campamento Mestizo sin recuerdos, y cómo había ido en una misión con Piper y Leo para rescatar a la diosa Hera**

_-¿QUÉ? Quién se atrevió a capturar a la reina del Olimpo-_cuestiono una furiosa Hera

_-Algún idiota que podía aguantarla-_murmuro Thalía para risa de Apolo y Hermes

_-Cómo te atreves…._

_-Lady Hera, Thalía no quiso decirlo así-_se apresuró en decir Nico_-lo que ella quiso decir es que…es que se trataba de un idiota que pensó que nadie iría a rescatarla_

_-Y porque nadie iría en mi rescate-_Hera empezó a parpadear en su verdadera forma

Jasón se apresuró en cerrar los ojos, no quería volver a experimentar lo que es ver a un dios en su verdadera forma. Piper, Leo y Thalía rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo. Hazel se tapó los ojos con sus manos a la par que se escondía detrás de su padre. Frank del miedo se convirtió en un pequeño ratón y corrió a refugiarse debajo del trono de su padre.

Nico estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado había querido permanecer callado pero por el otro había querido defender a Thalía, ahora que no estaba Percy le tocaba a él salvarle el pellejo a su atrevida prima. Claro está que al igual que Percy en vez de disipar el enojo lo volcó sobre él mismo.

"_Genial, ahora me parezco a Percy en eso de cabrear a los dioses con simples oraciones"-_no puedo evitar pensar

Cuando Nico se preparaba a encomendar su alma a su padre nota como una mano le tapa la vista y como su cuerpo es movido hasta dejarlo detrás de alguien. Por un segundo cree saber quién es. Ese olor salado y el que lo estén protegiendo solo puede significar una cosa. Percy ha vuelto para su rescate. Nadie más que Percy se atrevería a enfrentar la ira de la reina del Olimpo para salvarlo. Entonces escucha las palabras que romperían sus esperanzas de ver a su primo.

_-Calma hermana, todos sabemos que no te caracterizas por ser amable con los semidioses. Es natural que piensen que no irán a salvarte-_El olor salado no había pertenecido a Percy después de todo, sino a Poseidón

Nico quería invocar a un par de esqueletos para que lo pateen. Ya debería hacerse a la idea de que no vería a su primo en un futuro cercano. No hay forma de que pueda verlo en el lugar donde está.

Poseidón miro al hijo de su hermano, una vez pudo calmar a Hera, el chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no le tapaba los ojos.

_-Nico-_murmuro mientras le movía levemente el hombro_-ya está todo bien, dejemos a Apolo seguir leyendo-_le dio una leve sonrisa al niño que lo miraba con el dolor marcado en sus ojos

Lentamente Nico volvió a ocupar su lugar. Los demás semidioses ya habían abierto los ojos y regresado a sus formas humanas.

**(o Juno, da igual cómo la llamabas era igual de molesta en griego o en romano)**

Hera gruñe molesta pero no dice nada ante la mirada que le estaban dedicando todos los dioses. Sobre todo los que tenían a los pequeños semidioses con ellos.

**de su cárcel en la Casa del Lobo en el norte de California.**

—**¡Imposible! —interrumpió Octavian—. Ese es nuestro lugar más sagrado. Si los gigantes han encarcelado a una diosa ahí…**

—**Eso la habría destruido —dijo Piper—. Y nos habrían echado la culpa a los griegos, y eso habría iniciado una guerra entre campamentos. Ahora, cállate y deja que Jasón termine.**

_-Tiene carácter-_murmuro un sonriente Ares_-mocosa no prefieres dejar al hijo de mi padre y entablar una bonita relación con mi hijo-_le pregunto ante la mirada molesta que le dedico Afrodita

Piper lo veía horrorizada, Jasón molesto, Frank incrédulo y Hazel parecía furiosa ante esa posibilidad.

_-NO-_chillo Piper_-sin ofender Frank, no es no crea que sean lindo es solo que tú y yo no…_

_-No te preocupes Piper, te entiendo, tú tampoco eres mi tipo_

Piper no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no por eso. Pero prefirió mantenerse callada ante la mirada que le dedicaba Hazel.

**Octavian abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Annabeth adoraba el hechizo vocal de Piper. Notó que Reyna miraba a Piper y a Jasón con la ceja levantada, como si comenzara a darse cuenta de que ambos eran una pareja.**

—**Así que —continuó Jasón—, así es cómo supimos lo de la diosa Gea. Sigue medio dormida, pero es la que está liberando los monstruos del Tártaro y haciendo crecer a los gigantes. Porfirión, el gran líder contra el que luchamos en la Casa del Lobo, dijo que iban a volver a los antiguos lugares, Grecia en sí. Planea despertar a Gea y destruir a los dioses… ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, sí. Cortándoles de raíz.**

_-De raíz-_murmuro una pensativa Atenea

**Percy asintió, pensativo.**

—**Gea ha estado también ocupada por aquí. Tuvimos nuestro encuentro con la Reina de la Cara de Polvo.**

_-La reina de la cara de polvo-_dijo Hermes entre risas_-Tío tu hijo no es el mejor con los apodos_

Poseidón se limitó a sonreírle a su sobrino. Él estaba más preocupado en averiguar el por qué todos los semidioses parecían estar altamente preocupados por su hijo y por la hija de Atenea. El chiquillo de Hefestos, Leo, parecía sentirse tan culpable como el mismo Nico.

**Percy contó su parte de la historia. Explicó su despertar en la Casa del Lobo sin recuerdos, sólo con un nombre: Annabeth.**

Atenea dejo de pensar en los planes que Gea parecía tener. Gruño levemente al darse cuenta de que seguramente le costaría mucho separar a su hija del maldito hijo de Poseidón. Miro molesta a Afrodita que parecía estar en el séptimo cielo ante el "gran" amor que tenían su hija y el hijo de la vieja alga.

**Cuando escuchó eso, Annabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar. Percy explicó cómo habían viajado hasta Alaska con Frank y Hazel, cómo vencieron al gigante Alcioneo, liberaron al dios de la muerte Tánatos,**

_-Claro no tiene problemas para liberar a la muerte pero si para salvar a su reina-_murmuro una molesta Hera.

Apolo continúo leyendo como si no lo hubieran interrumpido

**Y devolvieron el estandarte del águila dorada perdida al campamento romano para poder repeler el ataque del ejército del gigante.**

**Cuando Percy acabó, Jasón silbó, asombrado.**

—**No me extraña que te hayan nombrado pretor.**

**Octavian gruñó:**

—**¡Lo que significa que ahora tenemos tres pretores! ¡Las reglas establecen claramente que sólo podemos tener dos!**

—**Mira el lado bueno, Octavian —dijo Percy—, tanto Jasón como yo somos sus superiores. Por lo que ambos podemos hacerte hallar.**

_-Hey tío P- _se auto interrumpió Apolo_-a tu hijo parece gustarle el poder_

_-No le gusta-_Thalía parecía furiosa ante la afirmación de Apolo

_-Siga leyendo y vera que lo que dice Thalía es cierto-_continuo Hazel

Artemisa no sabía que pensar. Su futura teniente, a quién interrogaría más tarde para saber que fue de Zoe, parecía estar muy unida a ese chico Percy. Eso no era bueno para una cazadora. ¿Sería posible que entre ellos hubiera ocurrido algo antes de que el chico escogiera a la hija de Atenea? Thalía había mencionado que era la primera prueba del rompimiento del juramento. ¿Sera que solo se unió a la caza para no ser el niño de la profecía?

**Octavian se volvió tan morado como una camiseta romana. Jasón chocó nudillos con Percy.**

**Incluso Reyna sonreía, aunque sus ojos denotaban otro sentimiento.**

—**Tendremos que arreglar el problema del pretor extra más adelante —dijo—Ahora mismo, tenemos problemas más serios que resolver.**

—**Apoyaré a Jasón —dijo Percy—. No me importa.**

—**¿No te importa? —Se atragantó Octavian—. ¿El pretoriado de Roma no te importa?**

_-Ven, a Percy en realidad no le importa el poder-_acoto Piper mientras que los demás semidioses simplemente asentían con la cabeza

Artemisa miro a Piper y a Hazel. Ambas también parecían estar muy apegadas al hijo de Poseidón. Ella no pudo evitar acordarse de Orión, quien también había sido encantador y se había ganado la simpatía de sus cazadoras…hasta que Apolo le mostro sus verdaderos colores. Artemisa no puede negar que por más traicionada que se sintió no puedo evitar ponerlo en las estrellas como un recordatorio de la realidad de los hombres…así como también un recordatorio para ella de que su corazón no era de piedra.

**Percy le ignoró y se giró hacia Jasón.**

—**¿Eres el hermano de Thalía Grace, verdad? Guau. No os parecéis en nada.**

—**Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Jasón—. De todas maneras, gracias por ayudar a mi campamento mientras estaba fuera. Has hecho un trabajo increíble.**

—**Lo mismo te digo —dijo Percy.**

**Annabeth le dio un golpe en la pierna a Percy. Odiaba tener que interrumpir aquella bonita amistad, pero Reyna tenía razón: tenían cosas más serias que discutir.**

—**Deberíamos hablar sobre la Gran Profecía. Parece que los romanos también estáis enterados de ella.**

_-¿Cuántos años tienen?-_le pregunto Zeus a Jasón, Thalía, Hazel y Nico

_-No debe preocuparse señor Zeus, ESA profecía ya se realizó en nuestro tiempo-_respondió burlonamente Thalía

_-Percy fue el niño de la profecía-_se apresuró en añadir Nico al darse cuenta del deseo de muerte que parecía poseer a Thalía

**Reyna asintió.**

—**La llamamos la Profecía de los Siete. Octavian, ¿te la sabes de memoria?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero, Reyna…**

—**Recítala, por favor. En inglés, no en latín.**

**Octavian suspiró.**

—**Siete mestizos deberán responder a la llamada. Bajo el fuego o la tormenta, el mundo caerá…**

—**Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento —siguió Annabeth—. Y los enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la Muerte.**

**Todo el mundo la miró: excepto Leo que había construido un molinete de los envoltorios de aluminio de los tacos y se lo pegaba a los espíritus del viento que pasaban.**

**Annabeth no estaba segura de porqué había dicho los últimos versos de la profecía. Se sintió obligada a ello.**

**El grandullón, Frank, estaba sentado mirándola fascinado, como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.**

—**¿Eres de verdad hija de Min… quiero decir, Atenea?**

—**Sí —dijo, sintiéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?**

**Octavian tosió.**

—**Si eres de verdad hija de la diosa de la sabiduría…**

—**Basta —espetó Reyna—. Annabeth es lo que dice ser. Ha venido en son de paz. Además…—le lanzó una mirada de respeto ferviente—. Percy ha hablado mucho de ti.**

_-Eso me sonó a celos-_canturreo una feliz Afrodita

Jasón estaba por decir algo pero la mirada de muerte que le dirigió Piper le hizo callar.

**El tono de Reyna dio que pensar a Annabeth. Percy bajó la mirada, concentrado de repente en su hamburguesa con queso.**

**Annabeth se sintió acalorada. Oh, dioses… Reyna había intentado algo con Percy. Eso explicaba el tinte de dureza incluso celos en su voz. **

_-Supongo que no se podía esperar nada menos del su hijo-_mascullo Atenea mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Poseidón_-La culpa debe estarle invadiendo_

_-tenía que ser un muchacho_

Apolo miraba divertido a su gemela y a su hermanastra. Obviamente había leído lo que continuaba. Sabía que Atenea renegaría, pero eso evitaría que unos furiosos semidioses tentaran su suerte provocando la furia de Atenea.

**Percy había preferido a Annabeth.**

_-Decías Atenea-_ahora quién sonreía burlón era Poseidón

**En aquel momento, Annabeth perdonó a su ridículo novio por todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y rodearle, pero se contuvo a sí misma.**

—**Eh, gracias —le dijo a Reyna—. De cualquier manera, parte de la profecía se vuelve más clara poco a poco. Enemigos en armas frente a las Puertas de la Muerte. Eso habla de los romanos y los griegos. Tenemos que combinar nuestras fuerzas para cerrar esas puertas.**

**Hazel, la chica con el casco de la caballería y el pelo largo y rizado, cogió algo cerca de su plato. Parecía un gigantesco rubí, pero antes de que Annabeth se asegurara, Hazel se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta tejana.**

Hades miro a su hija pidiéndole una silenciosa disculpa. Ella solo le sonrió como diciendo que no pasaba nada.

—**Mi hermano, Nico, ha ido en busca de esas puertas—dijo.**

—**Espera —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Nico di Angelo? ¿Él es tu hermano?**

_-¿QUÉ?-_chillo Zeus_-ERES UN HIJO DE HADES-_gruño con molestia

_-Si señor_

_-Creí que dijiste que eras hijo de Poseidón_

_-Con todo respeto señor Zeus, yo nunca dije que era un hijo de Poseidón_

_-Entonces Hades también rompió el juramento_

Antes de que Nico pudiera responder su padre se adelanto

_-No digas nada Zeus, tú lo vas a romper dos veces _

_-Aun así te has atrevido a romper el juramento y poner en peligro al Olimpo_

_-Tú lo romperás primero, serás el primero en poner al Olimpo en peligro_

_-Debería eliminar a tus hijos en este mismo momento_

_-HAZLO Y TE JURO QUE YO MISMO TE ARRASTRARE A TARTARO PARA QUE COMPARTAS TIEMPO DE CALIDAD CON NUESTRO PADRE_

_-ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO _

_-TE ESTOY AMENAZANDO ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR_

Ambos ya se habían parado de sus tronos. Cada uno estaba con su arma de poder en la mano. En un rápido movimiento Zeus había lanzado a Hades hasta la entrada del cuarto del trono. Se voltio alzando su cerrojo maestro apuntando a una asustada Hazel. Estaba a punto de freírla cuando Artemisa y Apolo se colocaron frente a la niña apuntándolo con sus arcos, Poseidón le apuntaba con su tridente en el cuello. Antes de que Zeus pudiera reaccionar ya había sido desarmado por Ares.

Afrodita junto con los semidioses se habían acercado a Hazel. Hermes y Deméter fueron a socorrer a Hades.

_-Hermano, creí haberte dicho que mantuviéramos la calma_

_-No me digas que hacer Poseidón, sigo siendo el rey de los dioses_

_-PERO SIGUES SIENDO NUESTRO HERMANO MENOR-_grito una enfurecida Hestia

Su apariencia ya no era la de una niña de ocho años. Hestia ahora aparentaba estar en sus treinta. Sus ojos ardían como el fuego, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura roja que detonaba poder.

_-ZEUS, SIENTATE EN TU TRONO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE Y NO TE ATEVAS A TOCAR TU CERROJO MAESTRO EN LO QUE QUEDA DE LA LECTURA O CONOCERAS LA FURIA DEL HOGAR_

Zeus, estaba pasmado. Su hermana siempre había sido la más tranquila de todas y ahora lo asustaba. Miro a la sala en busca de algún apoyo. Pero todos sus hijos lo miraban furiosos. Sus hermanos también estaban molestos con él. Hera y Atenea parecían ser las únicas a las que no les importaba lo que había pasado, pero ninguna de las dos era tan tonta como para enfrentarse a Hestia.

Zeus derrotado volvió a su sitio.

Hades fue revisado rápidamente por Apolo antes de regresar a su sitio. Los semidioses volvieron a ocupar sus lugares. Solo que esta vez Jasón se sentó junto con Leo.

**Hazel asintió como si fuera obvio. Una docena de preguntas asaltaron la cabeza de Annabeth, pero daba tantas vueltas como el molinete de Leo. Decidió dejarlo pasar.**

—**Vale. ¿Qué decías?**

—**Ha desaparecido. —Hazel apretó los labios—. Tengo miedo… no estoy segura, pero creo que algo le ha pasado.**

Hades miro preocupado a Nico, el niño obviamente había encontrado las puertas o había estado muy cerca.

—**Le encontraremos —le prometió Percy—. Tenemos que encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte, de todas maneras. Tánatos nos dijo que encontraríamos ambas respuestas en Roma, ya sabéis, la Roma original. Eso está de camino a Grecia, ¿no?**

—**¿Tánatos os dijo eso? —Annabeth intentó aceptar aquello—. ¿El dios de la muerte?**

**Había conocido a varios dioses. Incluso había estado en el Inframundo, pero la historia de Percy sobre liberar a la reencarnación de la muerte la asustaba un tanto.**

_-¿Varios dioses? ¿inframundo?-_consulto Poseidón

_-Percy es el semidiós que más dioses y titanes ha tenido la "suerte" de encontrar, sin contar las veces que fue al inframundo y bueno ahora podemos añadir a los gigantes a la lista._

Poseidón no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Nico. Los destinos hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que la ignorancia sería el peor de los castigos. ¿Por cuánto había pasado su hijo?

**Percy dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.**

—**Ahora que la Muerte es libre, los monstruos se desintegrarán y volverán al Tártaro como han hecho siempre. Pero mientras las Puertas de la Muerte estén abiertas, seguirán volviendo.**

**Piper cogió una pluma de su pelo.**

—**Como el agua saliendo por una presa—sugirió.**

—**Sí —sonrió Percy—. Hay un agujero en la presa.**

La risa de Thalía desconcertó a los demás. Esa risa había sido la más sincera desde que llegaron. Thalía simplemente movió la cabeza indicándole a Apolo que continuara leyendo.

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Piper.**

—**Nada —dijo—. Una broma interna. La cosa es que tenemos que encontrar esas puertas y cerrarlas antes de llegar a Grecia. Es la única manera que tenemos de poder tener una oportunidad para vencer a los gigantes y asegurarnos de que se queden vencidos.**

**Reyna cogió una manzana de una bandeja de fruta. La hizo girar sobre su mano, estudiando su superficie roja.**

—**Proponéis una expedición hasta Grecia en vuestro barco. ¿Os dais cuentas de que las tierras antiguas, y el Mare Nostrum, son peligrosos?**

—**¿Mary quién?**

—**Mare Nostrum —explicó Jasón—. Nuestro mar. Es como los antiguos romanos llamaban al Mediterráneo.**

**Reyna asintió.**

—**El territorio que en su día fue el antiguo Imperio Romano no es únicamente el lugar de nacimiento de los dioses. También es el hogar ancestral de los monstros, los titanes y los gigantes… y cosas peores. Viajar es peligroso para los semidioses aquí en América, allí es diez veces peor.**

_-GRECIA ES NUESTRA CUNA NO EL ESTUPIDO IMPERIO ROMANO-_gruño una furiosa Atenea

Los semidioses griegos, a pesar de todo, estaban de acuerdo con Atenea. Ellos provenían de la cuna de los dioses. Los romanos llegaron después. Claro no es como si lo fueran a decir en voz alta.

Hazel, Frank y Jasón miraron furiosos a la "gran" diosa de la sabiduría. Simplemente se mordieron la lengua.

—**Dijiste que Alaska sería malo —le recordó Percy—. Hemos sobrevivido a ello.**

**Reyna negó con la cabeza. Sus uñas marcaban pequeñas muescas en la piel de la manzana mientras la giraba.**

—**Percy, viajar por el Mediterráneo es un nivel diferente de peligros. Ha estado fuera de los límites de los semidioses romanos durante siglos. Ningún héroe en sus cabales iría allí.**

—**¡Entonces vamos bien! —Sonrió Leo sujetando otro molinete—. Porque todos estamos locos, ¿no es así? Además, el Argo II es un barco de guerra de última generación. Nos ayudará.**

Hefestos se rió ante las ocurrencias de su hijo. Le dio una mirada, pero el chico seguía en un estado casi depresivo. Él no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado a su elocuente hijo. La actitud que tiene en el libro es muy diferente a la que muestra ahora.

—**Tenemos que darnos prisa —añadió Jasón—. No sé exactamente qué están planeando los gigantes, pero Gea está creciendo más consciente día a día. Invade nuestros sueños, aparece en lugares extraños, convoca monstruos más y más poderosos. Tenemos que detener a los gigantes antes de que la despierten del todo.**

**Annabeth tuvo un escalofrío. Ya había tenido sus propias pesadillas.**

—**Siete semidioses responderán a la llamada—dijo—. Tiene que ser una mezcla de nuestros campamentos. Jasón, Piper, Leo y yo hacemos cuatro.**

—**Y yo —dijo Percy—. Junto con Hazel y Frank. Somos siete.**

—**¿Qué? —Octavian se puso de pie—. ¿Se supone que tenemos que aceptar eso? ¿Sin someterlo a voto en el senado? ¿Sin un debate válido? ¿Sin…?**

_-Realmente, ese chico Octavian me está alterando los nervios-_murmuro Apolo

—**¡Percy! —el cíclope Tyson llegó trotando junto a ellos con la señorita O'Leary pisándole los talones. Sobre la espalda del mastín había la harpía más delgada que Annabeth había visto nunca: una chica de mirada lunática y pelirroja, vestida con la tela de un saco y unas alas de plumas rojas.**

**Annabeth no sabía de dónde había venido la harpía, pero su corazón se relajó al ver a Tyson con sus pantalones de franela y vistiendo de camiseta el estandarte del SPQR. Había tenido algunas malas experiencias con los cíclopes, pero Tyson era un amor. Era medio hermano de Percy (una larga historia), lo que le hacía como de la familia.**

_-Puedo ver el parecido_

_-En serio Atenea, no puedes dejar al chico en paz-_le pregunto una molesta Deméter-_El muchacho hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser un mal chico para tu hija_

Atenea miro molesta a su tía, Deméter por lo general no solía meterse en las discusiones. Lo único que falta es que Artemisa también se ponga del lado del muchacho. Porque al parecer solo ella, Zeus y Hera están de acuerdo con que la cría de mar no debería existir.

**Tyson se detuvo cerca de su diván y saludó con sus grasientas manos. Su gran ojo marrón estaba lleno de preocupación.**

—**Ella tiene miedo —dijo.**

—**No… no… no más barcos…—murmuraba la harpía, arrancándose nerviosamente las plumas—. El Titanic, el Lusitania, el Pax… los barcos no son para las harpías.**

**Leo entrecerró los ojos. Miró a Hazel, que estaba sentada a su lado.**

—**¿Esta chica pollo acaba de comparar mi barco con el Titanic?**

—**No es un pollo —Hazel evitó su mirada, como si Leo la pusiera nerviosa—. Ella es una harpía. Lo único que es… un poco hiperactiva.**

_-Mejor uno de Hefestos que uno de Ares-_murmuro distraídamente Hades mientras que los implicados se sonrojaban

Hefestos miro un segundo a su sonrojado hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo deje ese estado depresivo que parece tener.

—**Ella es guapa —dijo Tyson—. Y asustada. Necesitamos llevárnosla, pero no irá en barco.**

—**Barcos no —repitió Ella. Miró a Annabeth—. Mala suerte. Ahí está. La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola…**

_-Qué, que está diciendo esa arpía. Apolo sigue leyendo quiero saber que pasara con mi hija_

_-Si no me interrumpieras sabrías que pasara con tu hija_

—**¡Ella! —dijo Frank de repente—. Quizá no sea momento para…**

—**La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma—continuó Ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus orejas y alzando la voz—. Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel. Aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita. La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida. La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida.**

**Fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado una granada en la mesa. Todo el mundo miró a la harpía. Nadie hablaba. El corazón de Annabeth le latía con fuerza. La Marca de Atenea… Se resistió a comprobar su bolsillo, pero podía notar cómo la moneda de plata ardía, el regalo maldito que le había dado su madre. "Sigue la Marca de Atenea. Véngame."**

_-NO, no, no, no, no, no-_susurraba una aterrada Atenea mientras sostenía su cabeza_-lo hice otra vez, volví a mandar a uno de mis niños en esa infernal búsqueda-_seguía susurrando mientras movía su cabeza para ambos lados como si eso borrara lo que haría en un futuro

El resto de los dioses la miro. Todos sabían que después de la última búsqueda Atenea se había jurado nunca más volver a mandar a uno de sus hijos en esa búsqueda. Y ahí estaban. Viéndola al borde de la crisis por haberlo hecho nuevamente.

Afrodita se paró de su trono y se acercó a Atenea. La abrazo y empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Una vez Atenea se calmó, Afrodita volvió a su trono.

**A su alrededor, los sonidos del festín siguieron, pero enmudecidos y distantes, como si el pequeño grupo de divanes hubieran entrado en una dimensión más silenciosa.**

**Percy fue el primero en recuperarse. Se puso de pie y cogió el brazo de Tyson.**

—**¡Ya sé! —dijo con un entusiasmo fingido—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella a dar una vuelta a que le dé el aire fresco? Tú y la señorita O'Leary…**

—**Esperad —Octavian agarraba uno de sus ositos de peluche, agarrándolo con manos temblorosas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ella—. ¿Qué acaba de decir? Sonaba como si…**

—**Ella lee un montón —dijo apresuradamente Frank—. La encontramos en una biblioteca.**

—**¡Sí! —dijo Hazel—. Probablemente es algo que leyó en un libro.**

—**Libros —murmuró Ella, cooperando—. A Ella le gustan los libros.**

**Ahora que había dicho su texto, la harpía parecía mucho más relajada. Estaba sentada a lo indio en la espalda de la señorita O'Leary, agarrándose las alas. Annabeth le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Percy. Obviamente, él, Frank y Hazel ocultaban algo. Igual de obvio que Ella había recitado una profecía, una profecía que le concernía a ella.**

**La expresión de Percy decía: Ayuda.**

—**Eso era una profecía —insistió Octavian—. Sonaba como una profecía.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**Annabeth no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba, pero entendió que Percy estaba metido en un gran problema.**

**Forzó una risa:**

—**¿De verdad, Octavian? Quizá las harpías sean distintas aquí, en el lado romano. Las nuestras tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para limpiar las cabañas y cocinar las comidas. ¿Las vuestras ven el futuro? ¿Las consultas para tus augurios?**

_-ES EL AUGUR-_grito un aterrado Apolo-_Como mi descendencia puede ser tan irritante_

Apolo consiguió que la sala entrara en un estado relajante, al haber risas ante su dramático grito

**Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto intencionado. Los oficiales romanos rieron nerviosamente. Algunos miraron a Ella, después a Octavian y se rieron. La idea de una mujer pollo diciendo profecías parecía tan ridícula para los romanos como para los griegos.**

—**Yo… eh —Octavian soltó su osito de peluche—. No, pero…**

—**Habrá recitado los versos de algún libro —dijo Annabeth—, como ha sugerido Hazel. Además, ya tenemos una profecía de verdad por la que preocuparnos.**

**Se giró hacia Tyson.**

—**Percy tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Ella y a la señorita O'Leary y viajáis por las sombras a algún lugar durante un tiempo? ¿Está Ella de acuerdo con ello? **

—**Los perros grandes son buenos —dijo Ella—. Fiel amigo, 1957, guión de Fred Gipson y William Tunberg.**

**Annabeth no estaba segura de cómo tomarse aquella respuesta, pero Percy sonrió como si el problema estuviera resuelto.**

—**¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Os enviaremos un mensaje Iris cuando hayamos acabado y os recogeremos más adelanten.**

_-Se ven tan lindos cooperando juntos-_dijo una extasiada Afrodita

_-Yo creo que este libro está aburrido, cuando comienza la acción-_cuestiono Ares sin darse cuenta de que Leo se encogía junto al trono de su padre entrando en un estado aún más depresivo.

**Los romanos miraron a Reyna, esperando para su aprobación. Annabeth contuvo el aliento. Reyna tenía una cara de póquer perfecta. Estudiaba a Ella, pero Annabeth no podía saber qué estaba pensando.**

—**Claro —dijo la pretor, al final—. Marchad.**

—**¡Yuju! —Tyson dio una vuelta por los divanes dando un abrazo a todo el mundo, incluso a Octavian, que no estuvo demasiado contento con ello. Entonces se subió a la espalda de la señorita O'Leary junto a Ella, y el mastín salió corriendo del foro.**

**Corrieron hacia una sombra en la pared de la casa del Senado y desaparecieron.**

—**Bueno —dijo Reyna mientras dejaba su manzana sin comer—. Octavian tiene razón en algo. Debemos tener la aceptación del senado antes de que dejar que ninguno de nuestros legionarios parta hacia una misión, especialmente una tan peligrosa como la que sugerís.**

—**Todo esto huele a traición —murmuró Octavian—. ¡Ese trirreme no es un barco de paz!**

—**Sube a bordo, tío —le ofreció Leo—. Te daré un tour. Podrás hacer virar el barco y si eres lo suficientemente bueno te daré un pequeño gorro de papel que te identifique como capitán junior.**

Hefestos se rió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, pero este parecía más miserable ante cada palabra. Hefestos no sabía qué hacer. Tratar con las maquinas era su trabajo, el trato humano estaba fuera de su materia. Aun así torpemente le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y le dedico una leve sonrisa cuando este lo miro.

**Las aletas de la nariz de Octavian se hincharon.**

—**¿Cómo osas…?**

—**Es una buena idea —dijo Reyna—. Octavian, ve con él. Observa el barco. Nos reuniremos en senado en una hora.**

—**Pero…—Octavian se detuvo. Aparentemente pudo deducir por la expresión de**

**Reyna que discutirlo no sería nada bueno para su salud—. Bueno.**

**Leo se levantó. Se giró hacia Annabeth y su sonrisa cambió. Sucedió tan rápido, que Annabeth creyó habérselo imaginado, pero por un momento alguien parecía estar en el lugar donde estaba Leo, sonriendo fríamente con una luz cruel en sus ojos. Entonces Annabeth parpadeó y Leo era el viejo Leo de siempre, con su sonrisa impoluta de siempre.**

Los dioses voltearon a ver a Leo. Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo. Hefestos empujo a su hijo más cerca de él y miro amenazantemente a los demás dioses. Estos simplemente dejaron de mirarlos y volvieron su atención al libro.

—**Volveremos pronto —prometió—. Esto va a ser épico.**

**Le recorrió una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Leo y Octavian iban hacia la escalerilla de cuerdas, pensó en llamarles para que volvieran, pero ¿cómo podría explicarlo? ¿Tendría que decirle a todo el mundo que se estaba volviendo loca, que veía cosas y sentía frío?**

**Los espíritus del viento comenzaron a limpiar los platos.**

—**Eh, Reyna —dijo Jasón—, si no te importa, me gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas a Piper antes de la reunión senatorial. Nunca ha visto Nueva Roma.**

**La expresión de Reyna se endureció.**

**Annabeth se sorprendió de lo ciego que podía estar Jasón. ¿Era posible que nunca hubiera percibido lo mucho que le gustaba a Reyna? Era tan obvio para Annabeth. Pedirle permiso para enseñarle la ciudad de Reyna a su nueva novia era como echarle sal en la herida.**

_-No sabía que Reyna gustaba de mí-_admitió Jasón

_-Jasón, yo llegue después de tu desaparición y sabía que Reyna tenida sentimientos por ti_

Ante eso Piper miraba molesta a Jasón

_-Pero como iba yo a saberlo, no es que eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia en nuestra relación-_se apresuró en aclarar Jasón a una furiosa Piper

Nico los miro tranquilamente mientras pensaba que Jasón podía ser tan denso como Percy en algunos aspectos. Piper había desviado la mirada de Jasón y se topó con la de él. Nico le sonrío de forma torcida y atrevida, como suele hacer Percy, ganándose un sonrojo de Piper quien desvío la mirada rápidamente.

Nico no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante eso. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que Poseidón se había ganado con todo puesto que se estaba riendo a su lado. Y al parecer Hermes y Apolo también lo habían notado ya que le estaban levantando el pulgar como felicitándolo.

—**Por supuesto —dijo Reyna, fríamente.**

**Percy cogió la mano de Annabeth.**

—**Sí, a mí también. Me gustaría enseñarle a Annabeth…**

—**No —espetó Reyna.**

_-Como se atreve a impedirles un momento a solas-_Afrodita parecía indignada ante eso

**Percy levantó las cejas.**

—**¿Perdón?**

—**Me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con Annabeth —dijo Reyna—. A solas. Si no te importa, mi querido compañero pretor.**

**Su tono dejó claro que no aceptaba discusión. La extraña sensación bajó por la espalda de Annabeth. Se preguntó qué tramaba Reyna. Quizá a la pretor no le gustaba la idea de que dos chicos que la habían rechazado les dieran un tour por su ciudad. O quizá había algo que le querría decir en privado. De cualquier manera, Annabeth no quería estar sola y desarmada con la líder de los romanos.**

—**Ven, hija de Atenea —Reyna se levantó de su diván—. Pasea conmigo.**

_-Y ese es el final emocionante del capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente? ¿Reyna le dirá a Annabeth que quiere quedarse con Percy? ¿Annabeth y Reyna lucharan por el amor del hijo de nuestro querido tío P?_

_-Ya déjate de payasadas Apolo y dale el libro a Dionisio para que lea algo más que esa estúpida revista de vino que según él está leyendo cuando en realidad no ha cambiado de página._

Dionisio le mando una mirada molesta a Artemisa antes de coger el libro y comenzar a leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus comentarios XD

Recuerden que Percy Jackson pertenece al maravilloso Rick Riordan, aunque ese es un dato más que obvio. Pero siempre debe ser reconocido.

* * *

_-Y ese es el final emocionante del capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente? ¿Reyna le dirá a Annabeth que quiere quedarse con Percy? ¿Annabeth y Reyna lucharan por el amor del hijo de nuestro querido tío P?_

_-Ya déjate de payasadas Apolo y dale el libro a Dionisio para que lea algo más que esa estúpida revista de vino que según él está leyendo cuando en realidad no ha cambiado de página._

Dionisio le mando una mirada molesta a Artemisa antes de coger el libro y comenzar a leer. Él resoplo al ver que nuevamente todo sería desde el punto de vista de la hija de Atenea.

**Annabeth IV**

**Annabeth quería odiar Nueva Roma. Pero como arquitecta aspirante, no podía evitar admirar las terrazas y los jardines, las fuentes y los templos, las amplias calles de mármol con las brillantes y blancas villas. Después de la guerra del Titán del verano pasado, había tenido su trabajo soñado rediseñando los palacios del Monte Olimpo. Ahora, mientras caminaba por aquella ciudad en miniatura, no dejaba de pensar: Me gustaría tener una cúpula como esa o me encanta la forma en la que esas columnas llevan a la parte delantera de la casa.**

**Quienquiera que hubiera diseñado Nueva Roma había vertido mucha dedicación y mucho amor al proyecto.**

_-No debería distraerse en campo enemigo-_menciono Atenea ganándose una aprobación de Ares

—**Tenemos a los mejores arquitectos y constructores del mundo —dijo Reyna, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Roma siempre los tuvo, en la Antigüedad.**

_-Se apropiaron de varios arquitectos en sus múltiples conquistas_-mascullo la diosa de la sabiduría ganándose varias miradas

**Muchos semidioses se quedan a vivir después de su estancia en la legión. Estudian en nuestra universidad. Establecen aquí sus familias. Percy parecía estar interesado en ello.**

Atenea estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero la mirada irritada de Poseidón le hizo cerrar la boca. No quería otro estallido como el de antes

**Annabeth se preguntó qué significaba aquello. Debió de haber puesto una cara bastante rara porque Reyna se rió.**

—**Eres una guerrera, eso está claro —dijo la pretor—. Tienes fuego en tus ojos.**

—**Perdón —Annabeth bajó la mirada.**

_-NO TIENE POR QUÉ PEDIRLE PERDON A LA ROMANA_

Los otros dioses solo suspiraron, Atenea no les haría fácil la lectura. Los semidioses por otra parte estaban empezando a dudar de la sabiduría de la diosa

—**No hay de qué. Soy hija de Belona.**

—**¿La diosa romana de la guerra?**

_-diosa romana de la guerra-_murmuraba entre dientes _-malditos romanos_

Dionisio no quería que alguno de los semidioses se sintiera ofendido y empezaran una discusión que nunca tendría fin. Así que se apresuró en leer para poder acabar el libro de una buena ves.

**Reyna asintió. Se giró y silbó como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Un momento después, dos perros metálicos corrieron hacia ellos: sabuesos autómatas, uno plateado y el otro dorado. Rodearon las piernas de Reyna y miraron a Annabeth con unos ojos de rubí brillantes.**

Jasón, Hazel y Frank miraron al libro con curiosidad ante la mención de los sabuesos. Ellos sabían lo que esos perros podían hacer.

—**Mis mascotas —explicó Reyna—. Aurum y Argentum. ¿Te importa si vienen con nosotros?**

**De nuevo, Annabeth tuvo la sensación de que no estaba pidiendo permiso. Notó que los sabuesos tenían los dientes tan afilados como cuchillas de acero. Quizá las armas no estaban permitidas en la ciudad, pero las mascotas de Reyna podían hacerla pedazos si querían.**

**Reyna la llevó hasta la terraza de un café, donde el camarero la conocía. Le sonrió y le dio un vaso para llevar, entonces le ofreció uno a Annabeth.**

—**¿Quieres un poco? —Preguntó Reyna—. Hacen un chocolate caliente maravilloso. Ya sé que no es exactamente una bebida romana…**

—**Pero el chocolate es universal—dijo Annabeth.**

—**Exacto.**

_-Chocolate caliente -_murmuro Apolo como si estuviera soñando

Hestia miro sonriente a su sobrino antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que todos en la sala tengan una taza de chocolate. Tanto Apolo como Hermes canturrearon un sonoro gracias mientras que los semidioses le dieron una leve sonrisa agradecía a la diosa. Dionisio le dio una amplia sonrisa cuando sintió el ligero sabor del alcohol el su bebida.

**Era una templada tarde de junio, pero Annabeth aceptó la taza con un gracias.**

**Ambas caminaron con los perros metálicos de Reyna siguiéndolas de cerca.**

—**En nuestro campamento —dijo Reyna—, Atenea es Minerva. ¿Estás familiarizada con su forma romana y lo distinta que es de la griega?**

Atenea se limitó a resoplar. Obviamente ese libro tenía algo en contra de ella.

**Annabeth no había pensado en ello. Recordó cómo Término había llamado a Atenea "aquella diosa", como si fuera escandaloso. Octavian había actuado como si la existencia de Annabeth fuera un insulto.**

—**Supongo que Minerva no es… ¿demasiado respetada aquí?**

_-Ese es el eufemismo del siglo-_Artemisa no puedo evitar mencionar ante la mirada molesta de su hermana

**Reyna bebió un sorbo de su bebida.**

—**Sí la respetamos. Minerva es la diosa de las artes y la sabiduría… pero no es exactamente una diosa de la guerra. No para los romanos. Es también una diosa casta y virgen, como Diana… la que vosotros llamáis Artemisa. No encontrarás hijos de Minerva aquí. La idea de que Minerva pueda tener hijos es… francamente, un tanto chocante para nosotros.**

—**Oh —Annabeth se sintió avergonzada. **

_-NO TIENE PORQUE SENTIRSE AVERGONZADA-chillo Atenea_ -_DEBE SENTIRSE MUY HONRADA POR SER MI HIJA_

_-con todo respeto lady Atenea-_comento Jasón_-usted es una diosa "virgen" por lo tanto no debería tener hijos_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que insinúas pequeño semidiós. Yo SOY una diosa Olímpica y no me importara tu ascendencia divina si tengo que arruinarte por faltarme el respeto._

Dionisio pudo ver como el hijo de su padre rechinaba los dientes conteniéndose una respuesta. Lo cual era definitivamente sabio. Después de todo Atenea era una diosa muy vengativa. Todavía recuerda lo que le hizo a Medusa y Aracne. Sin contar lo que le hizo a Teseo y Ariadna. Si, Dionisio sabe que el abandono de Teseo se debió a que Atenea no pensaba permitir que una de sus "protegidas" se enredara con una cría de mar. Aun así, Dionisio juro nunca rebelar nada de eso…si Poseidón se enterara. Bien Atenea seguramente preferiría dar un paseo por el Tártaro antes de someterse a su furia.

**No quería entrar en detalles de los hijos de Atenea, cómo nacían a través de la mente de la diosa, igual que Atenea misma había nacido de la cabeza de Zeus. Hablar sobre ello siempre hacía sentirse un tanto avergonzada a Annabeth, como si fuera un bicho raro. La gente normalmente le preguntaba si tenía ombligo, ya que había nacido por arte de magia. Por supuesto que tenía ombligo. No podía explicar cómo. Tampoco no quería saberlo.**

—**Entiendo que vosotros, los griegos, no veáis las cosas de la misma manera — continuó Reyna—. Pero los romanos se toman votos de castidad en serio. Las vírgenes vestales, por ejemplo, si rompían sus votos y se enamoraban de alguien, eran enterradas vivas. Por lo que la idea de que una diosa casta pueda tener hijos…**

—**Lo entiendo —de repente el chocolate de Annabeth sabía a polvo. No era extraño que los romanos le hubieran lanzado tantas miradas sorprendidas—. Se supone que no debo existir. E incluso aunque vuestro campamento tuviera hijos de Minerva…**

—**No serían cómo tú —dijo Reyna—. Serían artesanos, artistas, quizá consejeros, pero no guerreros. Ni líderes de misiones peligrosas.**

**Annabeth comenzó a objetar que ella no era la líder de la misión. No oficialmente.**

**Pero se preguntó si sus amigos del Argo II coincidirían con ella. Los días anteriores todos habían seguido sus órdenes, incluso Jasón que podía haber exigido respeto al ser hijo de Júpiter, o el entrenador Hedge, que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie.**

_-Incluso el hijo se Júpiter sabe que tiene que respetarla-_menciono Atenea dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Jasón

Jasón miro molesto a la diosa. Pero prefirió abstenerse a contestarle por donde podía meterse su respeto. Él podía estar furioso y ella podría ser una diosa inservible, pero era una diosa después de todo.

—**Hay más —Reyna chasqueó sus dedos, y su perro dorado, Aurum, se acercó. La pretor acarició sus orejas—. La harpía Ella… era una profecía lo que ha recitado. Ambas lo sabemos, ¿verdad?**

**Annabeth tragó saliva. Algo en los ojos de rubí de Aurum la hizo sentirse incómoda. Había oído que los perros podían oler el miedo, incluso detectar cambios en la respiración de los humanos y los latidos del corazón. No sabía si aquello también se aplicaba a los perros metálicos mágicos, pero decidió que sería mejor decir la verdad.**

—**Sonaba a una profecía —admitió—. Pero nunca había conocido a Ella antes, y nunca había oído esos versos.**

—**Yo sí —murmuró Reyna—. Al menos, parte de ellos.**

**A unos metros, el perro plateado ladró. Un grupo de niños salió corriendo de un callejón cercano y rodeó a Argentum, acariciando al perro y riendo, sin tener miedo de sus colmillos afilados.**

—**Deberíamos movernos —dijo Reyna.**

_-Esos perros, no están ahí por gusto verdad-_afirmo Hefestos

Jasón se limitó a asentir. No pensaba decir lo que sabía de los perros, no sí eso significaba darle más información a la madre de Annabeth

**Subieron por la colina. Los sabuesos las siguieron, dejando atrás a los niños. Annabeth seguía mirando la cara de Reyna. Un vago recuerdo comenzó a asaltarle, la forma en la que Reyna se peinaba el pelo detrás de sus orejas, el anillo de plata que llevaba con una antorcha y una espada grabadas.**

—**Nos hemos conocido antes —se aventuró Annabeth—. Tú y yo éramos más jóvenes, creo.**

**Reyna le dedicó una sonrisa seca.**

—**Muy bien. Percy ni siquiera me recordaba. Por supuesto, tú hablaste más con mi hermana mayor Hylla, que ahora es la reina de las amazonas. Se ha ido justo esta mañana, poco antes de que llegarais. De cualquier manera, cuando nos vimos por última vez, yo era una simple criada en la casa de Circe.**

_-¿Han estado en la isla de Circe?-_cuestiono un aterrado Poseidón_-Eso está en el mar de los monstruos_

_-Fue su segunda misión-_respondió Thalía-_fueron a salvar a nuestro amigo Grover, quien por cierto es un sátiro, así como también recuperaron el vellocino de oro_

_-¿El vellocino?, pero ha estado perdido por siglos-_Artemisa no podía salir de su asombro ante lo que había escuchado

_-Le sorprende eso Lady Artemisa-_continuo la futura teniente_-usted no sabe todo lo que Percy ha logrado. Recuperar el vellocino ha sido el menor de sus logros_

Ninguno de los dioses sabía que pensar. Por un lado Atenea, Hera y Ares creían que estaban exagerando. Poseidón estaba aterrado por todo lo que su futuro hijo tendría que pasar. Hades, Deméter y Hestia también estaban preocupados, a ellos realmente le estaba empezando a gustar el hijo de su hermano. Zeus maldecía a los destinos por darle un hijo muy poderoso a su hermano. Hefestos solo esperaba que su hijo y el hijo de su tío sean buenos amigos. Afrodita sonreía sabiendo que si Percy era como sus amigos decían, entonces sus futuros hijos estarían protegidos. Artemisa quería hablar de una buena vez con su teniente. Hermes y Apolo tenían la impresión de que ambos se llevarían de maravillas con su futuro primo. Dionisio solo puede pensar en los muchos dolores de cabeza que tendrá.

Dionisio odia su trabajo profundamente. Pero él también fue un semidiós en algún momento, él sabe lo peligroso que es y no puede evitar sentir lastima por el chiquillo de Poseidón. Esa es la parte que más odia de su trabajo, muchas veces tiene que ver partir a los héroes y nunca verlos regresar.

—**Circe…—Annabeth recordó su viaje a la isla de la hechicera. Tenía trece años.**

_-¡POR ZEUS! Solo tenían trece años-_Afrodita no puedo esconder su preocupación

**Percy y ella habían navegado por el Mar de los Monstruos. Hylla les había dado la bienvenida. Había ayudado a limpiar a Annabeth y le había dado un bonito vestido nuevo y la había maquillado. Entonces Circe le había ofrecido quedarse en la isla para que pudiera entrenarse con la magia y tener un poder increíble. Annabeth había estado tentada, quizá un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era una trampa y de que Percy había sido convertido en un conejillo de indias (aquello había sido divertido, pasado un tiempo, pero entonces, había sido aterrorizante). **

_-Un roedor marino_

_-Silencio cara de búho_

**Y en cuanto a Reyna… había sido una de las sirvientas que habían peinado el pelo de Annabeth.**

—**Tú…—dijo Annabeth, asombrada—. ¿Y Hylla es reina de las amazonas? ¿Cómo vosotras dos habéis…?**

—**Es una historia muy larga —dijo Reyna—. Pero te recuerdo bastante bien. Fuiste valiente. Nunca había visto a nadie rechazar la hospitalidad de Circe, y mucho menos vencerla. No me extraña que le importes a Percy.**

Piper suspiro sonoramente. Pueda que Reyna no fuera su persona favorita, pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por ella.

**Su voz sonaba nostálgica. Annabeth pensó que sería mejor no responder. Llegaron a la cima de la colina, donde, desde una terraza se podía ver todo el valle.**

—**Este es mi rincón preferido —dijo Reyna—. El jardín de Baco.**

**Unas viñas entrelazadas daban sombra en un baldaquín. Las abejas zumbaban entre las madreselvas y los jazmines, que llenaban el aire de la tarde con una mezcla de perfumes. En el medio de la terraza se alzaba una estatua de Baco en un tipo de postura de ballet, vistiendo un taparrabos, con sus mejillas hinchadas y poniendo morritos mientras expulsaba agua de su boca hacia una fuente.**

_-Y eso mis pequeños semidioses les enseña que nunca deben apostar contra los dioses más imponentes, es decir, Hermes y yo_

Nico miraba a Dionisio intentando imaginarlo en la misma postura de la estatua. Thalía prefería no hacerse imágenes mentales. Los demás miraban al dios con curiosidad. ¡Que rayos fue lo que aposto para tener semejante castigo!

**A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Annabeth casi se rió. Conocía al dios en su forma griega, Dioniso o el señor D, como le llamaban en el Campamento Mestizo. Ver al viejo director del campamento inmortalizado en piedra, vistiendo un taparrabos y escupiendo agua de su boca, le hizo sentir un poco mejor.**

_-Perfecto Annibel, búrlate del director_

**Reyna se detuvo al borde de la terraza. La vista merecía la pena toda la subida. La ciudad entera se extendía bajo ellas como un mosaico tridimensional. Al sur, bajo el lago, un grupo de templos poblaban una colina. Al norte, un acueducto corría por entre las colinas de Berkeley. Equipos de construcción estaban reparando una sección rota, quizá dañado en la batalla reciente.**

—**Quería oírlo de tus labios —dijo Reyna.**

**Annabeth se giró.**

—**¿Oír qué?**

—**La verdad —dijo Reyna—. Convénceme de que no estoy cometiendo un error por confiar en ti. Háblame de ti. Háblame de ese Campamento Mestizo. Tu amiga Piper tiene magia en sus palabras. He pasado el suficiente tiempo con Circe como para reconocer el hechizo vocal cuando lo oigo. No puedo confiar en lo que dice. Y Jasón… bueno, ha cambiado. Parece distante, ya no parece para nada un romano.**

_-Yo sigo siendo un romano_

_-Pero de cierta forma has cambiado-_murmuro tímidamente Hazel

Jasón no le respondió, pero internamente se preguntó si sería verdad eso de que a cambiado.

**El dolor en su voz era tan afilado como un cristal roto. Annabeth se preguntó si ella sonaba así, en todos los meses en los que había estado buscando a Percy. Al menos ella había encontrado a su novio. Reyna no tenía ninguno. Era la responsable de controlar un campamento entero ella sola. Annabeth podía percibir que Reyna quería que Jasón la amara. Pero había desaparecido y para volver con una novia nueva. Mientras tanto, Percy que había sido nombrado pretor, también había rechazado a Reyna. Ahora Annabeth había venido para llevárselo. Reyna estaría sola de nuevo, llevando a cabo un cargo hecho para dos personas.**

_-vamos a tener un problema al volver-_comenta un pensativo Frank_-Jasón es nuestro Pretor, pero nadie aceptara que tenga una relación con Piper por ser griega. Por otro lado Percy también sería un excelente Pretor, pero es griego._

Lo que Frank no dijo, es que era más probable que todos aceptaran con más facilidad a Percy. Después de todo, Percy sabia comportarse como un romano.

**Cuando Annabeth llegó al Campamento Júpiter, se había estado preparando para negociar con Reyna o incluso luchar contra ella si era necesario. No se había preparado para lamentarse por ella.**

**Mantuvo ese sentimiento oculto. Reyna no parecía ser una de esas personas a las que les gustara dar pena. En vez de eso, le habló a Reyna sobre su vida. Le habló sobre su padre y su madrastra y sus dos hermanastros de San Francisco, y cómo se sentía ella misma una extraña en su propia familia. Le habló de cómo había huido cuando tenía siete años, encontrando a sus amigos Luke y Thalía y cómo llegaron al Campamento Mestizo en Long Island. Describió el campamento y los años que creció allí. Le habló de cuando conoció a Percy y las aventuras que tuvieron juntos.**

_-Genial, mi imprudente hija le está dando información al enemigo. _

**Reyna era una buena oyente.**

**Annabeth estuvo tentada de contarle sus problemas más recientes: la discusión con su madre, el regalo de la moneda de plata, y las pesadillas que había estado teniendo, sobre un miedo tan paralizador, que estuvo a punto de decidir no ir en aquella búsqueda. Pero no podía abrirse tanto con ella.**

Atenea frunció el ceño. ¿Sería posible que mandara a su hija en aquella búsqueda como un intento desesperado por alejarla de la cría de mar?

**Cuando Annabeth acabó de hablar, Reyna miró a Nueva Roma. Sus sabuesos metálicos olisquearon el jardín, asustando a las abejas. Finalmente Reyna señaló al grupo de templos en la colina.**

—**El pequeño edificio rojo —dijo—, en el lado norte. Ese es el templo de mi madre, Belona—Reyna se giró hacia Annabeth—. A diferencia de tu madre, Belona no tiene equivalente griego. Ella es completa y absolutamente romana. Es la diosa de la protección de la patria.**

**Annabeth no dijo nada. Sabía muy poco acerca de la diosa romana. Deseó haber estudiado más, pero el latín nunca le venía con tanta facilidad como el griego. Un poco más abajo, el casco del Argo II brillaba mientras flotaba sobre el foro, como un gigantesco globo metálico.**

—**Cuando los romanos vamos a la guerra —siguió Reyna—, visitamos primero el Templo de Belona. En su interior hay un terreno simbólico de tierra que representa el territorio enemigo. Lanzamos una lanza en ese terreno, indicando que ahora estamos en guerra. Ya ves, los romanos siempre hemos creído que una ofensa es la mejor defensa. En la antigüedad, siempre que nuestros ancestros se sentían amenazados por sus vecinos, los invadían para protegerse a ellos mismos.**

—**Conquistaron a todos a su alrededor —dijo Annabeth—. Cartago, la Galia…**

—**Y Grecia —Reyna dejó caer el comentario—. Mi punto de vista es, Annabeth, que no está en la naturaleza de los romanos cooperar con sus poderes. Cada vez que los semidioses griegos y romanos se han encontrado, hemos luchado. Los conflictos entre ambos lados iniciaron las más terribles guerras de la historia de la humanidad, sobre todo guerras civiles.**

_-Guerras sin sentido-_mascullo Ares como si aquello fuera una gran ofensa

—**No tiene que ser así esta vez —dijo Annabeth—. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, o Gea nos destruirá a ambos.**

—**Coincido —dijo Reyna—. ¿Pero es la cooperación posible? ¿Qué pasa si el plan de Juno falla? Incluso las diosas pueden cometer errores.**

_-Yo nunca me equivoco, por algo soy la reina del Olimpo_

Thalía estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario sarcástico cuando Nico desesperadamente le hizo señas a Dionisio para que siguiera leyendo. Nico sabía que no sobreviviría si provocaba la furia de Hera…otra vez

**Annabeth esperó a que Reyna fuera destruida por un rayo o convertida en un pavo real. No pasó nada. **

**Por desgracia, Annabeth compartía las dudas de Reyna. Hera había cometido errores. Annabeth no había tenido más que problemas por enfrentarse a la diosa, pero nunca perdonaría a Hera por haberse llevado a Percy, aunque fuera por una causa noble.**

_-Como si necesitara su perdón_

—**No me fio de la diosa —admitió Annabeth—. Pero sí que lo hago en mis amigos. Esto no es un truco, Reyna. Podemos trabajar juntas.**

**Reyna se acabó su copa de chocolate. Dejó la taza encima de la balaustrada y observó el valle como si se imaginara líneas de batalla. **

—**Te creo —dijo—. Pero si vais a los antiguos territorios, especialmente la misma Roma, hay algo que debes saber acerca de tu madre.**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

—**¿Mi… mi madre?**

—**Cuando viví en la isla de Circe —dijo Reyna—, tuvimos muchos visitantes. Una vez, quizá un año antes de que tú y Percy llegarais, un joven naufragó hasta nuestra orilla. Estaba medio loco de sed y calor. Había estado nadando durante días. Sus palabras no tenían demasiado sentido, pero dijo que era hijo de Atenea.**

**Reyna se detuvo en espera de una reacción. Annabeth no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser aquel chico. No estaba al tanto de si algún otro hijo de Atenea que había ido en una misión al Mar de los Monstruos, pero aún así, se sintió mal. La luz filtrándose entre las viñas hacía extenderse la sombra de ésta como un enjambre de gusanos.**

Todos miraron a la diosa de la sabiduría

_-Fue en 1490 que mande a mi último hijo. La chica esta confundida por la magia de Circe. Su isla es muy parecida a la de Oygi._

Los semidioses prefirieron mantenerse callados. Después de todo, ellos sabían que el tiempo no es igual para todos en el mundo.

—**¿Qué la pasó a ese semidiós? —preguntó.**

**Reyna hizo un gesto con su mano como si fuera algo trivial.**

—**Circe le convirtió en un conejillo de indias, por supuesto. Le convirtió en un pequeño y alocado roedor. Pero antes de eso, no dejó de balbucear acerca de una misión fallida. Dijo que había ido a Roma, siguiendo la Marca de Atenea.**

**Annabeth se agarró a la balaustrada para no perder el equilibrio.**

—**Sí —dijo Reyna, viendo su incomodidad—. Siguió murmurando que era hijo de la sabiduría, acerca de la Marca de Atenea, y sobre la perdición de los gigantes manteniéndose pálida y dorada. Las mismas palabras que Ella acaba de recitar. Pero, ¿dices que no las habías oído nunca?**

—**No… no, de la forma en la que Ella las ha dicho —la voz de Annabeth era débil.**

**No mentía. Nunca había oído aquella profecía, pero su madre le había encargado que siguiera la Marca de Atenea, y pensó en la moneda en su bolsillo y una terrible sospecha comenzó a crecer en su interior. Recordó las palabras de su madre.**

**Pensó en las extrañas pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente.**

—**¿Este semidiós explicó su búsqueda?**

**Reyna negó con la cabeza.**

—**Por aquél entonces, no tuve ni idea de lo que hablaba. Mucho después, cuando me convertí en pretor del Campamento Júpiter, comencé a sospechar.**

—**¿Sospechar, qué?**

—**Hay una vieja leyenda que los pretores del Campamento Júpiter hemos mantenido a través de los años. Si es verdad, explicaría por qué ambos grupos de semidioses nunca han sido capaces de trabajar juntos. Puede ser la causa de nuestra hostilidad. Hasta que, finalmente, hagamos las paces, los romanos y los griegos nunca podrán estar en paz. Y la leyenda se centra en Atenea….**

_-Para variar la gran diosa de la sabiduría complica todo_

_-Insinúas algo Ares_

_-¿Insinuar? Creo que fui lo bastante directo_

Dionisio miro aburrido a sus hermanos, decidió leer antes de que Ares perdiera la paciencia por la falta de acción.

**Un sonido desgarrador llenó el aire. Una luz brilló en el rabillo del ojo de Annabeth. Se giró justo en el momento en el que una explosión abría un nuevo cráter en el foro. Un diván en llamas voló por los aires. Los semidioses gritaron, asustados.**

_-SI! Al fin algo de acción-_exclamo el dios de la guerra

Solo Hefestos de dio cuenta de cómo su silencioso hijo se escondía lo más que podía al costado de su trono, Hefestos empezó a preocuparse cuando lo vi temblar

—**¿Gigantes? —Annabeth agarró su daga, la cual, por supuesto no estaba allí—. ¡Creía que su ejército había sido vencido!**

—**No son los gigantes —los ojos de Reyna brillaban de rabia—. Habéis traicionado nuestra confianza.**

—**¿Qué? ¡No!**

**En cuando lo dijo, el Argo II disparaba por segunda vez. Su ballesta lanzaba una gigantesca lanza bañada de fuego griego, que se clavó directamente en la cúpula rota de la casa del Senado y explotó en su interior, encendiendo el edificio como una calabaza de Halloween. Si alguien había estado allí dentro…**

—**Dioses, no —una oleada de náuseas hizo que Annabeth perdiera el equilibrio—. Reyna, no es posible. ¡Nunca os haríamos esto!**

**Los perros de metal corrieron al lado de su ama. Gruñeron a Annabeth pero se pasearon intranquilos, como si no quisieran atacar.**

—**Dices la verdad —juzgó Reyna—. Quizá no estabas al tanto de esta traición, pero alguien debe pagar.**

**En el foro, el caos se extendía. Las multitudes se empujaban y se pisaban. Había pequeñas luchas por todas partes.**

—**Es un baño de sangre.**

—**¡Tenemos que detenerlo!**

**Annabeth tuvo un horrible presentimiento: quizá aquella era la última que Reyna y ella actuaban cordialmente, pero corrieron juntas colina abajo.**

Sin poder contenerse Atenea se convirtió en Minerva, aunque no en su totalidad, aun había partes de Atenea en ella. Empezó a reírse espeluznantemente mientras gritaba

_-ESO ROMANOS SUFRAN LA IRA DE ATENEA Y MINERVA. PAGARAN CARO SU OFENSA_

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar mirar asustados a la enloquecida diosa que portaba ahora su armadura, su lanza y su aterrador escudo. Atenea/Minerva voltio a verlos con una sonrisa desquiciada.

Cuando la diosa estaba a punto de soltar su lanza contra Frank, quien estaba más cerca de ella, se vio detenida por Ares.

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses-_Ares no solía meterse en la lucha de sus niños, pero no dejaría que los carbonicen en su presencia.

En un rápido movimiento Atenea está envuelta en cadenas de agua. Poseidón la arroja contra su trono mientras que Hefestos rápidamente la envuelve en cadenas doradas para que no pueda moverse. Hades agita levemente la mano ocasionando que una sombra cubra la boca de la diosa impidiéndole hablar

Dionisio se apresura en leer deseando acabar ese capítulo con rapidez para que la cordura vuelva a su hermana.

**Si las armas hubieran estado permitidas en la ciudad, los amigos de Annabeth habrían estado muertos. Los semidioses romanos en el foro se habían unido en una masa enfurecida. Algunos lanzaban platos, comida y piedras al Argo II, que era inútil, ya que todo lo que lanzaban caía a la multitud. **

Atenea intentaba hablar, pero entre los ruidos que hacía apenas se lograba entender algo como "estúpidos romanos"

**Varias docenas de romanos habían rodeado a Piper y a Jasón, que estaba intentando calmarles sin demasiada suerte. El hechizo oral de Piper era inútil contra tanto griterío y semidioses enfadados. La frente de Jasón sangraba. Su capa morada había sido hecha jirones. No dejaba de decir:**

—**¡Estoy de vuestro lado! —pero su camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo no ayudaba demasiado, ni tampoco el barco de guerra encima de su cabeza, disparando lanzas en llamas hacia Nueva Roma. Una aterrizo cerca de allí e hizo explotar una tienda de togas.**

—**¡Por las espinilleras de Plutón! —Maldijo Reyna—. Mira.**

_-Es enserio-_exclamo sorprendido Hades_-hasta nombran mis espinilleras. Por qué no nombran las de Zeus o las de Poseidón_

_-Bueno Hades, seguramente tus espinilleras son más bonitas-_le responde burlonamente Poseidón para risa de los demás

Nico no puede evitar pensar que su padre a veces es demasiado infantil. Sobre todo cuando se cruza de brazos y reprime un berrinche. Y luego dicen que Zeus es el único dios del drama.

**Legionarios armados corrían hacia el foro. Dos equipos de artillería habían instalado dos catapultas justo en el exterior de la línea pomeriana y estaban apuntando hacia el Argo II.**

—**Eso solo empeorará las cosas—dijo Annabeth.**

—**Odio mi trabajo —gruñó Reyna. **

**Corrió hacia los legionarios, con sus perros a su lado.**

**Percy, ¿dónde estás? pensó Annabeth, buscando por el foro desesperadamente. **

Ahora Atenea hace un gesto como si dijera. "Es enserio, hasta en ese momento"

**Dos romanos intentaron agarrarla. Se hizo paso a través de ellos, adentrándose en la multitud. Como si los romanos furiosos, los divanes en llamas y los edificios explotando no fueran bastante confusos, cientos de fantasmas morados se paseaban por el foro, pasando a través de los cuerpos de los semidioses y agitando las manos. Los faunos también habían tomado ventaja del caos. Se paseaban por entre las mesas, agarrando comidas, platos y copas. Uno trotó cerca de Annabeth con los brazos llenos de tacos y una piña entera en su boca.**

**Una estatua de Término se materializó justo delante de Annabeth. Le gritaba en latín, sin duda llamándola mentirosa y creadora de problemas, pero empujó a la estatua y siguió corriendo.**

_-EMPUJO A LA ESTATUA-_chillo Hermes entre risas

_-Ahora Termino debe estar apaleándola con sus brazos imaginarios_

Las tonterías que hacían Hermes y Apolo lograron alegrar a los semidioses que habían estado medio taciturnos en esa escena.

**Finalmente avistó a Percy. Él y sus amigos, Hazel y Frank, estaban en medio de la fuente mientras Percy repelía a los furiosos romanos con chorros de agua. La toga de Percy estaba hecha jirones, pero parecía intacto.**

**Annabeth le llamó mientras otra explosión resonaba en el foro. Esta vez la luz vino de encima de sus cabezas. Una de las catapultas romanas había disparado y el Argo II crujió y se zarandeó, con las llamas ardiendo cerca de su mascarón de proa con la forma del dragón.**

**Annabeth vio una silueta colgando desesperada por la escalerilla, intentando bajar.**

**Era Octavian, con su ropa ardiendo y su cara negra de hollín.**

**Por la fuente, Percy chorreó a la masa romana con más agua. Annabeth corrió hacia él, esquivando el puño de un romano y una bandeja de sándwiches.**

—**¡Annabeth! —Llamó Percy—. ¿Qué…?**

—**¡No lo sé! —le gritó.**

—**¡Yo os lo diré! —gritó una voz de arriba. Octavian había llegado al final de la escalerilla—. ¡Los griegos nos han disparado! ¡Vuestro chico Leo ha introducido sus armas en Roma!**

Todos en la sala del trono voltearon a ver a Leo. Como fondo se podía escuchar el balbuceo de Atenea que sonaba como "Vamos Leo destrózalos"

Leo temblaba ante la mirada de todos. Él sabía que era culpable. Todo era su culpa. La desconfianza de los romanos, el ataque al campo, que Percy y Annabeth…

Sin darse cuenta Leo había comenzado a llorar. Sus sollozos se acompasaban a sus temblores. Suavemente sintió una mano en su hombro. Miro a Jasón que le dio una leve sonrisa indicándole que todo estaría bien.

_-Dejen de mirar así a mi hijo, estoy seguro que no fue su culpa-_Leo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a su padre defendiéndolo.

_-Leo no tuvo la culpa-_murmuro Piper-_Él estaba siendo controlado. Por favor señor D. siga leyendo para que todos puedan darse cuenta de que Leo no es culpable de nada_

Entre lágrimas Leo quiere pedir que no lo defiendan, que en realidad, él es culpable de todo. Todo paso por su maldita culpa, por su debilidad, por su estupidez. Leo no puede evitar sollozar más fuerte cuando su padre lo abraza levemente.

Los dioses volvieron su atención al libro. Lo poco que habían leído de Leo era más que suficiente para saber que efectivamente el chico no habría atacado Roma por voluntad propia.

**El pecho de Annabeth se llenó con hidrogeno líquido. Se sintió como si se hubiera congelado un millar de veces.**

—**Mientes —dijo—. Leo nunca…**

—**¡Yo estaba allí! —gritó Octavian—. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!**

**El Argo II devolvió el fuego. Los legionarios del campo se apartaron mientras una de sus catapultas era destrozada.**

—**¿Veis? —gritó Octavian—. ¡Romanos, matad a los invasores!**

**Annabeth gritó, frustrada. No había más tiempo para hacer ver la verdad a nadie. La tripulación del Campamento Mestizo era superada en número cien a uno, y aunque si Octavian se las había arreglado para hacer algún tipo de truco (lo que creía más normal), nunca serían capaces de convencer a los romanos antes de que ser vencidos y asesinados.**

—**Tenemos que irnos —le dijo a Percy—. Ahora. **

**Él asintió.**

—**Hazel, Frank, tenéis que elegir. ¿Venís?**

**Hazel parecía aterrorizada, pero se puso su casco de caballería.**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Pero nunca llegaréis hasta el barco si no os damos un poco de tiempo.**

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó Annabeth.**

**Hazel silbó. Al instante, un borrón de color beige cruzó el foro. Un caballo majestuoso se materializó cerca de la fuente. Relinchó, haciendo apartar a la masa. Hazel se subió a su espalda como si hubiera nacido para cabalgar. Atada a la silla de montar había una espada romana. Hazel desenfundó su hoja dorada.**

—**Enviadme un mensaje Iris cuando estéis a salvo, lejos de aquí y nos reencontraremos —dijo—. ¡Arión, arre!**

_-¡Oh! Arión cuidara bien de tu hija Hades, no tienes que preocuparte-_fue el comentario casual de Deméter para sorpresa de todos.

**El caballo corrió a través de la multitud con una velocidad increíble, empujando a los romanos y causando el pánico entre el gentío. Annabeth sintió un brillo de esperanza. Quizá pudieran salir de allí con vida.**

**Entonces, a mitad de camino del foro, oyó un grito de Jasón.**

—**¡Romanos! —gritó—¡Por favor!**

**Él y Piper estaban siendo apedreados con platos y piedras. Jasón intentó proteger a Piper, pero un ladrillo le dio en la frente. Se derrumbó y la multitud se le vino encima.**

—**¡RETROCEDED! —gritó Piper. Su hechizo oral hizo que toda la masa retrocediera, haciéndoles vacilar, pero Annabeth sabía que el efecto no duraría demasiado. Percy y ella no llegarían a ellos a tiempo de ayudarles.**

—**Frank —dijo Percy—, depende de ti. ¿Puedes ayudarles?**

**Annabeth no entendía cómo Frank podía hacerlo él solo, pero él tragó saliva, nervioso.**

_-Vamos chicho, demuéstrale a la incrédula hija de Atenea de que estas hecho_- Frank no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el casi alago de su padre. Al menos quería creer que se trataba de una especie de alago

—**Oh, dioses —murmuró—. Vale, claro. Subid por las cuerdas. Ahora.**

**Percy y Annabeth subieron por la escalerilla. Octavian seguía colgando del final, pero Percy le cogió por la capa y le lanzó a la masa.**

**Comenzaron a subir mientras un montón de legionarios armados inundaban el foro. Las flechas pasaban zumbando cerca de la cara de Annabeth. Una explosión casi la dejó sin sentido y la hizo caer de la escalerilla. A mitad de camino, oyó un rugido por debajo de ella y miró hacia abajo.**

**Los romanos gritaron y salieron corriendo mientras un dragón gigantesco atacaba el foro, una bestia incluso más terrorífica que el mástil de proa con forma de dragón de bronce en el Argo II. Tenía una dura piel gris como un dragón de Komodo y unas alas de murciélago. Las flechas y las rocas le impactaban sin efecto alguno mientras bajaba hacia Piper y Jasón, agarrándoles con sus garras delanteras, y les cargó por el aire.**

—**¿Ese es…?—Annabeth no pudo ni decirlo.**

—**Frank —confirmó Percy, unos metros por encima de ellos—. Tiene unos cuantos talentos ocultos.**

_-Mi legado-_cuestiono Poseidón _-sabía que en algún momento me mezclaría con Ares-_murmuro ante el asentimiento de Frank

_-No lo digas como si antes no hubiera ocurrido_

—**Entendido —murmuró Annabeth—. ¡Sigue subiendo!**

**Sin el dragón y el caballo de Hazel distrayendo a los arqueros, nunca habrían llegado a lo alto de la escalerilla, pasaron por una hilera de remos aéreos rotos y llegaron a bordo. La jarcia estaba en llamas. El trinquete estaba partido por la mitad y el barco estaba virado ligeramente hacia estribor.**

**No había ninguna señal del entrenador Hedge, pero Leo estaba en medio de cubierta, recargando la ballesta tranquilamente. Annabeth se atragantó, aterrorizada.**

—**¡Leo! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Destruirles…—miró a Annabeth. Sus ojos eran vidriosos. Sus movimientos eran robóticos—. Destruirles a todos…**

_-Ven. Ojos vidriosos, movimientos robóticos. Leo estaba siendo controlado_

_-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario hija-_la calmo Afrodita dándole una leve sonrisa.

**Se giró hacia la ballesta, pero Percy le placó. La cabeza de Leo golpeó con fuerza la cubierta, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. **

**El dragón gris planeó y se quedó a la vista. Rodeó el barco y aterrizó en proa, dejando a Jasón y a Piper, que se derrumbaron.**

—**¡Vamos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Sácanos de aquí!**

**De golpe, Annabeth se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a ella. Corrió al timón. Cometió el error de mirar por encima del pasamano y vio legionarios armados formando filas en el foro, preparando flechas en llamas. Hazel espoleó a Arión, y salieron de la ciudad con una masa persiguiéndoles. Más catapultas fueron colocadas en fila para atacar. Por toda la línea pomeriana, las estatuas de Término brillaban de color morado, como si estuviera cargando energía para algún tipo de ataque.**

**Annabeth miró los controles. Maldijo a Leo por hacerlos tan complicados. No había tiempo para maniobras, pero sí que conocía una orden básica: Arriba.**

**Agarró el controlador de aviación y lo empujó hacia atrás. El barco entero rugió. Proa se inclinó en un ángulo aterrador. Las amarras chasquearon y el Argo II salió ****disparado hacia las nubes.**

_-Bien termine-_dijo Dionisio a la par que le lanzaba el libro a Ares

_-Seguiré yo, ojala y haya más acción que en los capítulos anteriores. _

_-Acción -_dijo sorprendida Hera_-Por supuesto que la abra. Los romanos querrán tomar venganza contra los griegos _-Hera no puedo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha que desapareció cuando una luz blanca inundo el cuarto.

Al desaparecer la luz había dos muchachos en medio de la sala. Uno estaba tirado en el piso. Traía una armadura romana con una capa morada, la capa del Pretor. Su cabello y era de un rubio muerto y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, estaba lleno de heridas y magulladuras, apenas y podía sostener la daga que traía en su mano.

Frente a él estaba una réplica exacta de Apolo. Con el cabello rubio brillante como el sol y ojos de un azul tan profundo. Vestía la camiseta naranja del campamento y unos jeans desgastados. Sujetaba firmemente su arco y su fecha, con la que apuntaba al romano.

_-¿Dónde está?-_Pregunto el clon de Apolo_-¿Dónde está Rachel?_

_-Nunca lo sabrás estúpido griego-_le respondió con falsa valentía

_-DIME A DÓNDE MIERDA SE LA LLEVARON O CONOCERÁS LO QUE ES UN HIJO DE APOLO ENFURECIDO-bravo_

_-No me hables así, yo soy Octavio el nuevo Pretor de Roma, el augur, legado de Apolo…_

_-Tú lo has dicho romano, no eres más que un simple legado. Ahora respóndeme y más te vale no mentir. Recuerda que MI PADRE es también es dios de la verdad._

_-Ya es demasiado tarde, para este momento mis hombres ya deben haber cegado la vida de tu oráculo._

_-Entonces prepárate hijo de roma, por qué te juro por el Río Estigio que si algo le ha pasado a Rachel, yo, Will Solare, hijo de Apolo y protector de oráculo te dará la peor de las muertes_

Antes de que Will pudiera hacer algo. Nico había saltado sobre Octavio.

_-Dónde te has llevado a Rachel_

_-¿Nico? -_Pregunto sorprendido Will-_Por Zeus, Nico estas vivo -_Chillo mientras abrazaba a un sorprendido hijo de Hades _-Gracia a Hades sigues vivo_

_-De que hablas Will_

_-Los sueños, por un momento pensé que tú…pero estás bien, estás a salvo. Donde están los demás-_Will empezó a escanear todo el lugar dándose cuenta de que estaba en la sala del trono del olimpo.

Sin importarle que los dioses estaban ahí. El hijo de Apolo corrió a abrazar a Piper, a Leo, a Jasón y a Thalía. Mientras seguía agradeciendo a los dioses porque estaban vivos. Siguió mirando a todo lado antes de preguntar.

_-Dónde están Percy y Annabeth-_al ver como sus amigos bajaban la miraba lo comprendió_-No…ellos no pueden…no_

_-Siguen vivos-_murmuro apena Nico_-Tienen que estar vivos_

Will también quería creer que ambos estaban vivos, por más que se encontraran en ese lugar. Will sabía que cuando salgan estarán a un paso de la locura, el casi se volvió loco….y eso que solo estaba soñando.

Octavio vio a los dioses y rápidamente mostró su respeto.

_-Mis señores-_dijo _-por qué me han honrado con el honor de su presencia_

_-oh cierto, señor Zeus-_murmuro Will mientras se arrodillaba frente al rey del cielo

Antes de que Zeus pudiera decir algo, Apolo tomo la palabra.

_-Nosotros no los hemos convocados, han sido traídos aquí por los Destinos-_les explico_-Ellas nos han dado un libro para leer. El libro habla de la actual búsqueda de los semidioses presentes. Y ustedes no pertenecen a este periodo de tiempo._

_-Qué tiempo es este papá-_A Octavio casi le da algo cuando escucho a Will hablarle con mucha familiaridad al dios del sol

_-Conocen del juramento que realizaron los tres grandes_

_-Ese de ningún hijo semidiós nunca más-_ante el asentimiento de Apolo continuo _-Claro, soy amigo de sus hijos-_Apolo no puedo evitar sonreírle a su hijo

_-Bueno mi futurista hijo ven y siéntate a mi lado para que podamos continuar con la lectura-_Will corrió a sentarse al costado del trono de su padre-_Tú, legado mío. Siéntate a mi otro costado, pero no trates de dañar a ninguno de los semidioses presentes o conocerás la ira del dios del Sol_- Octavio medio temeroso se sentó al costado del trono de Apolo

Ares miro a todos antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar con la lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Conocen del juramento que realizaron los tres grandes_

_-Ese de ningún hijo semidiós nunca más-_ante el asentimiento de Apolo continuo _-Claro, soy amigo de sus hijos-_Apolo no puedo evitar sonreírle a su hijo

_-Bueno mi futurista hijo ven y siéntate a mi lado para que podamos continuar con la lectura-_Will corrió a sentarse al costado del trono de su padre-_Tú, legado mío. Siéntate a mi otro costado, pero no trates de dañar a ninguno de los semidioses presentes o conocerás la ira del dios del Sol_- Octavio medio temeroso se sentó al costado del trono de Apolo

Ares miro a todos antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar con la lectura.

_-Bien, al parecer ya no tendremos que seguir escuchando los pensamientos de la hija de Atenea_

Atenea parecía medio aliviada, ya se encontraba en su forma griega. Pero aun no la liberaban

**LEO V**

Leo soltó un gemido molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora escucharían sus pensamientos

**Leo deseó haber podido inventar una máquina del tiempo. Habría vuelto dos horas atrás y deshacer todo lo que había pasado. O por lo contrario, habría inventado una máquina de pegarle en la cara a Leo para castigarse a sí mismo, a pesar de que dudó de si dolería tanto como la mirada que Annabeth le lanzaba.**

_-Te asusto la mirada de Anni-_le dijo Thalía de manera burlona

_-Te debería asustar más la de Percy-_continuo Nico quien no pudo evitar reírse al ver como temblaba Leo. Obviamente no se libró de la mirada de Percy.

—**Repítemelo de nuevo —dijo—. Exactamente, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**Leo se desplomó contra el mástil. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza de habérsela golpeado contra la cubierta. A su alrededor, su bonito barco era un caos. Las ballestas en popa eran montones de astillas. El trinquete estaba destrozado. Las antenas parabólicas que otorgaban de Internet y televisión al barco estaban fundidas, lo que había hecho al entrenador Hedge enloquecer. El mascarón de proa con la forma de la cabeza de su dragón metálico, Festus, tosía humo como si fuera una pelota llena de polvo, y Leo podía decir que por los crujidos de babor que algunos de los remos aéreos habían sido desalineados o rotos por completo, lo que explicaba que el barco estuviera escorado y estremeciéndose mientras volaba, el pitido del motor sonaba como una locomotora asmática.**

_-Chico-_mascullo Ares_-debías destrozar Nueva Roma, no tu barco_

_-No debía destrozar nada-_murmuro Frank medio molesto

**Leo ahogó un sollozo.**

Como ahora, solo que reprimió los demás cuando Piper se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo. Ignorando a Jasón puesto que aún estaba media molesta por el asunto de Reyna y estaba casi segura que ese libro mostraría sus inseguridades.

—**No lo sé. Está borroso.**

**Había demasiada gente mirándole: Annabeth (Leo odiaba hacerla enfadar; aquella chica le daba miedo), **

_-A cualquiera le da miedo-_se rió Will_-hubieras visto como castigo a los Stoll después de que llenaron su cabaña con todo tipo de arañas y un cartel gigante que decía "Para recuperar a Percy tienes que seguir a las arañas"_

_-Eso fue cruel-_menciono Piper mientras arrugaba molesta la nariz

_-Cruel fue el castigo de los Stoll-_le respondió Nico

_-Era insoportable tenerlo todo un mes en la enfermería_

Nico, Will y Thalía empezaron a reír. Leo por el contrario palideció al imaginar todo lo que Annabeth pudo haberle hecho. Jasón rogaba porque a Piper no se le ocurra pedirle consejos a Annabeth. Hazel sonreía de una forme media maléfica, era la hija de Plutón después de todo. A Frank le recorría un escalofrió. Y Piper solo podía pensar que debía intercambiar palabras con Annabeth sobre como castigar a los novios tontos y tal vez sobre como torturar a los legados que secuestran Oráculos.

Octavio miro asustado a los griegos. Después de todo, los antiguos escritos tenían razón. Los griegos eran un grupo de salvajes que se atacaban entre sí.

**el entrenador Hedge con sus peludas patas de cabra, su polo naranja y bate de beisbol (¿tenía que llevarlo a todas partes?) y el recién llegado, Frank.**

**Leo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con Frank. Parecía un luchador de sumo jovencísimo,**

_-¿Sumo?-_pregunto Frank

_-Sí, ya sabes…esos hombres enormes que pelean en pañales-_le contesto Leo

Frank miro molesto a Leo y este solo pudo darle una sonrisa rota.

**Aunque Leo no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlo en voz alta. **

_-No planeabas decirlo en ningún momento verdad-_murmuro un divertido Jasón. Leo solo lo miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia

**La memoria de Leo era difusa, pero mientras había estado consciente a medias, estaba bastante seguro de haber visto un dragón aterrizar en el barco, un dragón que se había convertido en Frank.**

**Annabeth se cruzó de brazos.**

—**¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas?**

—**Yo…—Leo se sintió como si intentara tragar mármol—. Me acuerdo, pero es como si me viera a mí mismo hacer las cosas. No podía controlarlo. **

**El entrenador Hedge daba golpecitos con su bate contra cubierta. Vestido con su ropa de deporte, con su gorra por encima de sus cuernos, parecía el mismo de la Escuela de la Salvajería, dónde había pasado un año en cubierto como profesor de Educación Física de Jasón, Piper y Leo. La forma en la que el viejo sátiro tenía el ceño fruncido, Leo casi estuvo a punto de pensar que el entrenador le iba a ordenar hacer flexiones.**

—**Mira, chico —dijo Hedge—, destrozaste algunas cosas. Atacaste a los romanos. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Excelente! ¿Pero has atascado nuestros canales por satélite?**

_-Y ese es el adulto responsable que los acompaña-_resoplo Deméter_-Hasta Ares podría hacerlo mejor_

Ares, miro medio molesto a su tía por la insinuación. Aunque interiormente sabía que podía haberlo hecho mejor. En primer lugar hubieran aniquilado Nueva Roma antes de irse, aunque Marte seguramente le causaría problemas.

**Estaba viendo un combate de lucha libre en una jaula.**

—**Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ¿por qué no va a asegurarse de que todos los incendios están apagados?**

—**Pero si lo acabo de hacer.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo.**

**El sátiro se alejó trotando, murmurando cosas. Incluso Hedge no era lo suficientemente loco como para desafiar a Annabeth. Ella se arrodilló junto a Leo. Sus ojos grises eran tan duros como unos rodamientos metálicos. Su pelo rubio le caía por sus hombros, pero Leo no la encontraba atractiva.**

Atenea empezó a chillar cosas sin sentido. O por lo menos nadie le encontraba sentido debido a que aún no podía hablar. Poseidón se estaba planteando sí podrían dejarla así hasta que termine el libro.

**No tenía ni idea de dónde venían los estereotipos de las rubias tontas. Desde que conoció a Annabeth en el Gran Cañón el último invierno, cuando se le acercó con aquella expresión de "Dame a Percy Jackson o muere", Leo pensó que las rubias eran más listas y más peligrosas de lo que se piensa normalmente.**

_-Eso es por qué no has conocido a Afrodita_

_-Perdón querida, pero el que yo no tenga mi club de niñas por la eternidad no significa que sea menos peligrosa_

_-No es un club de niñas por la eternidad-_mascullo Artemisa_-Somos cazadoras que hemos RENUNCIADO a la compañía de los hombres ETERNAMENTE-_concluyo dándole cierto énfasis para su teniente, solo por si acaso

—**Leo —dijo, con calma—, ¿te engañó Octavian de alguna manera? ¿Te tendió una trampa o…?**

—**No —Leo podría haber mentido y haber culpado al estúpido romano, pero no quería empeorar la situación—. El chico era un capullo, pero no disparó al campamento. Yo lo hice.**

**El chico nuevo, Frank, frunció el ceño.**

—**¿A propósito?**

—**¡No! —Leo entrecerró los ojos—. Bueno, sí… me refiero, no quería hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí como si lo quisiera. Algo me hizo hacerlo. Tuve una sensación de frío en mi interior…**

—**Una sensación de frío…—el tono de Annabeth cambió. Sonaba casi… asustada.**

—**Sí —dijo Leo—. ¿Por qué?**

**De debajo de la cubierta, Percy llamó:**

—**Annabeth, te necesitamos.**

**Oh, dioses, pensó Leo. Por favor que Jasón esté bien.**

Zeus miro molesto a Leo

_-Si algo le ocurre a mi hijo-_le amenazo

_-Cálmate hermano-_indico Poseidón_-tu hijo está bien, lo tienes ahí sentado junto a Hefestos_

Thalía resoplo algo que sonó "como si realmente te importara". Pero Zeus decidió hacer caso omiso a su hija.

**En cuando llegaron a bordo, Piper se había llevado a Jasón al interior. El corte en su frente tenía muy mala pinta. Leo conocía a Jasón más que nadie en el Campamento Mestizo. Era su mejor amigo. Si Jasón no sobrevivía…**

—**Estará bien —la expresión de Annabeth se suavizó—. Frank, ahora vuelvo. Vigila a Leo, por favor.**

**Frank asintió.**

**Si era posible que Leo se sintiera peor, lo consiguió. Ahora Annabeth confiaba en un semidiós romano que había conocido hacía tres segundos más que en Leo. **

_-Leo, sabes que Annabeth no lo dijo por eso verdad_

_-Lo se Piper, no te preocupes_

Pero Piper no podía no preocuparse. Leo seguía culpándose.

**Una vez se hubo ido, Leo y Frank se miraron el uno al otro. El tipo grande parecía extraño en su toga hecha son sábanas, con su jersey con capucha y sus tejanos, y su arco y su carcaj de la armería del barco colgando de su hombro. Leo recordó cuando conoció a las cazadoras de Artemisa, un grupo de ágiles y monas jovencitas con ropas plateadas, todas armadas con arcos. Se imaginó a Frank correteando por ahí con ellas. La idea era tan ridícula, que casi le hizo sentirse mejor.**

Todo el mundo miro a Leo por su comentario

_-¿En serio Valdez? ¿Yo una cazadora?-_Frank parecía incrédulo

_-No tienes tanta suerte muchacho-_le contesto la diosa de la Caza

—**Así que…—dijo Frank—, ¿no te llamas Sammy?**

Hazel miro a Frank, él simplemente encontró el trono de su padre más interesante.

**Leo frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?**

—**Nada —dijo Frank, rápidamente—. Yo solo… nada. Sobre lo de bombardear el campamento… Octavian podría estar detrás de ello, digamos, mágicamente o algo. No quería que los romanos nos lleváramos bien con vosotros, chicos.**

_-Tenías que ser de la 5ta para pensar así-_señalo un molesto Octavio

_-Hey-_exclamo Jasón_-yo también soy de la 5ta además de Pretor y creo lo mismo_

_-Ya no eres Pretor Grace, ni tú ni Jackson. Se le ha dado permiso a Nueva Roma de matarlos ni bien los vean-_finalizo Octavio con una sonrisa socarrona

Antes de que alguien diga algo. Thalía se encontraba sobre Octavio con su cuchillo de caza apuntando su yugular.

_-Nadie amenaza a mi primo y a mi hermano en mi presencia-_Por la piel de Thalía se podía ver como salían chispas eléctricas

Nico sonrío con malicia desde su sitio junto a Poseidón. Él podía darle a su prima algunas ideas sobre cómo torturar al romano.

_-Thalía, no puedes amenazar al legado de mi padre-_Ella miro sorprendida al hijo de Apolo

_-Que…_

_-Mi padre puede maldecirte si tocas a su legado. Pero como yo soy su hijo tengo el privilegio de no ser maldecido_

Thalía no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Will era por lo general pacifico, no le gustaba la violencia. Pero después de la batalla en Manhattan se había vuelto medio protector con Percy. Por Hades, todos se habían vuelo muy protectores con Percy. Will, Katie, Travis, Connor, Chris, Jake, Nisa, Malcom… maldición hasta Clarisse y su segunda al mando, Phoebe, se habían vuelto muy protectoras con él.

Y es que ninguno quería perder a Percy. Todos seguíamos aquí gracias a él. Y ya que el muy idiota siempre esta arriesgándose, nosotros debemos cuidarlo.

Después de todo, esa es la función de los hermanos mayores.

**Leo quería creer aquello. Le agradecía a aquél chico que no le odiara. Pero sabía que no había sido Octavian. Leo había caminado hasta la ballesta y había comenzado a disparar. Necesitaba hacer algo productivo. Sus manos necesitaban trabajar.**

—**Mira —dijo—, tendría que hablar con Festus y tener un informe de daños. ¿Te importaría…?**

**Frank le ayudó a levantarse.**

—**¿Quién es Festus?**

—**Mi amigo —dijo Leo—. Y tampoco se llama Sammy, por si te lo preguntabas. Vamos. Te lo presentaré.**

_-No me lo preguntaba_

_-Solo lo estaba aclarando-_murmuro Leo con fingida inocencia

Frank no pudo evitar sonreír. Leo parecía estar sintiéndose mejor.

**Afortunadamente el dragón de bronce no estaba dañado. Bueno, a parte del hecho de que el último invierno había perdido todo menos su cabeza, pero Leo no contaba eso.**

**Cuando llegaron a la proa del barco, el mástil de proa se giró ciento ochenta grados para mirarles. Frank gritó y retrocedió.**

—**¡Está vivo! —dijo.**

Jasón no puedo evitar reírse al recordar que esas mismas palabras las habían dicho Leo y sus hermanos mientras reían de manera perturbadora en un vano intento de imitar al Dr. Franqueasteis. Obviamente Leo era una mala influencia para sus hermanos.

**Leo se habría reído si no se encontrara tan mal.**

—**Sí. Frank, este es Festus. Solía ser un dragón de bronce completo, pero tuvimos un accidente.**

—**Tú tienes un montón de accidentes —notó Frank.**

_-FRANK-_lo reprendió Hazel-_Eso fue duro_

Frank se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Hades miraba la situación de manera interesante.

—**Bueno, algunos no podemos convertirnos en dragones, por lo que tuve que construirme el mío propio —Leo levantó las cejas y miró a Frank—. De todas maneras, le reviví en forma de mascarón de proa. Es como el punto de contacto con el barco. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Festus?**

**Festus bufó humo e hizo una serie de sonidos chirriantes y crujidos. Durante los últimos meses, Leo había aprendido a interpretar el lenguaje de las máquinas.**

**Otros semidioses podían entender latín o griego. Leo podía hablar Crac y Clang.**

_-Es por eso que paras en tu taller-_curioseo Afrodita -_tienes agradables charlas con tus maquinas_

_-Seguramente es mejor que escucharte a ti_

_-Nadie te pregunto chica virgen_

_-No me llames así_

_-Pero si es lo que eres_

_-Suena horrible_

_-Pero Arty, cualquiera que te escuche hablar podría pensar que planeas dejar de ser una dulce niña virgen_

Rápidamente Will se escondió tras el trono de su padre para evitar la fecha que paso muy cerca de él.

_-Lady Artemisa debería clavarle las flechas a mi padre no a mi_

_-No me retes muchacho, no tengo la culpa que tu padre se esconda detrás de ti_

Will pareció evaluar la situación. Su padre le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. Will suspiro antes de coger a Octavio y colocarlo entre su padre y Artemisa

_-Que estás haciendo-_siseo el romano

_-Si alguien va a terminar con una flecha, prefiero que seas tú_

Octavio no pudo decir nada por la mirada molesta que le dedico Ares antes de ponerse a leer.

—**Uf —dijo Leo—. Podría ser peor, pero el casco está dañado en varios lugares. Los remos aéreos tienen que ser reparados antes de poder ir a toda velocidad. Necesitamos materiales de reparación: bronce celestial, brea, cal…**

—**¿Para qué necesitas sal?**

—**Tío, cal. Carbonato de calcio, usado en el cemento y en un montón de… Ah, bueno, da igual. La cosa es, que el barco no va a ir muy lejos si no podemos repararlo.**

**Festus hizo otro sonido metálico que Leo no reconoció. Sonaba como Ey-Zel.**

—**Ah, Hazel —descifró—. Esa es la chica del pelo rizado, ¿verdad?**

**Frank tragó saliva.**

—**¿Está bien?**

—**Sí, está bien —dijo Leo—. Según Festus, su caballo corre por debajo de nosotros. Nos sigue.**

—**Tenemos que aterrizar, entonces —dijo Frank.**

**Leo le estudió.**

—**¿Ella es tu novia?**

**Frank se mordió el labio.**

—**Sí.**

—**No suenas seguro.**

_-Por qué no suenas seguro de tu relación con mi hija_

_ -No es eso señor Plutón-_Hades parpadeo levemente en su forma romana

_-Soy Hades muchacho, no te dirijas a nosotros en nuestros nombres romanos o nos generaras un dolor de cabeza_

_-En el peor de los casos enloqueceríamos como Atenea-_comento un aburrido Ares

Atenea abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho por Ares. Enloquecer, solo querer venganza…su mente trabaja viendo las muchas posibilidades que eso ocasionaría.

—**Sí. Sí, definitivamente. Estoy seguro.**

_-Sigue sin sonarme seguro_

_-Papá, deja de molestar a Frank_

**Leo levantó las manos.**

—**Vale, de acuerdo. El problema es que nosotros sólo podemos apañar un solo aterrizaje. La forma en la que están el casco y los remos, no seremos capaces de despegar de nuevo hasta que lo hayamos reparado, así que tendremos que asegurarnos de que aterricemos en algún lugar con las herramientas adecuadas.**

**Frank se rascó la cabeza.**

—**¿De dónde obtienes el bronce celestial? No puedes ir a cualquier tienda y pedirlo.**

—**Festus, haz un escaneo.**

—**¿Puede escanear en busca de bronce mágico? —se maravilló Frank—. ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?**

**Leo pensó: Deberías haberle visto cuando tenía el cuerpo entero. Pero no dijo nada. Era demasiado doloroso, recordar la forma en la que Festus era antes. Leo se asomó por encima de la proa del barco. El valle de Central California pasaba por debajo de ellos. Leo no tenía muchas esperanzas de que encontraran lo que necesitaban en un solo lugar, pero tenían que intentarlo. Leo también quería alejarse todo lo posible de Nueva Roma. El Argo II podía cubrir varias distancias en poco tiempo, gracias a su motor mágico, pero Leo se preguntó si los romanos tendrían otros métodos de viaje mágico.**

**Detrás de él, las escaleras crujieron. Percy y Annabeth subieron, con caras de desaliento. El corazón de Leo le dio un vuelco.**

_-Esto será interesante, Percy debe estar muy molesto_

Leo trago saliva ante el recuerdo

—**¿Jasón está…?**

—**Estás descansando —dijo Annabeth—. Piper sigue vigilándole, pero debería de estar bien.**

**Percy le lanzó una mirada severa.**

—**Annabeth dice que tú disparaste la ballesta.**

—**Tío, yo… no entiendo cómo sucedió. Lo siento mucho…**

—**¿LO SIENTES? —gruñó Percy.**

**Annabeth puso una mano sobre el pecho de su novio.**

_-Tuviste suerte de que Annabeth esté ahí_

Frank estaba de acuerdo con Thalía, si Annabeth no hubiera estado…

—**Lo averiguaremos más adelante. Ahora mismo, tenemos que reagruparnos y hacer un plan. ¿Cuál es la situación del barco?**

**Las piernas de Leo le temblaron. La forma en la que Percy le había mirado le hizo sentir de la misma manera que cuando Jasón convocaba relámpagos. La piel de Leo se puso de punta, y todos los instintos de su cuerpo gritaban: ¡ESQUIVA!**

Jasón miro a Leo sin poder creer que compara sus rayos con la mirada de Percy.

_-Y solo te estaba mirando-_la sonría burlona de Thalía le dio escalofríos a Leo-_Ni siquiera lo visto molesto con todos sus poderes en sus máximo esplendor_

Piper no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar en lo que había pasado entre Jasón y Percy. Ella realmente no estaba segura sobre quién hubiera ganado.

**Le habló a Annabeth sobre los daños y las cosas que necesitaban. Al menos se sintió mejor hablando sobre algo reparable. Se estaba lamentando de la escasez de bronce celestial cuando Festus comenzó a zumbar y crujir.**

—**Perfecto —suspiró Leo, aliviado.**

—**¿Qué es perfecto? —dijo Annabeth—. Nos vendría bastante bien algo perfecto ahora mismo.**

**Leo consiguió sonreír.**

—**Todo lo que necesitamos en un único lugar. Frank, ¿por qué no te conviertes en un pájaro o algo? Baja volando y dile a tu novia que nos encontraremos en el gran Lago Salado de Utah.**

**Una vez llegaron allí, no fue un aterrizaje cómodo. Con los remos dañados y el trinquete roto, Leo pudo controlar un descenso a duras penas. Los otros se aseguraron en el interior de cubierta, excepto por el entrenador Hedge, que insistió en colgarse del pasamano, gritando:**

—**¡VAMOS! ¡DÁNOSLO TODO, LAGO!**

_-Por qué Quirón mando a ese sátiro_

En realidad ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo contestar a la pregunta de Deméter, la única que sabía la verdadera razón había sido Annabeth

**Leo estuvo de pie en popa, solo en el timón, y apuntó tan bien como pudo. Festus chirrió y zumbó señales de advertencia, que eran comunicadas por un interfono al puesto de mando.**

—**Lo sé, lo sé —decía Leo, apretando sus dientes.**

**No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el paisaje. Al sudeste, una ciudad se acurrucaba en la falta de una sierra, bañada de azul y morado con las luces del atardecer. Un paisaje de un llano desértico se extendía hacia el sud. Directamente debajo de ellos el gran Lago Salado brillaba como una lámina de aluminio, con la línea de la costa bañada de pantanos de sal blanca que a Leo le recordaban las fotos aéreas de Marte.**

—**¡Espere, entrenador! —gritó—. ¡Eso va a doler!**

—**¡Yo nací para el dolor!**

Las risas no tardaron en sonar. Pueda que el sátiro no sea de gran ayuda pero definitivamente podía alivianar el ambiente con sus tonterías.

**¡BUM! Una oleada de agua salada bañó la proa, empapando al entrenador. El Argo II escoró peligrosamente hacia estribor, entonces se irguió él solo y atracó en la superficie del lago. La maquinaria zumbaba mientras las hojas aéreas que seguían funcionando cambiaban al modo náutico.**

**Tres bancos de remos robóticos se introdujeron en el agua y comenzaron a llevarle hacia adelante.**

—**Buen trabajo, Festus —dijo Leo—. Llévanos hacia la costa sud.**

—**¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge agitaba sus puños en el aire. Estaba empapado de cuernos a pezuñas, pero sonreía como una cabra loca.**

—**¡Hazlo de nuevo!**

—**Eh… quizá después —dijo Leo—. Mantente en cubierta, ¿vale? Puedes vigilar, en caso de que, ya sabes, el lago decida atacarnos o algo.**

—**Pues claro —prometió Hedge.**

_-Por qué el lago los atacaría-_cuestiono Hestia

Todos en la sala miraron a Poseidón. Él no les hizo caso y simplemente jugueteo con su tridente. Nico rodo los ojos, él sabía perfectamente que Poseidón no atacaría a su hijo.

**Leo hizo sonar la campana de "Todo seguro" y fue hacia las escaleras. Antes de que llegara, un sonido de clop, clop, clop golpeó el casco. Un semental moreno apareció en cubierta con Hazel Levesque a su espalda. **

—**¿Cómo…? —la pregunta murió en la garganta de Leo—. ¡Estamos en medio del lago! ¿Esta cosa puede volar?**

**El caballo relinchó, furioso.**

—**Arión no puede volar —dijo Hazel—. Pero puede correr a través de casi cualquier cosa. Agua, superficies verticales, pequeñas montañas, nada de eso le importa.**

—**Oh.**

**Hazel le miraba, extrañada, igual que durante el festival en el foro, como si estuviera buscando algo en su cara. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se habían conocido antes, pero estaba seguro de que no. Se acordaría de una chica que le prestaba tanta atención. Eso no sucedía demasiado.**

_-Bien hija, un niño de Hefestos es mejor que uno de Ares_

_-PAPÁ_

Hazel no sabía dónde esconderse. Podía sentir la mirada de todos, lo cual no ayudaba. Nico la miraba analizándola, lo vio echarle una mirada a Lady Artemisa como si se planteara entregarla como ofrenda a la diosa.

**Es la novia de Frank, se recordó a sí mismo.**

Frank miro molesto a Leo, aun no se siente muy seguro en cuanto a la relación entre Leo/Sammy y Hazel.

Jasón no sabía si apoyar a Leo o a su compañero romano

**Frank seguía abajo, pero Leo deseó que el grandullón subiera a cubierta. La forma en la que Hazel estudiaba la cara de Leo le hacía sentirse incómodo.**

_-La pequeña Hazel está analizando sus posibilidades_

_ -Mamá no molestes a Hazel-_Hazel le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Piper

**El entrenador Hedge se acercó con el bate de beisbol alzado, mirando al caballo mágico de manera sospechosa.**

—**Valdez, ¿esto cuenta cómo invasión?**

—**¡No! —dijo Leo—. Eh, Hazel, será mejor que vengas conmigo. He construido un establo bajo cubierta, si Arión quiere…**

—**Él es un espíritu libre —Hazel desató la silla de montar—. Pastará alrededor del lago hasta que le llame. Pero quiero ver el barco. Guíame.**

_-Directo al grano, como me gusta-_murmuro Ares_-mocoso más te vale que no te dejes atrasar_

Hazel estaba cada vez más roja. Ella no sabía en qué momento su vida amorosa obtuvo tanta importancia.

**El Argo II estaba diseñado igual que un antiguo trirreme, lo único que era el doble de grande. La primera cubierta tenía un pasillo central con camarotes para la tripulación a cada lado. En un trirreme normal, la mayor parte del espacio habría sido ocupada por tres hileras de barcos para unos cuantos cientos de tipos sudorosos que harían el trabajo manual, pero los remos de Leo eran autómatas y retractables, por lo que ocupaban muy poco espacio dentro del casco. El poder del barco venía de la sala de máquinas en la segunda cubierta, en la que también había el almacén, los establos y la enfermería.**

**Leo la guió por la escalera principal. Había construido el barco con ocho camarotes, siete para los semidioses de la profecía, y una habitación para el entrenador Hedge (en serio, ¿de verdad que Quirón le consideraba un responsable adulto?). **

_-Al fin alguien que me entiende-_Exclamo Deméter

**En popa, había una sala de estar, que era donde iba Leo.**

**De camino, pasaron por la habitación de Jasón. La puerta estaba abierta. Piper estaba sentada junto a la litera, sujetando la mano de Jasón mientras él roncaba con una bolsa de hielo en su frente.**

**Piper miró a Leo. Puso un dedo en sus labios para pedir silencio, pero no parecía enfadada. Eso era algo. Leo intentó ocultar su culpa y siguieron caminando. **

_-Leo no fue tu culpa_

_-Piper tiene razón amigo. No fue culpa tuya_

Afrodita los miraba interesada. Si no fuera porque su hija estaba implicada podría hacer un lindo triángulo amoroso. Pero abría un problema, Leo había mencionado que no suele obtener la atención de las chicas…ella no quería que Leo dejara de creer en el amor.

Por otro lado, al parecer tenía más posibilidades con la hija de Plutón.

**Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, se encontraron con los demás: Percy, Annabeth y Frank, sentados y desalentados alrededor de la mesa. **

**Leo había hecho la sala lo más acogedora posible, ya que supuso que pasarían mucho tiempo allí. El armario estaba lleno de tazas y platos mágicos del Campamento Mestizo, que se llenarían con cualquier comida o bebida que pidieras. Había también un cofre de hielo mágico con latas de refresco, perfecto para hacer picnics en la costa. Las sillas eran acolchadas y reclinables con masaje de dedos, cascos instalados, y una espada y sujeta-bebidas para todos las necesidades de todo el semidiós que se sentara en ella. No habían ventanas, pero las paredes estaban encantadas para mostrar imágenes a tiempo real del Campamento Mestizo: la playa, el bosque, los campos de fresas, a pesar de que ahora Leo se preguntaba si esto traería morriña más que alegría a la gente.**

**Percy tenía la mirada perdida en un atardecer con la colina Mestiza en él, donde el vellocino de oro brillaba en las ramas del alto pino en lo alto de la colina.**

Los semidioses griegos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las imágenes de su campo.

—**Así que hemos aterrizado —dijo Percy—. ¿Ahora qué?**

**Frank tensó la cuerda de su arco.**

—**¿Descubrir qué quería decir la profecía? Me refiero… era una profecía lo que Ella dijo, ¿vale? Del libro de la Sibila.**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Leo.**

**Frank explicó cómo su amiga harpía era buena memorizando libros. En algún punto del pasado, había leído una colección de profecías antiguas que se supone que se destruyeron con la caída de Roma.**

_-Entonces la arpía si dijo una profecía-_chillo Octavio

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses Octavio-_amenazo Hazel_-No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Ella o sufrirás_

_-Tu amenaza esta demás, este legado idiota se atrevió a ir por Rachel cuando mis hermanos y yo le advertimos que no lo hiciera_

A Will le estaba costando permanecer cerca del legado de su padre. Él solo quería torturarlo hasta que le diga donde se llevó a Rachel.

—**Es por eso por lo que no se lo dijisteis a los romanos—supuso Leo—. No queréis que la capturen.**

**Percy siguió mirando la imagen de la colina Mestiza.**

—**Ella es sensible. Era una captiva cuando la encontramos. Yo sólo no quise que…—apretó el puño—. Eso no importa ahora. Le he enviado un mensaje Iris a Tyson y le he dicho que lleve a Ella al Campamento Mestizo. Estarán seguros allí.**

**Leo dudó de que si alguno de ellos estuviera seguros, ahora que había enardecido un campamento de romanos cabreados además de ya tener bastantes problemas con Gea y los gigantes, pero se quedó callado.**

_-Se destrozaran-_canturreo Hera

Leo la miro medio molesto. Esa mujer solía ponerlo de los nervios como Hera, como Juno y como su psicópata niñera con tendencias asesinas.

**Annabeth cruzó sus dedos.**

—**Dejadme pensar acerca de la profecía… pero ahora mismo tenemos más problemas inmediatos. Tenemos que arreglar el barco, Leo, ¿qué necesitamos?**

—**Lo más fácil es la brea —Leo se alegró de cambiar el tema de la conversación—Podemos obtenerlo en la ciudad, en una tienda de suministros o algún lugar parecido. Además, necesitamos bronce celestial y cal. Según Festus, podemos encontrar ambos en esa isla en el lago, al oeste de aquí.**

—**Tenemos que darnos prisa —advirtió Hazel—. Conozco a Octavian y sé que nos está buscando con sus augurios. Los romanos enviarán una legión detrás de nosotros. Es cuestión de honor.**

_-Te divertiste descuartizando ositos_

Octavio miro molesto a Nico, nunca había confiado en el embajador de Plutón. Pero ahora que sabía que estaba departe de los griegos podría hacer que sus romanos se lo cargaran.

Como si Poseidón hubiera leído los pensamientos de Octavio, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Nico y lo pego más a su trono. Nico no puedo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa antes de sonreír levemente.

**Leo se sintió observado por todos.**

—**Chicos… no sé qué ha pasado. De verdad, yo…**

**Annabeth levantó su mano.**

—**Hemos estado hablando. Estamos de acuerdo en que no has podido ser tú, Leo. Esa sensación fría de la que hablaste… Yo también la he sentido. Debe de haber sido algún tipo de magia, o bien Octavian o Gea o alguno de sus subalternos. Pero hasta que entendamos lo que ha pasado…**

**Frank resopló.**

—**¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no volverá a pasar?**

_-FRANK_

Afrodita no pudo evitar reír. Leo tenía más posibilidades con la hija de Plutón

**Los dedos de Leo se calentaron de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran manipulando fuego. Uno de sus poderes como hijo de Hefestos era que podía controlar el fuego a su voluntad; pero tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerlo por accidente, especialmente en un barco lleno de explosivos y artefactos inflamables.**

_-Hubiera sido una bonita explosión_

_-Tu hijo también está en el barco Ares._

_-El muchacho es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar una pequeña explosión_

—**Estoy bien —insistió, a pesar de que deseó estar seguro—. Quizá podamos usar el truco del compañero. Nadie va solo a ninguna parte. Podemos dejar a Piper y al entrenador Hedge a bordo con Jasón. Y enviamos un equipo a la ciudad a por brea. Otro equipo puede ir a por el bronce y la cal.**

—**¿Separarnos? —dijo Percy—. Eso suena realmente mal.**

—**Iremos rápido —dijo Hazel—. Además, hay una razón por la que las misiones están normalmente limitadas a tres semidioses, ¿verdad?**

_-El apoyo y la confianza son realmente importantes_

Apolo y Hermes se rieron ante las caras rojas de Hazel, Leo y Frank, aunque el último estaba más molesto que avergonzado.

**Annabeth alzó las cejas, como si estuviera revaluando los méritos de Hazel.**

_-No te preocupes Hazel, Anni siempre hace eso-_le sonrió Thalía

—**Tienes razón. Por la misma razón por la que necesitamos el Argo II… en el exterior del campamento, siete semidioses en un mismo lugar atraerían demasiado la atención de los monstruos. El barco está diseñado para ocultarnos y protegernos. Deberíamos bastante seguros a bordo; pero si vamos de excursión, no deberíamos viajar en grupos más grandes que tres personas. No tiene sentido que alertemos a más subalternos de Gea de los que sea necesario.**

**Percy seguía sin parecer feliz con ello, pero agarró la mano de Annabeth.**

—**Mientras seas mi compañera, estaré bien.**

Ninguna de las chicas en la sala pudo evitar sonreír. Salvo Atenea.

Poseidón no estaba muy feliz con que su hijo este con la hija de Atenea, pero si el muchacho era feliz entonces no haría nada.

**Hazel sonrió.**

—**Oh, eso es fácil. Frank, has estado increíble, al convertirte en un dragón. ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo y llevar volando a Annabeth y a Percy hacia la ciudad a por la brea?**

**Frank abrió su boca como si quisiera protestar.**

—**Su…supongo. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?**

—**Yo montaré a Arión junto a Sa… con Leo —daba golpecitos en el mango de su espada, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo a Leo. Ella era incluso más nerviosa que él—. Conseguiremos el bronce y la cal. Podemos encontrarnos todos aquí cuando se haga oscuro.**

_-Bueno hija, parece que piensas igual que yo_

**Frank frunció el ceño. Obviamente, no le gustaba la idea de que Leo fuera con Hazel.**

_-Muchacho no te dejes ganar por el hijo del viejo herrero._

**Por alguna razón, la desaprobación de Frank hizo que Leo quisiera ir. **

_-Vamos chico, demuéstrale a ese idiota de la guerra que eres mejor que su hijo._

Nico miraba divertido todo lo que sucedía. Él realmente no quería que su hermana estuviera con nadie. Si pudiera elegir, elegirá a Percy, con él estaría segura. Pero esta Annabeth y ella es una buena amiga.

Will por otra parte empezaba a entender de donde es que venían las rivalidades entre cabañas y hasta posiblemente los campamentos. A los dioses les gustaba competir entre ellos. Sus hijos no son muy diferentes.

**Tenía que demostrar que merecía la pena confiar en él. No iba a comenzar a disparar ballestas al azar de nuevo.**

_-Y estoy seguro que al sátiro eso le habría gustado-_murmuro un sonriente Hermes

—**Leo —dijo Annabeth—, si conseguimos los suministros, ¿cuánto tardaremos en reparar al barco?**

—**Con suerte, un par de horas.**

—**De acuerdo —decidió—. Nos encontraremos de nuevo lo antes posible, pero manteneos a salvo. A ver si podemos usar esa suerte. Aunque eso no significa que las tengamos todas de nuestro lado.**

-Termine, quien sigue

-Siguen siendo los pensamientos de mi hijo-pregunto Hefestos

-Si-murmuro Ares mientras le lanzaba el libro a su hermano

-Estoy seguro que hay pensamientos más interesantes que los míos, porque no mejor nos los salteamos

-Ni siquiera lo intentes fireboy, tengo la sensación que leeremos los pensamientos de todos

-Bien, entonces esperare ansioso por escuchar lo que piensas reina de belleza

-Si me permiten-los interrumpió Apolo-creo que después del capítulo que leerá Hefestos, los niños deben descansar y comer. Los he curado físicamente pero aun necesitan descanso

Los dioses asintieron en acuerdo. Solo Thalía, Nico y Will se quejaron de que querían seguir leyendo.

Hefestos se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Si me permiten-_los interrumpió Apolo-_creo que después del capítulo que leerá Hefestos, los niños deben descansar y comer. Los he curado físicamente pero aun necesitan descanso_

Los dioses asintieron en acuerdo. Solo Thalía, Nico y Will se quejaron ya que querían seguir leyendo.

Hefestos se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer.

**LEO VI**

**Cabalgar en Arión fue lo mejor que le había pasado a Leo en todo el día, algo que no era demasiado, ya que su día había sido horrible. Las pezuñas del caballo convertían la superficie del lago en niebla salada. Leo puso su mano sobre el costado del caballo y sintió los músculos trabajando como una máquina bien engrasada. Por primera vez, entendió por qué los motores de los coches se medían por caballos. Arión era un Maserati de cuatro patas.**

_-Yo quiero que mi carro del sol sea un Maserati_

_-Papá, tu carro del sol ya es un Maserati_

Apolo no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginar la nueva forma que tomaría su carro.

**Delante de ellos había una isla, una línea de arena tan blanca, que podría haber sido una tabla de pura sal. Detrás se alzaba una expansión de dunas de hierba y rocas erosionadas.**

**Leo estaba sentado detrás de Hazel, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El contacto le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero era la única forma de mantenerse a bordo (o lo que fuera que lo llamaran encima de un caballo).**

Frank le lanzo una mirada molesta a Leo mientras que este intentaba ocultarse detrás de Jasón

_-Que no estén todos mis pensamientos-_susurraba por lo bajo

Piper y Jasón se le quedaron mirando. Piper preocupada por lo que Leo pudo haber pensado y Jasón planeando la mejor forma de evitar que Frank moliera a golpes a su elocuente amigo.

**Antes de que se fuera, Percy le había apartado para contarle la historia de Hazel. Percy hizo que sonara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Leo, pero entre líneas pudo leer "Si le haces algo a mi amiga, te daré de comer personalmente a un gigantesco tiburón blanco".**

_-Si Percy, tienes que cuidar de mi hermana mientras no estoy_-Nico le estaba dando su mejor mirada de muerte a Leo y a Frank

Hades y Poseidón no pudieron evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que sus hijos estaban muy unidos en el futuro.

Hestia se preguntaba si era posible que su familia mejorar con el pasar de los años. Ella veía a los semidioses que estaban en la sala y no pudo evitar pensar que nunca, en todos los eones que tenia, había visto tanta unión entre ellos. Una pequeña llama de esperanza empezó a formarse en ella.

**Según Percy, Hazel era hija de Plutón. Había muerto en 1940 y había sido devuelta a la vida hacía unos meses. Leo encontró aquello difícil de creer. Hazel parecía tan cálida y bastante viva, no como los fantasmas u otras formas revividas con las que había tratado.**

**También parecía ser buena con la gente, no como Leo, que se sentía más cómodo con las máquinas. ¿Pero seres vivos, como caballos y chicas? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlos funcionar.**

_-Bueno chico, la mayoría de mis hijos no sabe cómo tratar con otros seres vivos. _

_-Pero aun así, la mayoría de tus hijos se las ingenia para capturar los corazones de mis hijas-_señalo Afrodita

Si Afrodita hubiera estado más atenta, se habría dado cuenta de la mirada triste que tenían Will, Nico y Thalía.

**Hazel también era la novia de Frank, así que Leo debía mantener distancias. **

Frank volvió a darle una mirada de muerte a Leo.

_-hey chico, yo en tu lugar no le mandaría esas miradas a Leo_-dijo un sonriente Will_-Leo tiene un par de hermanos sobre protectores en el campamento. Niza y Jake te harán papilla antes de que lo toques_

Frank miro interrogante a Will mientras que Leo sonreía al recordar a sus hermanos mayores.

**Aún así, su pelo olía tan bien, y cabalgar con ella le hacía acelerar su corazón contra su voluntad. **

_-Vamos hija, puedes darle una oportunidad al chico de Hefestos_

_-Papá-_murmuro una avergonzada Hazel

**Tenía que ser la velocidad del caballo.**

_-Claroooo, es la velocidad del caballo-_el sarcasmo de Hermes solo ocasiono que Leo pasara de un leve sonrojo a un potente

**Arión irrumpió en la playa. Pisó fuertemente sus pezuñas y relinchó, triunfante, como el entrenador Hedge gritando en un campo de batalla. Hazel y Leo desmontaron y Arión piafó la arena.**

—**Necesita comer —explicó Hazel—. Le gusta el oro, pero…**

—**¿Oro? —preguntó Leo.**

—**Se contentará con la hierba. Vamos, Arión. Gracias por el viaje. Ya te llamaré.**

**Y así, el caballo se fue, nada más que una estela de humo por el lago.**

—**Un caballo rápido —dijo Leo—, y caro de alimentar.**

—**No demasiado —dijo Hazel—. Se me da bien el oro.**

**Leo alzó las cejas.**

—**¿Cómo puede dársete bien el oro? Por favor dime que no estás emparentada con el Rey Midas. No me gusta ese tipo.**

_-Te has topado con Midas_

_-Sí, bien…él creía que Jasón, Piper y yo podríamos ser unas bonitas estatuas en su salón._

_-Eso se parece a cuando Medusa creía que Percy podía ser una bonita estatua de jardín-_añadió Will

_-¿Medusa?-_pregunto Poseidón

_-La primera misión de Percy-_explico Thalía_- Él y Annabeth tuvieron un encuentro con Medusa._

_-Percy acabo con ella-_finalizo un sonriente Nico

Ares miro sorprendido a los semidioses. Él hijo de su tío era sin duda alguna muy poderoso. Y por la forma en que todos hablaban de él, era un líder nato.

**Hazel apretó sus labios, como si se arrepintiera de sacar el tema.**

—**No importa.**

**Eso le hizo sentir más curiosidad a Leo, pero decidió que sería mejor no presionarla. **

_-Ves, el muchacho es considerado_

Hazel soltó un suspiro media frustrada. Su padre no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que seguramente se leerían en un futuro sus pensamientos…mierda.

**Se arrodilló y agarró con la mano un puñado de arena blanca.**

—**Bueno, un problema arreglado, de cualquier manera. Esto es cal.**

**Hazel frunció el ceño.**

—**¿La playa entera?**

—**Sí. ¿Ves? Los granos son perfectamente redondos. No es realmente arena. Es carbonato de calcio —Leo sacó una bolsita de plástico de su cinturón de herramientas y cavó su mano en la cal.**

**De repente se quedó muy quieto. Recordó todas las veces que la diosa de la tierra Gea se le había aparecido en el suelo: su cara durmiente hecha de polvo o arena o tierra. Le encantaba provocarle. Se la imaginó con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa durmiente arremolinándose en el calcio.**

"**Aléjate, pequeño héroe" dijo Gea. "Sin ti, el barco no puede repararse".**

Hefestos le dio una mirada preocupada a su hijo.

—**¿Leo? —preguntó Hazel—. ¿Estás bien?**

**Respiró entrecortadamente. Gea no estaba allí. Comenzaba a imaginarse cosas.**

_-Las cosas más impensables suelen ser las más reales-_mascullo Apolo

—**Sí —dijo—. Estoy bien.**

**Comenzó a llenar la bolsa. Hazel se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó.**

—**Deberíamos haber traído un cubo y unas palas.**

**La idea le alegró a Leo. Incluso sonrió.**

—**Podríamos haber hecho un castillo de arena.**

—**Un castillo de cal.**

_-AWWW-_chillo Afrodita-_¡Eso es tan dulce!_

Leo ya estaba resignado. Si no moría por culpa de Gea y sus gigantes, seguramente Frank se encargaría de él.

**Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo demasiado largo.**

Afrodita volvió a chillar. Piper se estaba conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo, solo porque estaba sentada junto a Leo. Ares mascullaba algo sobre mocosos que se dejan robar a las novias. Y Hades pensaba las ventajas de tener un hijo de Hefestos como nuero.

Los semidioses por otro lado ya estaban tomando bandos, en caso se generara una pelea.

Claro está que el pobre Frank tenia las de perder. Solo Octavio estaba de su lado y eso que solo era por el orgullo romano. Los otros semidioses eran griegos, así que todos apoyaban a Leo. Excepto Hazel que prefería mantenerse neutral y Jasón que aún no sabía a quién debía apoyar.

**Hazel apartó la mirada.**

_-Podrías evitar todo esto si te unieras a la caza-_dijo Artemisa

_-mmm…muchas gracias por su oferta lady Di…digo Lady Artemisa….pero creo que…yo no…-_Hazel tenía problemas para poder rechazar la oferta de Artemisa, no quería que la convirtiera en algo si la ofendía.

_-Ya la escuchaste hermanita_-Apolo decidió ayudar a Hazel_-no quiere pertenecer a la caza-_Artemisa soltó un suspiro derrotado

_-Al menos lo intente-_Hazel le dio una sonrisa de disculpa que la diosa le devolvió.

—**Te pareces mucho a…**

—**¿Sammy? —supuso Leo.**

**Se cayó de espaldas.**

—**¿Lo sabes?**

—**No tengo ni idea de quién es Sammy. Pero Frank me preguntó si estaba seguro de que ese era mi nombre.**

_-Un cuadrado amoroso-_se preguntó Afrodita

—**¿Y no lo es?**

—**¡No! ¡Caray!**

—**¿No tienes ningún hermano gemelo…?—se detuvo Hazel—. ¿Tu familia es Nueva Orleans?**

—**No. Houston. ¿Por qué? ¿Sammy es un chico al que conocías?**

—**Yo… no es nada. Te pareces mucho a él.**

_-LO TENGO-_grito la diosa del amor

_-Qué es lo que tienes-_cuestiono Deméter

Pero Afrodita no contesto. Tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, lo que ocasionaba que los demás quisieran alejarse un poco de ella.

**Leo supo que ella estaba aún más avergonzada. Pero si Hazel era una chica del pasado, eso significaba que Sammy también era de 1940. Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo podía Frank saber del chico? ¿Y por qué Hazel podría creer que él era Sammy, todas esas décadas después?**

Piper abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la insinuación de su madre. Rápidamente corrió a su trono y empezó a intercambiar murmuros con ella.

Jasón no sabía si debía preocuparse por su novia o hacer como que nada pasaba.

**Acabaron de llenar la bolsa en silencio. Leo la metió en su cinturón de herramientas y la bolsa se desvaneció, sin peso, sin volumen, sin ocupar espacio, a pesar de que Leo sabía que estaría ahí en cuanto él alargara el brazo. Todo lo que pudiera caber en sus bolsillos, Leo lo guardaría en ellos. Le encantaba aquél cinturón. Deseó que sus bolsillos fueran más grandes para que pudiera caber una sierra eléctrica o quizá un bazooka.**

_-¿Una bazooka? Es en serio Valdez-_pregunto Frank

_-El chico no puede ser tan malo si quiere tener una bazooka en su bolsillo_

Frank miro incrédulo a su padre, internamente herido al pensar que su padre estaba de parte de Leo.

Ares pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su hijo

_-No te preocupes mocoso, te daré una bazooka para que la tengas en tu bolsillo y así el chiquillo de Hefestos no tenga ninguna posibilidad_-Ante eso Frank no sabía si agradecerle a su padre o empezar a preocuparse por su salud mental

**Se puso de pie y oteó la isla, dunas de color blanco, parterres de hierba, rocas con sal incrustada como si fuera hielo.**

—**Festus ha dicho que había bronce celestial por aquí cerca, pero no estoy seguro de dónde…**

—**Por ahí —Hazel señaló a la playa—. A unos cien metros.**

—**¿Cómo has…?**

—**Metales preciosos —dijo Hazel—. Es algo de Plutón.**

**Leo recordó lo que le había dicho sobre que se le daba bien el oro.**

—**Un talento útil. Tú la llevas, señorita Detector de Metales.**

_-Ahora se ponen motes cariñosos-_arrullo, para sorpresa de todos, Deméter

**El sol comenzaba a ponerse. El cielo se convirtió en una extraña mezcla de morado y amarillo. En otro momento, Leo habría disfrutado de un paseo por la playa con una chica guapa, pero cuanto más caminaban, Leo se volvía más tenso.**

_-TENCIÓN SEX…_

_-NOOO-_interrumpieron todos a Afrodita

_-Solo decía-_contesto con una sonrisa

**Finalmente Hazel se giró hacia el interior de la isla.**

—**¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? —preguntó.**

—**Estamos cerca —le prometió ella—. Vamos.**

**Por encima de las dunas, vieron a la mujer.**

Los dioses voltearon a ver a Afrodita, ella les dio una sonrisa inocente.

**Estaba sentada en una roca en medio de un campo de hierba. Una moto negra y metálica estaba aparcada cerca de allí, **

Ahora, todos voltearon a ver a Ares. Pero él tenía el seño fruncido. Obviamente no se pondría en contra de su hijo, pero si no era él…solo existe alguien más que suele usar motos…y toparse con ella nunca es bueno

**pero cada una de las ruedas tenía un gran triángulo arrancado de las llantas, por lo que parecían Pac-Mans. **

Todos los dioses fruncieron el seño. Las características de esa moto no eran las de Ares.

**No era posible de que aquella moto fuera conducible en aquellas condiciones.**

**La mujer tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una cara huesuda. Vestía unos pantalones de motorista negros de cuero, unas botas altas de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero del color de la sangre, parecía sacada de un videoclip de Michael Jackson.**

**Alrededor de sus pies, el suelo estaba lleno de lo que parecían las conchas de ostras rotas. Estaba encorvada, sacando nuevas de una bolsa y abriéndolas.**

**¿Chupando ostras? Leo no estaba seguro de que hubiera ostras en el Gran Lago Salado. No lo creía.**

Atenea empezó a realizar ruidos raros en un intento de explicar las muchas razones por las que no hay ostras en los lagos.

**No tuvo ninguna prisa por acercarse a ella. Había tenido malas experiencias con mujeres extrañas. Su antigua niñera, la Tía Callida, resultó ser Hera**

_-¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia de ser tu niñera?_

_-No lo sé, yo hubiera preferido nunca haberla conocido_

Antes de que Hera diga algo, Hefestos se apresuro en leer. No quería que su hijo sufriera la ira de su madre.

**y tenía la molesta costumbre de cambiarle los pañales en una chimenea encendida. **

_-No me extraña. Lanza a su propio hijo del Olimpo y a su nieto lo mete a la chimenea-_murmuro molesto Hefestos

_-Ya te pedí perdón _

_-Porque te obligue, si no te hubiera atrapado en esa silla de oro…_

_-Como sea, sigue leyendo los tontos pensamientos de tu hijo y déjame en paz_

Hefestos solo resoplo antes de continuar

**La diosa de la tierra Gea había matado a su madre en el incendio de su taller cuando Leo tenía ocho años. **

Hefestos dejo de leer y le dio un abrazo a su hijo. Él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la vida que a su hijo le toco vivir. Pero no se puede hacer nada. Los héroes suelen tener la peor de las vidas. Siempre perdiendo a las personas que más aman.

Leo estaba sorprendido. Desde que perdió a su madre quiso encontrar a alguien que lo abrazara tal y como su padre estaba haciendo en ese momento. Un abrazo que lo haga sentir seguro y protegido.

Los demás esperaron a que ambos estuvieran tranquilos para seguir leyendo.

**La diosa de la nieve Quíone había intentado convertirle en una bonita estatua de hielo en Sonoma.**

_-Alguien debería decirle a los enemigos que convertirnos en estatuas no es la solución-_comento Leo en un intento de que dejaran de mirarlo

Surtió el efecto deseado, la sala se lleno de risas tranquilas, relajando el ambiente.

**Pero Hazel caminó hacia ella, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Mientras se acercaban, Leo notó algunos detalles molestos. Atado al cinturón de la mujer había un látigo doblado. Su chaqueta de cuero rojo tenía un sutil diseño en él, ramas rotas de un manzano con pájaros esqueléticos. Las ostras que estaba chupando eran en realidad galletas de la fortuna.**

Los dioses se sorprendieron al darse cuenta o confirmar (según sea el caso) sobre la identidad de la misteriosa mujer.

**Un montón de galletas rotas descansaban por todas partes a su alrededor. Seguía sacando nuevas de su bolsa, abriéndolas, y leyendo la fortuna. La mayor parte las rechazaba. Unas pocas la hacían murmurar, enfadada. Repasaba las letras sobre la tira de papel como si intentara emborronarla, entonces repararía la galleta mágicamente y las dejaba en una cesta cercana.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Leo antes de que pudiera detenerse.**

_-Claro, anda y pregúntale a un posible mostro ¿qué está haciendo?_-murmuro Jasón

**La mujer levantó la cara. Los pulmones de Leo se llenaron tan rápidamente, que creyó que iban a explotar.**

—**¿Tía Rosa? —preguntó.**

**No tenía sentido, pero aquella mujer parecía su tía. Tenía la misma nariz ancha con un lunar a un lado, la misma expresión de asco y los ojos oscuros. Pero no podía ser Rosa. Nunca vestiría ropas como aquellas, y ella seguía allí en Houston, por lo que sabía Leo. No estaría abriendo galletas de la fortuna en medio del Gran Lago Salado de Utah.**

—**¿Eso es lo que ves? —preguntó la mujer—. Interesante. ¿Y tú, Hazel, querida?**

—**¿Cómo has…? —Hazel retrocedió, alarmada—. Tú… tú pareces la señorita Read. Mi profesora de tercero. Te odiaba.**

**La mujer se rió socarronamente.**

—**Excelente. ¿Tienes resentimiento con ella, eh? ¿Te juzgó injustamente?**

—**Tú, ella me golpeó los dedos contra el escritorio por portarme mal—dijo Hazel— **

**Llamó a mi madre una bruja. Me culpó por todo lo que no hice y… No. Ella tiene que estar muerta. ¿Quién eres tú?**

_-No te preocupes hija, tu maestra tuvo un viaje directo a los campos del castigo_

Hazel miro a su padre incrédula, ella realmente no le había deseado tremendo mal a la mujer.

—**Oh, Leo lo sabe —dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo te sientes contra la tía Rosa, mijo?**

**Mijo. Así era como la madre de Leo siempre le había llamado. Después de que su madre muriera, Rosa había renegado de Leo. Le había llamado hijo endemoniado. Le había culpado del incendio que había matado a su hermana. Rosa había vuelto su familia en contra de él y le había abandonado, convirtiéndole en un huérfano enclenque de ocho años, a merced de los servicios sociales. **

_-Tío Hades, quiero que esa mujer vaya directo a los campos del castigo también_

Hades asintió. Una mujer que dejaba abandonado a un niño tan pequeño después de que perdiera a su madre merecía el peor de los castigos.

**Leo había ido de una casa de acogida a otra hasta que finalmente encontró un hogar en el Campamento Mestizo. **

_-El campo es una casa para todos-_menciono Will_-la mayoría de nosotros no somos totalmente aceptados por nuestras familias mortales, claro si es que las tenemos_

Los dioses no sabían cómo tomar eso. Ellos sabían que sus hijos solían tener problemas para adaptarse al mundo normal, pero de ahí a no ser aceptado por sus familias.

**Leo no odiaba demasiada gente, pero después de todos aquellos años.**

**La cara de la tía Rosa le hacía hervir la sangre lleno de resentimiento.**

**¿Cómo se sentía él? Quería devolvérselo. Quería venganza.**

_-Y todo cuadra ahora-_menciona Apolo al ver que los demás semidioses habían adivinado la identidad de la diosa

**Sus ojos fueron hasta las llantas de PacMans de la moto. ¿Dónde había visto algo parecido antes? Cabaña 16, en el campamento Mestizo, el símbolo encima de la puerta era una llanta rota.**

_-¿Cabaña 16 en el campamento?-_murmuro un incrédulo Hermes

_-Solo tenemos 12 cabañas en el campo_-menciono Dionisio

_-¿POR QUÉ HAY MAS CABAÑAS?-_bravo Zeus-_EXPLIQUEN_

_-Fue un deseo-_susurro Thalía

_-Los dioses le ofrecieron la divinidad al héroe que salvo el Olimpo. Él lo rechazo_

_-SE ATREVIO A RECHAZAR NUESTRO REGALO_

_-Si me permite seño Zeus-_comenzó Will parándose frente al rey de los dioses-_en vez de optar por la divinidad, solicito que todos los niños sean reclamados…que ya no haya más niños indeterminados en la cabaña de Hermes. Que se les den tronos a Hades y a Hestia. Que en el campo hayan cabañas que honren a todos los dioses y que estas puedan ser un lugar seguro para sus hijos._

_-Me devolvieron mi trono-_susurro un sorprendido Hades

_-ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER. ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIO A SOLICITAR SEMEJANTE COSA?_

_-Fue Percy…Percy le devolvió el trono a mi padre y solicito que se le diera una cabina en el campo para que yo pueda estar en ella. También solicito cabinas para los hijos de los dioses menores para que ellos pudieran tener un lugar al que pertenecer_

_-POSEIDÓN…TU HIJO HA CREADO UN DESVALANCE…_

_-NO FUE UN DESVALANCE-_chillo Thalía-_FUE EN PRECIO JUSTO_

_-Un ojo a cambio del reconocimiento-_murmuro Nico

_-no puede cambiar nada señor Zeus, todo el consejo estuvo de acuerdo con la solicitud de Percy_

Zeus quería seguir gritando. Lo que esos semidioses le decían era algo inaceptable.

Los tres semidioses que habían hablado estaban parados frente a él, retándolo a que siguiera pataleando.

Zeus nunca había experimentado tanta rebeldía a su persona, pero él sabía quién era el causante de todo. La cría de Poseidón tenía la culpa. Él se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses hermano-_mascullo Poseidón-_ponle un solo dedo a mi hijo y te costara tu reinado_

_-Y puedes estar seguro que yo lo apoyare-comento Hades_

Zeus miro a toda la sala. Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar de su lado, salvo Hera y Atenea. Zeus vio con molestia como sus hijos se ponían de lado de Poseidón. De Apolo se lo esperaba, el dios del sol siempre había sigo apegado a su hermano, Ares siempre peleaba al lado de Poseidón, Artemisa siempre estaba con su gemelo…pero Hermes, Dionisio y Hefestos nunca se metían así como Deméter nunca participaba de los conflictos. Pero ahora parecían estar de parte de Poseidón.

—**Némesis —dijo—. Eres la diosa de la venganza.**

—**¿Ves? —la diosa sonrió a Hazel—. Me reconoce.**

**Némesis abrió otra galletita y arrugó la nariz.**

—"**Tendrás mucha suerte cuando menos te lo esperes" —leyó—. Eso exactamente el tipo de sinsentido que odio. Alguien abre una galletita, y ¡obtienen de repente una profecía que les dice que les hará ricos! Todo es culpa de la tramposa de Tique. ¡Siempre repartiendo buena suerte a la gente que no se lo merece!**

**Leo miró al montón de galletitas rotas.**

—**Eh… ¿no son profecías de verdad? Son galletitas rellenadas en alguna fábrica…**

—**¡No intentes excusarla! —le espetó Némesis—. Es Tique, que anima a la gente. No, no. Yo tengo que contrarrestarla. —Némesis pasó el dedo por el papel y las letras se volvieron rojas—. "Morirás dolorosamente cuando más te lo esperes." ¡Ahora! Mucho mejor.**

—**¡Eso es terrible! —dijo Hazel—. ¿Si dejas a alguien que lea eso en su galletita de la fortuna, se hará realidad?**

**Némesis sonrió sarcásticamente. Era aterrador, viendo la expresión en la cara de la tía Rosa.**

—**Mi querida Hazel, ¿nunca has deseado cosas terribles a la señorita Read por cómo te trató?**

—**¡Eso no significa que quisiera que se hicieran verdad!**

Hazel quería comentar que posiblemente muy en el fondo si deseo que todas las cosas malas le pasaran a su vieja maestra. Pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que prefirió no decir nada.

—**Bah—la diosa selló de nuevo la galletita y se la metió en la cesta—. Para ti, Tique es Fortuna, supongo, al ser romana. Igual que los demás, está de capa caída. En cambio, ¿yo? No estoy afectada. Me llaman Némesis en ambos lados, griego y romano. No cambio, porque la venganza es universal.**

_-Como el chocolate-_el intento de Hermes por alivianar el ambiente no tuvo resultado.

—**¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Némesis abrió otra galleta.**

—**Números de la suerte. ¡Ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera es un pronóstico! —Aplastó la galletita bajo sus pies—. En cuando a tu pregunta, Leo Valdez, los dioses están en un estado terrible. Siempre pasa cuando hay una guerra civil entre vosotros, los romanos y los griegos. Los Olímpicos están divididos entre sus dos naturalezas, llamados a ambos lados. Eso les hace ser un tanto esquizofrénicos, me temo. Dolores de cabeza y desorientación…**

_-Por eso le di la moneda-_murmuro distraídamente Atenea

Los demás dioses parecían preocupados. Nada bueno sucedía cada vez que entraban en ese estado esquizofrénico.

—**Pero no estamos en guerra —insistió Leo.**

—**Eh, Leo —Hazel hizo una mueca—. Exceptuando el hecho de que has estado bombardeando recientemente parte de Nueva Roma.**

**Leo se la quedó mirando, preguntándose de qué lado estaba.**

_-Lo siento-_dijo Hazel

_-No hay problema_-Leo no podía culpar a Hazel por decir aquello

—**¡No a propósito!**

—**Lo sé…—dijo Hazel—, pero los romanos no se dan cuenta de ello. Y nos perseguirán en busca de represalias.**

**Némesis se rió socarronamente.**

—**Leo, escucha a la chica. Se acerca la guerra. Gea nos ha llevado a ello, con tu ayuda. ¿Y a que no adivinas a quién culpan los dioses?**

**La boca de Leo sabía a carbonato de calcio.**

—**A mí.**

_-Más les vale no culpar a mi hijo_

_-Tu hijo, nos está llevando a una nueva guerra_

_-Con todo respeto madre, mi HIJO estaba siendo controlado_

_-Controlado o no, es el único culpable de que nuestras personalidades estén luchando entre si_

Hefestos se reprimió el comentario que quería soltarle a su madre. Todo el salón estaba tenso. Obviamente el que se encuentren debatiendo en sus personalidades no pronosticaba nada bueno.

**La diosa rió.**

—**Bueno, no te creas el ombligo del mundo. Tú eres sólo un peón en el tablero, Leo Valdez. Me refería al jugador que ha puesto en marcha esta ridícula búsqueda, juntando a los griegos y a los romanos. Los dioses culpan a Hera, o Juno, cómo queráis. **

_-Ustedes-_la furia de la diosa no se podía ocultar

_-Espera madre, aún hay más-_La diosa vio con furia a su hijo

**La reina de los cielos ha huido del Olimpo para escapar de la ira de su familia. ¡No esperéis mucha más ayuda de vuestra patrona!**

_-¡HUIDO! ME HAN OBLIGADO A HUIR_

_-obviamente es por TU culpa que todo eso pasara_-le contesto Ares

En un segundo todos los dioses con la excepción de Poseidón, Hades, Hestia y Atenea, esta última porque aun se encontraba encadenada a su trono. Se encontraban en medio del salón del trono. Se gritaban entre sí en griego antiguo, lo que hacía que los semidioses no puedan entender nada de lo que decían.

La discusión tenía para rato. Los semidioses empezaron a temer por sus vidas cuando vieron que los dioses parpadeaban queriendo alcanzar sus verdaderas formar.

Frank, Leo, Piper y Jasón corrieron a esconderse junto con Hazel, detrás del trono de Hades. Will y Octavio fueron con Nico a esconderse tras el trono de Poseidón.

Hestia miraba la descomunal pelea que estaba teniendo su familia. Siempre era lo mismo, no existía un solo momento en que no estén peleando entre ellos. Durante años había aguantado la desunión de su familia, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Ella ya no podía soportar que el calor del hogar no existiera. Poco a poco, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejo que su energía empezara a desaparecer…Hestia se estaba desvaneciendo.

Poseidón miraba atentamente a su familia. No podía ponerse departe de Hera, pero tampoco quería verla como una fugitiva, después de todo era su hermana menor. Él estaba a punto de intervenir cuando sintió una energía desapareciendo. Voltio al lugar donde su hermana mayor debería estar atizando el fuego, pero lo único que encontró fue a su hermana con la apariencia de una niña de 4 años con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y un fuego casi extinto. Entonces Poseidón lo comprendió, su hermana estaba muriendo.

Con furia golpeo su tridente en el suelo

_-SILENCIO-_Bravo-_DEJEN DE DISCUTIR Y VUELVAN A SUS TRONOS._

No hubo necesidad de que lo repitiera dos veces. Ni bien termino de hablar, Apolo, Hermes, Ares y Artemisa corrieron a sentarse. Afrodita se dio cuenta de lo asustados que estaban los semidioses, se sintió culpable por haber perdido los papeles frente a los pobres niños que habían pasado por mucho, suavemente camino hasta su trono. Hefestos resoplo antes de dirigirse a su trono, igualmente hizo Dionisio.

-_Poseidón, no puedes hablarnos…-_intento replicar Deméter

_-No hermana, hablare como tenga que hablar para mantener el orden. Miren a Hestia_-dijo señalándola-_está desapareciendo y es a causa de nuestras muchas discusiones_

Los demás dioses miraron horrorizados a Hestia. Deméter, Afrodita y Artemisa empezaron a sollozar al pensar que perderían a la diosa del hogar. Hermes, Ares, Hefestos y Dionisio se sentían impotentes al no poder ayudar a su querida tía. Hades y Poseidón se sentían culpables por el destino de su hermana. Atenea no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hera y Zeus no sabían que sentir, por un lado se trataba de su hermana pero por el otro…Hestia era una diosa con gran poder.

Apolo no pensaba permitir que su quería tía Hestia desapareciera. Con rapidez corrió hacia ella y empezó a recitar un cantico antiguo…muy antiguo ya que ni siquiera los dioses podían descifrar lo que decía.

Poco a poco la energía de Hestia empezó a resurgir. Las llamas volvieron a crecer.

_-Ya estoy bien Apolo_

Pero Apolo no escuchaba, estaba tan concentrado que había perdido el sentido de lo que lo rodeaba. Hestia empezó a preocuparse cuando noto que su sobrino empezaba a perder brillo. Rápidamente Ares salto de su trono y alejo a su hermano de su tía.

Ares hizo que Apolo se apoyara en él. Mientras que Artemisa y Hermes se acercaban para asegurarse que el dios del sol estaba bien. Le dieron una gran cantidad de néctar y ambrosia para que se recuperara. Luego con suavidad, Ares lo sentó en su trono.

Todos los dioses volvieron a sus tronos en silencio.

_-¿Por qué me salvaste Apolo?-_cuestiono la diosa del hogar_-ya no me queda nada para seguir aquí_

_-Mi tía quería, no soportaría saberte perdida-_todos los hermanos de Apolo estaban de acuerdo con él

_-Ya no soy necesaria_-insistió

_-Siempre serás necesaria hermana-_afirmaron a la vez, Poseidón, Hades y Deméter

_-Ellos tiene razón lady Hestia-_menciono Nico

_-Después de todo la esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar-_finalizo Thalía con una leve sonrisa.

Hestia miro a los semidioses, por lo general solían ignorarla en el campo. Pero ahora, todos ellos parecían saber quién era ella y cuál era su misión en el mundo. Hestia no puedo reprimir una suave sonrisa al ver que un grupo de niños había entendido su principal propósito mucho mejor que su familia.

_-La esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar-_susurro_-Sobrino querido, por favor continua con la lectura_

Hefestos le dedico una sonrisa a su tía antes de volver a leer.

**A Leo le dolía la cabeza. Tenía sentimientos cruzados por Hera. Había estado de por medio en su vida desde que era un bebé, moldeando para servir su destino en aquella gran profecía, pero al menos había estado de su lado, más o menos. Si ahora estaba fuera de juego…**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.**

—**¿Por qué? ¡Para ofreceros mi ayuda! —Némesis sonrió maliciosamente.**

_-Nunca es bueno cuando Némesis ofrece ayuda_-murmuro Hermes mirando con preocupación al hijo de Hefestos

**Leo miró a Hazel. Parecía como si le acabaran de ofrecer una serpiente gratis.**

—**Tu ayuda —dijo Leo.**

—**¡Por supuesto! —dijo la diosa—. Me encanta hacer caer a los orgullosos y a los poderosos, y no hay nadie que se lo merezca más que Gea y sus gigantes. Aún así, debo advertiros que no sufriré de éxito desmerecido. La buena suerte es una farsa. La rueda de la fortuna es un esquema de Ponzi. El éxito verdadero requiere de sacrificio.**

—**¿Sacrificio? —la voz de Hazel era dura—. He perdido a mi madre. He muerto y he vuelto a la vida. Ahora mi hermano está desaparecido. ¿No es suficiente sacrificio para ti?**

_-Aun cuando suene frío es la ley de la equivalencia-_menciono Hestia-_Uno tiene que dar algo a cambio para poder recibir lo que quiere. Por más que parezca que ambas cosas no son de igual valor, en el interior si lo son_

_-Como decir vida a cambio de vida-_se aventuro en preguntar Leo

_-Exactamente-_le respondió Ares

**Leo se sintió identificado. Quería gritar que también había perdido a su madre. Su vida entera había sido una miseria detrás de otra. Había perdido a su dragón; Festus. Casi se había matado a sí mismo intentando construir el Argo II. Ahora había bombardeado medio campamento romano, iniciando una guerra y quizá hubiera perdido la confianza de sus amigos.**

_-No joven héroe, puedo asegurar que no ha perdido la confianza de sus amigos_-le susurro Hestia mientras le sonreía.

—**Ahora mismo —dijo, intentando controlar su enfado—, todo lo que quiero es bronce celestial.**

—**Oh, eso es simple —dijo Némesis—. Está pasada esa duna. Lo encontrarás junto a los corazoncitos.**

—**Espera —dijo Hazel—. ¿Qué corazoncitos?**

**Némesis se introdujo una galleta en la boca y se la tragó, con el papel y todo.**

—**Ya veréis. Quizá os enseñen una lección, Hazel Levesque. La mayor parte de los héroes no pueden escapar a su naturaleza, aunque les hayan dado una segunda oportunidad—sonrió—. Y en cuanto a tu hermano Nico, no tienes demasiado tiempo. Veamos… ¿Hoy es 25 de junio? Sí, además de hoy, seis días más. Entonces morirá, junto con toda la ciudad de Roma.**

Hades miro preocupado a su hijo, Nico intentaba evitar su mirada. Pero aun así, Hades no puede evitar sentirse agradecido con Némesis, después de todo ella no estaba obligada a dar esa información.

**Los ojos de Hazel se abrieron de par en par.**

—**¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?**

—**Y en cuanto a ti, hijo del fuego —se giró a Leo—. Tu peor adversidad está por venir. Siempre serás un extraño, la séptima rueda. No encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos. Muy pronto, te enfrentarás a un problema que no podrás resolver, a pesar de que te podría ayudar… por un módico precio.**

_-Es así como te sientes Leo-_le pregunto Piper

_-Claro que no reina de belleza, por qué habría de sentirme así_

_-Porque te sientes culpable_-susurro Hazel mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba levemente. Leo era más parecido a Sammy de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Frank decidió no decir nada, Leo sin duda alguna era un buen amigo. Un amigo que podía costarle el amor de Hazel, pero era un buen amigo y Frank sabia que al final quien tome la decisión es Hazel. Él no tiene porque culpar a Leo si ella lo prefiere así. Claro está que eso no significa que dejara de molestarlo.

**Leo olió a humo. Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban en llamas, y Hazel le miraba, alarmada.**

**Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo para extinguir las llamas.**

—**Me gusta resolver mis propios problemas.**

—**Muy bien —Némesis se limpió las migajas de las galletas de su chaqueta.**

—**Pero… ¿de qué tipo de precio estaríamos hablando?**

_-La curiosidad es un gran problema-_menciono Poseidón mientras miraba burlonamente a Atenea que no podía hablar debido a las sombras que cubrían su boca.

**La diosa se encogió de hombros.**

—**Uno de mis hijos cambió un ojo por la habilidad de marcar la diferencia en el mundo.**

Poseidón miro con curiosidad a Nico, Thalía y Will. Ellos habían mencionado eso.

**El estómago de Leo se revolvió.**

—**¿Quieres… un ojo?**

—**En tu caso, quizá sea mejor otro tipo de sacrificio. Pero algo igual de doloroso. Aquí. —le pasó una galleta de la fortuna sin romper—. Si necesitas una respuesta, rompe esto. Resolverá tu problema.**

**La mano de Leo le temblaba mientras cogía la galleta.**

—**¿Qué problema?**

—**Lo sabrás a su debido momento.**

—**No, gracias —dijo Leo, firmemente. Pero su mano, parecía tener vida propia, porque metió la galleta en su cinturón de herramientas.**

_-Una vez la recibes el pacto esta sellado-_murmuro Hades mientras miraba como su hija seguía abrazando al hijo de Hefestos

**Némesis cogió otra galleta de su bolsa y la abrió.**

—"**Tendrás que reconsiderar tus elecciones próximamente". Oh, me gusta esta. No hacen falta que cambie nada.**

**Volvió a sellar la galleta y la lanzó a la cesta.**

—**Muy pocos dioses os podrán ayudar en esta búsqueda. La mayoría están incapacitados, y su confusión sólo irá a peor. Una cosa podrá traer unidad al Olimpo de nuevo, un viejo error finalmente vengado. Ah, de hecho, eso sería maravilloso, ¡las balanzas finalmente equilibradas! Pero eso no sucederá a no ser que aceptes mi ayuda.**

Atenea estaba sorprendida, sería posible que finalmente recuperara su orgullo. Sería posible que fuera vengada por la humillación que los romanos cometieron con ella.

—**Supongo que no nos dirás de qué estás hablando —murmuró Hazel—. O por qué mi hermano Nico tiene seis días de vida. O porqué Roma va a ser destruida.**

**Némesis se rió. Se levantó y se colgó la bolsa de galletitas sobre el hombro.**

—**Oh, está todo encadenado, Hazel Levesque. Y en cuanto a mi oferta, Leo Valdez, piénsatelo. Eres un buen chico y trabajado. Podríamos hacer negocios. Pero os he entretenido demasiado. Deberías ir a ver el estanque reflectante antes de que se vaya la luz. Mi pobre chico maldito se vuelve… nervioso cuando se hace de noche.**

Afrodita tenía una vaga idea sobre quién era el pobre chico maldito. Si era quien creía…Leo y Hazel no deberían tener muchos problemas para recuperar el bronce celestial.

**A Leo no le gustó cómo sonaba aquello, pero la diosa se subió a su moto.**

**Aparentemente, era conducible, a pesar de aquellas ruedas con la forma de Pac-Man, porque Némesis encendió el motor y desapareció en una humareda oscura.**

**Hazel se agachó. Todas las galletitas y los papeles habían desaparecido excepto por una tira de papel. La cogió y la leyó.**

—"**Te verás a ti misma reflejada, y tendrás razones para estar desesperada".**

—**Fantástico —dijo Leo—. Vamos a ver qué significa.**

_-Eso es todo_

_-Bien, será mejor que cada quien vaya a su palacio con sus hijos respectivos_

_-Allí hay un problema Poseidón. Yo no tengo un palacio aquí_

_-Llévate a tus hijos al inframundo _

_-Cállate Zeus, los niños no deberían estar en el inframundo. Nico puede ir conmigo a mi palacio-_menciono un Pensativo Poseidón-_Y Hazel…_

_-Puede venir conmigo y Piper_

_-Bien, está decidido. Tomaremos un receso hasta mañana_

_-Quien te puso a cargo Poseidón_

_-Yo solo me puse a cargo hermano, ahora anda a tu palacio con Jasón_

Todos los dioses obedecieron a Poseidón. Los semidioses fueron con sus padres divinos. Octavio para malestar de Will también fue con Apolo. Thalía fue con Artemisa para molestia de Zeus.


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento mucho la demora. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo y antes de empezar solo quiero decir algo

TEAM LEO!

P&A

_-Bien, será mejor que cada quien vaya a su palacio con sus hijos respectivos_

_-Allí hay un problema Poseidón. Yo no tengo un palacio aquí_

_-Llévate a tus hijos al inframundo _

_-Cállate Zeus, los niños no deberían estar en el inframundo. Nico puede ir conmigo a mi palacio-_menciono un Pensativo Poseidón-_Y Hazel…_

_-Puede venir conmigo y Piper_

_-Bien, está decidido. Tomaremos un receso hasta mañana_

_-Quien te puso a cargo Poseidón_

_-Yo solo me puse a cargo hermano, ahora anda a tu palacio con Jasón_

Todos los dioses obedecieron a Poseidón. Los semidioses fueron con sus padres divinos. Octavio para malestar de Will también fue con Apolo. Thalía fue con Artemisa para molestia de Zeus.

Cuando Jasón entro al palacio de Zeus sintió la misma soledad y frialdad que habitaba en su cabaña del campamento mestizo. Y eso que él estaba tratando de ignorar la mirada de su padre. Jasón se sentía como aquel día. Una cabaña vacía y solitaria con una estatua aterradora que lo miraba analizándolo.

_-Jasón-_la voz de su padre resonó en todo el palacio_-creo que debemos hablar_

Jasón realmente no tenía ninguna idea sobre lo que su padre quisiera hablar con él. Dudaba seriamente de que le haya dado un ataque de paternidad y quiera saber que ha sido de su vida. No, su padre no actuaba así. Su padre quería averiguar algo y pensaba sacarle toda la información posible. Pero como buen romano Jasón procuro mantener su rostro de manera neutral.

_-Siéntate-_Zeus convoco una silla frente a lo que parecía ser un trono. ¿Por qué su padre tenía un trono en medio de su sala? _-Solo quiero que contestes algunas preguntas_

_-¿Qué clase de preguntas padre?_

_-No tienes que preocuparte, yo no me meteré en tu vida amorosa…si es lo que temes-_Jasón se mantuvo callado, esperando a que su padre continúe_-A mi realmente no me preocupa si estas o no con la hija de Afrodita, claro yo preferiría que estuvieras con alguna chica más "útil", pero si ella es suficiente para ti….no me meteré_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con útil? Piper es todo lo que se puede pedir en una chica, es valiente, inteligente, fuerte…_

_-¿Fuerte? Las hijas de Afrodita no son fuertes, ni nada de lo que estás diciendo. Ellas solo sirven como hijas del amor, al igual que las hijas de Deméter solo sirven para hacer crecer las plantas._

Jasón está furioso ante la insinuación de su padre. El había conocido a las hijas de Afrodita y a las de Venus. Si bien es cierto que mayormente se dedican a los chismes y a ver su apariencia, también es cierto de que son muy capaces de luchar si es necesario. Piper es así. Y por lo que escucho de los otros campistas, hubo una hija de Afrodita que se enfrento a un Drakon a pesar de que sabía que no podía ganar.

_-No es como dices padre…_

_-No entraremos en ese tema-_le corto _-tengo un par de preguntas más urgentes que realizar_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?_

_-Ese hijo de Poseidón ¿es realmente tan poderoso como dicen?_

_-¿Percy? Sí, bueno yo no lo conozco mucho tiempo. Pero he escuchado que ha logrado grandes cosas y con lo que he visto y oído puedo asegurar que es un buen guerrero. _

_-No me interesa saber si es un buen guerrero o no, lo que quiero saber es si es tan poderoso como dicen_

_-Sí lo es-_Jasón realmente no sabía porque su padre parecía tan interesado en Percy

_-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?, Estaban todos juntos en ese barco ¿por qué se separaron?_

_-Por qué estas tan interesado en Percy-_por un segundo Jasón había creído que su padre quería volver a esas épocas en las que tenia amantes masculinos, claro está que eso era una imagen mental que no quería tener. Pero la mirada maliciosa y vengativa de su padre le hizo ver que estaba en un error

_-No es obvio, tengo que eliminar a los obstáculos_

_-Percy no es ningún obstáculo-_grito a la par que se paraba para enfrentar a su padre.

_-Siéntate y dime cuál es su defecto fatal, que debilidad tiene…además de la hija de Atenea. Quienes son sus seres más cercanos. Tengo que saberlo todo para poder atacar_

Jasón quería creer que estaba soñando. Que su padre no le estaba pidiendo información para eliminar a su amigo. Pero nada era un sueño. Su padre realmente quería matar a Percy y al parecer no le importaba utilizar a Annabeth para conseguirlo.

_-Por qué quieres matarlo_

_-¿matarlo? ¿Quién hablo de matar?. No Jasón, no puedo matar al hijo de Poseidón…mi hermano tomaría represalias y eso es algo que no me conviene_

_-Entonces…_

_-¿No lo sabes? La mejor forma de acabar con alguien es dejándolo solo, totalmente solo_

_-¿Dejándolo solo?_

_-Has visto al hijo de Hefestos, él tiene miedo de que ustedes lo desprecien y lo abandonen. Si eso llegara a pasar que crees que ocurriría_

_-Nada, Leo es fuerte…él seguiría adelante con la frente en alto-_sin embargo Jasón no podía creer sus propias palabras. Leo tenía esa aura que te atraía, era demasiado fácil convertirse en su amigo…casi igual a Percy, la única diferencia era que con Percy sentías que podías confiarle tu vida y él no dudaría en arriesgar a medio mundo para protegerla.

_-Ni siquiera el más fuerte soporta la soledad y el abandono. El titán Helios era muy fuerte y poderoso, pero una vez quedo en el abandono y en el olvido no pudo continuar…se desvaneció. Crees que un simple mortal soportaría lo que un titán no pudo._

_-Percy no es un simple mortal-_chillo furioso_-Es uno de los semidioses más poderosos que he llegado a conocer. Recupero tu cerrojo maestro cuando lo robaron y derroto a Kronos cuando se alzo. Él solo defendió al Olimpo, sin él ni tú ni ningún otro dios estaría vivo_

_-¿Derroto a Kronos_?_-_Jasón miraba con cautela a su padre, él parecía estar analizando las cosas_-si es tan poderoso para derrotar a Kronos, ¿por qué no se convirtió en dios?, estoy seguro que le hubiera ofrecido la divinidad por lograr tales cosas_

_-No escuchaste a Will, Percy rechazo la divinidad para que los demás…_

_-Lo hizo por los otros mestizos, también le devolvió sus tronos a Hades y a Hestia…no tendrá algo que ver el que la hija de Atenea se quedaría como mortal-_Jasón miro a su padre con miedo, con cada palabra que iba diciendo su sonrisa de maldad pura iba aumentando_-me parece que el hijo de Poseidón es alguien leal…muy leal_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_-Lealtad personal, el defecto fatal que por lo general suelen tener todos los hijos de Poseidón, debí imaginarlo. _

Jasón miraba a su padre totalmente aterrado. Sin querer le había dado la clave para acabar con Percy. Él sabía que el defecto fatal de Percy había hecho que se enfrentara a Atlas y que sostuviera el peso del cielo. A Thalía le gustaba jactarse de su poderoso primo y no dejaba de decirle que como su hermano y primo menor de Percy debía estar también muy orgulloso de él.

_-Vamos Jasón quita esa cara. Deberías alegrarte. Destruir al hijo de Poseidón será muy fácil gracias a su defecto. Tú eres mi hijo, tú debes ser el más fuerte, eres el hijo del rey de los dioses, nadie debe estar por encima de ti._

Jasón sabía lo que su padre intentaba hacer. La lujuria de poder es algo que tanto él como su hermana tenían. Ambos eran unos orgullosos hijos del rey de los dioses. Ninguno aceptaba bien las órdenes ajenas ni aceptaban que hubiera seres más poderosos que ellos. Pero Thalía había aprendido que Percy era más fuerte y mejor líder que ella. A Jasón aun le costaba admitir ambas cosas, pero si había algo que diferenciaba al campamento griego del romano era que sus líderes no se escogían por votaciones o por logros. Sus líderes aparecían de forma natural. Ellos ocupaban ese puesto por la gran preocupación y dedicación que le daban al campo. Percy se había convertido en un líder desde que recupero el cerrojo maestro de su padre. Y lo confirmo llevando a su campamento a la batalla con Kronos, no los dejo rendirse, no los dejo derrumbarse, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y más para asegurar su victoria…sin ayuda de los dioses.

_-Lo siento padre-_dijo escupiendo la última palabra_-pero si hay algo que aprendí de los griegos es que todos somos una gran familia, Percy es mi primo y mi hermano. No voy a conspirar en su contra solo porque ese es tu deseo_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices muchacho-_muchacho…ya no era Jasón_ - Eres MI hijo y como tal me debes respeto y tu lealtad absoluta_

_-No padre. Ante todo soy un guerrero romano y como tal mi lealtad esta con roma y con nuestro patrón Marte Ultor. Mi lealtad esta para mi patrón Marte, no para ti_

Zeus miro a su hijo con la furia escrita en todo su rostro. Alzo la mano dispuesto a arruinarlo cuando por su puerta entro Ares.

_-Qué quieres Ares, tengo una charla con mi hijo-_mascullo furioso

_-Sentí un llamado. El chico acaba de consagrar su alma a Marte. Así que vine por él._

_-Lárgate Ares_

_-Deberías calmar tu temperamento padre-_dijo burlonamente el dios de la guerra _-Deja que me lleve al chico, no creo que al tío Poseidón le agrade enterarse de que mataste a tu propio hijo_

_-Y porque debería importarme lo que piense el idiota de mi hermano_

_-Por qué nadie en el consejo te ayudara cuando Poseidón desate su furia sobre ti_

_-Ares, has olvidado que yo soy tu padre y que me debes lealtad_

_-¿Mi padre? Nunca has sido un padre para mí o para mis hermanos_

_-Qué estas insinuando_

_-Que desearía que no fueras mi padre_

Jasón no había intervenido en ningún momento. Cuando Ares apareció, aprovecho la distracción de su padre para ponerse detrás del dios de la guerra. Pero por un segundo le pareció ver la mirada dolida de su padre ante la acusación de Ares.

_-Y por qué desearías no ser mi hijo_

_-Son demasiadas razones, pero principalmente se debe a que eres el peor padre de la historia_

_-Tú y tus hermanos no son más que unos desagradecidos que no aprecian el ser hijo del rey de los dioses_

_-Claro, Hefestos seguramente está muy feliz de ser tu hijo después de que permitiste que Hera lo tirara del Olimpo, Artemisa también debe estar más que feliz después de que permitiste que Hera le diera una paliza la primera semana que llego al Olimpo, Hermes se siente honrado de ser tu hijo solo porque lo usas como tu mensajero personal mandándolo a hacer todo lo que no quieres, y Apolo, Apolo debe ser el más feliz de ser tu hijo no importa cuántas veces lo desterraste del Olimpo o que trataras de lanzarlo al Tártaro_

_-COMO SABES ESO-_rugió Zeus ante la mirada asombrada de Jasón que no podía creer la crueldad de su padre

_-Porque yo vi todo. Fui yo quien le pidió a Tetis que cuidara de Hefestos cuando cayó al mar. Fui yo quien encontró a Artemisa después de la paliza que Hera le dio y le insinué que te dijera, claro debí imaginarme que no le tomarías importancia y ocasionarías que Artemisa te pida ser una doncella eterna solo para no parecerse en nada a Hera con sus celos. Pero no importa, además quién crees que se asegura que Hermes no sea capturado cada vez que lo mandas a lugares peligrosos como la prisión del Tifón o al mar de los monstruos. _

_-No me interesa nada de eso, quiero saber cómo sales lo de Apolo y el Tártaro. _

_-Por qué yo lo vi todo. Apolo vengo la muerte de su hijo matando a tus ciclopes y tú intentaste arrojarlo al Tártaro. Fui con Leto y Hades a decirles lo que planeabas. Por eso ambos aparecieron impidiéndote que lo lanzaras._

_-Así que todo este tiempo has estado en mi contra_

_-No padre, solo he estado cuidando de mis hermanos. A la única que nunca he tenido que cuidar es a Atenea, quien es tan arrogante como tú. Si por ella fuera, ni Apolo, ni Hermes, ni Hefestos ni yo seguiríamos aquí. _

_-Deja a Atenea fuera de esto_

_-No quieres que hable de tu hija favorita, a la que prefieres por encima de todos los demás. Ella y Heracles son tus grandes orgullos a pesar de que son los peores_

_-Me has explicado el porqué del odio de tus hermanos, pero cuál es el tuyo_

_-No es suficiente que obligaras a la mujer que amo a casarse con mi hermano para que se genere una enemistad entre nosotros_

_-Así que todo es por Afrodita, no sé porqué te molestas, tienes cuatro hijos con ella_

_-Hijos que me has prohibido ver _

_-Fobos y Deimos siempre están contigo_

_-MENTIRA, solo me dejas verlos cuando se trata de una gran guerra sino no puedo ni estar cerca de ellos_

_-Te está comportando como un niño encaprichado _

_-No importa lo que digas padre, yo vine por el chico y pienso irme ahora_

_-Váyanse, ninguno de los dos me sirve. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba_

Jasón siguió a Ares sin emitir ninguna palabra, su padre había obtenido la manera de acabar con Percy por su culpa. Pero no debía preocuparse, Percy estaría bien…bueno si lograba salir de donde estaba.

Ares miro a su hermanastro moviendo la cabeza como si intentara alejar algún pensamiento.

_-No te preocupes chico, Zeus no lograra hacerle nada al muchacho de Poseidón. No es tan idiota como para enfrentarse a la ira del océano._

Jasón no dijo nada, pero internamente le agradecía a Ares por calmarlo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al palacio de Ares, una vez entraron encontraron la sala repleta de armas. Al parecer se habían caído de los estantes. De una ruma de lanzas y espadas vieron como Frank salía.

_-Chico te deje solo 5 min y has destrozado toda la sala-_pregunto un incrédulo Ares

_-No fue mi culpa, yo…yo solo quería ver ese arco y luego todo se cayó e intente nivelarlo pero empezó a caerse lo demás y…_

_-Un arco_-murmuro Ares_-yo no tengo arcos, los arcos son de Artemisa_-Ares miro raro a su hijo _-no estas considerando convertirte en cazadora o si_

_-CLARO QUE NO_

Jasón suprimió a duras penas una risa ante las muecas que Frank estaba haciéndole a su padre por lo que había dicho. El resto de la noche se la paso ayudando a Frank a regresar todas las armas a su sitio. Ares les dijo que no pensaba ayudarlos a solucionar el desastre que Frank causo.

Para la mañana siguiente los dioses se reunieron nuevamente en la sala del trono. Hestia se encargo de darle a cada semidiós un buen desayuno con un gran tazón de cereal a solicitud de Deméter. Mientras que los dioses se encargaron de hacer aparecer sus propias comidas.

Poseidón tuvo que compartir sus panqueques con Nico porque el hijo de Hades no había apartado su mirada desde que los hizo aparecer.

Nadie dijo nada al ver que Jasón entro junto con Ares y Frank. Tampoco hablaron cuando lo vieron sentarse con Frank a los pies del trono del dios guerrero.

_-Quién va a leer-_Pregunto Hefestos

_-Yo quiero leer_

_-Tú ya leíste Afrodita_

_-No es cierto Hermes_

_-Si es cierto, es el turno de mi pequeña hermana para leer_

_-No voy a leer los pensamientos de un muchacho Apolo Y NO SOY TU PEQUEÑA HERMANA-_grito mientras le disparaba una flecha directo a la cabeza. Apolo parecía estar muy acostumbrado a esquivar flechas dirigidas a su cabeza

_-Me toca leer porque la vez anterior era el turno de Atenea, así que puedo exigir este turno para mí_

_-Denle el libro a Afrodita y dejen de comportarse como niños_-dijo un "aparentemente" aburrido Poseidón

-_Si tío P-_respondieron los dioses mientras que una sonriente Afrodita abría el libro y comenzaba a leer.

**LEO VII**

—**¿Quién es la tía Rosa? —Pregunto Hazel.**

**Leo no quería hablar sobre ella. Las palabras de Némesis aún seguían resonando en sus oídos. Su cinturón de herramientas parecía ser más pesado desde que había metido la galleta de la fortuna: algo que era imposible. Sus bolsillos podían llevar cualquier cosa sin añadir peso extra. Incluso las cosas más frágiles nunca podrían romperse. Aún así, Leo creyó poderla sentir allí, arrastrándole, esperando a ser rota.**

_-Es así como funciona, la tendrás siempre presente hasta que sientas que es el momento para abrirla-_murmuro un preocupado Hefestos a su hijo.

—**Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. Me abandonó después de que mi madre muriera y me dio en acogida.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Oh, bueno…—Leo quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha dicho Némesis sobre tu hermano?**

**Hazel parpadeó como si le hubiera entrado un poco de sal en los ojos.**

Nico miro a su hermana agradeciéndole silenciosamente su preocupación

—**Nico… me encontró en el Inframundo. Me trajo de vuelta al mundo mortal y convenció a los romanos del Campamento Júpiter para que me aceptaran. Le debo mi segunda oportunidad en la vida. Si Némesis está en lo cierto y Nico está en peligro… tengo que ayudarle.**

—**Claro —dijo Leo, aunque la idea le hacía sentirse incómodo. Dudó que la diosa de la venganza diera alguna vez un consejo de todo corazón—. ¿Y qué ha dicho Némesis acerca de que tu hermano tiene seis días de vida y que Roma sería destruida? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha querido decir?**

—**Ninguna —admitió Hazel—. Pero tengo miedo de que…**

**Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, decidió no compartirlo. Subió por una gran roca para obtener una mejor vista. Leo intentó seguirla y perdió el equilibrio. Hazel agarró su mano. Le empujó hacia arriba y se encontraron en lo alto de la roca, agarrados por las manos, cara a cara. Los ojos de Hazel brillaban como el oro.**

Piper no pudo reprimir un suspiro romántico. Mientras que los demás semidioses miraban con picardía a Leo. Frank solo rezaba porque Hazel lo prefiriera a él por sobre Leo.

Para malestar de Hazel y Leo, todos los dioses (con la excepción de Atenea, Hera y Zeus) parecían muy "emocionados" por lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno Artemisa no parecía muy emocionada pero tampoco parecía molesta.

"**El oro es fácil", había dicho. No le parecía así a Leo, no cuando la miraba. Se preguntó quién debía ser Sammy. Leo tenía una extraña sospecha de que debería saberlo, pero que no podía colocar el nombre. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía suerte ya que Hazel se preocupaba por él.**

_-Tan romántico, no he visto un amor tan grande desde Paris y Helena_-Para todos era obvio que Afrodita sabía algo que los demás no

_-Pero mamá, su amor destruyo Troya-_comento una sorprendida Piper por las comparaciones de su madre

_-Sí, el pobre Aquiles murió sin poder casarse con la dulce Briseida, pero eso no significa que no sea amor verdadero. A Paris no le importo sacrificar a todo su pueblo con tal de quedarse junto a su amada Helena. _

_-Sacrifico a todo su reino y desato una de las más grandes guerras antiguas solo porque se encapricho con Helena quien ya estaba casada con Menelao_

_-Piper, debes entender que a veces el amor es lo más importante. No importa lo que pase o los conflictos que sucedan, hay veces en que se hacen grandes locuras…por amor_

Piper no siguió respondiéndole a su madre. Después de todo tenía razón. Ella había sido testigo de la gran locura que Percy cometió por amor. Un gran salto por amor.

—**Eh, gracias —le soltó la mano, pero siguieron estando tan juntos que podía notar el calor de su respiración. Definitivamente no parecía una persona muerta.**

—**Cuando estábamos hablando con Némesis—dijo Hazel, incómoda—, tus manos… vi llamas.**

—**Sí —dijo—. Es un poder de Hefestos. Normalmente puedo mantenerlo bajo control.**

—**Oh —puso una mano protectora en su chaqueta tejana, como si estuviera a punto de cantar el himno nacional. Leo tuvo la sensación de que quería apartarse de él, pero el pedrusco era demasiado pequeño.**

Frank sonrió levemente al saber lo que Hazel estaba protegiendo.

**Genial, pensó. Otra persona que cree que soy un friki aterrador.**

_-No Leo, no era eso-_se apresuro en decir Hazel

-_Ya lo sé Hazel-_le corto-_no te preocupes_

Frank no dijo nada, pero miro molesto a su padre cuando este entre toses fingidas decía algo que sonaba como "cofcof te la quitan cofcof"

Realmente Ares debería mejorar en su trato con sus hijos, era algo raro.

**Él miró por la isla. La costa opuesta estaba a unos cientos de metros de allí. Entre ellos y allí habían unas dunas y montones de pedruscos, pero nada que se pareciera a un estanque reflectante.**

"**Siempre serás el extraño" le había dicho Némesis, "la séptima rueda. Nunca encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos".**

**También podría haber vertido ácido sulfúrico en sus oídos. Leo no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era el que sobraba. **

_-TÚ NO SOBRAS_

A Leo casi le da algo cuando Piper y Jasón le gritaron aquello. Definitivamente no les gustara lo que sigue.

**Se había pasado meses solo en el Búnker 9 en el Campamento Mestizo, trabajando en su barco mientras sus amigos entrenaban juntos y compartían comidas y jugaban a capturar la bandera por placer. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos, Piper y Jasón, a veces le trataban como a un extraño. **

_-No es cierto_-se apresuro en decir Piper

_-Ella tiene razón no eres un extraño para nosotros_

Nico miraba todo en absoluto silencio. Él podía entender a Leo. Sentirse fuera de lugar es algo que siempre está presente en los hijos de Hades. Sentir que no encajas que no perteneces a ningún lugar. Que estas condenado a ver como todos a tu alrededor son felices mientras tu caes en un abismo de miseria.

Nico tenía amigos en el campamento, gente que se preocupada por él. Pero tenían vidas y no podían estar siempre a su lado. A Nico le gustaría pasar más tiempo con sus primos, pero incluso ellos tenían cosas que hacer. Solo Percy de vez en cuando dejaba todo de lado para estar con él, es decir tampoco era mucho sacrificio faltar a la escuela para llevarlo a conocer la cuidad o jugar baloncesto en alguna cancha callejera.

Aun así, Nico se sentía igual que Leo. Solo que Nico tenía a Percy y Leo no tenía a nadie.

**Desde que habían comenzado a salir, su idea de "aprovechar el tiempo" no incluía a Leo.**

Piper y Jasón miraron a Leo con aspecto culpable, pero el hijo de Hefestos les dio una leve sonrisa. Leo no quería que sus amigos sintieran culpa por dejarlo solo, su vida antes del campamento era de soledad absoluta y desde que los conoció…desde que fue al campamento le es difícil soportar la soledad. Como dicen por ahí, aquel que conoce la libertad una sola vez no será capaz de soportar el encarcelamiento nunca más.

**Su otro único amigo, el dragón Festus, había quedado reducido a un mascarón de proa cuando su disco de control se destruyó en su última aventura. **

Antes de que Afrodita pudiera continuar Will camino hasta Leo. Lo miro fijamente antes de darle un gran coscorrón en la cabeza.

_-¡Qué fue eso!-_exclamo un molesto Leo

_-Eso fue por decir que su "otro único amigo" era Festus-_Leo miro a Will con asombro-_Vuelve a insinuar que yo o el resto de los campistas no son tus amigos y te atravesare con una flecha. ¡Entendiste Valdez!-_Leo asintió aun estaba medio en shock por lo que el hijo de Apolo dijo

Will no regreso a su sitio, sino que se sentó junto a Leo mientras murmuraba algo en contra de los hermanos menores testarudos y que Leo al parecer se había juntado demasiado con Nico.

Nico miro molesto a Will por lo que murmuraba, pero sabiamente no dijo nada ante la mirada de muerte que le dirigió el hijo de Apolo.

Ni Hefestos ni Apolo pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la interacción de sus hijos. Era bueno saber que en un futuro sus hijos se cuidarían como una gran familia y no estarían peleando por demostrar que cabaña es la mejor o la más bendecida por su padre divino.

**Leo no tenía las habilidades técnicas para repararlo.**

_-El tiempo te hará mejorar más-_le señalo Hefestos a su hijo

"**La séptima rueda". Leo había oído hablar de una quinta rueda, la sobrante, una pieza inútil en un equipo. Supuso que una séptima tenía que ser aún peor. Creyó que quizá aquella búsqueda podía ser un nuevo inicio para él. Todo su trabajo en el Argo II merecería la pena. Tendría seis buenos amigos que le admirarían y le apreciarían e irían navegando al atardecer para luchar contra los gigantes. Quizá, había esperado Leo, incluso pudiera encontrar una novia.**

_-No te preocupes mi querido niño-_canturreo Afrodita-_Te hare una muy interesante vida amorosa_

Piper miro a su madre, en silencio le advirtió que no le hiciera daño a su amigo. Afrodita solo rio antes de seguir leyendo.

"**Haz los cálculos", se dijo a sí mismo.**

**Némesis tenía razón. Podría formar parte de un grupo de siete, pero aún así seguía solo. Había disparado a los romanos y llevado a sus amigos nada más que a problemas. "Nunca encontrarás un lugar entre tus hermanos".**

_-Valdez…_

_-NUNCA MÁS PENSARE ASÍ-_se apresuro a gritar cuando vio a Will sosteniendo su arco

—**¿Leo? —le preguntó Hazel, amablemente—. No te tomes en serio lo que Némesis ha dicho.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Y si es verdad?**

—**Es la diosa de la venganza —le recordó Hazel—. Quizá está de nuestro lado, quizá no; pero ella existe para extender el resentimiento.**

_-Némesis no solo existe para extender el resentimiento, ella también existe para realizar la justicia y mantener el equilibrio-_le dijo Nico a su hermana

Poseidón miro con curiosidad a Nico, algo le decía que el pequeño hijo de Hades había recibido la misma explicación que acababa de dar.

**Leo deseó poderse deshacer de los sentimientos así de fácil, pero no podía. Aún así, no era culpa de Hazel.**

—**Deberíamos ir —dijo—. Me pregunto qué quiso decir Némesis acerca de acabar antes del anochecer.**

**Hazel miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose por el horizonte.**

—**Y quién es el chico maldito que ella ha mencionado.**

**Debajo de ellos, una voz dijo:**

—**Chico maldito que ella ha mencionado.**

Leo y Hazel no pudieron evitar una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo borroso que se formaba en su mente.

**A primera vista, Leo no vio a nadie. Entonces sus ojos se ajustaron. Se dio cuenta de que una joven estaba a cinco metros de la base del peñasco. Vestía una túnica al estilo griego del mismo color que las rocas. Su pelo ralo estaba entre el marrón, el rubio y el gris, por lo que se mezclaba con la hierba seca. No era invisible, pero estaba perfectamente camuflada con el entorno mientras se movía. Incluso entonces, Leo tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Su cara era bonita, pero no recordable. De hecho, cada vez que Leo parpadeaba, no podía recordar cómo era, y tenía que concentrarse a encontrarla de nuevo.**

Los dioses estaban pensativos intentando averiguar quién podría ser aquella chica, solo Afrodita parecía saber de quién se trataba puesto que ella también sonreía tristemente como si estuviera afligida por la suerte de la joven.

—**Hola —dijo Hazel—. ¿Quién eres?**

—**¿Quién eres? —respondió la chica. Su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviera cansada de responder aquella pregunta. Hazel y Leo intercambiaron miradas. Con el curro de semidiós, nunca sabías qué te podías encontrar. Cada nueve veces sobre diez, no era nada bueno. Una chica ninja camuflada con los tonos de la tierra no era algo con lo que Leo quisiera tratar justo entonces.**

_-Chica ninja camuflada-_murmuro un divertido Apolo

—**¿Tú eres el chico maldito que Némesis mencionó? —preguntó Leo—. Pero tú eres una chica.**

_-No es obvio Valdez-_dijo Will_-es un ninja camuflado_

Leo hizo un mohín molesto cuando todos en la sala empezaron a reír

—**Tú eres una chica —dijo la chica.**

—**¿Perdón? —dijo Leo.**

—**¿Perdón? —repitió la chica, triste.**

—**Estás repitiendo…—se detuvo Leo—. Oh. Espera. Hazel, ¿no había algún mito sobre una chica que repetía todo…?**

El resto de los dioses recordó de quien se trataba. Hera tenía una mirada mortalmente furiosa.

—**Eco —dijo Hazel.**

—**Eco —coincidió la chica. La chica se movió, con su vestido cambiando con el paisaje. Sus ojos eran del color del agua salada. Leo intentó memorizar sus rasgos, pero no pudo.**

_-Nunca podrás recordarla, es parte de su maldición…caer en el olvido-_murmuro una triste Deméter

—**No recuerdo el mito —admitió—. ¿Estabas maldita con repetir lo último que oías?**

—**Que oías —dijo Eco.**

—**Pobrecita —dijo Hazel—. Si recuerdo bien, ¿te lo hizo una diosa?**

—**Te lo hizo una diosa —confirmó Eco.**

_-Aunque esa maldición fue innecesaria-_comento Artemisa mientras miraba de reojo a su madrastra.

_-Fue un castigo merecido por lo que hizo-_mascullo Hera mirando directamente a la diosa de la caza

_-Solo seguía órdenes_

_-Su atrevimiento ocasiono que el peor de los errores ocurriera_

El ambiente en la sala se puso tenso. Hermes se aferró a uno de los brazos de Apolo para evitar que cometa una tontería. Artemisa tenía la mirada dañada, intento buscar apoyo en su padre pero Zeus miraba aburrido todo el intercambio entre su esposa y su hija.

Poseidón miro molesto a sus hermanos, él ya no sabía cómo hacer que su hermana dejara de actuar como una perra con sus sobrinos y tampoco sabía qué hacer con el desinterés que Zeus tenía con todos sus hijos menos Atenea.

El dios del mar, para sorpresa de todos, se paró de su trono y se acercó al de su sobrina. Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de una sorprendida Artemisa he hizo que la diosa de la caza tomara la apariencia de una niña de tres años. Suavemente la cargo y se la llevó consigo a su trono. Le hizo una seña a Thalía para que se siente junto a Nico, mientras que él se sentaba consolando a una pequeña diosa de la luna que había empezado a sollozar.

**Leo se rascó la cabeza.**

—**Pero eso fue hace cientos de… Oh. Eres una de las mortales que ha venido de vuelta de las Puertas de la Muerte. Estaría bien que dejáramos de encontrarnos con gente muerta.**

—**Gente muerta —dijo Eco, como si le estuviera regañando.**

**Se dio cuenta de que Hazel tenía la mirada caída.**

—**Oh, lo siento —murmuró—. No me refería decirlo así.**

Leo agradeció en silencio que Nico estuviera más interesado en Poseidón que en mandarle miradas de muerte por hacer sentir mal a su hermanita. Lamentablemente Hades y Frank no estaban tan distraídos como Nico.

—**Así —Eco señaló hacia la costa opuesta de la isla.**

—**¿Quieres enseñarnos algo? —preguntó Hazel. Bajó del peñasco y Leo la siguió.**

**Incluso estando cerca, Eco era difícil de ver. De hecho, parecía ser más invisible cuanto más te la quedabas mirando.**

—**¿Estás segura de que eres real? —preguntó—. Me refiero, ¿de carne y hueso?**

—**De carne y hueso —ella le tocó la cara a Leo y le hizo tener un escalofrío. Sus dedos eran cálidos.**

_-Eco siempre fue una dulce y cálida ninfa-_susurro una triste Afrodita

—**Así que… ¿tienes que repetirlo todo? —preguntó.**

—**Todo.**

**Leo no pudo evitar sonreír.**

—**Eso puede ser divertido.**

—**Divertido —dijo, infelizmente.**

—**Elefantes azules.**

—**Elefantes azules.**

—**Bésame, tonto.**

—**Tonto.**

—**¡Eh!**

—**¡Eh!**

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar soltar algunas risas por las tonterías de Leo, aunque procuraron no hacer mucho ruido. Artemisa ya había dejado de sollozar pero aún no se separaba de Poseidón, extrañamente los demás dioses veían la interacción de ambos como algo normal.

—**Leo —pidió Hazel—, no te burles de ella.**

—**No te burles de ella—coincidió Eco.**

—**Vale, vale —dijo Leo, aunque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. No todos los días te encontrabas con alguien que repitiera todo lo que decías—. Así que, ¿a qué estabas señalando? ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?**

—**Ayuda —coincidió Eco. Les hizo señales para que la siguieran y fueron hacia la costa. Leo pudo seguirla por el movimiento de la hierba y el movimiento de su vestido mientras cambiaba para confundirse con las rocas.**

—**Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Hazel—. O la perderemos.**

**Encontraron el problema, si llamas problema a una masa de chicas guapas. **

-_No creo que es sea un problema-_comento un risueño Hermes

Tanto Apolo como Ares, Frank, Jasón, Leo y Will asintieron dándole la razón al dios de los viajeros.

Claro está que algunos de los mencionados se dedicaron a contemplar el piso ante la mirada furiosa de sus novias.

Hades miraba curioso a su hijo, él había sido el único que no le había dado la razón a Hermes.

Nico rodo los ojos cuando noto la mirada de su padre y la de Poseidón. ¡Por los dioses! Él apenas tenía 13 años, no estaba en edad de andar pensando en niñas. Aunque ya había superado el pequeño enamoramiento que tuvo por Annabeth, no iba a negar que tanto Rachel como Piper le parecían muy bonitas, pero hasta ahí. Nico no quería crearse problemas con Jasón o con Will ya que este último era un tanto obsesivo cuando se trataba de la oráculo.

**Eco les llevó hasta una marisma de hierba con la forma de un cráter de meteorito, con un pequeño estanque en el centro. Reunidas alrededor del borde del agua había unas cuantas docenas de ninfas. Al menos, Leo supuso que debían ser ninfas. Como las del Campamento Mestizo, vestían vestidos tenues. Iban descalzas y tenían rasgos élficos, y su piel tenía un tinte ligeramente verde.**

**Leo no entendió qué estaban haciendo, pero estaban reunidas en un único lugar, mirando hacia el estanque y pegando saltitos para poder ver mejor. Algunas sujetaban móviles con cámaras, intentando hacer una fotografía por encima de las cabezas de las demás. Leo nunca había visto a ninfas con teléfonos. Se preguntó si estaban buscando a un cadáver. Si fuera así, ¿por qué estaban tan emocionadas y se reían tanto?**

_-Por qué mirarían un cadáver-_pregunto Piper

_-Porqué no, podría ser algo interesante-_contesto Nico con una sonrisa inocente

_-Cuando regreses a tu tiempo dile a Percy que te lleve a mi palacio, tengo una sala de juegos que seguramente te parecerán más interesantes que un cadáver_

_-Y porque supones que tu hijo ha ido a tu palacio-_dijo Zeus interrumpiendo a Poseidón

_-Todos mis hijos han visitado mi palacio alguna vez, obviamente Percy no sería la excepción _

Zeus miro furioso a su hermano. Poseidón siempre estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero no importaba, su hijo no viviría mucho ni bien llegara a la sala.

—**¿A qué están mirando? —se preguntó Leo.**

—**Mirando—suspiró Eco.**

—**La única forma de saberlo es…—Hazel se encaminó hacia delante y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud—. Perdón. Lo siento. Paso, por favor.**

—**¡Eh! —se quejó una ninfa—. ¡Estábamos aquí primero!**

—**Sí —dijo otra—. Él no estará interesado en ti.**

_-Él-_susurro Atenea mientras pensaba en la identidad del posible muchacho maldito. Solo había un mortal maldito que estaba ligado a Eco. Atenea no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que Leo y Hazel tendrían problemas para que ese chico los ayude.

**La segunda ninfa tenía unos gigantescos corazones rojos pintados en sus mejillas.**

**Por encima de su vestido, vestía una camiseta que leía: ¡OH DIOS MÍO, AMO A N!**

—**Trabajo de semidioses —dijo Leo, intentando sonar oficiales—. Haced espacio, gracias.**

Los mestizos se rieron, si tan solo en todas las misiones pudieran decir algo como eso y obtener buenos resultados…las cosas serían más fáciles.

**Las ninfas gruñeron, pero se apartaron para revelar a un joven arrodillado junto al borde del estanque, mirando constantemente el agua.**

**Leo normalmente no prestaba demasiada atención a la apariencia de los demás chicos. Suponía que eso venía de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Jasón, alto, rubio, musculoso **

_-Leo, espero no tener que preocuparme por ti_

_-Qué quieres decir reina de belleza_

_-No intentaras quitarme a Jasón verdad_

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír al ver las caras de Leo y Jasón. El hijo de Júpiter miraba aterrado a su novia ante lo que dijo, él no sabía a donde se había ido la inocencia de su dulce novia. Leo también miraba aterrado a Piper por las locas ideas que estaba teniendo, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hazel tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y se abanicaba con una mano…aunque no parecía tan escandalizada. Leo realmente no quería saber sobre la noche de chicas que deben haber tenido Piper, Hazel y Afrodita.

_-No tienes que preocuparte Piper, no me gustan los rubios prefiero los morenos-_comento Leo con su habitual chispa mirando en dirección de un nervioso Frank, aunque Leo en realidad estaba mirando a la hija resucitada de Plutón.

Mientras que todos seguían riendo, Hazel ya no era la única que se estaba abanicando el rostro. Piper también se estaba echando aire y trataba de desaparecer el leve sonrojo que tenía.

**y básicamente todo lo que Leo nunca podría ser. Leo estaba acostumbrando a que las chicas no se fijaran en él. Al menos, nunca encontraría a una chica que se interesara en él por su físico. Esperó que su personalidad y su sentido del humor hicieran eso algún día, aunque aún no habían funcionado.**

_-Claro que funcionara, a las chicas les gusta tener a alguien que las haga reír y las proteja-_dijo Afrodita_-a veces la buena apariencia solo esconde un alma podrida_-menciono mirando levemente a la reina de los dioses

**De cualquier amanera, Leo no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el chico en el estanque era un tipo súper apuesto. Tenía la cara cincelada con unos labios y unos ojos que estaban entre la belleza femenina y la masculina. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre su frente. Debía de tener entre los diecisiete y los veinte, era difícil decirlo, pero tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín: brazos largos y gráciles y piernas musculosas, una postura perfecta y un aura de tranquilidad. Vestía una camiseta lisa y blanca y unos tejanos, con un arco y un carcaj atados a su espalda. Las armas, obviamente, no habían sido usadas en mucho tiempo ya que las flechas estaban cubiertas de polvo y una araña había tejido su red en lo alto del arco.**

_-El pobre niño-_murmuro Deméter_-Aun así, su castigo era merecido_

**Mientras Leo se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que la cara del chico era extrañamente dorada. Con el atardecer, la luz incidía en un gran pedazo de bronce celestial que descansaba en el fondo del estanque, bañando los rasgos de Don Bellezón con un brillo suave.**

**El chico parecía estar fascinado con su reflejo en el metal.**

**Hazel tragó aire.**

—**Es guapísimo.**

_-Qué-_dijo Frank mirando a Hazel

_-No me digas nada Frank, hace un rato estuviste de acuerdo con que un grupo de chicas guapas no representaba ningún problema_

Frank tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, él no quería que su dulce Hazel se molestara por una tontería.

Por otra parte Leo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

**A su alrededor, las ninfas chillaron y aplaudieron, de acuerdo con ella.**

—**Lo soy —dijo el joven, débilmente, con su mirada fija en el agua—. Soy muy guapo.**

**Una de las ninfas enseñó la pantalla de su iPhone.**

—**Su último vídeo de YouTube tiene ya un millón de visitas en una hora. ¡Creo que yo soy la responsable de la mitad!**

_-¿Las ninfas usan youtube?-_pregunto una sorprendida Thalía

_-Qué es el youtube_

Thalía miro a Nico como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hazel y todos los dioses tampoco parecían saber lo que era Youtube, soltó un suspiro resignado y dio una breve explicación de lo que era. Es decir, solo dijo es una página de Internet donde hay videos.

**Las otras ninfas rieron, tímidamente.**

—**¿Vídeo de YouTube? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Qué hace en el vídeo ¿Cantar?**

—**¡No, tonto! —le reprendió la ninfa—. Antes era un príncipe, y un maravilloso cazador y todo eso. Pero eso no importa. Ahora él… bueno, ¡mira! —le enseñó a Leo el vídeo. Era exactamente lo que estaban viendo en la vida real: el chico mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo del agua.**

—**¡Está tan bueno! —dijo otra chica. Su camiseta leía: Esposa de Narciso.**

—**¿Narciso? —preguntó Leo.**

—**Narciso —coincidió Eco, tristemente.**

**Leo se había olvidado de que Eco estaba allí. Aparentemente, tampoco ninguna de las ninfas la había notado.**

—**¡Oh, tú no otra vez! —la "Esposa de Narciso" intentó apartar a Eco, pero se equivocó y acabó empujando a un montón de ninfas.**

—**¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Eco! —dijo la ninfa del iPhone—. ¡Te rechazó hace cuatro mil años! Ya te debería de haber quedado claro que no eres suficientemente buena para él.**

_-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan arrogante-_susurro tristemente Afrodita

—**Para él —dijo Eco, amargamente.**

—**Esperad —Hazel tuvo obvios problemas para poder apartar la vista de aquél chico apuesto, pero finalmente pudo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Eco nos ha traído hasta aquí?**

**Una ninfa puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sujetando un rotulador permanente y un póster doblado de Narciso.**

—**Eco era una ninfa como nosotras, tiempo atrás, ¡pero era una charlatana! No dejaba de cotillear y de bla, bla, bla, todo el rato.**

—**¡Por supuesto! —añadió otra ninfa—. Ya sabéis, ¿quién podría aguantar eso? Justo el otro día, le dije a Cleopeia, ¿la que vive en el peñasco a mi lado? Le dije: Deja de cotillear o acabarás como Eco. ¡Cleopeia es una bocazas! ¿Has oído lo que dijo acerca de la ninfa de las nubes y el sátiro?**

—**¡Por supuesto! —dijo la ninfa del póster—. Así que, de cualquier manera, como castigo por no dejar de hablar, Hera maldijo a Eco para que solo pudiera repetir cosas, lo que estuvo bien para nosotras. Pero entonces Eco se enamoró de nuestro apuestísimo joven, Narciso, como si él fuera a darse cuenta alguna vez de ella.**

Los semidioses miraron a Hera con curiosidad.

_-Zeus le ordeno a Eco que entretuviera a Hera para que él pudiera corretear y enamorar a cuanta fémina quería-_dijo amargamente Apolo_-mientras Eco hacia su trabajo, Zeus embarazo a Leto, mi madre y de Artemisa. Por eso Hera dice que la interferencia de Eco ocasiono que "el peor de los errores" ocurriera-_soltó un leve suspiro antes de continuar_-cuando se enteró del embarazo de mi madre descargo su rabia maldiciendo a Eco._

Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo. Artemisa seguía con su apariencia de tres años y se aferraba con fuerza a Poseidón. Ella era la diosa doncella, la que odia a todos los hombres por lo que le causan a las mujeres. No solo el dolor y sufrimiento de un corazón roto, sino ese instinto asesino que las domina cuando son cegadas por los celos. Ella sabía de primera mano lo que esos celos podía hacer, Hera le había dejado en claro lo mucho que detestaba su nacimiento.

—**¡Ni que fuera alguien! —repitieron una docena de ninfas.**

—**Ahora tiene la extraña idea de que necesita ser salvado —dijo la "Esposa de Narciso" - Debería largarse.**

—**Largarse —le respondió Eco.**

—**Estoy muy contenta de que Narciso esté vivo de nuevo —dijo otra ninfa con un vestido gris. Tenía las palabras NARCISO + LAIEA escritas en sus brazos con rotulador negro—. ¡Es el mejor! ¡Y está en mi territorio!**

—**Eh, espera, Laiea —dijo su amiga—. Yo soy la ninfa del estanque. Tú sólo eres la ninfa de la piedra.**

—**Bueno, yo soy la ninfa de la hierba —protestó otra.**

—**No, obviamente, él está aquí por las flores —dijo otra—. ¡Esas son mías!**

**La multitud entera comenzó a discutir mientras Narciso miraba el lago, ignorándolas.**

—**¡Esperad! —gritó Leo—. ¡Señoritas, esperad! Tengo que preguntarle algo a Narciso.**

**Lentamente las ninfas se calmaron y volvieron a hacer fotos.**

**Leo se arrodilló junto al chico apuesto.**

—**Bueno, Narciso. ¿Qué tal?**

—**¿Podrías moverte? —le dijo Narciso, distraídamente—. Me estás arruinando la vista.**

_-Pero que grosero-_murmuro Hestia mientras vigilaba a sus sobrinos. Obviamente este libro ocasionaría que todos los trapos sucios que se habían ocultado a lo largo de los años. Solo esperaba que su familia pudiera sobrevivir…aunque tal vez sea hora de un cambio.

**Leo miró el agua. Vio su propio reflejo junto al de Narciso en la superficie del bronce sumergido. Leo no quiso quedarse mirando su propio reflejo. Comparado con Narciso, parecía un trol subterráneo. Pero no había duda de que el metal era bronce celestial, un pedazo circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro.**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquél estanque? Leo no estaba seguro. El bronce celestial aparecía en lugares extraños. Había oído que muchas partes venían de los talleres de su padre. Hefestos perdía su temperamento cuando sus proyectos no funcionaban y lanzaba aquellos pedazos al mundo mortal. Aquella pieza parecía haber estado hecha como para ser el escudo de algún dios, pero que no había quedado bien moldeada. Si Leo pudiera llevarla al barco, sería bronce suficiente como para poder reparar el barco.**

_-Por qué no simplemente rezan para que les brindemos ayuda-_pregunto Hefestos

Los semidioses no sabían cómo contestarles, por suerte no tuvieron que hacerlo. Zeus intervino

_-Silencio Hefestos, no podemos intervenir en las misiones-_Zeus fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada molesta que todos le estaban dando.

—**Claro, una buena vista —dijo Leo—. Es genial y eso, pero como no lo estás usando, ¿te importaría si me llevara este trozo de bronce?**

—**No —dijo Narciso—. Le amo. Es muy apuesto.**

**Leo miró para ver si las ninfas estaban riéndose. Aquello tenía que ser una gran broma. Pero estaban ovacionándole y asintiendo, estando de acuerdo. Sólo Hazel parecía estar consternada. Se rascaba la nariz como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que Narciso olía peor de lo que parecía.**

_-En realidad tenía un aroma agradable-_murmuro mientras suspiraba soñadoramente. No todos los días podías decir que habías conocido a uno de los hombres más apuestos de la historia, sin contar a los dioses claro está.

—**Tío —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás viendo a ti mismo en el reflejo, verdad?**

—**Soy tan genial —suspiró Narciso. Alargó una mano hacia el agua, pero retrocedió—. No, no puedo hacer ondas. Eso arruina la imagen. Guau… soy tan genial.**

—**Sí —murmuró Leo—. Pero si me llevo el bronce, podrás seguir viéndote en el agua. O aquí…—metió su mano en el cinturón y sacó un espejo sencillo del tamaño de un monóculo—. Te lo cambio.**

_-Dudo mucho que funcione, cambiar un pequeño espejo por un gran trozo de bronce celestial no es un buen plan_

_-Deja a mi chico en paz Atenea_

**Narciso agarró el espejo, a regañadientes y se admiró a sí mismo.**

—**¿Incluso tú llevas una fotografía mía? No te culpo. Soy precioso. Gracias. —dejó el espejo en el suelo y volvió su atención al estanque—. Pero aquí tengo una vista mucho mejor. Los colores me pegan, ¿no crees?**

—**¡Oh, dioses, sí! —gritó una ninfa—. ¡Cásate conmigo, Narciso!**

—**¡No, a mí! —gritó otra—. ¿Me firmarás el póster?**

—**¡No, firma mi camiseta!**

—**¡No, firma mi frente!**

—**¡No, firma mi…!**

—**¡BASTA! —espetó Hazel.**

—**¡Basta! —coincidió Eco.**

**Leo había perdido de vista a Eco de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillada al otro lado de Narciso, moviendo su mano delante de su cara como si intentara romper su concentración. Narciso ni parpadeó. **

Las diosas soltaron un suspiro triste ante la suerte de Eco.

**El club de fans de ninfas intentó apartar a Hazel a empujones, pero sacó su espada de caballería y las obligó a retroceder.**

—**¡Reacciona! —gritó.**

—**No se fijará en tu espada —se quejó la ninfa del póster.**

—**No se casará contigo —dijo la chica del iPhone—. ¡Y no os podéis llevar ese espejo de bronce! ¡Es lo que le mantiene ahí!**

—**Todas vosotras sois ridículas —dijo Hazel—. ¡Sólo se quiere a sí mismo! ¿Cómo os puede gustar?**

—**Puede gustar —suspiró Eco, mientras seguía moviendo su mano delante de la cara del chico.**

**Las otras suspiraron con ella.**

—**Estoy tan bueno —dijo Narciso, animado.**

—**Narciso, escucha —Hazel mantuvo la espada levantada—. Eco nos ha traído aquí para ayudarte. ¿Verdad, Eco?**

—**Eco—dijo Eco.**

—**¿Quién? —dijo Narciso.**

—**La única chica que le importa lo que le pase, al parecer—dijo Hazel—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando moriste?**

_-Sobrina, no crees que esa pregunta es un poco fuerte-_pregunto Hestia

_-Me molesto toda la situación, no me detuve a pensar de que podía dañarlo con una pregunta así_

_-Supongo que no importa, como dijo Deméter, Narciso se merecía ese castigo por lo que ocasiono_

**Narciso frunció el ceño.**

—**Yo… no. Eso no puede ser. Yo soy demasiado importante como para morir.**

—**Moriste por mirarte a ti mismo —insistió Hazel—. Ahora recuerdo tu historia. Némesis fue la diosa que te maldijo, porque rompiste demasiados corazones. Tu castigo fue enamorarte de tu propio reflejo.**

—**Me quiero mucho, mucho—coincidió Narciso.**

—**Y finalmente moriste —siguió Hazel—. No sé qué versión de la historia es la verdadera, si te ahogaste y te convertiste en una flor que flotaba en el agua o…Eco, ¿cuál era?**

—**¿Cuál era? —dijo ella, desesperanzada.**

_-supongo que también fue algo cruel preguntarle a Eco-_susurro Hazel

_-No te preocupes Hazel, Narciso no recuerda su muerte…ni siquiera es consciente de que está muerto_

_-Nico, te has topado con Narciso-_lo interrogo su padre

_-Sí, fue un día que andaba paseando por el inframundo. Venia de visitar a Teseo cuando…._

_-Has visto a mi hijo_

_-eh…sí, en realidad es algo parecido a Percy…solo que Teseo es muy consciente de su atractivo y le gusta provocar la furia de las cazadoras caídas, dice que le sirve de entrenamiento. Pero como decía estaba caminando cuando me topé con Narciso al principio de los campos del castigo, su castigo es el ver su reflejo deformado por siempre, pero no importa cuando le hables, esta tan obsesionado consigo mismo que no puede hablar de nada que no sea él._

_-Puedes explicarme lo de Teseo y las cazadoras_

_-Teseo les coquetea y luego se divierte esquivando las flechas o los cuchillos de caza. En realidad tienen una rara amistad ya que las cazadoras se divierten "cazándolo"_

Artemisa separo su pequeña cabeza del pecho de Poseidón y miro fijamente a Nico

_-Mis cazadoras son felices_

_-Si mi lady-_le respondió con una sonrisa

Artemisa asintió antes de volver a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su tío. Poseidón no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras abrazaba a su pequeña sobrina. Él siempre había sido muy apegado a sus sobrinos gemelos, tanto así que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que ambos pudieran nacer y crecer lo más felices que puedan. Aunque lo último fue muy difícil debido a Zeus y Hera.

**Leo se puso de pie.**

—**No importa. La cosa es que estás vivo de nuevo, tío. Tienes una segunda oportunidad. Es eso lo que nos está diciendo Némesis. Puedes levantarte y llevar tu propia vida. Eco está intentando salvarte. O puedes quedarte aquí y seguir mirando tu reflejo hasta que mueras de nuevo.**

—**¡Quédate ahí! —gritaron todas las ninfas.**

—**¡Cásate conmigo antes de que te mueras! —gritó otra.**

**Narciso negó con la cabeza.**

—**Sólo quiero mi reflejo. No te culpo, pero no puedes tenerlo. Me pertenezco.**

**Hazel suspiró, exasperada. Miró al sol, que estaba poniéndose demasiado rápido.**

**Entonces señaló con su espada al borde del cráter.**

—**Leo, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?**

—**Excúsanos —le dijo Leo a Narciso—. Eco, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?**

—**Venir con nosotros —confirmó Eco.**

_-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte joven héroe-_Leo le dio una tímida sonrisa a Hestia por su alago

**Las ninfas se reunieron alrededor de Narciso de nuevo y comenzaron a grabar nuevos vídeos y a hacer más fotos.**

**Hazel les guió hasta estar fuera del alcance de oídos ajenos.**

—**Némesis tenía razón —dijo—. Algunos semidioses no pueden evitar su naturaleza. Narciso va a quedarse ahí hasta que muera de nuevo.**

—**No —dijo Leo.**

—**No —coincidió Eco.**

—**Necesitamos ese bronce —dijo Leo—. Si nos lo llevamos, puede que le dé una razón a Narciso para reaccionar. Eco podría tener la oportunidad de salvarle.**

—**La oportunidad de salvarle —dijo Eco, animada.**

**Hazel clavó su espada en la arena.**

—**También podremos tener a unas cuantas ninfas bastante enfadadas con nosotros —dijo—. Y Narciso puede que siga sabiendo cómo disparar su arco.**

_-Una gran cantidad de hermosas ninfas persiguiéndolos-_Apolo parecía encantado con esa imagen

_-Sería maravilloso-_coincidió Hermes mientras sus hermanos les daban la razón

**Leo se planteó aquello. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Némesis había mencionado que Narciso se volvía "revoltoso" cuando oscurecía, probablemente porque ya no podía ver su reflejo. Leo no quería quedarse por allí lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería la diosa por "revoltoso". Ya había tenido experiencias con multitudes de ninfas alocadas y no quería repetir.**

_-Parece que el pequeño Leo no es tan inocente-_murmuro pícaramente la diosa del amor

—**Hazel —dijo—, tu poder con los metales preciosos, ¿puedes únicamente detectarlos o también puedes atraerlos hacia a ti?**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**A veces puedo atraerlo hacia mí. Nunca lo he intentado con una pieza de bronce celestial tan grande. Puede que sea capaz de atraerlo a través de la tierra, pero tengo que estar bastante cerca. Me llevaría bastante concentración y no sería demasiado rápido.**

—**Sería demasiado rápido —advirtió Eco.**

**Leo maldijo. Había esperado poder volver al barco tranquilamente y Hazel podría teletransportar el bronce celestial a una distancia segura.**

_-awww -_arrullo Deméter_-se ve tan dulce preocupándose _

—**Está bien —dijo—. Tenemos que intentar algo arriesgado. Hazel, ¿qué te parece atraer el bronce celestial desde aquí? Puedes hacerlo hundirse en la arena y atraerlo hacia ti haciendo un túnel, entonces lo cogerías y correrías hacia el barco.**

—**Pero Narciso se está mirando todo el rato —dijo.**

—**Todo el rato —repitió Eco.**

—**Ese será mi trabajo —dijo leo, odiando su propio plan justo entonces—. Eco y yo seremos la distracción.**

—**¿Distracción? —preguntó Eco.**

—**Te lo explicaré —le prometió Leo—. ¿Estás dispuesta?**

De repente Afrodita estallo en carcajadas.

_-El niño inocente no es consciente de lo que dice_

_-MAMÁ LEO NO QUERÍA INSINUAR NADA _

_-Afrodita deberías controlarte_-aun y cuando Deméter sonaba severa un ligero sonrojo adornada su rostro

—**Dispuesta —dijo Eco.**

_-Por los dioses niña-_Deméter empezó a abanicarse ante la mirada incrédula de Hades

—**Genial —dijo Leo—. Ahora, vamos a ver si no morimos.**

**Leo se volvió loco para hacerse un cambio radical. Sacó del cinturón caramelitos de menta y un par de gafas de soldar. Las gafas no eran exactamente gafas de sol, pero tendrían que parecerlo. Se subió las mangas de su camiseta.**

**Usó una máquina de aceita para engrasarse el pelo. Se metió una llave inglesa en su bolsillo trasero (aunque no supo por qué) e hizo que Hazel le dibujara un tatuaje en su bíceps con un rotulador: LO MEJOR DE TODO, con una calavera y huesos cruzados.**

_-Rudo_

_-QUÉ EN MI NOMBRE ESTAS PENSANDO MUJER_

_-Cállate idiota, si tú puedes secuestrar a tu sobrina y darle a comer esa maldita granada para que te pertenezca…_

_-No me pertenece, solo está atada al inframundo por unos pocos meses al año_

_-NO IMPORTA, pero si tú puedes hacer eso yo puedo…eh hacer otras cosas. Maldita sea SOY UNA DIOSA GRIEGA, ACASO CREES QUE SOLO USTEDES PUEDEN DIVERTIRSE_

_-Ya decía yo que las más tranquilas son las peores, espera a que se lo cuente a Perséfone_

_-BIEN-_interrumpió Poseidón-_Hades deja en paz a Deméter, hermana…eh…nadie te prohíbe "divertirte" como quieras y…por favor no vuelvas a decirlo prefiero seguir teniendo la dulce imagen que tengo de ti_

_-pff-_bufo Deméter antes de ver a Leo-_niño no te gustaría estar con una diosa_

_-Gracias por la oferta mi lady pero….no creo que este a su altura-_se apresuró a decir Leo mientras se escondía detrás del trono de su padre ante las miradas divertidas que todos le daban

_-tú te lo pierdes, Afrodita quería por favor continua_

—**¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —sonaba bastante nerviosa.**

—**Intento no pensar —admitió Leo—. Interfiere en mi locura. Concéntrate en atraer ese bronce celestial. Eco, ¿estás lista?**

—**Lista —dijo.**

**Leo respiró hondo. Marchó pavoneándose hacia el estanque, esperando que pareciera increíble y no un amasijo de nervios.**

—**¡Leo es el más guay! —gritó.**

—**¡Leo es el más guay! —repitió Eco.**

—**Sí, nenas, ¡venid a verme!**

—**¡Venid a verme! —dijo Eco.**

—**¡Dejad paso al rey!**

—**¡Al rey!**

—**¡Narciso es débil!**

—**¡Débil!**

Todos empezaron a reír. Jasón movía la cabeza hacia ambos lados pensando que solo Leo podría hacer algo como eso.

**La multitud de ninfas se dispersaron, sorprendidas. Flexionó sus bíceps, a pesar de que no tuviera demasiado que flexionar, y enseñó su tatuaje de "LO MEJOR DE TODO". Consiguió la atención de las ninfas, sólo porque estaban atendidas, pero Narciso seguía fijo en su propio reflejo.**

—**¿Sabéis lo feo que es Narciso? —Preguntó Leo a la multitud—. Es tan feo, que cuando nació su madre creyó que era un centauro inverso, con cara de trasero de caballo.**

**Algunas de las ninfas dieron un grito ahogado. Narciso frunció el ceño, a pesar de estaba atento vagamente por un mosquito que le zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza.**

—**¿Sabéis por qué su arco tiene telarañas? —siguió Leo—. Lo usa para cazar chicas, ¡y aún así no tiene ninguna!**

**Una de las ninfas rió. Las otras rápidamente la hicieron callarse. Narciso se giró y frunció el ceño mirando a Leo.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**¡Soy el Gran y Gigantesco Tío Genial, colega! —dijo Leo—. Soy Leo Valdez, el supremo malote. ¡Y las chicas adoran a los malotes!**

_-Definitivamente-_Ninguna de las chicas presentes (salvo Hera y las diosas vírgenes) pudieron negar la afirmación de Deméter quien le acaba de guiñar un ojo a un asustado Leo.

—**¡Adoran a los malotes! —dijo Eco, con un chillido convincente.**

**Leo sacó un bolígrafo y autografió el brazo de una de las ninfas.**

—**¡Narciso es un perdedor! Es tan débil, que no puede ni doblar un pañuelo de seda. Es tan patético, que cuando buscas patético en Wikipedia, sale una foto de Narciso, lo único que la foto es tan fea, que nadie la mira.**

**Narciso alzó sus apuestas cejas. Su cara estaba volviéndose del broncíneo al rojo salmón. Por un momento, se había olvidado por completo del estanque y Leo pudo ver el pedazo de bronce hundiéndose en la arena.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Narciso—. Soy maravilloso. Todo el mundo lo sabe.**

—**Maravilloso de puro asco —dijo Leo—. Si yo diera tanto asco como tú, me ahogaría a mí mismo. Ah, espera que ya lo has hecho.**

**Entonces otra ninfa rió. Y luego otra.**

_-Vez, te dije que a las chicas le gustan divertidos_

**Narciso gruñó, lo que le hizo ser un poco menos guapo. Mientras tanto Leo sonrió y meneó sus cejas por dentro de sus gafas y movió sus manos, pidiendo un aplauso.**

—**¡Eso es! —dijo—. ¡El equipo Leo, el mejor!**

—**¡El equipo Leo, el mejor! —gritó Eco. Se había infiltrado en la multitud de ninfas, y como era tan difícil de ver, las ninfas aparentemente creyeron que era una de las suyas la que había gritado.**

—**¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Soy increíble! —gritó Leo.**

—**¡Increíble! —gritó Eco.**

—**Es gracioso —se atrevió una ninfa.**

—**Y mono, igual que un esqueleto —dijo otra.**

—**¿Esqueleto? —preguntó—. Cariño, yo inventé lo esquelético. Esquelético es lo más hoy en día. Y yo soy esquelético. ¿Pero Narciso? Es tan perdedor que ni siquiera el Inframundo le quería. No pudo conseguir que esas chicas fantasmas salieran con él.**

_-Técnicamente es cierto, nadie se le acerca ni siquiera Alecto y eso que a ella le encanta torturar a todos-_menciono Nico

—**¡AJ! —dijo una ninfa.**

—**¡AJ! —dijo Eco, estando de acuerdo.**

—**¡Basta! —Narciso se levantó—. ¡Esto no es cierto! Esta persona no es, obviamente, increíble, así que tiene que… —rebuscó en su cabeza para las palabras exactas. Probablemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado sobre algo que no fuera él—. Tiene que estar engañándonos.**

**Aparentemente Narciso no era estúpido. En su cara apareció la comprensión. Se giró hacia el estanque.**

—**¡El espejo de bronce se ha ido! ¡Mi reflejo! ¡Dádmelo!**

—**¡Equipo Leo! —gritó una de las ninfas. Pero las otras se giraron hacia Narciso.**

—**¡Yo soy el guapo! —insistió Narciso—. ¡Ha robado mi espejo y me voy a ir a no ser que me lo traiga de vuelta!**

_-Gran tragedia-_gruño Ares

**Las chicas aguantaron la respiración. Una señaló:**

—**¡Ahí!**

**Hazel estaba en lo alto del cráter, corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo mientras sujetaba un gran pedazo de bronce.**

—**¡Tráelo de vuelta! —dijo una ninfa.**

**Probablemente, en contra de su voluntad, Eco murmuró.**

—**Tráelo de vuelta.**

—**¡Sí! —Narciso se descolgó el arco y agarró una flecha de su carcaj polvoroso—La primera que consiga ese bronce, me gustará tanto casi como me gusto a mí mismo. ¡Quizá pueda besarla, justo después de besar a mi propio reflejo!**

_-Justo después de que se ahogue nuevamente-_murmuro un molesto Frank

—**¡Oh, dioses! —gritaron las ninfas.**

—**¡Y matad a esos semidioses! —añadió Narciso, sonriendo apuestamente a Leo—. ¡No son tan geniales como yo!**

**Leo podía correr bastante rápido cuando alguien intentaba matarle. Y por desgracia, tenía mucha práctica.**

_-Como no-_el murmuro sarcástico de Hefestos le saco una sonrisa a su hijo

**Alcanzó a Hazel, algo que era fácil, ya que no había llegado muy allá cargando 23 kilos de bronce celestial. Cogió un lado del metal y miró hacia atrás. Narciso estaba cargando una flecha, pero era tan vieja y tan oxidada que se rompió en pedazos.**

—**¡Oh! —gritó, de forma muy atractiva—. ¡Mi manicura!**

**Normalmente las ninfas eran muy rápidas, al menos las del Campamento Mestizo lo eran, pero aquellas estaban cargadas con pósters, camisetas y otros productos de Narciso. Las ninfas tampoco no eran muy buenas trabajando en equipo. **

**Seguían chocándose las unas con las otras, empujándose y pisándose. Eco empeoró las cosas entre ellas, empujando y placando todas las que podía.**

**Aún así, se acercaban rápidamente.**

—**¡Llama a Arión! —tosió Leo.**

—**¡Ya lo he hecho! —dijo Hazel.**

_-Diversiones raras-_susurro por lo bajo Hades

**Corrieron hasta la playa. Llegaron al borde del agua y podían ver el Argo II, pero no había forma de llegar hasta allí. Estaba demasiado lejos para nadar, incluso si no cargaran con el bronce.**

**Leo se giró. La multitud se acercaba por encima de las dunas, Narciso en cabeza, sujetando su arco como el sable de un general dirigiendo el ejército. Las ninfas habían conjurado otro tipo de armas. Algunas agarraban rocas. Otras tenían varas de madera pobladas de flores. Y unas ninfas acuáticas tenían pistolas de agua, algo que no era demasiado aterrador, pero aún así la mirada de sus ojos era cruel.**

—**Oh, colega —murmuró Leo, haciendo fuego con su mano libre—. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi fuerte.**

—**Agarra el bronce celestial —Hazel alzó su espada—. ¡Ponte detrás de mí!**

—**¡Ponte detrás de mí! —repitió Eco. La chica camuflada estaba ahora al principio de la multitud. Se había detenido delante de Leo y se giró, abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera defenderle personalmente.**

_-Eso no me contantes-_señalo Piper

—**¿Eco? —Leo apenas podía hablar porque le faltaba la respiración—. Eres una ninfa muy valiente.**

—**¿Ninfa valiente? —lo repitió en forma de pregunta.**

—**Estoy orgulloso de tenerte en el equipo Leo—dijo—. Si sobrevivimos a esto, deberías olvidarte de Narciso.**

—**¿Olvidarte de Narciso? —dijo, extrañada.**

—**Eres demasiado buena para él.**

**Las ninfas les rodearon en un semicírculo.**

—**¡Traición! —dijo Narciso—. ¡No me quieren, chicas! ¿Y todas me queréis, verdad?**

—**¡Sí! —las chicas gritaron, excepto una ninfa confusa con un vestido amarillo que**

**gritó: **

—**¡Equipo Leo!**

—**¡Matadle! —ordenó Narciso.**

**Las ninfas se adelantaron, pero la arena delante de ellas explotó. Arión apareció de la nada, rodeando la multitud tan rápidamente que creó una tormenta de arena, bañando a las ninfas con sal blanca, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos.**

—**¡Me encanta este caballo! —gritó Leo.**

Leo se escondió aún más ante la mirada Deméter, como si ella estuviera recordando el cómo se procreó Arión y quisiera repetirlo con él.

**Las ninfas se estremecieron, tosiendo y atragantándose. Narciso se giró, cegado, agitando su arco como si intentara golpear una piñata. Hazel se subió a la silla de montar, colocó el bronce encima de la espalda del caballo y le ofreció una mano a Leo.**

—**¡No podemos dejar a Eco! —dijo Leo.**

—**Dejar a Eco —repitió la ninfa.**

**Sonrió y por primera vez Leo pudo ver claramente su cara. Era muy guapa. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado ese detalle?**

_-La viste_-susurro una sorprendida Hestia

—**¿Por qué? —Preguntó Leo—. ¿No creerás que aún puedas salvar a Narciso?**

—**Salvar a Narciso —dijo, confiada. Y aunque fuera sólo el eco, Leo diría que lo había dicho a propósito. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, y estaba lista para usarla para salvar al chico al que quería, aunque fuera tarado (guapo, eso sí) inútil.**

**Leo quiso protestar, pero Eco se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, entonces le empujó hacia el caballo, cariñosamente.**

—**¡Leo, vamos! —le llamó Hazel.**

**Las otras ninfas comenzaron a recuperarse. Se sacaron la cal de los ojos, que ahora brillaban con un color verde llenos de furia. Leo miró a Eco de nuevo, pero se había disuelto con el paisaje.**

—**Sí —dijo, con la garganta seca—. Sí, vale.**

**Se subió detrás de Hazel. Arión cabalgó por el agua, con las ninfas detrás de ellos gritándoles y Narciso gritando:**

—**¡Traedme de vuelta! ¡Traedme de vuelta!**

**Mientras Arión corría hacia el Argo II, Leo recordó lo que Némesis le había dicho sobre Eco y Narciso: "Quizá te puedan dar una lección".**

**Leo creyó que había hablado de Narciso, pero ahora supuso que la verdadera lección para él era Eco, invisible para sus hermanas, maldita por amar a alguien que no sabía que existía. "Una séptima rueda". Intentó sacarse de encima aquel pensamiento. Se pegó al bronce como si fuera un escudo.**

**Estaba centrado en no olvidar nunca el rostro de Eco. Se merecía al menos una persona que la hubiera visto y supiera lo buena que era. Leo cerró sus ojos, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa ya se estaba disolviendo.**

_-Eso es todo-_la tristeza embargaba a la diosa del amor_-deberías estar orgulloso, lograste ver a Eco por unos segundos_

_-Ojala pudiera recordarla_

_-Eso no importa, lo importante es que la viste y eso es suficiente para que su coraje no quede en el olvido_

Leo miro a la diosa del amor, se sentía mejor al pensar que había logrado algo bueno por Eco aun cuando no pueda recordarla.

**P&A**

Bueno es hora de las explicaciones ^-^

Efectivamente Hefestos rodo durante 9 días y 9 noches antes de caer al mar donde Tetis lo salvo y lo cuido, luego crecía y construyo un trono de oro donde atrapo a Hera y la obligo a pedirle perdón.

Hermes al principio era un dios menor que se encargaba de llevar los recados más peligrosos de Zeus.

Cuando Leto quedo embarazada Hera la maldijo diciéndole que no podría dar a luz en ningún lugar de la tierra. Poseidón ayudo a Leto a llegar a la isla Ortigia (Asteria, hermana de Leto, se convirtió en una codorniz para evitar ser violada por Zeus y se lanzó al mar convirtiéndose en la isla Ortigia) donde nació primero Artemisa y luego Apolo.

Después de que Hera mando a la Pitón para que los devorara, la serpiente murió por la flecha de Apolo. Al llegar al Olimpo. Zeus desterró por algunos años a Apolo por la muerte de la Pitón, esa fue la primera vez que lo desterró. Mientras Apolo estaba desterrado Artemisa tropieza con Hera quien no pudo evitar (y tampoco quiso) descargar su furia con Artemisa (quien aún tenía apariencia de una niña). Luego Artemisa le dijo a Zeus lo que ocurrió pero Zeus le dijo que como su hija no debía mostrar debilidad. Es entonces que al ver el desinterés de su padre y sabiendo que Hera la había lastimado por los celos, le solicita a su padre que le dé arco y flechas, y que le permita ser una doncella por siempre.

Obviamente Ares en realidad no intervino en ninguno de los mitos. Pero Ares es uno de mis dioses varones favoritos (Además de Poseidón, Apolo, Hades y Hermes). Y me pareció que podría actuar como el hermano mayor que se supone que es.

Por otro lado Poseidón siempre se ha tenido una buena relación con Apolo, en los mitos muchas veces actúan como padre e hijo. Por eso pensé que en vez de que sea solo Apolo, que también Artemisa tenga ese trato con Poseidón.

En fin, seria genial que hayan leído hasta esta parte ^o^

Espero que les haya gustado. Procurare terminar rápido el siguiente capítulo y el one shot que estoy haciendo de Artemisa.

byebye


	8. Chapter 8

_-¿Quién quiere leer?-_pregunta la diosa del amor

_-Yo leeré querida-_responde una emocionada Deméter para malestar de Leo y diversión de los demás

**PIPER IX**

_-¿Piper IX?-_pregunta un extrañado Hermes

_-¡Afrodita, leíste dos capítulos seguidos! -_gruño molesta la diosa de la cosecha

_-Es que no tenía corazón para dividir la historia de la dulce Eco-_respondió sonriente la diosa_-además no tiene nada de malo leer los pensamientos de mi hija_

_-Si-_chillo Leo_-nos toca escuchar los pensamientos de la reina de belleza_

_-Bien, leeré-_mascullo Deméter_-PERO A MI ME TOCA LEER EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE LEO_

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a negarle su solicitud a Deméter. Leo rogaba porque no haya más capítulos con sus pensamientos.

**Piper no quería usar la daga. **

_-Mocosa, no tienes que querer usarla…tienes QUE usarla-_dijo Ares

_-No es una daga para pelear sr. Ares, es una para ver…_

_-¿tu reflejo?-_la interrumpió Zeus_-realmente Afrodita, tus hijas deberían pensar en algo más que en su aspecto_

Jasón miro furioso a su padre, estaba por decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Ares en su hombro. Volteo a verlo y este negó con la cabeza para después indicarle que viera.

Afrodita borro la sonrisa tonta que había estado teniendo. Su cabello rubio cambio a un rojo encendido, sus ojos se tornaron negros. Un aura poderosa y antigua la rodeo.

Piper miro preocupada a su madre, a ella realmente no le importaba lo que Zeus haya dicho, estaba más que acostumbrada a que hablaran de ella sin saber. Pero no quería que su madre se metiera en problemas

_-Zeus-_la voz de Afrodita se tornó helada_-no sé cuál es tu propósito con ese comentario, pero te agradeceré que no te metas con mi hija_

_-No me estoy metiendo, solo estoy señalando algo que usualmente tus hijos e hijas hacen _

_-Al menos, ninguno de mis hijos tiene la cabeza llena de aire solo por ser hijo del rey de los dioses_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices diosa del amor-_advirtió Zeus

_-No Zeus, tú ten cuidado. Yo no voy a permitir que insultes o agredas a mi hija_

_-Olvidas con quién estás hablando-_el rostro furioso de Zeus no parecía intimidar a la diosa

_-Tú pareces ser el que ha olvidado…hijo de Kronos_

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Zeus se paró de su trono y camino hasta colocarse frente al de Afrodita. Intento intimidarla pero la diosa no dio muestra alguna de miedo.

_-No me provoques Afrodita o sino…_

_-¿O qué?_-lo interrumpió la diosa_-vas a encerrarme como a mis hermanos y hermanas_

_-Ninguno de tus hermanos…_

_-Silencio Zeus, ya me cansé de fingir que soy tu hija_

_-Afrodita…_

_-Soy la hija de Urano…una diosa titán. No voy a tolerar una falta de respeto ni para mí ni para mis hijos. Te he permitido gobernar sobre mis acciones durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no más_

El fuego en los ojos de Afrodita no era algo que normalmente los dioses veían. La diosa del amor suele ser pacífica y nunca hace caso de lo que le dicen.

_-Zeus-_dijo Hades_-siéntate y deja en paz a Afrodita_

_-No te metas Hades-_Zeus no apartaba la mirada de la diosa

_-Zeus-_gruño Hades_-¡BASTA!_

Una gran cantidad de sombras surgieron de cada esquina de la sala, todas con una misma dirección…Zeus. El rey de los dioses apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque de su hermano mayor.

Zeus volteo furioso pero tuvo que tragarse su furia al ver las miradas que le dirigían todos los demás. Ares y Jasón eran los más molestos pero no los más peligrosos, al menos no para el rey. Sin embargo, Zeus no era tan idiota como a veces parecía, él sabía que si ocasionaba la furia de los demás no podría deshacerse de los estorbos cuando llegaran a la sala.

Zeus gruño molesto y regreso a su trono mientras le hacía señas a Deméter para que siga leyendo.

**Pero sentada en el camarote de Jasón, esperando a que se despertara, se sentía sola e inútil. La cara de Jasón era tan pálida, que podría haber estado muerto. Recordó el horrible sonido del ladrillo chocando contra su frente, una agresión que había tenido lugar sólo porque intentó protegerla de los romanos.**

_-Todo caballero debe proteger a su dama-_comento una tranquila Hestia

Las otras diosas sonrieron tiernamente mientras que los dioses sonreían en aprobación. Zeus miraba a todos molestos, Hera empezaba a irritarse con toda esa lectura y el que su odiada hijastra siguiera en la protección de Poseidón no ayudaba mucho.

**Incluso con néctar y ambrosía que se las habían apañado para darle, Piper no podía estar segura de que estaría bien cuando se despertara. ¿Qué pasaba si había perdido sus recuerdos de nuevo, pero esta vez, los recuerdos sobre ella? Eso sería el truco más cruel que los dioses hubieran hecho con ella, y ya habían hecho algunos bastante crueles.**

_-¡oh, querida! Solo tienes que llamar a mamá y ella resolverá todos tus problemas-_dijo una sonriente Afrodita ante la irritación de Zeus

**Oía a Gleeson Hedge en su habitación, en la puerta de al lado, tarareando una canción militar, Bandas y estrellas, ¿quizás? Como la televisión por satélite había sido desactivada, el sátiro estaría en la cama de su camarote leyendo consejos en la revista Pistolas y municiones. No era una mala carabina, pero era, probablemente, la cabra más belicosa que Piper hubiera conocido nunca.**

Los semidioses giraron los ojos ante eso. El entrenador Gleeson era de lejos el ser más belicoso del planeta tal vez solo superado por su querido abuelo Kronos y sus demás parientes malvados que no quieren quedarse en sus prisiones o sueños eternos por siempre.

**Por supuesto, estaba agradecida con el sátiro. Había ayudado a su padre, el actor de cine Tristán McLean, después de que hubiera sido secuestrado por los gigantes el invierno pasado. Unas semanas antes, Hedge le había pedido a su novia, Mellie, que se encargara de vigilar a McLean en su casa para que pudiera ir con ellos a ayudar en la misión.**

_-No es como si ayudara mucho-_mascullo Deméter

**El entrenador Hedge había intentado hacer que todo aquello de volver al Campamento Mestizo era idea suya, pero Piper sospechaba que había más en todo aquello. Durante las últimas semanas, siempre que Piper llamaba a casa, su padre y Mellie le habían preguntado qué iba mal. Quizá algo en su voz se lo había advertido.**

**Piper no podía hablar de las visiones que había tenido. **

_-¿Visiones?-_pregunto Apolo_-¿eres algún legado mío?_

_-No señor Apolo, las visiones vienen de otro lado_

_-podrías haber sido un buen augur-_susurro el dios del sol ante la mirada molesta de Octavia

**Eran demasiado molestas. Además, su padre había bebido una poción que había borrado todos sus recuerdos sobre los semidioses de su memoria. Pero aún así podía saber cuándo ella estaba preocupada y estaba bastante segura de que su padre había animado al entrenador para que la vigilara.**

**No debería levantar la daga. Sólo le haría sentirse peor. Finalmente, la tentación fue demasiado. Desenfundó a Katoptris.**

_-¡Oh! Con que era eso-_dijo Apolo

**No parecía demasiado especial, sólo una hoja triangular con un mango sin adornar, pero perteneció tiempo atrás a Helena de Troya. El nombre de la daga significaba: "cristal para mirar".**

**Piper miró la hoja de bronce. A primera vista, sólo vio a su reflejo. Entonces una luz cruzó el metal. Vio una multitud de semidioses romanos reunidos en el foro. El chico rubio que se parecía a un espantapájaros, Octavian, estaba hablando a la multitud, agitando su puño. Piper no podía oírle, pero el gesto era obvio: ¡Tenemos que matar a esos griegos!**

Todos los semidioses miraron molestos a Octavio quien intento esconderse detrás del trono de Apolo.

**Reyna, la pretor, estaba de pie a un lado, con su cara seria sin emoción alguna. ¿Resentimiento? ¿Enfado? Piper no estaba segura.**

**Se había preparado para odiar a Reyna, pero no pudo. Durante el festival en el foro, Piper había admirado la forma en la que Reyna se callaba sus emociones. Reyna había estado midiendo la relación de Piper y Jasón desde un principio. Como hija de Afrodita, Piper podía saber cosas como aquellas. Aunque Reyna se mantuvo educada y bajo control. Puso las necesidades del campamento por encima de sus emociones. Les había dado a los griegos una oportunidad justa… hasta que el Argo II había comenzado a destruir su ciudad.**

Leo volvió a mirar al piso pero tuvo que levantar rápidamente la cabeza cuando Will le dio un coscorrón y una mirada molesta.

**Casi la hizo sentir culpable por ser la novia de Jasón, a pesar de que aquello era una estupidez. Jasón nunca había sido el novio de Reyna, no de verdad.**

Jasón corrió a sentarse junto a Piper. La abrazo y beso su cabeza. Él nunca pensó que tendría tanta suerte, realmente nunca imagino que lograría tener una novia tan dulce, comprensiva y guerrera como lo era Piper. Ella era todo y más de lo que Jasón podía pedir.

**Quizá Reyna no fuera tan mala, pero no importaba. La habían liado con la petición de paz. El poder de Piper de persuadir había, por primera vez, dado nada más que cosas malas.**

_-No fue tu culpa-_le susurro Jasón a su nerviosa novia que parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

**¿Su secreto más profundo? Que quizá no lo hubiera intentado demasiado. Piper nunca había querido ser amiga de los romanos. Estaba demasiado preocupada de perder a Jasón en post de su nueva vida. Quizá, inconscientemente, no había puesto toda la carne en el asador con sus hechizos orales. **

_-¡bah! No te sientas mal por eso mocosa-_gruño el dios de la guerra_-como hija de Afrodita no querías que te quitaran a tu hombre, pero como griega no querías hacer lazos con quienes probablemente te matarían sin misericordia._

_-Ares tiene razón hija, al ser griega tus instintos de supervivencia te hacen desconfiar de los romanos. Realmente no sería raro si una pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una lucha sangrienta._

Piper miro como los demás dioses les daban la razón a su madre y al dios guerrero. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que lo que dijeron tenia lógica. Un griego nunca confiaría en un romano sin que este le haya demostrado lo contrarío y era lo mismo para los romanos.

Aun así, Piper internamente no pudo evitar que su admiración por Percy creciera. Después de todo, Percy es el primer semidiós griego que logro confiar en los romanos y que estos confiaran en él a pesar de que sus instintos le dijeran que estaba en terreno enemigo.

**Ahora Jasón estaba herido y el barco casi había sido destruido. Y según su daga, aquél chico que destripaba ositos de peluche, Octavian, estaba animando a los romanos a una guerra frenética.**

Octavio descubrió que no importaba cuanto se escondiera, las miradas cargadas de promesas de tortura seguían alcanzándolo.

**La escena en su hoja cambió. Hubo una serie de imágenes rápidas que había visto antes, pero seguía sin entenderla: Jasón a caballo yendo a la batalla, con los ojos dorados y no azules; **

Thalía, Nico y Will temblaron ante el recuerdo de unos ojos azules cambiando a dorados. No eran bueno recuerdos.

**una mujer vestida con un vestido de belle sureña anticuado, de pie en un parque de palmeras junto al océano; un toro con la cara de un hombre barbudo, alzándose delante de un río; y dos gigantes con dos togas amarillas a conjunto izando una cuerda en un sistema de poleas, levantando un jarrón de bronce de una fosa.**

Ares miro al libro con sumo interés ante la mención del jarrón mientras recordaba los peores 13 meses de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Hermes y Artemisa….

**Entonces vino la peor visión: se vio a sí misma con Jasón y Percy, con el agua hasta la cintura en el fondo de una oscura cámara circular como el pozo de un gigante. Unas formas fantasmagóricas se movían a través del agua mientras el nivel subía rápidamente. Piper arañaba las paredes, intentando escapar, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir. El agua les llegaba por el pecho. Jasón fue arrastrado hacia abajo. Percy tropezó y desapareció. ¿Cómo podía ahogarse un hijo del dios del mar? Piper no lo sabía, pero se vio a sí misma en su visión, sola y peleando en la oscuridad, hasta que el agua le llegó por encima de la cabeza.**

Afrodita miro asustada a su hija. Tanto Piper y como Jasón estaban serenos, pero ella era buena leyendo las emociones escondidas y ambos estaban lejos de la tranquilidad. Posiblemente lograron salir vivos de eso, pero les ha dejado secuelas. Tal vez por el ahogamiento o tal vez por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. No importaba la razón que sea, ella podía sentir que había algo más que eso y podía jurara por el Estigio sin temor a equivocarse que sabía la razón…los dioses no habían respondido.

**Piper cerró sus ojos. "No me enseñes esto de nuevo" pidió, "enséñame algo útil". Se obligó a volver a mirar la hoja de nuevo.**

_-Katoptris no funciona como mi oráculo o como la lectura del augur-_menciono un serio Apolo_-la daga te mostrara lo que es importante que sepas en ese momento. Si cree que responder a tu pregunta te servirá, entonces te mostrara lo que necesitas sino…simplemente veras tu reflejo._

**Aquella vez, vio una autopista vacía atravesando campos de trigo y girasoles. Un cartel decía: TOPEKA 50. En el arcén de la carretera había un hombre vestido con unos pantalones cortos caquis y una camiseta morada de campamento. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras de un sombrero de ala ancha, con ésta llena de hojas de viñas. Sujetaba una copa de plata y se la entregaba a Piper. De alguna manera ella sabía que le estaba ofreciendo algún tipo de regalo, una cura o un antídoto.**

Dionisio alzo la vista. Él usualmente no se metía en las búsquedas. Si estaba participando solo podía significar dos cosas. La primera que esos chicos o por lo menos alguno de ellos realmente le agradaban. O por el contrario la segunda, esa búsqueda era más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

El dios del vino le pedía a las parcas que sea la primera opción, de lo contrario…

—**Eh —dijo Jasón con voz ronca.**

**Piper se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el cuchillo.**

—**¡Estás despierto!**

—**Que no suene demasiado sorprendida, por favor —Jasón se tocó la cabeza vendada y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? Me acuerdo de las explosiones, y…**

—**¿Recuerdas quién soy?**

**Jasón intentó reír, pero acabó siendo un gesto de dolor.**

—**La última vez que lo pude comprobar, eras mi increíble novia Piper. A no ser que nada haya cambiado mientras estaba fuera de juego.**

Las diosas arrullaron ante eso. Zeus por el contrario estaba cada vez más molesto. Su autoridad estaba quedando en nada, lo único que le animaba era que al parecer el mocoso de Poseidón no parecía haber sobrevivido a la cueva con agua.

**Piper se sintió tan aliviada que casi sollozó. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un poco de néctar para que lo sorbiera mientras le resumía lo que había pasado. **

**Estaba explicándole el plan de Leo para arreglar el barco cuando oyó las pisadas de un caballo a través de la cubierta encima de sus cabezas.**

**Momentos después, Leo y Hazel se detuvieron en la puerta, cargando un gran pedazo de bronce entre los dos.**

—**Dioses del Olimpo —Piper miró a Leo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**Su pelo estaba engominado. Tenía unas gafas de fundición en su frente, una marca de pintalabios en su mejilla, tatuajes por sus brazos y una camiseta que leía "LO MEJOR DE TODO", "CHICO MALO" o "EQUIPO LEO".**

_-¿Acaso crees que hay algo mal con él?-_interrogo Deméter

_-No mi lady, es solo que Leo no se veía muy Leo…es decir por lo general está lleno de aceite, grasa y sudor por andar trabajando, pero nunca lo he visto intentando fingir ser un chico malo o algo así y…¿Lady Deméter le pasa algo?-_Piper miraba extrañada a la diosa ya que esta tenía un leve sonrojo y la sonrisa del gato de Alicia.

_-No querida, no pasa nada…será mejor que siga leyendo-_Deméter ignoro la mirada burlona de Hades mientras proseguía con la lectura.

—**Es una historia muy larga —dijo—. ¿Han vuelto los otros?**

—**Aún no —dijo Piper.**

**Leo maldijo. Entonces vio a Jasón incorporado, y su cara se iluminó.**

—**¡Eh, tío! Espero que estés mejor. Estaré en la sala de motores.**

**Fue hacia allí con el pedazo de bronce, dejando a Hazel en el umbral.**

—**Hemos conocido a Narciso —dijo Hazel, aunque en realidad, aquello no explicaba demasiado-También a Némesis, la diosa de la venganza.**

**Jasón suspiró.**

—**Me pierdo toda la diversión.**

_-Aclarare de una vez que no lo decía por las Ninfas-_se apresuró en decir Jasón al ver las sonrisas de Apolo y Hermes

_-claro chico, sigue diciéndote eso-_mascullo un sonriente Hermes

**En la cubierta de encima, algo hizo PUM, como si una cosa pesada acabara de aterriza. Annabeth y Percy bajaron corriendo. Percy cargaba con un balde de plástico de veinte litros que humeaba y olía fatal. Annabeth tenía un pegote de algo pegajoso y negro en el pelo. La camiseta de Percy estaba cubierta de ello.**

_-Parece que Deméter no es la única con gustos raros-_menciono Hades

_-Mi hija no tiene gustos raros, seguramente es culpa de la cría marina-_señalo una furiosa Atenea

_-Atenea, no hablaremos de los gustos raros que adquieren tus hijas cuando se interesan en mis hijos -_murmuro un aburrido Poseidón

_-Mis hijas NUNCA se interesarían en tus hijos _

_-Entonces quieres que hablemos de los gustos raros que tú has adquirido a causa de Tritón_

_-QUE…YO Y TRITÓN NUNCA…COMO OSAS….POR QUÉ….DICES_

_-Ya querida deja de balbucear-_dijo Deméter_-ninguno de nosotros te culpa por querer poner en "practica" los conocimientos que debes haber adquirido de todos esos libros que siempre andas leyendo-_finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona ante la mirada de incredulidad que le daba la diosa de la sabiduría

Artemisa se reía levemente, su hermana seguía siendo una doncella pero aun así, había sido demasiado sospechoso todas esas salidas con Tritón.

—**Nos hemos encontrado a un par de monstruos de brea —dijo Annabeth—. Eh, Jasón, me alegro de que estés despierto. Hazel, ¿dónde está Leo?**

**Ella señaló hacia abajo.**

—**En la sala de motores.**

**De repente el barco entero se inclinó hacia babor. Los semidioses se tropezaron.**

**Percy casi derramó su balde de brea.**

—**Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.**

—**Oh…—Hazel parecía avergonzada—. Es posible que hayamos enfadado a unas cuantas ninfas que viven en este lago. Digamos… a todas.**

—**Genial —le pasó el balde de brea a Frank y Annabeth—. Chicos, id a ayudar a Leo. Yo entretendré a los espíritus del agua todo lo que pueda.**

Apolo y Hermes se rieron ante el ceño fruncido de Atenea. Obviamente su hermanastra estaba pensando en las mil y un formas que el hijo de Poseidón podía utilizar para entretener a las ninfas.

—**¡De acuerdo! —prometió Frank.**

**Los tres salieron corriendo, dejando a Hazel en la puerta del camarote. El barco se inclinó de nuevo, y Hazel se apretó el estómago como si estuviera mareada.**

—**Yo sólo…—tragó saliva, señaló débilmente hacia el pasillo y salió corriendo.**

**Jasón y Piper se quedaron allí mientras el barco iba de un lado a otro. Para ser una heroína, Piper se sentía completamente inútil. Las olas chocaban contra el casco y unas voces enfadadas venían de la cubierta superior: Percy gritando y el entrenador Hedge chillándole al lago. El mascarón de fuego Festus escupió fuego varias veces. En el vestíbulo, Hazel gemía tristemente en su camarote. En la sala de motor debajo de ellos, sonaba como si Leo y los otros estuvieran bailando un baile irlandés con yunques atados a los pies. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el motor comenzó a rugir. Los remos crujieron y gimieron, y Piper sintió cómo el barco despegaba.**

**El zarandeo y los golpes cesaron. El barco se quedó silencioso excepto por el zumbido de la maquinaria. Finalmente Leo salió de la sala de motores. Estaba bañado en sudor, polvo de cal y brea. **

_-SIGUE LEYENDO-_grito Hades cuando vio que Deméter estaba por comentar algo

**Parecía como si su camiseta se hubiera quedado atrancada en unas escaleras mecánicas y hubiera sido hecha jirones. El EQUIPO LEO del pecho ahora decía PO LEO. Pero sonreía como un loco y anunció que ya estaban a salvo, en buena dirección.**

—**Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, en una hora —dijo—. ¿Un día muy loco, verdad?**

**Después de que todo el mundo se hubiera limpiado, el entrenador Hedge cogió el timón y los semidioses se reunieron para cenar. Era la primera vez que estaban todos juntos, sólo ellos siete. Quizá su presencia debió tranquilizar a Piper, pero viéndoles a todos en un único lugar le recordaba que la Profecía de los Siete estaba teniendo lugar al fin. **

**No más esperar a que Leo terminara el barco. No más días sencillos en el Campamento Mestizo, haciendo ver que para el futuro, faltaba mucho. Estaban en camino, con un montón de romanos enfadados detrás de ellos y las tierras antiguas por delante. Los gigantes estarían esperando. Gea se está alzando. Y a no ser que tuvieran éxito en aquella misión, el mundo sería destruido.**

_-Sin presión-_canturreo Thalía para diversión de Nico y Will. Los tres sabían lo que era tener la carga del mundo sobre ellos…bien en realidad solo Percy y Annabeth lo sabían, pero la idea general era esa.

**Los otros también deberían sentirlo. La tensión en el comedor era como si se estuviera haciendo una tormenta eléctrica, algo que era totalmente posible, teniendo en cuenta los poderes de Jasón y los de Percy. En un momento incómodo, los dos chicos intentaron sentarse en la misma silla encabezando la mesa. Unas chispas saltaron literalmente de las manos de Jasón. Después de un breve empate silencioso, en el que ambos estaban pensando "¿De verdad, tío?", cedieron la silla a Annabeth y se sentaron en los lados opuestos de la mesa.**

Zeus sonrío, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo se diera cuenta que no debe estar de parte del hijo de Poseidón.

Thalía miro molesta a Jasón. Su hermano no debe competir por el liderazgo con Percy, es difícil ganarle en ese aspecto a su primo. Ella solo esperaba que Jasón se diera cuenta de que como líder Percy era la mejor opción. No importa si Jasón es Pretor o no, en el momento menos pensado se encontrara siguiendo las órdenes de su primo.

**La tripulación comparó historias sobre lo que había pasado en Salt Lake City, pero incluso la ridícula historia de Leo sobre cómo había engañado a Narciso no fue suficiente para alegrar al grupo.**

—**¿Así que dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Leo con la boca llena de pizza—. He hecho un trabajo rápido de reparación para sacarnos del lago, pero aún hay mucho que hacer. Deberíamos, en serio, pararnos en algún lado y arreglar las cosas correctamente antes de encaminarnos hacia el Atlántico.**

**Percy estaba comiéndose un pedazo de tarta, que por alguna extraña razón era completamente azul: el relleno, la corteza incluso la crema rellena.**

Poseidón miro a los semidioses, todos ellos habían pedido que sus alimentos sean de color azul y eso parecía estar relacionado con su hijo, además Nico le había dicho a Will que su hijo y la hija de Atenea "tenían que estar vivos".

El viejo dios del mar no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su hijo.

—**Necesitamos poner distancia entre nosotros y el Campamento Júpiter —dijo—Frank he avistado unas águilas por encima de Salt Lake City. Suponemos que los romanos no están demasiado lejos de nosotros.**

**Aquello no mejoró el ánimo en la mesa. Piper no quería decir nada, pero se sintió obligada… y un tanto culpable.**

—**¿No deberíamos volver atrás e intentar razonar con los romanos? Quizá… quizá no lo haya intentado de verdad con el hechizo oral.**

**Jasón le cogió de la mano.**

—**No ha sido culpa tuya, Pipes. Ni la de Leo —añadió rápidamente—. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, ha sido acción de Gea, para separar a ambos campamentos.**

**Piper se sintió agradecida por su apoyo, pero siguió sintiéndose incómoda.**

—**Quizá si podamos explicarles eso…**

_-No servirá de nada si no tienen pruebas-_señalo Atenea_-además los romanos atacan primero y luego preguntan._

—**¿Sin pruebas? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Y sin tener ninguna idea de lo que ha pasado de verdad? Aprecio lo que dices, Piper. No quiero que los romanos estén en nuestra contra, pero hasta que entendamos lo que está tratando de hacer Gea, retroceder sería un suicidio.**

_-Bien, al menos su cerebro no se ha atrofiado con tanta agua de mar-_mascullo la diosa de la sabiduría

Atenea tuvo que esquivar una flecha plateada. Miro asombrada a la pequeña diosa de la caza, pero Artemisa había puesto su cara más inocente, era imposible pensar que la pequeña diosa que aparentaba tener 3 años había lanzado una flecha en su contra, sobre todo cuando se la veía de lo más sonriente e inocente abrazando a Poseidón. Como si se tratara de una niña con su padre.

—**Tiene razón —dijo Hazel. Seguía un tanto mareada por los vómitos, pero intentaba comerse unas galletitas saladas. El borde de su plato estaba lleno de rubíes, y Piper estaba segura de que no estaban allí al principio de la comida—Reyna puede que nos escuche, pero Octavian no. Los romanos tienen el derecho de atacar sin pensar, han sido atacados. Es su modus operandi, atacar y luego preguntar.**

**Piper miraba su propia cena. Los platos mágicos podrían convocar una gran selección de cosas vegetarianas. A ella le gustaban especialmente las quesadillas de aguacate y pimientos a la parrilla, pero aquella noche no tenía demasiado apetito.**

**Pensó en las visiones que había visto en el cuchillo: Jasón con los ojos dorados, el hombre con la cabeza humana, los dos gigantes en las togas amarillas subiendo un jarrón de bronce de un pozo. Lo peor de todo, es que se acordó de ella misma ahogándose en el agua oscura.**

**A Piper siempre le había gustado el agua. Tenía buenos recuerdos de estar surfeando con su padre. Pero desde que había comenzado a tener visiones en Katoptris, había estado pensando más y más en una vieja historia Cherokee que su abuelo le contaba para alejarla del río que había cerca de su cabaña. Él le decía que los Cherokee creían en los buenos espíritus acuáticos, como las náyades griegas; pero también creían en los malos espíritus del agua, los caníbales acuáticos, que cazaban a los mortales con flechas invisibles y que les gustaba especialmente ahogar a niños pequeños.**

_-Debes escuchar a tu abuelo-_susurro Hestia_-él parece saber mucho sobre el mundo "mitológico"_

Piper solo asintió. Si ella no le hubiera prestado a tención a su abuelo…seguramente ninguno estaría vivo en ese momento.

—**Tienes razón —decidió—. Tenemos que seguir. No por los romanos, sino porque tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**Hazel asintió.**

—**Némesis ha dicho que sólo tenemos seis días hasta que Nico muera y Roma sea destruida.**

**Jasón frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Hablas de Roma, Roma o de Nueva Roma?**

—**De Roma, la original —dijo Hazel—. Pero si es así, eso no es mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Por qué seis días? —se preguntó Percy—. ¿Y cómo van a destruir Roma?**

**Nadie respondió. Piper no quería añadir malas noticias, pero se sintió obligada.**

—**Hay más —dijo—. He estado viendo cosas en mi cuchillo.**

**El grandullón, Frank, se quedó quieto con un tenedor lleno de espaguetis a mitad de camino de su boca:**

—**¿Cosas como…?**

—**No tenían demasiado sentido —dijo Piper—, sólo imágenes confusas, pero vi a dos gigantes, vestidos iguales. Quizá fueran gemelos.**

_-¿Gigantes gemelos?-_murmuro Dionisio_-sería posible que sean ellos_

**Annabeth miró el vídeo del Campamento Mestizo en la pared. Justo ahora mostraba el comedor de la Casa Grande: un fuego acogedor en la chimenea y Seymour, la cabeza de leopardo disecada, respirando lentamente por encima de la repisa.**

—**Gemelos, como los de la profecía de Ella —dijo Annabeth—. Si pudiéramos averiguar qué quieren decir esos versos, nos podría ayudar.**

—"**La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría anda sola" —dijo Percy—. "La Marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma". Annabeth, eso habla de ti. Juno me dijo, bueno, me dijo que tenía un trabajo difícil para ti en Roma. Dijo que dudaba de que pudieras hacerlo. Sé que se equivoca.**

_-¿Qué trabajo le estas mandando a hacer a mi hija?-_cuestiono Atenea a la reina del Olimpo

_-¿Yo?-_pregunto Hera sonriendo_-pero si lo han dicho bien claro "La marca de Atenea arde a través de Roma", me parece que eres tú la única culpable_

Atenea se paralizo, después de todo su madrastra tenía razón. Fue ella quien le dio la moneda maldita a Annabeth, fue ella quien le pidió que la vengara, fue ella quien la mando en esa misión suicida.

La diosa de la sabiduría siente como la mueven de su trono, se deja llevar. Para cuando reacciona, está sentada entre Hermes y Apolo, ambos mirando con odio profundo a Hera.

Atenea no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió segura y protegida por sus hermanos.

**Annabeth respiró hondo.**

—**Reyna estaba a punto de decirme algo justo antes de que el barco nos disparara. Dijo que había una antigua leyenda entre los pretores romanos, algo que tenía que ver con Atenea. Dijo que podría ser la razón por la que los griegos y los romanos nunca podrían llevarse bien.**

**Leo y Hazel intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

—**Némesis mencionó algo similar —dijo Leo—. Habló de unas cuentas que había que saldar…**

—**Una cosa que puede traer las naturalezas de los dioses en harmonía —recordó Hazel—. "Y un gran error finalmente vengado".**

**Percy dibujó una cara triste en la nata azul de su pastel.**

—**Yo sólo he sido pretor durante dos horas. Jasón, ¿has oído alguna vez sobre una leyenda como esa?**

**Jasón seguía sujetando la mano de Piper. Sus dedos habían comenzado a sudar.**

—**Yo… eh… no estoy seguro —dijo—. Pensaré en ello.**

**Percy entrecerró sus ojos.**

—**¿No estás seguro?**

_-No puedes engañarlo-_señalo Thalía_-pueda que Percy no te presione pero él sabe que no le estás diciendo la verdad_

_-Es relativamente difícil ocultarle algo a Percy-_comento Nico mientras su mirada se perdía en viejos recuerdos

**Jasón no respondió. Piper quería preguntarle qué iba mal. Podría decir que no quería discutir aquella vieja leyenda. Buscó su mirada, y le dijo en silencio: "Después".**

**Hazel rompió el silencio.**

—**¿Qué pasa con los otros versos? —le dio la vuelta a su plato con rubíes—. Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel, aquél que sujeta las llaves de la muerte infinita.**

—**La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida —añadió Frank—. La victoria a través del dolor de una jaula tejida.**

—**La perdición de los gigantes —dijo Leo—. Cualquier cosa que sea la perdición de los gigantes es bueno para nosotros, ¿verdad? Eso es probablemente lo que necesitemos encontrar. Si puede ayudar a los dioses a mantener sus actos esquizofrénicos bajo control, será bueno.**

**Percy asintió.**

—**No podemos matar a los gigantes sin ayuda de los dioses.**

**Jasón se giró hacia Frank y Hazel.**

—**Creía que vosotros ya habías matado a un gigante en Alaska sin la ayuda de los dioses, sólo vosotros dos.**

_-No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ayuda de Percy-_menciono Frank

_-Percy se encargo de todo el ejército enemigo mientras que nosotros llevábamos al gigante fuera de Alaska-_concluyo Hazel

—**Alcioneo era un caso especial —dijo Frank—. Él sólo era inmortal en el territorio dónde había renacido, Alaska. Pero no en Canadá. Ojalá pudiéramos matar a todos los gigantes llevándoles a través de la frontera de Alaska y Canadá, pero…—se encogió de hombros—. Percy tiene razón, necesitamos a los dioses.**

**Piper miró las paredes. Deseó que Leo no las hubiera encantado con imágenes del Campamento Mestizo. Era como un portal a casa que nunca podría atravesar. Veía el fuego de Hestia arder en el centro del campo mientras las cabañas apagaban sus luces para dormir.**

**Se preguntó cómo se sentían los semidioses romanos, Frank y Hazel, con aquellas imágenes. Nunca habían estado en el Campamento Mestizo. ¿Les parecía ajeno a ellos o injusto que el Campamento Júpiter no estuviera representado? ¿Les hacía echar de menos su propia casa?**

_-Es agradable-_murmuro Hazel_-tan diferente al campamento Júpiter….se ve más natural, como un campo en el que puedes ir a pasar las vacaciones….No me malentiendan-_se apresuro a decir ante las miradas que recibía_-El campamento Júpiter es mi hogar, pero aun cuando es muy hermoso, es más como una fortaleza que solo se preocupa por capacitar a sus habitantes en la batalla. No buscamos divertirnos, solo luchar._

Los semidioses griegos no comentaron nada. Es así como funcionaban los campos. Mientras que los romanos eran exigentes con la disciplina y las normas, ellos eran más relajados. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se entrenen. Pueda que no entrenen para luchar como los romanos, pero si entrenan para sobrevivir y proteger a sus hermanos.

**Los otros versos de la profecía daban vueltas en la cabeza de Percy. ¿Qué era una jaula tejida? ¿Cómo podrían los gigantes sofocar el aliento del ángel? La llave de la muerte infinita tampoco no sonaba demasiado alegre.**

—**Así que…—Leo empujó su silla hacia atrás—. Lo primero es lo primero, supongo. Tendremos que aterrizar por la mañana para acabar las reparaciones.**

—**Algún lugar cercano a una ciudad —sugirió Annabeth—, en caso de que necesitemos herramientas. Pero en algún lugar alejado de los caminos, para que los romanos tarden más en encontrarnos. ¿Alguna idea?**

**Nadie habló. Piper recordó su visión en la daga: el extraño hombre de morado, sujetando una copa y tendiéndosela a ella. Estaba apoyado junto a una señal que decía: TOPEKA 50.**

—**Bueno —se atrevió Piper—. ¿Qué pensáis de Kansas?**

_-Eso fue todo-_ finalizo Deméter

_-Creo que deberíamos leer un capítulo más antes de comer, después podemos leer otros tres o cuatro e irnos a dormir-_opino Hestia

_-Es una buena idea hermana, bien…quien leerá a continuación-_consulto Deméter

_-Ya que yo di la idea, yo pido este capítulo-_la suave sonrisa de Hestia se extendió conforme alcanzaba el libro y se preparaba para leer

P&A

Holas, espero que les haya gustado este cap. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.

Quería consultarles algo, quien les gustaría que aparezca primero: Clarisse, los Stoll con Katie, Rachel o Chriss.

También quería preguntarles si les gustaría que aparecieran en la sala Perséfone y Tritón. Para aclarar no se va a realizar una relación entre Atenea y Tritón y/o Poseidón (no me gusta el Potena). Atenea es una bitch pero sigue siendo una doncella (las ventajas de tener hijos a través del pensamiento)

Lamento no haber actualizado el sábado, pero mi modem se ha malogrado ¬¬

La empresa quedo en ir hoy a repararlo, así que aproveche que mi jefa está en una reunión para subir el cap :P


	9. Chapter 10

_-Creo que deberíamos leer un capítulo más antes de comer, después podemos leer otros tres o cuatro e irnos a dormir-_opino Hestia

_-Es una buena idea hermana, bien…quien leerá a continuación-_consulto Deméter

_-Ya que yo di la idea, yo pido este capítulo-_la suave sonrisa de Hestia se extendió conforme alcanzaba el libro y se preparaba para leer

**PIPER X**

_-Y seguimos conmigo-_murmuro media molesta la hija de Afrodita.

**Piper tuvo problemas para quedarse dormida. El entrenador Hedge pasó la primera hora después del toque de queda haciendo su guardia nocturna, paseándose por el pasillo gritando:**

—**¡Las luces apagadas! ¡Acomodaos! ¡Intentad pegar una cabezada u os enviaré de cabeza a Long Island!**

_-¿Y se supone que tienen que dormir con todo el ruido que hace esa cabra loca?-_pregunto Deméter

_-No era tan malo-_menciono Hazel_-las paredes amortiguaban el ruido_

_-No sé en qué cuarto estabas tú, pero en el mío se escuchaba fuerte y claro-_ se quejó Piper

_-Lo que sucede mí estimada reina de belleza, es que tu cuarto junto con el de Jasón, Percy y Annabeth no tenían amortiguadores para el ruido_

_-Y eso porqué fue-_pregunto un ceñudo Jasón al notar que Thalía sonreía de manera cómplice

_-Fueron órdenes de tu hermana, tú no quieres decirle que no a una cazadora que no tienen ningún problema en castrarte por desobedecer-_menciona Leo estremeciéndose

Jasón voltea a ver a su hermana en espera de una respuesta. Thalía entorna los ojos al notar la mirada de su hermano y la de Piper.

_-Percy y Annabeth no se habían visto en varios meses. Tú y Piper tienen varios meses juntos-_ empieza a explicar, pero nota la confusión en el rostro de los demás-_Hice una apuesta con los Stoll y no pienso perder_

_-¡oh! La apuesta-_exclamo Will _-yo también la hice, aposte a favor_

_-Pues yo en contra-_dijo Thalía mirando fijamente a Jasón_- Y más te vale hermanito que no me hagas perder_

_-Ni siquiera sé en qué consiste la apuesta-_ señalo ante la mirada de su hermana

-_Apostamos a que llevarían sus relaciones a otro nivel-_dijo Will de manera despreocupada_-por esos sus cuartos tienen las paredes delgadas, Thalía quería asegurarse que el entrenador podría oírlos antes de que empiecen - _finaliza divertido al ver el rostro sonrojado de Piper y Jasón

Los dioses miraban divertidos el intercambio de palabras que se estaba dando. Zeus reprimió sus comentarios, no podía darse el lujo de tener a los otros dioses juntos en su contra. Hera se había encargado que Atenea se reprimiera en ella misma, su hija estaba sentada entre Apolo y Hermes sin decir una palabra. Lo mejor sería encontrar una forma de separar a los otros dioses, entonces podría volver a asumir su posición de autoridad máxima y nadie se atrevería a discreparlo.

**Golpeaba su bate de beisbol siempre que oía un ruido en algún camarote, gritando a todo el mundo que se durmiera, lo que hacía imposible que cualquiera pudiera dormirse. Piper se preguntó si era lo más divertido que había hecho el sátiro desde que había pretendido ser profesor de educación física en la Escuela de la Salvajería.**

**Miró las vigas de bronce del techo. Su camarote era bastante acogedor. Leo había programado sus camarotes para ajustar la temperatura automáticamente a las preferencias del ocupante, por lo que nunca hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor. El colchón y la almohada estaban rellenos de plumas de Pegaso (ningún Pegaso había sufrido daños durante la producción de aquellos productos, le había asegurado Leo), por lo que eran hiper-cómodos. Una lámpara de bronce colgaba del techo, brillando con la iluminación que Piper quisiera. Los lados de la lámpara estaban agujereados, por lo que de noche las constelaciones brillaban por las paredes.**

**Piper tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que creyó que nunca podría dormirse. Pero había algo tranquilo en el ir y venir del barco y el zumbido de los remos aéreos mientras paleaban a través del cielo. Finalmente sus párpados se volvieron más pesados y se durmió.**

_-Es más que nada el cansancio de un día tan ajetreado-_dijo Afrodita mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hija. Afrodita ya se había calmado, su cabello volvió a su rubio habitual y sus ojos estaban de un azul tan brillante como los zafiros.

**Parecieron haber pasado unos segundos hasta que se despertó con la campana del desayuno.**

—**¡Ey, Piper! —Leo llamó a la puerta—. ¡Estamos aterrizando!**

—**¿Aterrizando? —dijo, dormida.**

**Leo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mano encima de sus ojos, lo que habría sido un gesto bonito sino hubiera estado espiando a través de sus dedos.**

—**¿Estás visible?**

—**¡Leo!**

—**Perdón —sonrió—. Eh, bonitos pijamas de los Power Rangers.**

—**¡No son los Powers Rangers! ****¡Son águilas Cherokee!**

—**Sí, claro. De todas maneras, estamos aterrizando a unos kilómetros fuera de Topeka, como pediste. Y, eh…—miró hacia el pasillo, y se giró de nuevo—.Gracias por no odiarme, sobre eso de disparar a los romanos ayer por la mañana.**

_-LEO-_chillaron los semidioses

_-Ya entendí, ya entendí-_menciona a la par que hace un gesto con las manos_- no más lamentaciones para fireboy_

_-más te vale que lo entiendas o me asegurare de golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente_

_-No tienes porqué amenazarme Piper-_responde Leo haciendo un puchero

**Piper se desperezó los ojos. ¿El festival en Nueva Roma había sido sólo ayer?**

—**No pasa nada, Leo. No podías controlar tus actos.**

—**Sí, pero aun así… no tienes porqué defenderme.**

—**¿Bromeas? Eres como el hermano pequeño molesto que nunca tuve. Por supuesto que te defenderé.**

—**Eh… ¿gracias?**

Piper miro fijamente a Leo y este solo le dio una sonrisa inocente. Eso era suficiente para ella, Leo parecía estar mejor aunque dudaba que durara mucho.

**De arriba, el entrenador Hedge gritó:**

—**¡Arriar las velas! ¡Kansas a la vista!**

—**¡Santo Hefesto! —murmuró Leo—. Necesita mejorar bastante en su argot pirata. Será mejor que vaya a cubierta.**

_-Percy hace una buena imitación de pirata-_Frank sonreía divertido

_-¿Enserio?-_pregunto Hazel-_¿Cómo es que lo sabes?_

_-Oh cierto-_responde Frank medio pensativo_-tú estabas en un retroceso, por eso no lo viste_

Hazel suspiro deprimida, sus retrocesos le habían causado tantos problemas así como también hicieron que perdiera la ilación de muchas cosas, lo bueno es que ya no los tendría nunca más.

**Cuando Piper se hubo duchado, cambiado y hubo agarrado un donut del comedor, pudo oír los engranajes de aterrizaje del barco funcionando. Subió a cubierta y se unió a los demás mientras el Argo II aterrizaba en medio de un campo de girasoles. Los remos se retractaron y una plancha bajó de cubierta hasta el suelo.**

**El aire de la mañana olía a riego, plantas cálidas y tierra fertilizada. No era un mal olor. A Piper le recordaba a la casa del abuelo Tom en Thalequah, Oklahoma, allí en la reserva.**

_-El campo es sin lugar a dudas el mejor sitio para crear recuerdos-_menciona una soñadora Deméter

_-Definitivamente-_señalo Hades sonriéndole con malicia a su hermana_-fue en unos de tus campos en el que conocí a mi dulce esposa_

Hades se ríe entre dientes al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana. A pesar de lo que muchos creen, él no odia a su hermana solo disfruta molestarla y enojarla cada vez que se ven. Al ser el rey del inframundo no tiene la libertad de andar caminando libremente por el mundo y los únicos dioses que puede ver con regularidad son Hestia (a su hermana le gusta ir a todos lados, del Olimpo al campo griego luego al inframundo después al campo romano nuevamente al griego antes de volver al Olimpo y comenzar de nuevo) y Hermes que usualmente trae paquetes para Perséfone de parte de su madre pero suele quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ponerlo al corriente de lo que pasa fuera de su reino.

Eso sin contar que Poseidón de vez en cuando le manda un mensaje Iris (sobre todo cuando no quiere escuchar las quejas de su esposa) y que Deméter se queda en el inframundo la mayor parte del tiempo en que su hija está con él (y luego se preguntan el porqué es el único dios que no tiene hijos con su esposa, como podría hacerlo si la madre de su esposa quien también es su hermana está constantemente con ellos)

**Percy fue el primero en darse cuenta de ella. Le sonrió, que por alguna razón sorprendió a Piper. **

_-Por qué te sorprendió, Percy siempre es amable con todos-_menciono Will aunque Piper pudo notar un tono de advertencia y amenaza en su voz

_-Es porque no nos conocíamos, me pareció raro que actuara con esa tranquilidad después de todo lo que paso-_se apresuró en responder Piper al notar que Nico y Thalía también la miraban como Will, incluso Hazel y Frank parecían medio molestos.

**Vestía unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta limpia del Campamento Mestizo, como si nunca se hubiera alejado del lado griego. Sus nuevas ropas debían haber ayudado a su buen humor y por supuesto el hecho de que estaba de pie junto al pasamano rodeando con su brazo a Annabeth.**

**Piper estaba contenta de ver a Annabeth con una chispa en sus ojos, porque Piper nunca había tenido una amiga mejor. Durante meses, Annabeth se había estado atormentando ya que cada movimiento que daba era para buscar a Percy. Ahora, a pesar de la peligrosa misión a la que se enfrentaban, al menos ella tenía de vuelta a su novio.**

_-Claro, tener a tu novio de regreso es lo más importante-_el sarcasmo se podía escuchar en la voz de Hera_-típico de las hijas de Afrodita_

Afrodita miro durante unos segundos a la reina de los dioses pero opto por no hacer nada. Hera siempre había odiado a sus hijos, según Hera sus hijos eran la prueba más fiel de la infidelidad. Al ser ella la diosa del amor no debería estar teniendo hijos por todo el mundo pudiendo tener hijos con su marido. Un marido que fue escogido por la misma Hera, fue Hera la que le dijo a Zeus que le ordenara el casarse con Hefestos a pesar de que ella amara al dios de la guerra.

—**¡Y bien! —Annabeth cogió el donut de la mano de Piper y le pegó un mordisco, aunque a Piper no le molestó. En el campamento, tenían una broma con robarse la una a la otra el desayuno—. Aquí estamos. ¿Cuál es el plan?**

—**Quiero mirar la autopista —dijo Piper—. Hay que encontrar la señal que diga TOPEKA 50.**

**Leo agitó su mando de la Wii en círculos y las velas se arriaron solas.**

—**No debemos de estar muy lejos —dijo—. Festus y yo hemos calculado el aterrizaje lo mejor que hemos podido. ¿Qué esperas encontrar en la señal?**

**Piper explicó lo que había visto en el cuchillo: el hombre de morado con una copa. Se calló otras imágenes, como la visión de Percy, Jasón y ella misma ahogándose.**

**No estaba segura de lo que significaban pero, de cualquier manera, todo el mundo parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior y no quería arruinárselo.**

_-Tal vez debiste comentárselas a Annabeth-_dijo Nico_-Annabeth siempre sabe que hacer_

_-Y si no lo sabe, arma planes de respaldo-_finalizo Thalía

—**¿Camiseta morada? —Preguntó Jasón—. ¿Viñas en su sombrero? Suena a Baco.**

—**Dionisos —murmuró Leo—. Si hemos venido hasta Kansas para ver al señor D…**

—**Baco no es tan malo —dijo Jasón—. No me gustan demasiado sus seguidoras, pero…**

Dionisio soltó un gruñido al notar las miradas de Thalía, Nico y Will. Los tres lo miraban como si no pudieran creer que un dios como él pudiera tener seguidoras.

**Piper se estremeció. Jasón, Leo y ella habían tenido un encuentro con unas ménades meses atrás que casi les hicieron pedazos.**

—**Pero el dios en sí es normal —siguió Jasón—. Le hice un favor tiempo atrás, en California.**

**Percy parecía consternado.**

—**Si tú lo dices, tío… Quizá sea mejor cuando es romano. ¿Pero qué hace paseándose por Kansas? ¿No ha ordenado Zeus cesar todo el contacto con los mortales?**

El silencio inundo la sala del trono

_-Hestia querida, ¿podrías volver a leer la última pregunta de Percy?-_pregunto una muy tranquila Deméter

_-¿No ha ordenado Zeus cesar todo el contacto con los mortales?-_releyó una incrédula Hestia.

_-Sí, eso me pareció oír -_murmuro Deméter

_-Así que tu brillante plan fue el cesar las comunicaciones entre nosotros y nuestros hijos-_menciono un molesto Hades

_-A pesar de que Gea parece estar despertando-_continuo Poseidón

_-Debo haber tenido una muy buena razón para cortar toda comunicación-_se defendió Zeus

_-Thalía-_dijo Poseidón_-eres la teniente de Artemisa, estoy seguro que ella te dijo las razones de Zeus…podrías decirnos cuál fue el motivo de que mi hermano cometiera esa estupidez_

Thalía podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Desde el regazo de Poseidón, Lady Artemisa le indicaba que respondiera…pero Thalía tenía miedo, su padre había estado a punto de rostizar a Hazel con su cerrojo, a ella no le cabía la menor duda de que no titubearía si tenía que lanzárselo a su propia hija.

Poseidón parecía darse cuenta de su debate interno, sonriéndole chasqueo los dedos convirtiendo el trono en el que estaba sentado en un sillón de tres cuerpos. Nico estaba sentado a la derecha de Poseidón y ella a su izquierda. El dios del mar la abrazo suavemente dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para contestar.

_-Lo hizo porque no quería reconocer que sin nosotros nunca hubieran podido derrotar a Kronos otra vez-_murmuro Thalía

_-Así que….ganamos una guerra gracias a nuestros hijos y tú decides que cortemos toda comunicación con ellos...entendí bien…padre-_Ares gruño la última palabra como si se tratara de un insulto.

_-No necesitamos de los mestizos, vencimos a Kronos la primera vez gracias a mí-_señalo Zeus_-creen que necesitaríamos su ayuda una segunda vez…sería mejor que pensaras antes de hablar tonterías muchacha_

Zeus había soltado las últimas palabras con crueldad, dándole una mirada mortal a su temblorosa hija. Jasón estaba a punto de correr donde su hermana para defenderla cuando miro asombrado el holograma que aparecía sobre los cabellos negros de Thalía.

Nico tenía una de sus manos sobre su espada dispuesto a proteger a su prima de cualquier cosa, pero Poseidón le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara. Durante unos segundos Nico pudo ver como Poseidón miraba molesto a Zeus antes de chasquear los dedos. Por el rabillo del ojo el hijo de Hades noto una luz verdosa. Al voltear la cabeza vio algo que no creía posible. Sobre la cabeza de Thalía había aparecido el holograma de un tridente, el símbolo de Poseidón…el dios del mar había reclamado a Thalía como su hija.

_ -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Poseidón?-_rugió un furioso Zeus

_-A menos que quieras iniciar una guerra tendrás que controlarte…hermano-_le respondió Poseidón mientras abrazaba con más firmeza a Thalía.

Thalía miraba sorprendida el holograma sobre su cabeza, poco a poco iba desapareciendo pero ella sabía que había estado ahí. Thalía nunca había sido reclamada. Ella siempre supo que era una hija de Zeus porque su padre visitaba su casa cuando era una niña, además su madre siempre se jactaba de haber conseguido la atención del rey de los dioses. Cuando llego al campamento fue transformada en un pino, todos sabían de quien era hija…y cuando regreso no hubo necesidad de una reclamación ¿para que tomarse la molestia de reclamarla cuando todos ya sabían de quien era hija?...Ahora mientras veía el último vestigio de un tridente y sentía el abrazo de Poseidón no podía evitar pensar ¿es así como se siente cuando te abraza tu padre? ¿Esta seguridad que sentía es la misma que sienten todos al ser reclamados?

Thalía siempre había sabido que Poseidón era un mejor padre que Zeus, le tenía celos a Percy por eso. Porque él si tenía un padre que se preocupara, que lo cuidara, lo llevara a su palacio…uno que le pidiera perdón por condenarlo a la vida de un semidiós.

Para sorpresa de Thalía, los otros semidioses se habían arrodillado frente a ella, Frank llevo a jalones a Octavio y lo obligo también a arrodillarse.

_-Salve Thalía-_comenzó Will_-hija de Poseidón dios del mar, agitador de la tierra, a traedor de tormentas y padre de los caballos_-finalizo con voz solemne

Los demás dioses le daban miradas de aprobación. No sería la primera vez que un hijo de Zeus era protegido por Poseidón. El primer Perseo había sido protegido por Poseidón cuando fue arrojado al mar junto a su madre, muchos mitos dicen que Poseidón lo protegió como un favor a Zeus pero en realidad Zeus no se había preocupado por el destino de su hijo.

Hestia sonrío dulcemente ante el acto de su hermano. Poseidón siempre ha portado como un padre cariñoso, sobre todo con los hijos de Zeus. Apolo, Artemisa y Hermes prácticamente habían sido criados por el dios del mar.

**Frank gruñó. El grandullón llevaba un chándal azul aquella mañana, como si estuviera listo para salir a correr entre los girasoles.**

_-Primero te imaginan como una cazadora y ahora corriendo entre girasoles-_señalo Ares mirando a su sonrojado hijo

—**Los dioses no han sido muy buenos siguiendo esa orden —comentó—. Además, si los dioses están esquizofrénicos como ha dicho Hazel…**

—**Y como ha dicho Leo —añadió Leo.**

**Frank le frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Entonces quién sabe lo que está pasando en el Olimpo? Podría ser algo bastante peligroso.**

—**¡Suena peligroso! —añadió Leo, alegremente—. Bueno, chicos pasadlo bien. Yo tengo que acabar las reparaciones del casco. El entrenador Hedge va a trabajar en las ballestas rotas. Y, ah, Annabeth… me vendría muy bien tu ayuda. Eres la única persona además de mí que entiende algo de mecánica.**

**Annabeth miró disculpándose a Percy:**

—**Tiene razón. Debería quedarme y ayudar.**

—**Volveré —le besó en la mejilla—. Te lo prometo.**

_-Tan dulces -_canturreo Afrodita

**Estaban tan fácilmente juntos, que le hacía doler el corazón a Piper. Jasón era genial, por supuesto. Pero algunas veces actuaba tan distantemente, como la otra noche, que se había negado a hablar sobre aquella vieja leyenda romana. Muy a menudo parecía estar pensando en su vieja vida en el Campamento Júpiter. Piper se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de romper aquella barrera.**

**El viaje al Campamento Júpiter, ver a Reyna en persona, no había ayudado. Tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que Jasón hubiera preferido vestir una camiseta morada aquella mañana, el color de los romanos.**

Jasón abrazo con fuerza Piper en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella. Piper solo sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo.

**Frank se descolgó el arco de su hombro y lo apoyó junto al pasamano.**

—**Creo que me convertiré en un cuervo o algo para dar una vuelta por el aire, vigilaré esas águilas romanas.**

—**¿Por qué un cuervo? —preguntó Leo—. Tío, te puedes convertir en un dragón, ¿por qué no te conviertes en un dragón siempre? Es lo más guay.**

**La cara de Frank parecía como si hubiera sido bañada con zumo de arándanos.**

_-Por favor, podrían de imaginar a mi hijo en situaciones extrañas-_pidió medio exasperado Ares para diversión de todos.

—**Es como si me preguntaras porqué prensas tu peso máximo cada vez que cambias de forma. Por eso es difícil, porque te haces daño a ti mismo. Convertirse en un dragón no es fácil.**

—**Oh —asintió Leo—. No lo puedo saber. No cambio de peso.**

—**Sí. Bueno, quizás deberías considerarlo, don…**

**Hazel dio un paso entre ambos.**

_-No querida, no deberías intervenir-_dijo una sonriente Afrodita_-solo lo empeoraras._

—**Yo te ayudaré Frank —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de situación a Leo—. Puedo llamar a Arión y dar una vuelta por ahí.**

—**Claro —dijo Frank, que seguía mirando a Leo—. Sí, gracias.**

**Piper se preguntó qué estaría pasando entre aquellos tres. Los chicos competían por Hazel y se medían el uno al otro, o al menos eso entendió ella. Pero era como si Hazel y Leo tuvieran una historia. **

_-Ves-_señalo triunfalmente la diosa del amor a una sonrojada Hazel

**Por lo que Piper sabía, se habían conocido por primera vez ayer. Se preguntó si había pasado algo más en su viaje al gran Lago Salado, algo que no habían mencionado.**

**Hazel se giró a Percy.**

—**Ten cuidado cuando vayas por ahí. Demasiados campos, demasiadas plantas. Podría haber karpoi al acecho.**

—**¿Karpoi? —preguntó Piper.**

—**Espíritus del grano —dijo Hazel—. Créeme, no quieres conocerles. **

_-Por qué NO querrían conocer a los Karpoi-_pregunto Deméter mirando fijamente a Hazel

_-Cuando estábamos en una misión los espíritus del grano me secuestraron. Si no hubiera sido por Percy y Frank no estaría aquí-_respondió tímidamente Hazel

_-Hey, tía Deméter no creo que sea necesario amedrentar a la pequeña Hazel para obtener la atención de Leo-_menciono pícaramente Apolo mientras que Leo y Hazel se sonrojaban profundamente

Deméter entorno los ojos ante lo dicho por su sobrino. Suavemente le hizo una seña a Hestia para que siguiera leyendo.

**Piper no sabía cómo podía ser un espíritu del grano algo malo, pero el tono de Hazel la convenció de no preguntar más.**

—**Eso nos deja a nosotros tres para comprobar esa señal de tráfico —dijo Percy—.Jasón, Piper y yo. No estoy demasiado emocionado por ver al señor D de nuevo. Ese tipo es un pesado. Pero, Jasón, si tú estás en mejores condiciones con él…**

—**Sí —dijo Jasón—. Si le encontramos, yo hablaré con él. Piper, es tu visión. Tú deberías guiarnos.**

**Piper sintió un escalofrío. Había visto a ellos tres ahogándose en un pozo oscuro. ¿Iba a pasar en Kansas? No tenía mucho sentido, pero no estaba demasiado segura.**

—**Por supuesto —dijo, intentando sonar animada—. Vamos a encontrar la autopista.**

**Leo había dicho que estaban cerca. Su idea de "cerca" necesitaba una revisión. Después de caminar casi un kilómetro a través de los calurosos campos, siendo picados por mosquitos y golpeados en la cara por girasoles secos, finalmente llegaron a la carretera. Un viejo cartel en la vieja gasolinera de Bubba indicaba que aún estaban a 64 kilómetros de la primera salida a Topeka.**

_-Deberían regresar, han estado demasiado tiempo en tierra. Gea podría capturarlos-_dijo Atenea desde su sitio entre Apolo y Hermes

—**Corregidme si me equivoco —dijo Percy—, ¿pero eso no significa que quedan catorce kilómetros por caminar?**

**Jasón observó a ambos lados de la carretera desierta. Parecía estar mejor aquella mañana, gracias a la curación mágica de la ambrosía y del néctar. Su cara tenía otra vez su color normal, y la cicatriz de su frente casi había desaparecido. La nueva gladius que Hera le había dado el invierno pasado colgaba de su cinturón. La mayoría de los chicos parecerían un tanto incómodos caminando con una espada atada a sus tejanos, pero Jasón parecía completamente acostumbrado a ello.**

—**Ni un solo coche —dijo—. Pero supongo que tampoco no haríamos autostop.**

—**No —coincidió, mirando nerviosamente hacia el horizonte—. Ya nos hemos pasado bastante tiempo en tierra. Es el territorio de Gea.**

—**Hmmm…—Jasón chasqueó los dedos—. Puedo llamar a un amigo para que nos lleve.**

**Percy levantó las cejas.**

—**¿Sí? Yo también. Veamos qué amigo viene antes.**

_-Percy ya entro en su modo competitivo-_dijo un divertido Nico mientras que Thalía y Will asentían sonriendo

**Jasón silbó. Piper sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sólo había podido convocar a Tempestad sólo tres veces desde que habían conocido al espíritu de las tormentas en la Casa del Lobo el último invierno. Aquella mañana, el cielo era completamente azul que Piper supuso que no funcionaría.**

**Percy simplemente cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Piper no le había estudiado de tan cerca antes. Si le hubiera visto en un centro comercial en algún lugar, ella habría pensado probablemente que era un patinador, mono igual que un chico desaliñado, un tanto salvaje y definitivamente un busca problemas. Ella se habría apartado de él. Ya tenía bastantes problemas en su vida. Pero podía ver por qué a Annabeth le gustaba**

Ni Thalía ni los dioses pudieron evitar el soltar leves risas ante la mirada celosa de Jasón

**Y podía también ver definitivamente porqué Percy necesitaba a una chica como Annabeth en su vida. Si alguien podría mantener a aquel chico bajo control, era Annabeth.**

_-No tienes ni idea-_aseguro Will

**Un trueno resonó en el cielo despejado.**

**Jasón sonrió:**

—**Ya está aquí.**

—**Un poco tarde —Percy señaló hacia el este, donde una forma alada oscura se abalanzaba hacia ellos. A primera vista, Piper pensó que podría ser Frank convertido en cuervo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para ser un pájaro.**

—**¿Un Pegaso negro? —dijo—. Nunca había visto uno como ese.**

**El semental alado aterrizó cerca de ellos. Trotó hacia Percy y le frotó la cara con el morro, entonces giró su morro hacia Piper y Jasón.**

—**Blackjack—dijo Percy—, estos son Piper y Jasón. Son amigos.**

**El caballo relinchó.**

—**Oh, quizá después —respondió Percy.**

**Piper había oído que Percy podía hablar con los caballos, al ser el hijo del señor de los caballos, Poseidón, pero nunca le había visto en acción.**

—**¿Qué quiere Blackjack? —preguntó ella.**

—**Donuts —dijo Percy—. Siempre son donuts. Puede llevarnos a los tres y…**

**De repente, el aire se volvió frío. Las orejas de Piper se embotaron. A unos cincuenta metros, un ciclón en miniatura de tres pisos de altura se enroscaba entre los girasoles como si hubiera sido sacado de una escena de El Mago de Oz. Fue a parar justo al lado de Jasón y adoptó la forma de un caballo, un corcel nebuloso con relámpagos a través de su cuerpo.**

—**Tempestad —dijo Jasón, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo mío.**

**El espíritu de la tormenta relinchó. Blackjack retrocedió, incómodo.**

—**Tranquilo, chico —dijo Percy—. Él también es un amigo—le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Jasón—. Bonita montura, Grace.**

**Jasón se encogió de hombros.**

—**Me hice amigo suyo durante nuestra lucha en la Casa del Lobo. Es un espíritu libre, literalmente, pero de tanto en cuanto acepta ayudarme.**

**Percy y Jasón se subieron a sus respectivos caballos. Piper nunca había estado cómoda con Tempestad. Cabalgando a toda velocidad en una bestia que podría vaporizarse en cualquier momento le hacía sentirse incómoda. Aun así, aceptó la mano de Jasón y se montó.**

_-Hubieras ido en Blackjack-_dijo Nico_-Percy deja que muy pocas personas monten en su caballo_

_-De hecho, Blackjack tiene prohibido dejar que alguien además de Percy lo monte-_continuo Thalía

_-No es como si a Blackjack le importe, de hecho no le gusta estar cerca de nadie a menos que Percy esté presente-_menciono Will_-Blackjack estaba incontrolable el tiempo que Percy desapareció, a duras penas aceptaba que Annabeth lo alimente…y desaparecía largas semanas buscándolo._

**Tempestad corrió por la carretera con Blackjack volando por delante. Por suerte, no pasaron junto a ningún coche, o habrían causado bastantes problemas. En poco tiempo, llegaron al cartel de los 50 kilómetros, que se parecía exactamente al que Piper había visto en su visión.**

**Blackjack aterrizó. Ambos caballos golpearon el asfalto. Ninguno parecía contento de haber tenido que frenar tan rápido, justo cuando habían comenzado a acelerar. Blackjack relinchó.**

—**Tienes razón —dijo Percy—. No hay rastro del tipo del vino.**

—**¿Perdón? —dijo una voz entre los campos.**

**Tempestad se giró tan rápido que Piper casi se cayó.**

**El trigo se doblegó y el hombre de su visión entró en su campo de visión. Vestía un sombrero de ala ancha lleno de hojas de viña, una camiseta de manga corta morada, pantalones cortos color caqui y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos. Parecía tener unos treinta, con una ligera barriga, como un universitario que hubiera repetido unas cuantas docenas de veces.**

Dionisio miro molesto a Piper mientras que ella escondía su rostro en el hombro de Jasón

—**¿Alguien me acaba de llamar "el tipo del vino"? —preguntó, asombrado—. Es Baco, gracias. O señor Baco. O mi señor Baco. O algunas veces, Oh-Dioses-Por-Favor-No-Me-Mate-Señor-Baco.**

Los dioses miraron a Dionisio con incredulidad. Dionisio nunca se ha caracterizado por andar rostizando semidioses, en realidad los únicos que se divertían rostizando semidioses eran Zeus y Hera. Los demás solo los maldecían, pueda que eso tampoco este bien pero al menos los dejaban vivir un poco más y les daban la oportunidad de buscar una forma de librarse de su maldición.

**Percy apremió a Blackjack hacia adelante, aunque el Pegaso no parecía demasiado contento con acercarse.**

—**Pareces distinto —le dio Percy al dios—. Más delgado y tu pelo es más largo. Y no eres tan bajito.**

**El dios del vino le miró.**

—**¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Ceres?**

—**¿Qué series?**

—**Creo que habla de Ceres —dijo Jasón—. La diosa de la agricultura. Vosotros la llamáis Deméter—asintió, respetuosamente hacia el dios—. Mi señor Baco, ¿se acuerda de mí? Le ayudé con el leopardo perdido en Sonoma.**

**Bacus se rascó la perilla.**

—**Ah, sí. John Green.**

_-Nop sr. D, se ha equivocado-_dice Will sonriendo_-John Green es en realidad un hermano mío….bueno medio hermano_

_-Creí que era un hijo de Atenea-_murmuro pensativa Thalía

_-Si lees el libro es un hijo de mi padre, ese afloro de sentimientos son una prueba contundente. _

Apolo sonrío desde su sitio. La mayoría de sus hijos optaban por ser pintores o músicos. Muy pocos exploraban su vena creativa en la literatura. Pero cuando lo hacían eran los mejores.

—**Jason Grace.**

—**Lo que sea —dijo el dios—¿Te ha enviado Ceres?**

—**No, señor Baco —dijo Jasón—. ¿Esperaba encontrarse con ella aquí?**

**El dios resopló.**

—**Bueno, no he venido a Kansas de fiesta, chico. Ceres me ha citado aquí para un consejo de guerra. Con Gea levantándose, los cultivos están revoltosos. Las sequías se extienden. Los karpoi se han rebelado. Incluso mis uvas no están seguras. Ceres quiere un frente unido en la guerra contra las plantas.**

_-Si nos estamos reunión para eso, es porqué la situación es más seria de lo que pensamos-_señalo Deméter

—**La guerra contra las plantas —dijo Percy—. ¿Vas a armar a tus pequeñas uvas con unos rifles de asalto en miniatura?**

**El dios entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿Nos hemos conocido antes?**

—**En el Campamento Mestizo —dijo Percy—. Yo te conozco como señor D, Dionisio.**

—**¡AGH! —Baco se estremeció y apretó sus manos contra sus sienes. Durante un segundo, su imagen parpadeó. Piper vio una persona distinta: más regordete, más alto y con una camisa de leopardos. Entonces Baco volvió a ser Baco**

—**. ¡Detente!—pidió—. ¡Deja de pensar en mi forma griega!**

**Percy parpadeó.**

—**Eh, pero…**

—**¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que cuesta estar centrado? ¡Tengo dolores de cabeza todo el rato! ¡Nunca sé qué estoy haciendo o dónde estoy! ¡Siempre estoy de malhumor!**

—**Eso suena muy normal en ti —dijo Percy.**

Dionisio no comentaba nada, pero miraba incrédulo el libro. Los demás dioses también lo hacían aunque escondían una ligera sonrisa.

**Al dios se le abrieron las aletas de la nariz. Una de las hojas de viña ardió.**

—**Si nos conocemos del otro campamento, no sé por qué aún no te he convertido en un delfín.**

—**Ha sido discutido —le aseguró Percy—. Creo que te dio demasiada pereza hacerlo.**

_-Pero, eso es una total falta de respeto-_señalo Octavio sin poder creer que alguien se dirigiera a un dios de esa forma_-aunque no me sorprende después de ver que tuvo un comportamiento igual con Marte_

_-Si tuvo un comportamiento igual con Marte y sigue vivo, es porque debe haberse ganado ese derecho-_señalo un pensativo Ares.

_-Cuando se vieron era como ver a un par de viejos amigos intercambiando palabras-_menciono Frank con timidez

Will sonrió levemente ante eso, Clarisse iba amar escuchar que su padre trato a Percy como aun viejo amigo.

**Piper había estado observando con una fascinación aterrorizada, igual que habría visto un accidente de coche. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Percy no estaba poniendo las cosas mejor, y Annabeth no estaba allí para controlarle. Piper se preguntó si su amiga le podría perdonar si traía a su novio convertido en un mamífero marino.**

_-No tienes que preocuparte_-dijo Thalía_-el sr. D siempre está amenazando a Percy con convertirlo en un delfín._

—**¡Señor Baco! —interrumpió, bajando de la espalda de Tempestad.**

—**Piper, cuidado —dijo Jasón.**

**Le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora: Lo tengo controlado.**

—**Discúlpeme por molestarle, mi señor —le dijo al dios—, pero de hecho hemos venido aquí en busca de su consejo. Por favor, necesitamos de su sabiduría.**

**Usó su tono más agradable, añadiendo respeto a su hechizo oral. El dios frunció el ceño, pero el brillo morado de sus ojos desapareció.**

—**Hablas muy bien, chica. ¿Consejo, eh? Muy bien. Intentad evitar los karaokes. Ah, y las fiestas temáticas ya están pasadas de moda. En tiempos más austeros, la gente busca un guateque más sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos locales producidos orgánicamente y…**

—**No sobre fiestas —le interrumpió Piper—. Aunque es un consejo increíblemente útil, señor Baco. Esperábamos que nos ayudara con nuestra misión.**

**Le habló del Argo II y de su viaje para detener a los gigantes que despertarían a Gea. Le dijo lo que Némesis había dicho: que en seis días, Roma sería destruida. Describió la visión en su cuchillo, dónde Baco le ofrecía a ella una copa de plata.**

—**¿Copa de plata? —el dios no parecía muy emocionado. Agarró una Pepsi sin azúcar de la nada y apretó la chapa de la lata.**

—**Tú bebes Coca Cola sin azúcar —dijo Percy.**

—**No sé de qué me estás hablando —le espetó Baco—. Y en cuanto a tu visión sobre mi copa, jovencita, no tengo nada para beber a no ser que quieras una Pepsi. Júpiter me ha puesto bajo órdenes estrictas el evitar dar vino a los menores, por alguna razón que desconozco. En cuanto a los gigantes, les conozco bien. Yo luche en la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis.**

—**¿Puedes luchar? —preguntó Percy.**

Poseidón soltó un suspiro frustrado. Su hijo iba a conseguir que lo maten…pero, Dionisio no suele tener mucha paciencia ¿por qué aún no ha maldecido a Percy?

**Piper deseó que no hubiera sonado tan incrédulo. Dionisos gruñó. Su Pepsi sin azúcar se convirtió en un cayado de dos metros rodeado de hiedra y en la punta había una piña.**

—**¡Un tirso! —dijo Piper, esperando distraer la atención del dios antes de que lo usará contra Percy. Había visto armas como aquella en manos de unas ninfas alocadas, y no estaba demasiado emocionada por volverlas a ver, pero intentó sonar impresionada—. Oh, ¡menuda arma poderosa!**

_-Es curioso, la interrupción de mi hija no te abría parado de darle un pequeño golpe al hijo de Poseidón_-menciono una pensativa Afrodita

_-Por qué aun no lo has atacado-_pregunto Deméter

_-Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes-_dijo Dionisio sin poder creer que estaba tolerando mesa falta de respeto

—**Pues claro —coincidió Baco—. Me alegro de que alguien en vuestro grupo sea listo. ¡La piña como fruto del pino es un arma terrible de destrucción! Yo mismo era un semidiós durante la primera Gigantomaquia, ya sabéis. ¡El hijo de Júpiter!**

**Jasón se estremeció. Probablemente no estaba demasiado emocionado de recordar que el Tipo del Vino era técnicamente su hermano mayor. Baco zarandeó su tirso por el aire, aunque su barriga casi le hizo perder el equilibro.**

_-Eh chico deberías acostumbrarte a que la mayoría de los inmortales son tus hermanos. Aquí mismo tienes a Atenea, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Hermes, Hefestos y por supuesto a Dionisio-_comento Hades

_-Hey -_exclamo Leo _-eso significa que eres una especie de Tío para Will, Frank y yo_

Jasón gimió con pesar al darse cuenta de eso. Estaba agradecido con que Afrodita no fuera hija de su padre, sino le parecería muy raro estar con Piper.

—**Por supuesto eso fue tiempo antes de que yo inventara el vino y me convirtiera en inmortal. Luché lado a lado con los dioses y otro semidiós… llamado… Harry Cleese, creo.**

—**¿Heracles? —sugirió Piper, educadamente.**

Ni Artemisa ni Thalía pudieron evitar gruñir ante el nombre del viejo hijo de Zeus. Piper se preguntó sobre que opinarían cuando supieran que lo conocieron.

—**Lo que sea —dijo Baco—. De todas formas, maté al gigante Efialtes y a su hermano Otis. Unos groseros horribles, esos dos. ¡Golpe de piña en su cara para los dos!**

**Piper aguantó la respiración. De golpe, varias ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza: las visiones del cuchillo, los versos de la profecía que habían estado discutiendo la noche anterior… Se sintió como cuando hacía submarinismo con su padre, y se sacaba la máscara al salir del agua. De repente, todo se hizo más claro.**

—**Señor Baco —dijo, intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz—. Esos dos gigantes, Efialtes y Otis… ¿podría ser que fueran gemelos?**

—**¿Eh? —el dios parecía distraído con su zarandeo de tirso, pero asintió—. Sí, gemelos. Eso es.**

**Piper se giró hacia Jasón. Sabía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento: "Los gemelos sofocan el aliento del ángel".**

**En la hoja de Katoptris había visto a dos gigantes con ropas amarillas, subiendo una vasija de un pozo profundo.**

—**Es eso por lo que estamos aquí —le dijo Piper al dios—. ¡Es parte de nuestra misión!**

**Baco frunció el ceño.**

—**Lo siento, jovencita. Ya no soy un semidiós. No hago misiones.**

—**Pero los gigantes sólo pueden ser matados por un héroe y un dios trabajando juntos —insistió—. Ahora usted es un dios, y los dos gigantes con los que tenemos que luchar son Efialtes y Otis. Creo… creo que nos están esperando en Roma. Van a destruir la ciudad de alguna manera. La copa de plata que vi en mi visión, quizá signifique un símbolo de su ayuda. ¡Tiene que ayudarnos a matar a los gigantes!**

**Baco se la quedó mirando, y Piper se dio cuenta de que había escogido las palabras pobremente.**

—**Jovencita —dijo, fríamente—. No estoy obligado a hacer nada. Además, yo sólo ayudo a aquellos a los que me rinden honores, algo que nadie ha intentado en varios, varios siglos.**

_-mmm …bastante extraño -_murmuro Dionisio_-permití que el hijo de Poseidón me hable como se le dio la gana, pero no estoy dejando a la hija de Afrodita hacerlo_

Dionisio no sabía que pensar. Ahora entendía que si los ayudo fue porque de alguna forma le agradaba el hijo de Poseidón. El porqué era un misterio. Pero debía ser un buen motivo.

**Blackjack relinchó, incómodo. Piper no le culpó. A ella tampoco le sonaba cómo sonaba aquello de "rendirle honores". Recordó las ménades, las seguidoras locas de Baco, que hacían pedazos a los herejes con sus manos desnudas. Y aquello era cuando estaban de buen humor.**

**Percy dijo en voz alta la pregunta que estaba demasiado asustada para realizar:**

—**¿Qué tipo de honores?**

**Baco agitó su mano, quitándole importancia.**

—**Nada que puedas manejar, griego insolente. Pero os daré un consejo gratuito, ya que esta chica tiene unos pocos modales. Buscad al hijo de Gea, Forcis. Siempre ha odiado a su madre, no le culpo. Tampoco no es que adorara a los gemelos. Le encontraréis en la ciudad que bautizaron en honor a aquella heroína… Atalanta.**

**Piper vaciló.**

—**¿Habla de Atlanta?**

—**Esa.**

—**Pero este Forcis —dijo Jasón—. ¿Es un gigante? ¿Un titán?**

_-Peor-_aseguro Frank_-dirige un acuario_

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos al hijo de Marte. Ares comenzó a pensar que había una razón justificada para que todo el mundo pensara cosas raras sobre su hijo.

**Baco rió.**

—**Nada de eso. Buscad por el agua salada.**

—**¿Agua salada? —dijo Percy—. ¿En Atlanta?**

—**Sí—dijo Baco—. ¿Eres duro de oído? Si alguien puede daros un consejo acerca de Gea y los gemelos, ese es Forcis. Id a buscarle.**

—**¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Jasón.**

**El dios miró el sol, que ya estaba en lo alto, marcando el mediodía.**

—**Es raro en Ceres que llegue tarde, a no ser que haya notado algo peligroso en la zona. O…—la cara del dios empalideció de golpe—. O una trampa. ¡Bueno, será mejor que me vaya! ¡Y si yo fuera vosotros, haría lo mismo!**

—**¡Señor Baco, espere! —protestó Jasón.**

**El dios parpadeó y desapareció con el sonido de una lata de refresco siendo abierta. El viento soplaba entre los girasoles. Los caballos se removieron, agitados. A pesar del día seco y caluroso que hacía, Piper se estremeció. Una sensación fría…Annabeth y Leo habían descrito aquella sensación…**

Los dioses miraron preocupados a Jasón y a Piper.

—**Baco tiene razón —dijo—. Tenemos que marcharnos…**

—**Demasiado tarde —dijo una voz durmiente, susurrando por entre los campos a su alrededor y resonando por el suelo bajo los pies de Piper.**

**Percy y Jasón sacaron sus espadas. Piper estaba de pie en la carretera entre ellos dos, congelada de miedo. El poder de Gea estaba, repentinamente, en todas partes. Los girasoles se giraron de golpe para mirarles a ellos. El trigo se doblegó hacia ellos como si fueran millones de hojas afiladas.**

_-Demasiado tiempo en la tierra-_mascullo un serio Apolo_-ya no tienen escapatoria._

—**Bienvenidos a mi fiesta —murmuró Gea. Su voz recordaba a Piper al trigo creciendo: un ruido crujiente, silencioso y persistente que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en casa del abuelo Tom en aquellas noches silenciosas en Oklahoma.**

—**¿Qué ha dicho Baco? —murmuró la diosa—. ¿Un guateque sencillo y de baja categoría con aperitivos orgánicos? Sí, en cuanto a mis aperitivos. Sólo necesito dos: la sangre de una semidiosa y la de un semidiós. Piper, cielo, escoge qué héroe morirá contigo.**

—**¡Gea! —gritó Jasón—. ¡Deja de esconderte entre el trigo! ¡Muéstrate!**

—**Qué valiente —siseó Gea—. Pero el otro, Percy Jackson, también tiene valor. Escoge, Piper McLean o lo haré yo.**

Los semidioses miraron expectantes a Piper, como si esperaran que dijera a quien había escogido.

**El corazón de Piper se aceleró. Gea quería matarla. No era nada sorprendente. ¿Pero qué era aquello de escoger entre los dos chicos? ¿Por qué dejaría a uno de ellos vivir? Tenía que ser una trampa.**

—**¡Estás loca! —gritó ella—. ¡No voy a escoger nada por ti!**

**De repente Jasón tosió. Se removió en su silla de montar.**

—**¡Jasón! —gritó Piper—. ¿Qué pasa…?**

**La miró, con su expresión mortalmente calmada. Sus ojos no eran azules. Brillaban con oro sólido.**

Thalía reprimió un grito rogando que no sea como la última vez…no soportaría que a su hermano le pasara lo mismo que a él…lo mismo que a Luke

—**¡Percy, ayuda! —Piper se apartó de Tempestad.**

**Pero Percy se apartó de ella. Se detuvo a cinco metros e hizo girar a su Pegaso. Alzó su espada y apuntó hacia Jasón.**

—**Uno morirá —dijo Percy, pero no era su voz. Era profunda y hueca, como alguien susurrando desde el fondo de un cañón.**

_-No-_susurro aterrada Thalía

—**Yo escogeré —respondió Jasón, con la misma voz hueca.**

_-No otra vez no-_Thalía estaba temblando de miedo.

Poseidón suavemente la calmo para que Hestia pudiera continuar.

—**¡No! —gritó Piper.**

**A su alrededor, los campos crujían y siseaban, riendo con la voz de Gea mientras Percy y Jasón cargaban el uno al otro, con las armas preparadas.**

_-Eso es todo-_murmuro preocupada la diosa del hogar

_-¡QUÉ! ¿y la pelea?-_se quejó Ares _-YO quiero leer el siguiente _

_-Tú ya leíste Ares -_señalo Hermes

_-Es una batalla MI dominio, así que YO leo_

_-No podemos andar apropiándonos de los capítulos solo por conveniencia -_dijo Apolo

_-La tía Deméter se ha pedido el siguiente capítulo de Leo, yo quiero este_

_-Hestia, dale el libro a Ares antes de que haga una rabieta-_dijo un divertido Poseidón al ver la amplia sonrisa de Ares al recibir el libro

En eso una luz blanca apareció en medio de la sala. Cuando la luz se desvaneció pudieron ver a una chica pelirroja con grandes ojos verdes y pecas en la cara. Traía un polo verde que decía "Una profecía un nuevo fin del mundo", su jean estaba roto y lleno de barro con restos de pinturas. Parecía estar sorprendida. A diferencia de los otros, ella se dio cuenta en instante de donde se encontraba. Con rapidez hizo una leve inclinación ante Zeus para luego correr al trono de Apolo. Solo que antes de llegar se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo

_-¡Rachel!-_exclamo Will mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza_-estás bien, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba_

_ -Will -_lo calmo la pelirroja_-Estoy bien, déjame ir a inclinarme frente a tu padre para que me diga el por qué me ha invocado aquí_

_-RACHEL -_chillo el hijo de Hades a la par que apartaba a Will de ella

_-¿Nico? ¡Oh dioses, están bien!-_rápidamente Rachel estudio al hijo de Hades en busca de alguna lesión

Will gruño molesto al darse cuenta que toda la atención de la oráculo estaba en el hijo de Hades quien por cierto le sonría de forma socarrona como diciendo "mira ella me presta más atención a mi"

_-Así que tú eres la nueva oráculo-_menciono Apolo divertido por las muecas de su hijo

_-¿Nueva oráculo?-_pregunto extrañada_-señor Apolo por qué…_

Rachel corto todo lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de quien estaba sentado junto al dios. Ella aun podía recordar su mirada de odio y su voz maliciosa cuando ordeno que la mataran. Asustada se escondió detrás de Will.

Will miro la reacción de Rachel y rápidamente apunto a Octavio con su arco y flecha. Nico también amenazaba al augur con su espada.

_-Hey muchachos bajen sus armas-_dijo Apolo_-mi estimada niña, los Destinos te han traído en un viaje en el tiempo. Los tres grandes estaban por realizar un juramento para no tener más hijos debido a una profecía. Pero algo ha pasado en el futuro que no le ha gustado a los Destinos y por eso te han mandado junto a estos otros semidioses para leer un libro_

_-¿Un libro?-_pregunto Rachel

_-Correcto, un libro llamado la Marca de Atenea_

Rachel abrió los ojos en comprensión. Sus visiones, la moneda y la estatua que había visto en sus sueños. El peligro en el que estaba Nico. Los dos gigantes gemelos. Un gigante con una extraña mascara. Leo y una galleta de la fortuna junto con una especie de pelota extraña. Percy y Annabeth cayendo…

_-Señor Apolo, podría mostrarme todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego el libro_

Apolo le sonrió a su oráculo antes de colocar su mano sobre ella. Suavemente emitió un brillo, permitiéndole ver todo lo ocurrido desde la aparición de los Destinos.

_-Gracias-_susurro Rachel con un brillo extraño en los ojos

Ella pudo verlo. Supo la razón verdadera de los Destinos. Sabía lo que querían y se alegraba de que le dieran la oportunidad de poder verlo…de ver el orden nuevamente restaurado, la balanza equilibrada…la forma en la que siempre debió ser…

P&A

Holas!

Ya fueron a ver "Titanes del Pacifico" está sumamente buena la película y no pude evitar pensar que todo sería mucho más rápido si Percy rebanara a los monstruos con su amada pluma y que los hijos de Hefestos hicieron un gran trabajo con la construcción de esas súper maquinas ˆ-ˆ

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. En el siguiente aparecerá Clarisse junto con Reyna y bueno su llegada desatara ciertas cosas, no diré más tendrán que esperar al siguiente cap. Para ver o leer de que hablo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios

mmm…me han estado preguntado si traeré a Percy y Annabeth a la historia, podría decir que si…pero estaría mintiendo y mentir es malo ˆ-ˆ La verdad es que no van a aparecer (espero que eso no les impida seguir leyendo) Cuando se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, desde un inicio pensé que incluso para los Destinos debe ser difícil influenciar en la energía del Tártaro para sacarlos y llevarlos al pasado. Además el propósito de la lectura es que las cosas cambien, si Annabeth y Percy aparecieran (además de que sería injusto sacarlos del Tártaro para después regresarlos) no causaría la misma desesperación que podrían tener los dioses ante todo lo que pasan como la tendrán si no los ven.

Byebye

No se olviden de comentar ˆoˆ

PD: Procurare actualizar un capitulo por semana, si tengo suerte serán dos :D


	10. Chapter 11

Rachel abrió los ojos en comprensión. Sus visiones, la moneda y la estatua que había visto en sus sueños. El peligro en el que estaba Nico. Los dos gigantes gemelos. Un gigante con una extraña mascara. Leo y una galleta de la fortuna junto con una especie de pelota extraña. Percy y Annabeth cayendo…

_-Señor Apolo, podría mostrarme todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego el libro_

Apolo le sonrió a su oráculo antes de colocar su mano sobre ella. Suavemente emitió un brillo, permitiéndole ver todo lo ocurrido desde la aparición de los Destinos.

_-Gracias-_susurro Rachel con un brillo extraño en los ojos

Ella pudo verlo. Supo la razón verdadera de los Destinos. Sabía lo que querían y se alegraba de que le dieran la oportunidad de poder verlo…de ver el orden nuevamente restaurado, la balanza equilibrada…la forma en la que siempre debió ser…

_-Mocosa, siéntate de una vez para que pueda leer-_gruño molesto Ares

Rachel rápidamente se sentó junto con Will al lado derecho de Apolo, procurando estar lo más lejos posible de Octavio.

**PIPER XI**

**Si no hubiera sido por los caballos, Piper podría haber muerto. Jasón y Percy se atacaron el uno al otro, pero Tempestad y Blackjack se resistieron lo suficiente como para que Piper pudiera salir de la carretera. **

_-¿No te llegamos a lastimar verdad?-_la preocupación en la voz de Jasón era evidente

_-Ni un solo rasguño-_respondió Piper mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Piper estaba dispuesta a disfrutar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible junto con Jasón. Ella no podía estar segura de que su novio quiera seguir a su lado una vez descubra todas las inseguridades que la poseen, es decir, ¿qué chico quiere tener una novia que la mayor parte del tiempo se siente insegura de su relación?

**Se arrastró por el arcén y miró atrás, sorprendida y aterrorizada, mientras los chicos chocaban espadas: oro contra bronce. Volaron chispas. Sus hojas se volvieron borrosas: atacando y esquivando, y la carretera tembló. El primer intercambio apenas duró un segundo, pero Piper no podía creerse la velocidad que tomaron las espadas. Los caballos se apartaron el uno del otro, Tempestad tronando en protesta y Blackjack agitando sus alas.**

_-Percy va a acabar contigo-_Nico sonreía con malicia mientras miraba a Jasón

_-Pueda que Percy sea muy bueno, pero Jasón también lo es-_dijo Leo en defensa de su amigo

_-Nadie puede ganarle a Percy-_Will miro con molestia a Leo mientras recalcaba el "nadie"

_-Los romanos estamos mejor entrenados, somos mejores en la batalla y nunca perdemos. No hay forma de que un griego le gane a un romano entrenado por Lady Lupa desde los 3 años-_señalo Octavio, pueda que él no le tenga aprecio a Jasón, pero es un romano y los romanos no pueden dejarse ganar…sobre todo con los griegos.

_-Yo he visto pelear a Percy, es endemoniadamente bueno_-añadió un pensativo Frank_-pero aun así, Jasón fue entrenado por la misma Lupa para ser Pretor. Aun cuando Percy sea bueno, no recibió el entrenamiento de un líder_

_-Yo creo que Percy no necesita todo el entrenamiento de Lupa. Percy ya es bueno y seguramente no tendría problemas para ganarle a Jasón-_Hazel no iba a permitir que sobre estimaran a Percy, porque a pesar de todo Percy había cuidado de ella, la había tratado con normalidad, no se espanto ni asusto cuando supo su origen. Nunca la juzgo. Percy siempre le ofreció una mano para ayudarla e hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar a su hermano aun cuando este fingió que no lo conocía. Percy los quería, a ella y a su hermano, era como el hermano mayor que ambos necesitaban. Percy era muy importante para Nico, sin él Nico hubiera muerto o caído en desgracia hace mucho tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con ella, sin Percy, ella nunca hubiera obtenido la confianza que tiene ahora.

_-Chicos…-_intento hablar Piper antes de ser interrumpida por Rachel

_ -No Piper, tú no puedes opinar ya que estuviste ahí y sabes quien ganara-_Rachel sonrió misteriosamente antes de continua_-como el Oráculo, yo tampoco opinare, pero sería interesante que Thalía nos diga a quién apoya_

_-Soy una cazadora-_se apresuro en responder_-no importa quién gane, ninguno podría contra mi_-al ver las miradas insistentes de los demás dijo la última opción que tenia para librarse de contestar_-apoyare a quién mi Lady apoye_

_-Percy-_se limito a decir Artemisa desde el regazo de Poseidón

Thalía la miro sorprendida, ella sabía que su señora tenía una debilidad por el hijo de Poseidón desde que él tomo el cielo en su lugar. Pero nunca creyó que lo apoyaría abiertamente frente a los demás. Thalía se había negado a responder porque no quería decidir por alguno de los dos. Ambos eran importantes para ella, ambos eran SUS hermanos, simplemente le es imposible elegir a uno sobre el otro. Aun así, Thalía no conoce mucho a Jasón, ella no sabe qué tan buen guerrero es. A diferencia de Percy, porque ella sabe que Percy es una maldita maquina asesina cuando está luchando.

_-Por obvia razones yo apoyare al novio de mi hija-_menciono una sonriente Afrodita.

_-Yo también apoyare al amigo de mi hijo-_le siguió Hefestos

_-bien-_dijo Ares sin querer quedarse atrás_-el muchacho se consagro a mí, así que tendré que apoyarlo_

_-No suenas como si quisieras eso, yo lo apoyare solo porque Leo lo apoya-_dejo Deméter

_-El mocoso me ha hablado con el respeto suficiente para ganarse mi apoyo…al contrario de Johnson-_mascullo Dionisio

_-Es Jackson-_corrigió Apolo -_yo apoyo al hijo del tío P_

_-Yo también estoy con Percy-_dijo Hermes sonriendo

_-Ya que mis dos hijos están a favor del hijo de Poseidón no me queda de otra más que apoyarlo -_señalo un Hades con fingida desgana

_-Yo apoyare a mi hijo-_medio grito Poseidón

_-No hace falta que lo digas aliento de pez-_le dijo Atenea, quien ya estaba sintiéndose mejor_-muy a mi pesar debo decir que estoy a favor de tu hijo-_Atenea reconoce que su odio a Poseidón no se compara con el que le tiene a los romanos.

Hestia sonrió levemente pero se negó a elegir un bando. Por otra parte Zeus y Hera miraban aburridos e irritados todo lo que sucedía. Ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué le daban tanta importancia a lo que pasaba entre esos semidioses.

— **¡Basta! —gritó Piper.**

**Por un momento, Jasón prestó atención a su voz. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hacia ella, y Percy atacó, haciendo chocar su hoja contra Jasón. Gracias a los dioses, Percy giró su espada, quizá a propósito o quizá accidentalmente, para que el mango golpeara el pecho de Jasón; pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo de la silla.**

_-Entonces fue a propósito-_sentencio Nico

_-¿cómo puedes saberlo? No era consciente de lo que hacía-_pregunto Jasón pensando que Nico solo quería hacer que Percy se vea mejor que él

_-Porque de lo contrario no te habrían golpeado con el mango, sino te hubieran atravesado con la espada-_respondió Nico y Jasón no tenia como refutar eso.

**Blackjack retrocedió a medio galope mientras Tempestad se encabritó, confuso. El espíritu equino corrió hacia los girasoles y se disipó en un halo de vapor.**

_-Muy leal tu caballo-_menciono sarcásticamente Will

Jasón no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Will y Nico se reían, ninguno tenía problemas con Jasón en realidad pero aun sentían una pequeña molestia en su interior al pensar que el hijo de Júpiter había llegado al campamento para ocupar el puesto de Percy. Nunca lo logro, Jasón era visto como un hijo de Zeus, hijo del rey de los dioses, pero nunca logro ocupar el puesto de Líder como Percy y el que llegara al campamento con ese propósito (aun cuando todo era obra de Hera) no era algo que vayan a perdonar tan fácilmente.

**Percy espoleó a su Pegaso para que se girara.**

—**¡Percy! —gritó Piper—. Jasón es tu amigo. ¡Baja tu arma!**

**Percy bajó el brazo con el que llevaba el arma. Piper quizá pudiera ser capaz de ponerlos bajo control, pero por desgracia, Jasón se puso de pie. Jasón rugió. Un relámpago brilló por el cielo azul. Rebotó en su gladius y derribó a Percy de su caballo.**

**Blackjack relinchó y salió volando hasta los campos de trigo. Jasón atacó a Percy, que estaba de espaldas, con sus ropas humeando del impacto con el relámpago.**

_-JASÓN-_grito Thalía_-no debes atacar a nadie cuando está de espaldas, eso no es leal_

_-la mocosa tiene razón, un ataque así es de cobardes-_indico Ares

_-Estaba siendo controlado -_se defendió Jasón_-no era consciente de lo que hacia _

_-Oh, por amor a mí. Quieren dejar este estúpido melodrama y terminar de leer como el muchacho elimina al hijo de Poseidón-_gruño un molesto Zeus que estaba casi al límite de su paciencia.

Todos los otros dioses miraron molestos a Zeus pero este ni se inmuto. Zeus ya se había cansado de todo el "teatrito" que andaban haciendo. Él iba a encargarse de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Durante un terrible momento, Piper no tuvo voz. Gea parecía estar susurrándole:**

—**Debes escoger uno. ¿Por qué no dejas que Jasón le mate?**

— **¡No! —gritó—. ¡Jasón, para!**

**Se congeló, con su espada a escasos centímetros de la cara de Percy. Jasón se giró, y la luz dorada de sus ojos parpadeó, extrañada.**

—**No puedo parar. Uno debe morir.**

**Había algo en su voz… no era la de Gea. No era Jasón. Fuera el que fuera estaba hablando con voz entrecortada, como si el castellano fuera su segunda lengua.**

_-Podrían ser los Eidolones-_susurro Hades

_-Imposible, tienen prohibido salir de tu reino -_menciono Deméter

_-Gea podría haberles hecho una muy sugerente propuesta para que se conviertan en sus esbirros-_contesto el rey del inframundo algo preocupado al pensar en la clase de esbirros que pueda haber adquirido Gea.

— **¿Quién eres? —preguntó Piper.**

**La boca de Jasón se torció en una extraña sonrisa.**

—**Somos los eidolones. Volveremos a vivir de nuevo.**

_-Volver a vivir, eso no suena bien-_murmuro Hestia mientras atizaba más su fuego.

— **¿Eidolones? —la mente de Piper se aceleró. Había estado estudiando todo tipo de monstruos en el Campamento Mestizo, pero aquél nombre no le era familiar— ¿Sois… sois algún tipo de fantasma?**

—**Él debe morir —Jasón devolvió su atención a Percy, pero Percy se había recuperado mientras ellos hablaban. Le pegó una patada que hizo que Jasón cayera en redondo. La cabeza de Jasón golpeó el asfalto con un sonido nauseabundo. Percy se levantó**

— **¡Basta! —gritó Piper de nuevo, pero no había ningún hechizo oral en su voz.**

**Estaba gritando de pura desesperación.**

**Percy levantó a Contracorriente por encima del pecho de Jasón. El pánico taponó la garganta de Piper. Quería atacar a Percy con su daga, pero sabía que aquello no ayudaría. **

_-Eso solo hubiera conseguido que te mataran-_comento Rachel_-ambos están siendo controlados, ninguno se detendría si te pones en medio_

**Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba controlándole, le controlaba con todas sus habilidades. No habría forma de que pudiera vencerle en un combate. Se obligó a centrarse. Vertió toda su furia en su voz:**

—**Eidolón, detente.**

**Percy se congeló.**

—**Mírame —le ordenó Piper.**

**El hijo del dios del mar se giró. Sus ojos eran dorados y no verdes y su cara era pálida y cruel, no como la de Percy.**

_-Percy puede ser muy cruel si es necesario-_mascullo Nico por lo bajo recordando el cómo lo miro su primo cuando lo libero de la prisión de su padre.

—**Tú no has escogido —dijo—. Así que este morirá.**

—**Eres un espíritu del Inframundo —supuso Piper—. Estás poseyendo a Percy Jackson, ¿es eso cierto?**

**Percy soltó una risotada.**

Will se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la risa desquiciada que Percy había soltado en la batalla de Manhattan cuando había eliminado a medio ejército titán él solo. Will no apoyaba a Percy solo por ser griego o por ser como su hermano, no, él apoyaba a Percy porque sabía de lo que era capaz y también sabía que "rendirse" es una palabra que no existe en el vocabulario del hijo de Poseidón.

—**Viviré de nuevo en este cuerpo. La Madre Tierra me lo ha prometido. Yo iré dónde me plazca, poseyendo a quién quiera.**

**Una ola de frío recorrió a Piper.**

—**Leo… eso es lo que he pasado a Leo. Ha sido poseído por un eidolón. **

**Lo que había dentro de Percy rió de nuevo.**

—**Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. No puedes fiarte de nadie.**

**Jasón seguía sin moverse. Piper no tenía ayuda, ninguna forma de protegerle. Detrás de Percy, algo se removió entre el trigo. Piper vio la punta de un ala oscura, y Percy comenzó a girarse hacia el sonido.**

—**¡Ignóralo! —gritó—. ¡Mírame!**

**Percy obedeció.**

—**No puedes detenerme. Mataré a Jasón Grace.**

**Detrás de él, Blackjack salió de los campos de trigo, moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente para un animal tan grande.**

_-Y ahí va, Blackjack al rescate-_canturreo divertida Thalía

—**No le matarás —ordenó a Piper. Pero no estaba mirando a Percy. Miraba fijamente al Pegaso, vertiendo todo su poder en sus palabras y esperando que Blackjack le entendiera—. Le dejarás sin sentido.**

**El hechizo oral barrió a Percy. Cambió de peso, indeciso.**

—**¿Le dejaré sin sentido?**

—**Oh, perdón —sonrió Piper—. No estaba hablando contigo.**

**Blackjack se encabritó y le pegó un golpe de pezuña en su cabeza. Percy se derrumbó en la carretera junto a Jasón.**

—**¡Oh, dioses! —Piper corrió hacia los chicos—. Blackjack, ¿no le habrás matado?**

_-Blackjack nunca le haría daño a Percy-_salto Nico en defensa del purasangre negro

_-Lo siento, parecía que lo había matado-_se defendió la hija de Afrodita temblando ante la mirada que Nico le dada

**El Pegaso resopló. Piper no podía hablar su idioma, pero creyó que debía de haber dicho algo como "Por favor, mido mi propia fuerza".**

**Tempestad no estaba a la visa. Aparentemente el caballo de relámpago había vuelto del lugar en el que los espíritus de las tormentas vivieran en los días claros.**

_-Por eso Blackjack es el mejor caballo-_afirmo Nico

Para los dioses el comportamiento de Nico era normal, después de todo no debía tener más de trece años. Pero para los mestizos, Nico estaba actuando raro. Solo Thalía y Will habían llegado a conocer ese lado de Nico. Así actuaba cuando llego al campamento, antes de la muerte de Bianca, antes de enterarse que era un hijo de Hades, antes de reprimirse en sí mismo y no confiar en nadie más que en él mismo o en Percy. Solo Percy había podido a travesar el duro caparazón que Nico puso a su alrededor para protegerse. Thalía no podía evitar pensar que si Percy no sobrevivía no solo iba a perder a uno de sus primos, sino a dos, Nico no soportaría perder a Percy, a duras penas soporto lo de Bianca, si perdiera a Percy también…Nico simplemente se dejaría morir.

**Piper miró a Jasón. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero los dos golpes en la cabeza en dos días no podían ser buenos para él. Entonces examinó la cabeza de Percy. No vio ningún rastro de sangre, pero un gran chichón estaba creciendo donde el caballo le había golpeado.**

—**Tenemos que llevarlos de vuelta al barco —le dijo a Blackjack.**

_-Un segundo-_dijo Ares_-eso fue toda la batalla. ¿Dónde está la sangre? ¿Las mutilaciones? _

_-No tienes que preocuparte papá-_le respondió Frank soltando un suspiro derrotado_-aun quedan muchas batallas y podrás leerlas todas_

Frank intento evitar el girar los ojos al ver la gran sonrisa que se había adueñado del rostro de su padre.

**El Pegaso movió su cabeza, asintiendo. Se arrodilló para que Piper pudiera poner a Percy y a Jasón en su espalda. Después de un duro trabajo (los chicos inconscientes eran muy pesados), y después de haberlos asegurado, se subió a la espalda de Blackjack y despegaron hacia el barco.**

**Los demás estaban un tanto sorprendidos cuando Piper volvió en un Pegaso con dos semidioses inconscientes. Mientras Frank y Hazel atendían a Blackjack, Annabeth y Leo ayudaron a Piper a llevar a los chicos a la enfermería.**

—**Con este panorama, se nos va a acabar la ambrosía en nada —gruñó el entrenador Hedge mientras les vendaba las heridas—. ¿Por qué resulta que nunca me invitan a los viajes violentos?**

Deméter murmura maldiciones por lo bajo en contra del viejo sátiro. Aun no podía creer que lo mandaran a cuidar del grupo de niños en esa misión altamente peligrosa.

**Piper se sentó al lado de Jasón. Ella misma se sintió mejor después de un sorbo de néctar y un poco de agua, aunque aún seguía preocupada por los chicos.**

—**Leo —dijo Piper—, ¿estamos listos para zarpar?**

—**Sí, pero…**

—**Pon rumbo a Atlanta. Te lo explicaré después.**

—**Pero… vale. —salió corriendo.**

**Annabeth tampoco discutió con Piper. Estaba demasiado ocupada examinando el golpe con forma de pezuña en la cabeza de Percy.**

—**¿Qué le ha golpeado? —preguntó.**

—**Blackjack —dijo Piper.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Piper intentó explicarlo todo mientras el entrenador Hedge aplicaba poción curadora en las cabezas de los chicos. Nunca había estado demasiado impresionada con las artes curativas de Hedge, pero debía de estar haciendo algo bien. Además de eso, los espíritus que les habían poseído también les habían hecho más fuertes. Ambos gruñeron y abrieron los ojos de golpe.**

**En unos cuantos minutos, Jasón y Percy estaban incorporados en sus camillas y eran capaces de decir frases completas. Ambos tenían recuerdos difusos sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando Piper describió su duelo en la autopista, Jasón parpadeó.**

—**Me han dejado inconsciente dos veces en dos días —murmuró—. Vaya semidiós —miró, adormilado a Percy—. Lo siento, tío. No quería hacerte explotar.**

_-¡bah! No es la primera vez que le sucede-_menciono una despreocupada Thalía sonriendo inocentemente cuando Poseidón la miro.

**La camiseta de Percy estaba llena de quemazos. Su pelo estaba aún más despeinado de lo normal. A pesar de eso, se las apañó para soltar una risita débil.**

_-Lo rostizan y se ríe -_Will no podía evitar sonreír, solo Percy se reiría de algo así

—**No sería la primera vez. Tu hermana mayor ya me dio una buena en el campamento.**

—**Sí, pero… podría haberte matado.**

—**O yo podría haberte matado a ti. —dijo Percy.**

**Jasón se encogió de hombros.**

—**Si hubiera habido un océano en Kansas, quizás.**

—**No necesito un océano para…**

Jasón estaba acostumbrado a que se le quedaran mirando. En el campamento Júpiter siempre estaba recibiendo miradas por ser un hijo del rey de los dioses, el primero en décadas. En el campamento griego tan bien había recibido muchas miradas. Pero, ahora tenía ganas de esconderse para que su hermana y los demás dejaran de mirarlo. Se sentía como alguna especie de rata de laboratorio a la que miran analíticamente para ver que está mal.

_-Percy mato a Alecto, medusa y al minotauro sin formación-_comenzó Will

_-Derroto a Ares a la edad de 12 años-_continuo Thalía e ignoro la mirada que le dedico el dios de la guerra

_-Se enfrento a Polifemo y rescato el vellocino de oro-_siguió Nico

_-Derroto al León de Nemea_

_ -Lucho contra Atlas_

_ -Salvo a Lady Artemisa y sostuvo el cielo hasta que volvieron a encerrar a Atlas debajo de él_

_-Venció a Anteo_

_-Mato a Gerión de un flechazo en sus tres corazones_

_-Exploto el monte Saint Helens_

_-Elimino a la mayor parte del ejército Titán que incluía dracanes, Telkineses y todo tipo de mostrusos…oh y nuevamente mato al minotauro_

_-También derroto a todo el ejército de Hades sin problema alguno. _

_-Se enfrento con Jápeto y Hiperión _

_-Sin contar que derroto a Kronos_

_-Y casi en ninguno de esos momentos necesito de un río o algún cuerpo acuático a su alrededor -_finalizo Thalía

Los dioses estaban asombrados. Nunca en toda su vida había existido un semidiós que obtuviera todos esos logros. Poseidón se sentía orgulloso, pero también se sentía un bastardo por la vida a la que condeno a su hijo.

Zeus no podía soportar su cólera al ver como todos alababan al hijo de su hermano.

_-Esta bien, podría haberme matado-_dijo Jasón-_me HUBIERA matado-_se rectifico ante la insistente mirada de su hermana.

—**Chicos —les interrumpió Annabeth—. Estoy segura de que habríais estado geniales matándoos el uno al otro, pero ahora mismo, necesitáis descansar.**

—**Primero quiero comer —dijo Percy—. ¿Por favor? Ah, y tenemos que hablar. Baco ha dicho cosas que no…**

—**¿Baco? —Annabeth levantó la mano—. Vale, bien. Tenemos que hablar. En el comedor en diez minutos. Se lo diré a los demás. Y por favor, Percy, cámbiate la ropa. Hueles como si te hubiera aplastado un caballo eléctrico. **

**Leo le dio el timón de nuevo al entrenador Hedge, después de hacerle prometer al sátiro que no les condujera hasta la base militar más cercana "por diversión".**

**Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, y Piper explicó qué había pasado a 50 kilómetros de Topeka, su conversación con Baco, la trampa que le había puesto Gea y los eidolones que habían poseído a los chicos.**

—**¡Por supuesto! —Hazel golpeó la mesa, lo que asustó a Frank tanto que dejó caer a su burrito sobre la mesa—. Eso es lo que le ha pasado a Leo.**

_-Awwww, lo defiende-_canturreo Afrodita al darse cuenta que habían dejado de molestarlos en un buen rato

—**Así que no fue culpa mía —respiró Leo—. Yo no comencé la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sólo me ha poseído un espíritu malvado. ¡Eso es un alivio!**

—**Pero los romanos no saben eso —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Y porqué deberían creernos?**

—**Deberíamos contactar con Reyna —sugirió Jasón—. Ella puede que nos crea.**

**Al oír cómo Jasón pronunciaba su nombre, como si un sustento de su antigua vida, hizo que el corazón de Piper diera un vuelco. Jasón se giró hacia ella un con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos:**

—**Podrías convencerla, Pipes. Sé que podrías.**

_-Chicos-_bufaron todas las mujeres en la sala

_-Hey, no todos somos tan densos como Jasón-_se defendió Apolo

_ -Seguramente él heredo el cerebro de roca -_murmuro por lo bajo Hermes para que Zeus no lo escuchara. Para su suerte solo Apolo y Atenea lo escucharon. Mientras que Apolo se retorcía de risa, Atenea intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

**Piper se sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo estuviera huyéndole hacia los pies. Annabeth la miró, empáticamente como diciendo: Los chicos están ciegos. Incluso Hazel se estremeció.**

—**Podría intentarlo —dijo, con poco entusiasmo—. Pero Octavian es por el que nos tenemos que preocupar. En la hoja de mi daga, le vi tomando control de la multitud romana. No estoy seguro de que Reyna pueda detenerles.**

_-Reyna igual no te hubiera escuchado-_salto Octavio en defensa propia_-está molesta porque Jasón te hizo su novia cuando a ella ni la hora le daba_

_-No seas malicioso -_le dijo Rachel_-dices eso solo para salvar tu pellejo _

_-Sí, admitiré que lo hago para salvarme. Pero tampoco he mentido, Reyna realmente quiere atravesarla con su espada y le haría lo mismo a la hija de Atenea si no fuera porque Percy le dejo claro desde el principio que tenia novia_

_-¿Y tú como sabes eso? -_pregunto Hazel

_-Porque aun cuando Reyna me odie, no puede evitar soltar todo cuando está molesta. Y realmente le molesto ser rechazada por el griego._

**La expresión de Jasón se oscureció. Piper no obtenía nada por romperle su burbuja, pero los otros romanos, Hazel y Frank, asintieron, estando de acuerdo.**

—**Tiene razón —dijo Frank—. Esta tarde mientras estábamos vigilando, hemos visto águilas de nuevo. Están muy lejos, pero se acercan rápidamente. Octavian está de camino.**

**Hazel hizo una mueca.**

—**Esto es exactamente el tipo de oportunidad que Octavian siempre ha querido. Intentará apoderarse del poder. Si Reyna objeta algo, le dirá que es una blandengue con los griegos. Y en cuanto a esas águilas… es como si nos pudieran oler.**

—**Pueden —dijo Jasón—. Las águilas romanas pueden cazar semidioses por su esencia mágica mejor que los monstruos. Este barco puede protegernos de alguna manera, pero no completamente, al menos no de ellas.**

**Leo repiqueteó sus dedos contra la mesa.**

—**Genial. Debería haber instalado una pantalla de humo que hiciera al barco oler como un nugget gigantesco de pollo. Recordadme que la próxima vez lo invente. **

**Hazel frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué es un nugget de pollo?**

—**Oh, tío…—Leo negó con la cabeza, sorprendido—. Es cierto. Te has perdido unos… setenta años. Bueno, mi joven aprendiz, un nugget de pollo es…**

—**No importa —le interrumpió Annabeth—. La cosa es, tendremos dificultades intentando explicárselo a los romanos. Aunque nos creyeran…**

—**Tienes razón —Jasón se inclinó hacia adelante—. Deberíamos seguir adelante. Una vez estemos en el Atlántico, estaremos a salvo… al menos de la legión.**

**Sonaba tan deprimido, que Piper no estaba segura de si sentirse compadecida o resentida:**

_-Resentida-_volvieron a corear las chicas

Piper entorno los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Jasón mientras este la abrazaba.

—**¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no nos seguirán?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Ya oíste a Reyna hablar de las tierras ancestrales. Son muy peligrosas. Los semidioses romanos tienen prohibido ir allí durante generaciones. Incluso Octavian no puede romper esa norma.**

**Frank tragó un mordisco del burrito como si su boca se hubiera convertido en una caja de cartón:**

—**Así que, si vamos allí…**

—**Seremos forajidos y traidores —confirmó Jasón—. Cualquier semidiós romano tiene el derecho de matarnos en cuanto nos vean. Pero no me preocuparía por ello. Si cruzamos el Atlántico, dejarán de perseguirnos. Asumirán que moriremos en el Mediterráneo, el Mare Nostrum.**

_-Vaya chico, no los alientes tanto-_menciono un sarcástico Ares_-si así hablas, no quiero saber cómo das discursos en plena batalla_

**Percy señaló a Jasón con su pedazo de pizza.**

—**Tú, caballero, eres todo un rayo de sol.**

_-Hasta el hijo de Poseidón se ha dado cuenta-_continuo Ares.

_-No intentaba darles aliento, solo quería decirles la verdad de lo que podía suceder-_intento defenderse Jasón rogando porque el capitulo termine rápido porque al parecer estaba diseñado para dejarlo mal.

**Jasón no discutió. Los demás semidioses miraban sus platos, excepto Percy, que seguía disfrutando de su pizza. ¿Dónde ponía toda su comida? Piper no lo sabía. El chico comía como un sátiro.**

_-mi querida hija, ¿te estás fijando en la figura de nuestro Percy?-_pregunto Afrodita con ganas de hacer rabiar al hijo de Júpiter por hacer sufrir levemente a su hija.

_-Eso no es cierto-_se apresuro en decir Piper, aunque el sonrojo que adornaba su cara no ayudaba a sus palabras

—**Así que el plan es —sugirió Percy— asegurarnos de que no nos muramos. El señor D, Baco, eh, ¿tengo que llamarle señor B ahora? Bueno, da igual, mencionó a los gemelos en la profecía de Ella. Dos gigantes. Otis y, eh, ¿algo que comenzaba por E?**

—**Efíaltes —dijo Jasón.**

—**Gemelos gigantes, como los que vio Piper en la hoja —Annabeth recorría su dedo por el borde de su copa—. Recuerdo una historia sobre gigantes gemelos. Intentaron alcanzar el Monte Olimpo juntando un montón de montañas.**

_-Como un par de bebes amontonando juguetes-_mascullo Deméter

**Frank casi se atragantó.**

—**Bueno, eso es genial. Gigantes que pueden usar montañas como bloques de construcción. ¿Y decís que Baco mató a esos tipos con un palo y una piña?**

—**Algo así —dijo Percy—. No creo que debamos contar con su ayuda esta vez. Quería honores, y nos dejó bastante claro que sería algo que no podríamos manejar.**

_-¡bah! No he recibido un buen sacrificio desde hace siglos, ya no nos rinden homenajes como antes-_murmuro Dionisio

**El silencio se extendió por la mesa. Piper podía oír al entrenador Hedge en cubierta cantando una saloma como era la de Blow the Man Down, aunque no se sabía la letra, por lo que cantaba algo así como Tatatarataatataaatataratataa.**

**Piper no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que Baco quería ayudarles. Los gigantes gemelos estaban en Roma. Tenían algo que los semidioses necesitaban, algo que estaba en una vasija de bronce. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía la sensación de que guardaba la respuesta para sellar las Puertas de la Muerte, "la llave a la muerte infinita". También estaba segura de que nunca podrían vencer a los gigantes sin la ayuda de Baco. Y si no lo podían hacer en cinco días, Roma sería destruida y el hermano de Hazel, Nico, moriría.**

_-La chiquilla tiene razón, sin mi ayuda no pueden derrotar a los gigantes-_mascullo Dionisio

_-Sí, gran ayuda que nos brindo-_murmuro por lo bajo Jasón

**Por otro lado, si la visión de Baco ofreciéndole una copa de plata era falsa, quizá las otras visiones tampoco tenían que ser ciertas, especialmente la que ella, Percy y Jasón se ahogaban. Quizá fuera simbólico. "La sangre de una semidiosa" había dicho Gea, "y la sangre de un semidiós. Piper, cariño, escoge qué héroe muere contigo".**

—**Quiere a dos de nosotros —murmuró Piper.**

**Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella. Piper odiaba ser el centro de atención. Quizá fuera extraño para una hija de Afrodita, pero había visto a su padre, la estrella de cine, tener que sobrellevar la fama durante años. Recordaba cuando Afrodita la había reclamado en la hoguera delante del campamento entero, bañándola con su maquilla de reina de la belleza.**

**Había sido casi el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Incluso allí, con sólo seis semidioses, Piper se sintió observada. Son mis amigos, se dijo a sí misma. Está todo bien.**

**Pero tenía aquella extraña sensación… como si más de seis pares de ojos la estuvieran observando.**

_-Tienes los sentidos muy abiertos-_señalo de manera aprobatoria Ares

_-Debe ser su sangre Cherockee-_afirmo Atenea

Afrodita sonrió. No era la parte Cherockee lo que hacía que Piper fuera tan perceptiva. Eso era algo de Afrodita, el estar al tanto de las emociones, las sensaciones y las entidades que los rodean. Sus hijos constantemente están siendo el centro de atención, es por eso que pueden reconocer fácilmente cuando hay "seres" extra que los miran.

—**Hoy en la autopista —dijo—. Gea me dijo que necesitaba la sangre de sólo dos semidioses, una chica y un chico. Ella… ella me pidió que escogiera qué chico moriría.**

**Jasón apretó su mano.**

—**Pero ninguno de los dos murió. Nos salvaste.**

—**Lo sé. Es sólo que… ¿por qué querría eso? **

**Leo silbó.**

—**Chicos, ¿recordáis en la Casa del Lobo? ¿A nuestra princesa del hielo preferida, Quíone? Habló de derramar la sangre de Jasón y de cómo contaminaría aquél lugar durante generaciones. Quizá la sangre de los semidioses tengan algún tipo de poder.**

—**Oh…—Percy comenzó su tercer pedazo de pizza. Se reclinó y se quedó mirando a la nada, como si el golpe del caballo en su cabeza se lo acabaran de dar.**

_-Su tercer pedazo de pizza-_río Thalía_-estas muy atenta a Percy al parecer_

Piper se sonrojo y se acurruco más en Jasón cuando lo sintió tensarse. Los demás semidioses sonreían con malicia.

_-bueno Thals, no puedes negar que Percy es encantador-_dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa

_-¿Incluso para el Oráculo?-_pregunto Thalía maliciosamente

_-Incluso para el oráculo-_afirmo Rachel_-lástima que tenga que ser virgen por siempre_

_-Creí que lo tuyo con Percy fue algo pasajero-_Will no parecía muy contento

_-Fue algo pasajero, como un amor de verano-_menciono Rachel de forma soñadora_-aun así el primer beso nunca se olvida_

_-¡Percy te beso!-_salto Thalía

_-bien, técnicamente yo lo bese cuando se iba a esa misión en "la princesa Andrómeda"_

_-¿Y aun así pudiste ser el oráculo?-_le pregunto Thalía

_-Claro, es como si tu hubieras besado a alguien, sigues siendo una doncella por lo tanto puedes convertirte en cazadora_

Thalía empezó a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo al darse cuenta de eso. No es como si lo fuera hacer (de cualquier forma ya no podía) pero aun así, era la única chica en la caza que no había besado a nadie, con la excepción de su señora, aunque su señora tuvo algo con Orión y realmente nunca le ha pregunto si llegaron a besarse, pero por obvias razones dudaba que simplemente jugaran cartas durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

—**¿Percy? —Annabeth agarró su brazo.**

—**Oh, eso es malo —murmuró—. Malo, malo, malo—miró a través de la mesa a Frank y a Hazel—. ¿Chicos, recordáis a Polibotes?**

—**El gigante que invadió el Campamento Júpiter —dijo Hazel—. La némesis de Poseidón que golpeaste en la cabeza con una estatua de Término. Sí, creo que me suena de algo.**

_-Y podemos añadir a Polibotes a la lista de los caídos a manos de Percy-_canturreo un feliz Nico

—**Tuve un sueño —dijo Percy—, cuando estábamos volando hacia Alaska. Polibotes estaba hablando con las gorgonas, y dijo… dijo que quería que me hicieran prisionero, no que me mataran. Dijo: "Le quiero encadenado a mis pies, para que pueda matarlo cuando sea necesario. ¡Su sangre bañará las piedras del Monte Olimpo y despertará a la Madre Tierra!"**

_-Percy fue su elección, desde el principio fue su elección-_señalo una aterrada Thalía al darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba su primo

_-Nunca quiso a los demás-_continuo Nico_-siempre fue Percy_

_-Siempre ES Percy-_corrigió Will con pesadumbre

**Piper se preguntó si los controles de temperatura de la habitación estaban rotos, porque de repente no podía dejar de tiritar. Era la misma forma en la que se había sentido en la autopista en las afueras de Topeka.**

—**Crees que los gigantes podrían usar nuestra sangre… la sangre de dos de nosotros…**

—**No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero hasta que lo sepamos, sugiero que intentemos evitar ser capturados.**

**Jasón gruñó.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo con ello.**

—**¿Pero cómo lo averiguamos? —preguntó Hazel—. La Marca de Atenea, los gemelos, la profecía de Ella… ¿cómo encaja todo?**

**Annabeth apretó sus manos contra los bordes de la mesa.**

—**Piper, le has dicho a Leo que pongamos rumbo a Atlanta.**

—**Sí —dijo Piper—. Baco nos ha dicho que tenemos que buscar a… ¿cómo se llamaba?**

—**Forcis —dijo Percy.**

**Annabeth parecía sorprendida, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que su novio tuviera las respuestas.**

—**¿Le conoces?**

_-Annie, Annie, Annie-_murmuro Will moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa_-no debería subestimar tanto a Percy_

_-Annabeth está acostumbrada a ser ella la que le da las respuestas a Percy-_menciono Thalía en defensa de su amiga

**Percy se encogió de hombros.**

—**No reconocí su nombre al principio. Entonces Baco mencionó agua salada y se encendió una bombilla. Forcis es un viejo dios del mar de antes de los tiempos de mi padre. Nunca le he conocido, pero supongo que es hijo de Gea. Sigo sin entender qué hace un dios del mar en Atlanta.**

**Leo soltó una risita.**

—**¿Qué hacía un dios del vino en Kansas? Los dioses son raros. De todas formas, llegaremos a Atlanta mañana al mediodía, a no ser que algo más vaya mal.**

—**No digas eso —murmuró Annabeth—. Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir.**

—**Esperad —dijo Piper.**

**Una vez más, todo el mundo la miró. Estaba perdiendo su coraje rápidamente, preguntándose si sus instintos estaban mal, pero se obligó a hablar.**

—**Hay una última cosa —dijo—. Los eidolones, los espíritus poseedores. Siguen aquí, en esta habitación.**

_-Eso es todo-_finalizo Ares

_-Vaya forma más espeluznante para finalizar un capitulo-_dijo Apolo sonriendo

_-El siguiente debería leerlo Hades ya que hablaran de fantasmas-_sugirió Hestia. Hades solo cabeceo, el no se opondría a su hermana.

Nuevamente una inmensa luz blanca ilumino la sala. Cuando la luz se disipo había dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo negro con una trenza casi desecha, traía puesta una armadura romana con una capa morada, sujetaba firmemente su espada, sus ojos oscuros tenían una mirada salvaje, la cual se veía sumamente terrorífica debido a toda la sangre y barro que la cubría.

La otra chica tenía el cabello castaño rojizo sujetado por una pañoleta roja atada en su cabeza. Traía la típica camiseta naranja del campamento, unos pantalones de camuflaje y botas de combate. Sujetaba una enorme lanza que soltaba leves chispas. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y parecían tener un brillo rojizo que destellaba peligrosamente.

Zeus no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna tontería más, así que llamo la atención de ambas chicas.

_-Ustedes, inclínense y preséntense como se debe-_rugió el rey

_-Mi señor-_dijo la romana-_soy Reyna, hija de Bellona, Pretor de Nueva Roma-_en todo momento Reyna estuvo inclinada y no alzo la vista en ningún momento.

_-Bien muchacha, levántate y siéntate con Hestia-_Reyna se levanto miro a su alrededor, le dirigió miradas de odio a los semidioses y fue a sentarse junto al fuego. Si no se equivocaba el nombre romano de Hestia era Vesta, la diosa del fuego del Hogar.

_-Tú, porque no estás haciendo lo que ordene-_ gruño Zeus

_-Soy Clarrise la Rue-_menciono la chica de la pañoleta_-soy una hija de Ares-_finalizo aunque en ningún momento se inclino

_-Porque no muestras respeto muchacha-_le pregunto Zeus sumamente enojado

_-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué usted es el rey?-_pregunto con sorna _-No pienso inclinarme ante los que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. No voy a rendirle respeto a quien se encierra en su palacio y obliga a los demás a cortar todo contacto con nosotros. Nos abandonaron sin siquiera decirnos que pasa. Nos dejaron sin advertirnos que no importaba cuanto matáramos a los monstruos ellos seguirían volviendo, no nos dijeron que Gea estaba despertando. Tuvimos que averiguarlo nosotros. La única vez que mi padre se comunico conmigo fue para decirme "Mocosa, Zeus nos ha ordenado cortar todo lazo con ustedes, mantente viva"_-con cada palabra la ira de Zeus iba creciendo al igual que un aura roja empezaba a rodear a Clarisse-_Ahora tenemos que luchar una nueva guerra…tenemos que soportar seguir perdiendo a nuestros hermanos y ya no está Jackson para ayudarnos. CON UN CARAJO, SE LLEVARON A JACKSON Y LO HAN TIRADO DONDE SEA COMO AUN PERRO SIN IMPORTARLES TODO LO QUE SACRIFICO POR USTEDES. NO SOMOS SUS PUTOS TITERES PARA QUE NOS MANEJEN A SU ANTOJO. SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTO IBA A OCURRIR ME HUBIERA UNIDO AL JODIDO EJERCITO DE KRONOS PARA DESTROZAR SUS PUTOS TRONOS Y HUBIERA BAILADO SOBRE LA PUTA PILA DE ESCOMBROS QUE SERIAN. NOS DEJARON A NUESTRA SUERTE FRENTE A KRONOS PORQUE USTEDES QUERIAN DESACERCE PRIMERO DEL TIFON Y NOS DEJARON FRENTE A KRONOS, SOLO ERAMOS 40 SEMIDIOSES, SOLO 40 Y LA MAYORIA ERAN NIÑOS DE 14 AÑOS QUE ESTABAN PERDIENDO SU INOCENCIA AL TENER QUE MATAR A OTROS SEMIDIOSES QUE SE HABIAN UNIDO AL EJERCITO ENEMIGO. YA LUCHAMOS SU PUTA GUERRA CONTRA KRONOS, AHORA QUIEREN QUE LUCHEMOS CONTRA GEA. POR MI PUEDEN IRSE A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA Y METERSE SU PUTA GUERRA CONTRA GEA POR EL CULO._

Los dioses quedaron impactados ante el discurso soltado por Clarisse. Los semidioses simplemente bajaron la cabeza, ninguno había tenido el coraje de Clarisse para decir todo eso, pero eso no significaba que no lo pensara,

Zeus hervía de rabia. Sin siquiera pensarlo cogió su cerrojo maestro y lo lanzo sobre Clarisse, la hija de Ares parecía preparada para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego.

De todos los panoramas que pudo haber pensado, Clarisse nunca estuvo preparada para el que sucedió. Zeus había lanzado su cerrojo contra ella y él…su padre se había interpuesto. Totalmente sorprendida y aterrada pudo ver como el potente rayo atravesaba a su padre dándole una potente descarga. Pudo escuchar varios gritos en la sala, pero no veía nada, solo tenía ojos para ver como el icor empezaba a caer de su herida, escupió un poco de su sangre dorada por su boca. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de ella, al igual que sus brazos nunca dejaron de alzarse protegiéndola de la furia del rey de los dioses. Clarisse no entendía, no podía comprender porque el ser que la aterrorizo desde que era una niña, aquel que siempre le decía que no servía para nada que debería quedarse dentro del campamento y no salir, aquel ser que más de una vez le dijo que no era más que una inútil. Y aun así…era el mismo ser que la saco de su casa cuando su padrastro iba a darle una paliza, era quien la llevo al campamento y le dio su primera lanza, era quien la arropo la primera noche al pensar que ella ya estaba dormida, era quien siempre le decía inútil y aun así siempre estaba ahí para ella brindándole su apoyo, era quien se arriesgó a la furia de Zeus para advertirle que no podían comunicarse, era el mismo que había recibido el rayo por ella.

_-¿Por qué?-_es todo lo que puede preguntar mientras sostiene el cuerpo de su padre

_-Porque eres mi hija mocosa, no andes preguntando idioteces -_a pesar de lo rudo de las palabras, Clarisse pudo notar el tono de preocupación que había en la voz de su padre

Por otra parte, los demás dioses se pararon rápidamente. Afrodita y Apolo corrieron donde Ares para verificar su estado.

Una furiosa Hestia se lanzó sobre Zeus. Cadenas de fuegos salían de sus manos he intentaban dañar al rey de los dioses. Sin embargo una ráfaga entre rosada y morado la mando a volar hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Hermes y Atenea fueron a socorrer a la diosa del hogar. Artemisa había juntado a los semidioses y estaba parada frente a ellos protegiéndolos. Dionisio había creado una especie de escudo alrededor de Ares, Afrodita y Apolo para que puedan seguir con lo suyo.

Hera se disponía a lanzar otra ráfaga cuando un grupo de plantas empezaron a sujetarla. Deméter estaba frente a ella, totalmente furiosa. Hera intento liberarse pero para su horror vio como cadenas de sombras cubrían las plantas y la sujetaban con fuerza.

_-Me temo, querida hermana, que no podrás salir de esto-_murmuro Hades totalmente molesto.

_-Cómo pudiste atreverte a atacar a Hestia-_chillo una furiosa Deméter

_-Ella estaba atacando a Zeus-_se intentaba defender Hera

_-Tu estúpido marido acaba de atravesar a TU hijo con su rayo-_acuso Deméter

_-El rayo era para esa insignificante semidiós, Ares no tenía por qué meterse_

_-Sabía que eras una perra con los hijos de tu marido, pero nunca pensé que lo serias incluso con tus propios hijos y nietos-_comento la diosa de la cosecha_-nosotros no te criamos así Hera, eras la menor y siempre intentamos darte todo lo que podíamos en el estómago del padre. _

Al otro lado de la sala, Poseidón se enfrentaba a Zeus. Ambas armas de poder brillaban al chocar entre sí. Pero todos podían ver quien iba ganando. Poseidón se había dejado de juegos y estaba atacando con fuerza a Zeus. El despliegue de poder del dios del mar dejaba perplejo a su hermano. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era su hermano. Zeus no tenía oportunidad contra él.

_-TÍO P-_ grito Hefestos_-CONTRA SU TRONO, TIRALO CONTRA SU TRONO_

Poseidón no perdió el tiempo y lanzo a su hermano a su trono. Cuando Zeus cayo cadenas doradas salieron de todas partes del trono sujetando a Zeus impidiéndole soltare.

_-QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO-_rugió el rey de los dioses

_-Eso mi estimado padre-_comento sarcásticamente Hefestos_-es una versión mejorada del trono en que capture a Hera hace mucho tiempo. Altere tu trono y el de ella pensando que algún día nos sería útil._

Entre Deméter y Hades pusieron a Hera en su trono y las mismas cadenas que estaban en el trono de Zeus, salieron del de ella rodeándola y tomándola prisionera.

Y ahí estaban, después de eones. Zeus y Hera nuevamente atrapados y esta vez no van a ser liberados por simples promesas que no cumplirán.


	11. Chapter 12

Poseidón no perdió el tiempo y lanzo a su hermano a su trono. Cuando Zeus cayo cadenas doradas salieron de todas partes del trono sujetando a Zeus impidiéndole soltarse.

_-QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO-_rugió el rey de los dioses

_-Eso mi estimado padre-_comento sarcásticamente Hefestos_-es una versión mejorada del trono en que capture a Hera hace mucho tiempo. Altere tu trono y el de ella pensando que algún día nos sería útil._

Entre Deméter y Hades pusieron a Hera en su trono y las mismas cadenas que estaban en el trono de Zeus, salieron del de ella rodeándola y tomándola prisionera.

Y ahí estaban, después de eones. Zeus y Hera nuevamente atrapados y esta vez no van a ser liberados por simples promesas que no cumplirán.

_-HEFESTOS LIBERANOS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-_chillo Hera

_-Me temo que eso no es posible madre-_respondió el viejo herrero mientras cogía el cerrojo de Zeus y lo metía en una bolsa dorada

_-MALDITA SEA, NO SABES COMO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE PERMITIDO VOLVER. TÚ Y ARES NO SON MÁS QUE PURAS DECEPCIONES. NUNCA DEBI TENERLOS-_seguía chillando la reina del olimpo

_-Suficiente Hera-_la callo Hades mientras una sombra cubría la boca de su hermana acallando sus gritos y reclamos

Hestia con ayuda de Hermes y Atenea se había recuperado, felizmente solo había sufrido un golpe medio fuerte nada grave. Los tres junto con Dionisio se acercaron hasta donde estaban Artemisa y los semidioses para asegurarse de su estado. Todos estaban bien, algo asustados y sumamente impactados por lo ocurrido pero nada más.

Hades y Deméter se pararon junto a Poseidón, frente a un furioso Zeus.

_-¿Cómo esta Ares?-_pregunto el dios del mar

_-Apolo lo está atendiendo, el rayo lo atravesó de un extremo a otro-_contesto media consternada Deméter_-¿en qué nos equivocamos? Siempre cuidamos de Hera y a Zeus le dimos todo lo que pidió para compensar todos esos años en los que solo se entrenó para ayudarnos_

_-Tal vez ese fue nuestro error hermana-_musito Hades_-a Hera la mimamos mucho haciéndole creer que todo debía ser como ella quería, permitimos que torturara y atormentara a los hijos de Zeus y a nuestros propios hijos en vez de pararla…y Zeus-_soltó un suspiro derrotado_-le dimos todo lo que quiso, lo tratamos como algo superior y cumplimos sus caprichos después de que nos liberó. Le permitimos todo y nunca nos negamos a sus deseos…ambos son el resultado de nuestras faltas_

_-¿qué haremos ahora?-_Deméter luchaba por contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

_-Deberíamos encerrarlos, ponerlos en alguna prisión durante un largo tiempo para que no nos causen más problemas y piensen en lo que hicieron-_medito Hades_-tal vez podamos ponerlos en alguna de las prisiones del inframundo, lejos del Tartaro pero cerca de mi palacio para que me asegure que no escapen_

Poseidón escuchaba atentamente el intercambio de palabras de sus hermanos. Su mirada no se apartaba de los ojos furiosos de Zeus. Encerrarlos parecía ser una buena idea, podría funcionar durante un tiempo. ¿Pero quién tomaría el lugar de Zeus y el de Hera?, Hades y Hestia podían tomar tronos olímpicos para que siguieran siendo doce. ¿Pero el cargo de rey? El olimpo podía continuar sin una reina, pero sin un rey…las cosas se tornarían de color hormiga si no tienen un rey.

Poseidón pensaba profundamente sobre lo que deberían hacer cuando un par de gritos le llamaron la atención. Giro su cabeza en dirección del sonido y no estuvo preparado para lo que vio. Thalía y Jasón habían caído desmayados, Thalía siendo sostenida por un lloroso Nico que la sacudía y Jasón siendo abrazado por una histérica Piper. Los demás semidioses junto con la oráculo y el augur estaban a su alrededor llorando y gritando, todos histéricos y asustados. Hestia, Atenea, Artemisa, Dionisio y Hermes trataban de calmarlos sin resultado alguno. Desde la otra esquina del cuarto Hefestos sostenía a un Apolo que apenas tenía energía suficiente para mantenerse consiente. Ares no estaba mejor, estaba siendo sujetado por Afrodita y su hija.

El dios del mar no perdió más tiempo y se encamino al grupo de adolescentes alterados. Conforme se acercaba se daba cuenta de que su vista no le estaba jugando una broma, Thalía y Jasón estaban desapareciendo. Sus cuerpos lucían medio traslucidos, ninguno de los dos parecían respirar. Estaban ahí, inmóviles y grises…como muertos.

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_Poseidón estaba aterrado, no hacía más de un par de horas que había reclamado a Thalía como su hija, su primera hija y ahora estaba por perderla_-Apolo ven y ayúdalos-_demando, pero al ver como su casi desfallecido sobrino se acercaba supo que no podría hacer nada_-no lo intentes-_le dice cuando lo ve llegar a su lado_-no tienes la energía suficiente_

_-Puedo intentarlo-_implora el dios del sol

_-No-_niega el dios del mar_-intentarlo puede significar tu descoloración y no nos asegura que los ayudes. No pienso perder a los tres_

_-Entonces qué haremos-_pregunto medio frustrado Hermes al ver como sus hermanos más jóvenes seguían desapareciendo poco a poco, como si se descoloraran, Jasón desaparecía más rápido que Thalía.

_-Atenea-_bravo Poseidón llamando la atención de la diosa_-dime qué mierda está sucediendo, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar y no salgas con tecnicismos_

_-No estoy segura-_respondió con voz temblorosa_-puede ser porque vienen del futuro y al encadenar a Zeus…-_Atenea parecía dudar antes de continuar_-ustedes están planeando encerrarlo…al hacerlo evitarían que Zeus conozca a su madre y…eso significa que ninguno nacerá-_finalizo en un susurro apenas audible

El silencio se adueñó de la sala, desde atrás podían oír las risas de Hera amortiguadas por las sombras. Zeus tenía una mirada triunfal. El dios del cielo sabía que Poseidón no permitiría que ambos niños murieran, su hermano era demasiado blando. Lo liberarían aun si eso significara que los castigue después. Poseidón no soportaría condenar a esos niños. Zeus se retorcía en su propio regocijo, una vez sea liberado se encargaría de esperar el momento adecuado para matar al hijo de su hermano. Mataría a cada uno de esos estúpidos semidioses que estaban en la sala. Primero acabaría con el hijo de Poseidón, en la misma entrada del campamento. Luego le seguirían ese hijo de Hefestos y la hija de Afrodita, después los hijos de Ares y el hijo de Apolo. Finalmente mataría a Jasón y a Thalía frente a Poseidón, no permitiría que su hermano interfiera, los mataría y le haría saber a Poseidón que todo era su culpa. Su hermano se dejaría consumir por el dolor y la culpa, no interferiría en sus planes por largo tiempo. Todo era perfecto. Él sería siempre el rey. Nadie lo detendría.

Zeus sonreía con malicia al ver a su hermano sosteniendo el cuerpo de Thalía, parecía tan devastado, como si fuera su propia hija quien estuviera en las puertas de la muerte.

Poseidón abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Thalía, la acunaba y acariciaba sus cabellos. La niña había tenido un brillo feliz en los ojos cuando la reclamo. Había sentido como la alegría la llenaba cuando se dio cuenta que ahora tenía un padre que se preocuparía por ella. Se había jurado a si mismo que la cuidaría siempre, que no permitiría que algo la dañase, no permitiría que sufriera…y ahí estaba, totalmente impotente, meciendo el cuerpo traslucido de quien sería su primera hija, su niña. Él había cuidado y criado a Artemisa pero Artemisa era una diosa, no necesitaba muchos cuidados, no como Thalía podría necesitarlos.

Al costado de Thalía estaba el cuerpo de Jasón, también desapareciendo. Apenas se podía distinguir el color de su cabello y de sus ropas. Jasón ya estaba por desvanecerse totalmente. Él se iría primero. Con cuidado Poseidón tomo el cuerpo de Jasón y lo acerco al suyo. Ahora estaba abrazando a los dos hijos de su hermano. Él hubiera querido acercarse más a Jasón, reclamarlo también como propio, pudo notar que el chico necesitaba sentirse seguro también, necesitaba saber que podía depender de los demás. La lectura le había hecho comprender que Jasón quería hacer todo perfecto, necesitaba y se sentía obligado de hacer todo perfecto. No le habían permitido sentirse como niño en ningún momento.

Iba a perderlos, no podría hacer nada. Soltar a Zeus no estaba en discusión, aun cuando él quisiera los demás no lo dejarían, no lo harían porque Zeus igualmente los mataría o impediría sus nacimientos. Así que solo le quedaba resignarse a perderlos. A perder a los dos niños que se había propuesto cuidar, los quería cuidar de la misma forma en que cuido de Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes. Dándoles el amor y el apoyo que su estúpido hermano no les dio.

Poseidón vio con impotencia como las piernas y los brazos de Jasón iban desapareciendo, cada vez más rápido. Apenas se veía su torso y su cabeza cuando las piernas y brazos de Thalía empezaron a seguir el mismo camino de su hermano. Iba a perderlos, no los volvería a ver. Nunca llegaría a conocerlos y lo peor es que su hijo, su Percy nunca se lo perdonaría. Nico le había hablado un poco de su relación con su hijo y ahí pudo saber que Percy amaba a Nico y a Thalía como hermanos, seguramente con la convivencia amaría igual a Jasón. Pero ahora…ahora no habría Thalía, no habría Jasón…no…NO…No iba a permitirlo, no dejaría que se los arrebaten, no pensaba permitir que se los quitaran.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el dios del mar empezó a bañar con su energía lo poco que quedaba de ambos niños. Luchando contra el mismo destino para retenerlos, para que no se los quitaran.

Una potente luz inundo la sala. Poseidón no se giró, no le importaba ver quien había aparecido, solo quería salvar a sus niños.

_-Esa es tu decisión-_pregunto una voz vieja que Poseidón no pudo reconocer por la preocupación_-Poseidón, es esa tu decisión…planeas criar a los hijos de tu hermano como propios_

_-Son míos-_gruño el viejo dios alzando la vista topándose con los mismos destinos

La de la derecha tenía un ovillo azul eléctrico, la de la izquierda uno azul cielo. La del medio tenía sujeto ambos hilos apuntándolos con una tijera.

_-Te lo volveremos a preguntar dios del mar-_hablaron las tres a la vez_-es tu decisión criar a Thalía y Jasón Grace, hijos de Zeus y Júpiter como tuyos_

_-Si-_fue su única respuesta

_-¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo aun cuando eso signifique el romper las antiguas leyes?-_volvieron a preguntar

_-Esa ley fue planteada por Hera para evitar que nos acercáramos a nuestros hijos y lo único que ha conseguido es que obtengamos su resentimiento. No pienso seguir con esa tonta ley_

_-Entonces, Poseidón, hijo de Rhea y de Kronos, criado y entrenado por los Telquines en Rodas y por la ninfa Arne…estas dispuesto a tomar el cargo que negaste hace eones en favor de tu hermano Zeus-_Poseidón miraba sorprendido a los destinos, parecía dudar_-esa sería la única forma en que puedas salvarlos._

Poseidón miro por un segundo a los dos niños que sostenía, casi no podía verlos y todo cobro sentido. Había renunciado a su derecho hacía tiempo, nunca le había interesado ocupar ese puesto. Toda su infancia se la pasó en Rodas entrenando para liberar a sus hermanos del estómago de su padre, no quiso más responsabilidades. Pero estaba dispuesto a tomarlas si con eso podía salvar a sus niños. Desvío la mirada para ver a Hades, Deméter, Hestia y Afrodita, los únicos que sabían la verdad que se ocultó desde que se abrió el estómago de Kronos. Una verdad que ninguno rebelo para no crear conflictos. Sus hermanos y Afrodita lo miraron con aprobación.

_-Sí, estoy dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar-_dijo solemne

Los destinos lo miraron fijamente. Una luz blanca inundo todo el lugar. Cuando desapareció todos en la sala pudieron ver como una corona dorada brillaba sobre la cabeza del dios del mar. Thalía y Jasón empezaron a recuperar sus cuerpos. Poco a poco el color volvió a sus caras.

La del medio se acercó a Poseidón.

_-Salve Poseidón, dios del mar, agitador de la tierra, a traedor de tormentas, padre de los caballos y rey de los dioses por derecho de nacimiento_

Hades, Deméter, Hestia y Afrodita se inclinaron ante el nuevo rey. Los otros dioses tardaron unos segundos antes de seguir su ejemplo al igual que los sorprendidos semidioses.

Rachel se había inclinado a la par de los dioses, ella estaba más que feliz de que le permitieran presenciar esto. El ciclo se estaba componiendo. Reparando los errores desde el principio.

La de la izquierda y la de la derecha le entregaron al dios un par de botellas. Una con un líquido azul eléctrico y otra con uno azul cielo.

_-En abril de 1988 busca a la estrella de televisión Susan Grace, dale a beber la esencia azul eléctrica. De esa forma nacerá Thalía el 22 de diciembre de ese mismo año. Y en noviembre de 1993 la volverás a buscar y le darás a beber la esencia azul cielo para que el 1ero de julio de 1994 nazca Jasón-_dijeron a la vez

_-Gracias-_respondió el nuevo rey

_-Antes de irnos, ¿estás seguro de querer abolir la ley que no permite que los dioses tengan contacto con sus hijos?-_pregunto la del medio

_-Totalmente-_aseguro Poseidón_-También quisiera que Hestia y Hades obtengan un trono olímpico. Lo merecen por ser los más viejos-_los destinos asintieron y dos tronos aparecieron en la sala.

Después de eso, los destinos desaparecieron. La sala volvió a sumarse en un silencio total. Que fue interrumpido cuando Hestia lanzo un chillido emocionado antes de abrazar con fuerza a Poseidón.

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias-_cantaba felizmente la diosa del hogar antes de girar y correr a ver su nuevo trono.

El trono de la diosa era hermoso, había grabados de lengüetas de fuegos por toda la silla y los brazos. Parecía ser una pequeña chimenea que soltaba un brillo rojo rosáceo. La diosa danzaba alrededor de su trono soltando leves risitas mientras lo inspeccionaba de todos sus ángulos.

_-Yo no pienso abrazarte-_dijo Hades mientras le sonreía a su hermano_-pero gracias_

Luego de eso fue hasta su nuevo trono hecho de huesos y de toda clase de piedras preciosas que se pueden encontrar en las profundidades de la tierra. Un aura negra lo rodeaba demostrando poder. Hades se sentó tranquilamente en su trono. Su trono…ya no esa estúpida silla de invitados que a duras penas le daba algo de dignidad.

Poseidón miro a sus dos hermanos felices, no pudo reprimir su propia sonrisa la cual se amplió cuando noto que Thalía y Jasón se movían.

Con suavidad ambos abrieron sus ojos, rebelando ese azul tan característico que poseían. El dios del mar les sonrío y los abrazo con fuerza. Había estado a punto de perderlos y esa era una sensación que tenía miedo de volver a sentir. No se sorprendió al sentir que ambos se apretaban contra él. Obviamente se habían asustado al sentir lo que les pasaba. Cuando los soltó chasqueo los dedos y un tridente apareció sobre la cabeza de Jasón, quien intentaba reprimir las lágrimas por lo asustado que estaba.

_-Alguien puede explicarme que quisieron decir los destinos con "derecho de nacimiento"_-pregunto una medio irritada medio aliviada Atenea

_-Siempre quieres saberlo todo cara búho-_gruño Poseidón al ser interrumpido en su momento con sus nuevos hijos

Atenea lo miro molesta, pero se contuvo cualquier comentario contra el nuevo rey. Hestia dejo de revolotear alrededor de su trono y sonriendo le hablo a todos.

_-Deberíamos cenar y ahí podremos explicar todo-_les dijo

Lentamente todos los dioses se fueron sentando en sus tronos. Hades había colocado una sobra alrededor de la boca de Zeus para que no diga nada. El ex-rey estaba más que furioso.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Hestia hizo aparecer los platos de comida en cada mano. Como Apolo y Ares no tenían las fuerzas suficientes estaban siendo alimentados por Atenea y Afrodita respectivamente. Era algo gracioso ver como Atenea metía cuchara tras cuchara sin darle al dios del sol oportunidad de respirar, así como ver a Afrodita mimando y haciéndole el avioncito a un muy avergonzado Ares.

_-Atenea querida, vas a terminar ahogando al pobre Apolo-_comento una sonriente Hestia

_-Es un dios, no morirá-_refuto la diosa de la sabiduría mientras le insertaba otra cucharada a un dios del sol que se estaba poniendo azul

_-Con todo respeto-_comenzó Reyna_-¿podrían explicarme que está pasando y qué hago aquí?-_ella realmente no quería sonar grosera, pero el parecido que tenía el actual rey de los dioses con su hijo le provocaba esa reacción

_-Si dices: "con todo respeto" deberías al menos usar un tono respetuoso-_señalo Clarisse mirando fijamente a la romana

_-Estoy hablando con respeto, griega-_se podía notar la furia en la voz de la Pretor

_ -No lo parece princesa-_respondió la hija de Ares en el tono más despectivo que tenia

_-ja-_río con ironía_-es más que obvio que tu diminuto cerebro griego no puede comprender lo que es el respeto-_Reyna llevo instintivamente su mano hacia su espada cuando vio que la hija de Ares se le acercaba

_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices romana-_murmuro Clarisse furiosamente frente a Reyna

_-¿O qué?-_le respondió desafiante la pretor

Clarisse soltó un gruñido mientras sostenía con fuerza su lanza

Jasón, quien se había sentado junto a Poseidón intento detenerlas.

_-Chicas, deberían mantener la calma-_les dice mientras se coloca entre ambas

_-No te metas Grace-_gruñe Clarisse sin dejar de mirar a Reyna

_-Ella tiene razón…Jasón, porque no mejor te vas a jugar con tus nuevos amigos_

Reyna no quería ser mala con Jasón, después de todo habían sido compañeros casi amigos. Pero aún estaba resentida con él. Sin embargo no era por la razón que todos piensan, es decir, si le molesto que apareciera con una novia cuando nunca le hizo caso y el que se la restregara por la cara no es algo que ella vaya a perdonar así de fácil. Pero había una razón principal por la que la sola presencia de Jasón la irritaba y molestaba de sobre manera, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido…Percy Jackson.

Jasón intento calmar a Reyna pero esta saco con rapidez su espada y lo apunto con ella.

_-No digas nada Jasón, has perdido tu puesto de Pretor y tu orgullo romano…no tienes derecho alguno para decirme nada-_mientras Reyna hablaba iba apretando más y más punta de su espada en el cuello de Jasón

Para sorpresa de todos, antes de que Clarisse o Thalía intentaran detener a la Pretor, Octavio se paró junto a ella y sujeto su mano para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

_-Basta Reyna-_la seriedad con la que hablaba el augur sorprendió a la Pretor_-compórtate como romana y deja de actuar como una niña. La griega tiene razón, si vas a hablar con los dioses tienes que hacerlo con respeto-_Octavio termino quitándole la espada_-y no es muy inteligente amenazar al nuevo hijo del rey de los dioses-_le termina murmurando por lo bajo

Reyna miro con cautela a su alrededor. Los dioses y semidioses tenían su mirada fija en ella, seguramente dispuestos a actuar ante la mínima señal de agresión de su parte. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Poseidón la miraba analizándola, de la misma forma en que Percy la había mirado un par de veces…y eso era algo que no le gustaba, porque ver al dios del mar mirarla con desconfianza es como ver a Percy mirándola de esa forma.

La Pretor rechina los dientes y camina junto a Octavio para sentarse a su lado, después de todo el Augur es el único que sabe su oscuro secreto. La verdadera razón por la que no puso muchos reparos en atacar en campamento griego, el motivo por el cual intentaba ayudar/perjudicar a la hija de Atenea…aquello que le hizo odiar a Jasón desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mientras todos los demás vuelven a sus cosas y continúan con sus charlas sin sentido. Reyna come mecánicamente perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Debe tranquilizarse antes de atravesar a Jasón con su espada, su antiguo compañero había tenido en descaro de romper su pobre e iluso mundo. Se atrevió a regresar con una novia griega, con amigos griegos, con una misión que podría significar el fin de su hogar, pero sobre todo, se atrevió a regresar con el único propósito de llevarse a Percy.

Reyna no iba a negar que sé enamoro de Jasón Grace, con su porte de líder y su instinto de mando, como todo hijo de Júpiter. Tampoco va a negar que le doliera verlo regresar con una bonita novia griega. Pero, ella definitivamente no negara que todo lo que Jasón pudo significar se vio opacado con la llegada de Percy, ella había estado preparada para odiarlo desde que Juno lo presento, nunca conto con que terminaría cayendo bajo su hechizo a los pocos minutos de conocerlo. Él era suave y tranquilo como la brisa del mar, sus expresiones eran un poco tontas, siempre parecía estar distraído, soñando despierto…pero fueron esas cosas las que lograron que ella se fijara en él. Si, la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a Jasón era porque se había enamorado de Percy Jackson.

Reyna fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por un codazo propinado por el Augur.

_-¿Qué…?-_siseo molesta

_-Lady Hestia te está hablando-_respondió Octavio en un tono irritado

_-Lo siento Lady Hestia no estaba escuchando-_ella realmente hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar los bufidos que venían de la hija de Ares_-¿por favor podría volver a repetirlo?-_pidió soltando todo el respeto y elegancia que la caracterizaban como romana

_-Con gusto lo haré-_aun cuando no lo parecía, Hestia estaba analizando a la Pretor_-Les decía, a ti y a Clarrisse, que fueron enviadas por los Destinos atreves del tiempo. Acaba de finalizar la guerra contra Hitler. Y nos han dado un libro para que lo leamos con ustedes. Hasta el momento hemos leído sobre el accidente que hubo en Nueva Roma y como han ido huyendo en el Argo II. También descubrimos que Leo en realidad no quería atacar el campo romano, sino que había sido poseído por un espíritu bajo órdenes de Gea. _

_-Quiere decir, que ese chico destruyo gran parte de Nueva Roma porque estaba siendo controlado-_pregunto incrédulamente Reyna ante el asentimiento de Hestia_-Lanzo arpones por todas las construcciones solo porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza mental para evitar ser poseído-_Y ahí quedo el lado amable de la romana

_-Espera-_espeto Clarisse mirando furiosa a Reyna antes de dirigir la misma mirada a Leo_-¿destruiste sus construcciones?_

_-Cla…Clarrise…ya escuchaste estaba siendo…poseído-_tartamudeo Leo al ver a la hija de Ares acercándosele

_-Valdez-_murmuro con voz peligrosa a la par que lo cogía del cuello de su polo y empezaba a samaquear lo_-Acaso tengo que enseñarte como se usa un maldito arpón. Tienes que darle al enemigo no a sus estúpidas construcciones_-dijo mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba fijamente_-No me importa lo que vayan a decir Niza o Jake, ni bien regresemos al campo entrenaras conmigo y mis hermanos hasta que sepas usar adecuadamente un arpón. ¿Entendiste Valdez?_

_ -Si SEÑORA-_se apresuró en gritar Leo ante la mirada satisfecha de Clarisse

Reyna miraba molesta a la hija de Ares que regresaba a sentarse a los pies del trono de su padre. Hizo un gran esfuerzo casi titánico para no soltar algún comentario sarcástico contra los griegos antes de regresar su atención a Lady Hestia

_-Lady Hestia, podría decirnos por qué el sr. Nep…es decir, el sr. Poseidón es el nuevo rey de los dioses-_Reyna se aseguró de solo mirar a la diosa del hogar.

_-Hace mucho tiempo-_comenzó Hestia_-el mundo era controlado por los Primordiales. El rey era Urano, el primordial del Cielo, su esposa era la reina Gea, también conocida como la madre tierra. Urano recibió una profecía en donde decía que sería derrocado por uno de sus hijos, él no hizo caso de ella. Lo cual fue un error porque un día su hijo Kronos decidió que los primordiales habían gobernado por mucho tiempo y junto con su madre planearon derrocar al señor del Cielo. Kronos utilizo su guadaña para descuartizar a su padre, cuando le corto el miembro y lo lanzo al mar, el poder divino de Urano se mezcló con la espuma del mar y nació Afrodita quien fue acogida por el primordial del amor Eros y la mantuvo oculta para protegerla. Tiempo después Kronos recibió la misma profecía de su padre, uno de sus hijos lo derrocaría. A diferencia de Urano, Kronos decidió hacer todo lo posible por evitar que la profecía se cumpla. Pero como pueden ver, uno no puede huir de las profecías. Kronos le ordeno a su esposa Rhea que le entregara cada uno de los hijos que tuvieran. El primero en nacer fue un dios con el poder de la muerte, las sombras y de todo lo que estaba en el subsuelo, Rhea lo nombro Hades y luego se lo entrego a Kronos quien lo devoró de un bocado. La segunda nació con el poder del fuego y del hogar, Rhea la bautizo como Hestia y siguió el mismo destino de su hermano mayor. El tercero fue el más fuerte, nació con el poder del agua, de la tierra y del mismo cielo…por eso es el dios del mar, agitador de la tierra y a traedor de tormentas…Rhea lo nombro Poseidón, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus hermanos, Rhea lo se lo entrego a una ninfa para que lo llevara a Rodas y sea entrenado…en su lugar le dio a Kronos un pequeño potrillo. Tiempo después nació una diosa con el poder de la agricultura y del clima, fue nombrada Deméter y también devorada por su padre. Luego de mucho tiempo nació Hera con el poder la de familia, ella nació en presencia de Kronos y fue devorada ni bien salió del vientre de nuestra madre. Entre Deméter y yo la criamos como mejor pudimos con ayuda de Hades. Finalmente nació Zeus, con el poder del cielo…Rhea pensó que ese poder era una especia de señal, el menor de sus hijos había nacido con un poder similar al de Urano y fue por eso que también lo escondió, dándole una roca a Kronos en su lugar._

_Años después, Zeus y Poseidón terminaron sus entrenamientos y se dirigieron a enfrentarse a su padre. Poseidón ubico a Afrodita y la convenció de luchar a nuestro lado. Es entonces que embriagaron a Kronos y lo hicieron regurgitarnos. Y fue ahí que comenzó la lucha contra Kronos. Durante nuestra lucha nacieron Atenea, Ares, Hefestos, Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes. Logramos derrotar a Kronos. Poseidón, Hades y Zeus combinaron sus armas formando una sola. Sin embargo fue Poseidón quien daño de gravedad a Kronos, pero no puedo darle el golpe de gracia porque corrió a socorrer a Artemisa y Apolo quienes habían caído de sus carrozas por la fuerza de Kronos. Zeus aprovecho en estado de Kronos y lo termino, luego de eso esparcimos sus restos por el Tártaro con el único deseo de que ni regrese jamás. Zeus se autonombro rey después de eso. Ninguno de nosotros puso objeción alguna, pero, era Poseidón al que le correspondía ese título por ser el más fuerte de todos y ser quien llevo a Kronos al límite. Fue su derecho de nacimiento por tener control sobre la tierra, el agua y el aire-_Finalizo Hestia ante la mirada asombrada de los dioses más jóvenes y de los semidioses.

_-Ahora todo tiene sentido-_dijo Will_-es por eso que Percy es el mejor. ¡Él es el jefe!_

_-Prissi tiene los poderes más fuertes-_mascullo Clarisse en un tono orgulloso que trataba de ocultar

_-Mil puntos de poder y de defensa, no lo crees Nico-_menciono Thalía mientras miraba a su primo

_-Cállate-_susurro un sonrojado Nico mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

_-Por eso se convirtió en Pretor-_menciono Frank_-su don de mando no es fácil de esconder-_Frank callo ante la lanza que apareció frente a su rostro

_-A todo esto, ¿quién eres tú?-_Interrogo Clarisse mirándolo fijamente

_-Te lo dije a su rato, soy Frank hijo de su lado romano-_dijo señalando a Ares-_así que somos como…hermanos_

_-Mis hermanos no utilizan…esas armas-_dijo mirando con sospecha el arco que Frank tenia_-y no me importa si también eres hijo de mi padre, intenta llevarte a Percy y te hare unos lindos agujeros con mi lanza_

_-No intento llevármelo a ningún lado-_se defendió Frank al notar que Will, Thalía y Nico lo estaban mirando fijamente

_-Entonces no vuelvas a decir que es su Pretor-_señalo molesta la hija de Ares-_Percy nos pertenece a nosotros, no a ustedes. El regresara al campamento mestizo, a su cabaña, a sus clases se esgrima, a sus estúpidas misiones que siempre lo tienen al borde de la muerte, a fingir que regaña a los Stoll para que dejen de jugarles bromas a Katie, a renegar porque el Sr. D lo llama Peter Jhonson. Él va a regresar con nosotros_

_-Es un Pretor de Roma, te guste o no ahora nos pertenece a nosotros-_Intervino sin poder evitarlo Reyna

_-Pero como yo soy el nuevo Pretor no hay problema si se lo quedan-_se apresuró en decir Octavio ante la mirada que Clarisse le está a dando a Reyna

_-Eres un Pretor condicional, habíamos quedado en perdonar a Percy porque el culpable era Jasón por haber traído a los griegos-_señalo Reyna sin dejar de ver a la hija de Ares

Para sorpresa de todos, Clarisse soltó una carcajada mientras miraba fijamente a Reyna.

_-Ya entiendo-_mascullo riendo-_Jackson lo volvió a hacer_

_-De que hablas Clarisse-_interrogo Will

_-La hija de Atenea, la cabaña de Afrodita, la misma Afrodita, Lady Artemisa, Thalía, las hijas de Hermes y Deméter, las de Apolo, la única hija de Hefestos, Calipso, una de mis hermanas, la Oráculo, las náyades, las ninfas…y ahora una romana-_dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa socarrona

_-Clarisse…_

_-Jackson se las ingenia siempre para conseguirlo, aun cuando ni cuenta se da_

_-Clarisse, quieres explicar lo que estás hablando-_dijo Thalía media molesta por no entender nada

_-La romana no quiere que Percy regrese con ellos_

_-Eso es absurdo, acaba de decir que les pertenece-_Señalo Nico

_ -Es porqué quiere que Percy regrese…con ella-_finalizo mirando fijamente a Reyna

Reyna miraba a la hija de Ares totalmente furiosa, abría y cerraba su boca sin que ningún sonido salga de ella. Apretaba los puños en un vano intento por controlar su cólera. Si bien, quería que Percy regresara con ella, ella quería que el hijo de Poseidón le correspondiera, ella quería que la quisiera que la amara, que estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella como lo hacía por esa hija de Atenea. Porque Percy era el único que no la miraba como si fuera un robot, era el único que no le temía, era el único que parecía ver por debajo de su fachada, era el único que la hacía reír, que hacía que olvidara su seriedad romana, que le recordaba que a pesar de todo seguía siendo una chica, era el único que la hacía sentirse humana, el único que la hizo soñar con un futuro. Desde que lo vio llegar con Juno lo supo, supo que él era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

La Pretor utilizo todas sus fuerzas para evitar lanzarse sobre la hija de Ares, simplemente se quedó sentada junto a Octavio mirando con odio a Clarisse.

_-No deberías provocarla-_dijo Frank en defensa de su Pretor

_-¿Eres mi hermano no?-_pregunto Clarisse, Frank afirmo silenciosamente_-entonces tienes que estar de mi lado-_concluyo

_-Deberíamos seguir leyendo, no les parece-_menciono Hestia apiadándose de Reyna

_-Pero Hestia, este es el mejor embrollo amoroso que he visto-_dijo Afrodita_-La pobre Annabeth hizo lo posible por reunirse con su amado y ahora quieren quitárselo…mmm…cariño-_menciono mirando a Piper_-tal vez tú también deberías fijarte en nuestro querido Percy, parece un mejor partido-_Afrodita amplio su sonrisa cuando vio el sonrojo de su hija y a Jasón lanzando chispas

_-Un hijo de Poseidón-_murmuro Hades_-sí, posiblemente sería mejor-_menciono mirando a su hija

_-¿No querías que estuviera con Leo? _-pregunto Hazel

_-Entonces me harás caso y estarás con el hijo de Hefestos, no me molesta él chico también sería un buen partido para ti_

_-¡Papá!-_se quejó Hazel_-No voy a estar con Percy ni con Leo, yo ya estoy con Frank_

_-Eso es algo que puede cambiar-_murmuro el dios del inframundo ante la irritación de su hija_-Bueno comenzare a leer_

**PIPER XXII**

**Piper no podía explicar cómo lo sabía. Las historias de fantasmas y almas torturadas siempre la habían asustado. Su padre acostumbraba a bromear sobre las leyendas Cherokee del abuelo Tom en la reserva, pero incluso en casa en su gran mansión de Malibú, mirando hacia el Pacífico, siempre que su padre le explicaba historias de fantasmas, nunca podía sacárselas de la cabeza.**

_-Era necesario mencionar tu gran mansión en Malibú-_pregunto sonriendo Leo

_-Acabo de pensar que no podía sacarme de la cabeza las historias de fantasmas y tú solo puedes mencionar lo de la mansión _

_-Sip, me pareció curioso que la mencionaras_-menciono Leo mientras veía a Piper rodar los ojos

**Los espíritus Cherokee eran siempre inquietos. A menudo perdían el camino hacia la Tierra de los Muertos, o se quedaban atrás para vivir por el resto de los tiempos en el mundo de los mortales. Algunas veces ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaban muertos.**

_-Esos últimos son los peores, siempre se andan quejando de que debe ser un error, que es imposible que estén muertos-_murmuro Nico mientras Hades lo miraba curioso

**Cuanto más aprendía Piper sobre ser una semidiosa, más estaba convencida de que las leyendas Cherokee y los mitos griegos no eran tan distintos. Aquellos eidolones actuaban muy parecido a como lo hacían los espíritus de las historias de su padre.**

_-Es porque en griego, romano, Cherokee y cualquier otro "mito" los espíritus siguen siendo igual de molestos-_le comento Hades

**Piper tenía una sensación interna de que seguían allí, lo único que nadie les había dicho que se marcharan. Cuando acabó de explicarlo, los otros la miraban, incómodos. En cubierta, Hedge cantaba algo parecido a "In the Navy", mientras Blackjack le acompañaba con sus pezuñas, relinchando.**

**Finalmente Hazel respiró profundamente.**

—**Piper tiene razón.**

—**¿Cómo podéis estar seguras? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—**He conocido eidolones —dijo Hazel—. En el Inframundo, cuando estaba…ya sabéis. Muerta.**

_-Yo también los he conocido, aunque no estaba muerto…pero paso el tiempo suficiente en el Inframundo-_dijo Nico

**Piper había olvidado que Hazel estaba en su segunda oportunidad. A su manera, Hazel también era un fantasma que había renacido. **

—**Así que…—Frank se pasó las manos por su pelo corto como si algunos fantasmas hubieran podido invadir su cabellera—. Creéis que esas cosas están merodeando por el barco, o…**

_-En serio chico, por qué todo el mundo piensa cosas raras entorno a ti-_cuestiono Ares mirando a Frank

_-Realmente no lo sé-_respondió el hijo de Marte encogiéndose de hombres

_-Seguramente es porque usa un arco-_dijo Clarisse analizando a su hermano

_-No tiene nada de malo mi arco-_la queja de Frank hizo que su hermana arqueara una ceja

_-Yo lo imagine corriendo con las cazadoras-_añadió Leo sonriéndole a Clarisse

_-Ves, hasta Valdez puede darse cuenta que portar un arco es raro-_la hija de Ares miro triunfante a su hermano

_-Yo también utilizo un arco-_murmuro Will mirando retadoramente a Clarisse

_-Es porque eres un hijo del sr. Apolo-_le respondió Rachel sonriéndole_-para ti es natural manejar un arco_

_-oh-_fue lo único que pudo responder un sonrojado hijo de Apolo

—**Posiblemente estén habitando en algunos de nosotros —dijo Piper—. No lo sabemos.**

**Jason apretó el puño.**

—**Si eso es cierto…**

—**Tenemos que tomar medidas —dijo Piper—. Creo que puedo hacerlo.**

—**¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Percy.**

—**Escuchadme, ¿vale? —Piper respiró hondo—. Todos, escuchadme.**

**Piper les fue mirando a los ojos, uno por uno.**

—**Eidolones —dijo, usando su hechizo oral—, levantad las manos.**

**Hubo un silencio tenso.**

_-Sería más fácil si hubieran algunas velas encendidas y fuera de noche-_comento Hades

_-Eso suena más a una sesión espiritista-_mascullo Deméter

_-¿Qué mejor forma de convocar espíritus?-_respondió sarcásticamente Hades

**Leo se rió, nervioso.**

—**¿De verdad crees que vas a…?**

**Su voz murió. Su cara se volvió inexpresiva. Levantó su mano. Jason y Percy hicieron lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en vidriosos y dorados. Hazel se quedó sin respiración, sorprendida. Al lado de Leo, Frank salió corriendo de su silla y pegó su espalda a la pared.**

_-Tú también iras a la arena a entrenar conmigo-_le dijo Clarisse a su hermano, quien tuvo que asentir para que la hija de Ares dejara de mirarlo

—**Oh, dioses —Annabeth miraba a Piper, suplicante—. ¿Puedes curarles?**

**Piper quería lloriquear y esconderse bajo la mesa, pero tenía que ayudar a Jason. No podía creer que había estado cogida de la mano con un… No, evitó pensar en ello. Se centró en Leo porque era el menos intimidante.**

_ -Hey-_se quejó el hijo de Hefestos_-puedo ser intimidante si quiero_

—**¿Hay más de vosotros en este barco? —preguntó.**

—**No —dijo Leo con una voz hueca—. La Madre de Tierra ha enviado a tres de nosotros. A los mejores y a los más fuertes. Viviremos de nuevo.**

—**Aquí no, no lo haréis —gruñó Piper—. Vosotros tres, escuchadme atentamente.**

**Jason y Percy se giraron hacia ella. Aquellos ojos dorados la ponían nerviosa, pero ver a los tres chicos de aquella manera canalizó la furia de Piper.**

—**Dejaréis esos cuerpos —ordenó.**

—**No —dijo Percy.**

**Leo soltó una risita suave.**

—**Debemos vivir.**

**Frank buscó a tientas su arco.**

—**¡Marte Todopoderoso, eso da miedo! ¡Salid de aquí, espíritus! ¡Dejad a mis amigos en paz!**

_ -Mocosa, asegúrate de que sean largas horas de entrenamiento-_mascullo Ares

_-Podrías mandar a Demos y Febos, yo los enfrente una vez con Jackson y sobrevivimos-_Clarisse no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada de orgullo que Ares le dirigió

**Leo se giró hacia él.**

—**No puedes darnos órdenes, hijo de la guerra. Tu propia vida es frágil. Tu alma puede arder en cualquier momento.**

**Piper no estaba segura de qué quería decir, pero Frank retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado un golpe en el costado. Apuntó con una flecha mientras las manos le temblaban.**

—**Me he… enfrentado a cosas peores que vosotros. Si queréis luchar…**

—**Frank, no. —se levantó Hazel.**

**A su lado, Jason alzó su espada.**

—**¡Basta! —ordenó Piper, pero su voz se quebró. Estaba perdiendo fe rápidamente en su plan. Había hecho que los eidolones aparecieran, ¿pero ahora qué? Si no podía persuadirles de que se marcharan, cualquier baño de sangre sería culpa suya. En lo más hondo de su mente, podía oír a Gea riéndose.**

—**Escucha a Piper —Hazel señaló la espada de Jason. La hoja de oro parecía brillar y aumentar de peso en su mano. Se pegó a la mesa y Jason se hundió de nuevo en su silla.**

**Percy gruñó en una forma en la que el Percy de verdad nunca lo haría.**

_-Eso es porque tú no lo has visto furioso-_murmuro Nico estremeciéndose

_-Ni completamente entregado a la batalla-_ahora era el turno de Will de estremecerse ante la mirada curiosa de los demás

—**Hija de Plutón, tú quizá puedas controlar las gemas y los metales, pero no controlas a los muertos.**

_-Ese es el poder del aliento de muerte-_menciono una sonriente Thalía

**Annabeth se levantó para controlarle con los brazos, pero Hazel le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.**

—**Escuchad, eidolones —dijo Hazel severamente—, no pertenecéis aquí. Puede que no aceptéis mis órdenes, pero sí lo hacéis de Piper. Obedecedla.**

**Se giró hacia Piper, con su expresión clara: Inténtalo de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo.**

**Piper reunió todo su valor. Miró directamente a Jason: justo en los ojos de esa cosa que le estaba controlando.**

—**Dejaréis esos cuerpos —repitió Piper, incluso con más fuerza.**

**La cara de Jason se endureció. Su frente estaba bañada con sudor.**

—**Nosotros… nosotros dejaremos estos cuerpos.**

—**Juraréis sobre el río Estigio que nunca volveréis a este barco —siguió Piper—, y que nunca volveréis a poseer a nadie de esta tripulación.**

**Leo y Percy sisearon, protestando.**

—**Prometeréis sobre el río Estigio —insistió Piper.**

**Hubo un momento de tensión: podía notar sus voluntades luchando contra la suya. Entonces los tres eidolones hablaron al unísono:**

—**Lo prometemos sobre el río Estigio.**

—**Estáis muertos —dijo Piper.**

—**Estamos muertos —coincidieron los tres.**

—**Ahora, marchaos.**

**Los tres chicos se derrumbaron. Percy dejó caer su cara encima de su pizza.**

—**¡Percy! —Annabeth le agarró.**

**Piper y Hazel cogieron los brazos de Jason mientras se caía de la silla.**

**Leo no tuvo tanta suerte. Se cayó hacia Frank, que no hizo ningún intento de cogerle. Leo se dio un golpe contra el suelo.**

Frank tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando noto la mirada molesta de Hazel por su falta de camaradería y también para evitar la mirada de Piper que parecía molesta por no ayudar a su amigo.

—**¡Au! —rugió.**

—**¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Hazel.**

**Leo se levantó. Tenía un trozo de espagueti con la forma de un 3 pegado a su frente.**

—**¿Ha funcionado?**

—**Ha funcionado —dijo Piper, sintiéndose lo bastante segura como para saber que estaba en lo cierto—. No creo que vuelvan.**

**Jason parpadeó.**

—**¿Eso significa que ya puedo dejar de tener heridas en la cabeza?**

_ -Puedo apostar que no es la última herida en la cabeza-_dijo Thalía mirando a su hermano

_-Ganaras-_fue la única respuesta de Jasón

**Piper rió, sacando todo su nerviosismo.**

—**Vamos, chico relámpago. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.**

**Piper y Jason pasearon por cubierta. Jason seguía un tanto grogui, pero Piper le animó a apoyarse en ella con un brazo. Leo cogió el timón, hablando con Festus a través del interfono; sabía por experiencia que debía darles un poco de espacio a Jason y a Piper. Desde que la televisión por satélite había vuelto, el entrenador Hedge estaba en su camarote disfrutando de una mezcla de artes marciales con combates en jaulas. El pegaso de Percy, Blackjack se había ido volando a algún lugar. Los otros semidioses estaban poniéndose cómodos para irse a dormir.**

**El Argo II iba hacia el este, volando a varios cientos de pies por encima del suelo. Debajo de ellos unas ciudades pequeñas pasaban como pequeñas islitas iluminadas en un mar de oscuridad.**

**Piper recordaba el último invierno, volando sobre Festus el dragón, por encima de la ciudad de Quebec. Nunca había visto nada más bonito, o haberse sentido tan feliz por tener los brazos de Jason a su alrededor, pero aquello era incluso mejor. La noche era cálida. El barco navegaba más suavemente que el dragón. Lo mejor de todo era que volaban alejándose del Campamento Júpiter tan rápido como podían. No importaba lo peligrosas que fueran las tierras ancestrales, Piper no podía esperar a ir allí. Esperaba que Jason tuviera razón de que los romanos no les seguirían a través del Atlántico.**

_-No te seguiremos-_mascullo Octavio_-no tenemos instinto suicida como ustedes_

**Jason se detuvo a mitad de cubierta y se inclinó por el pasamano. La luz de la luna convertía su pelo rubio en plateado.**

—**Gracias, Pipes —dijo—. Me has salvado de nuevo.**

**Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pensó en el día que habían caído por el Gran Cañón, la primera vez que había sabido que Jason podía controlar el aire. La había sujetado tan fuertemente, que podía sentir el pulso de su corazón. Entonces habían dejado de caer y habían flotado en medio del aire. El mejor novio del mundo.**

_-Annabeth seguramente te refutaría eso-_menciono Rachel_-Percy se convirtió en el mejor novio del mundo después de darle un super beso bajo el agua_

Los griegos se rieron ante el recuerdo. Thalía y Rachel no perdieron el gesto molesto que había hecho Reyna, pero decidieron ignorarlo por el momento.

**Quería besarle en aquél momento, pero algo se lo impidió.**

—**No sé si Percy volverá a confiar en mí más —dijo—. No después de que dejase que su caballo le dejara inconsciente.**

**Jason rió.**

—**No te preocupes por ello. Percy es un buen tipo, pero tengo la sensación de que necesita un golpe en la cabeza de vez en cuando.**

_-NO-_chillaron los griegos

_-qué…_-comenzó Frank antes de ser interrumpido

_-Percy ya está lo suficientemente loco, un golpe en la cabeza podría empeorarlo-_respondió Will a la pregunta sin formular

Los dioses no comentaron nada, hace un rato escucharon la lista de monstruos que Percy había enfrentado…si, definitivamente ya estaba lo suficientemente loco.

—**Podrías haberle matado.**

_-No hay forma de que eso ocurra-_negó Nico mirando fijamente a Piper quien se sonrojo ante la intensidad de su mirada

**La sonrisa de Jason desapareció.**

—**Ese no era yo.**

—**Pero casi te dejo —dijo Piper—. Cuando Gea dijo que tenía que elegir, yo vacilé y…**

**Parpadeó, maldiciéndose a ella misma por llorar.**

—**No seas tan dura contigo misma —dijo Jason—. Nos has salvado a ambos.**

—**Pero si dos de nuestra tripulación tienen que morir, un chico y una chica…**

—**No aceptaré eso. Vamos a detener a Gea. Nosotros siete, todos, volveremos vivos. Te lo juro.**

**Piper deseó que no hubiera jurado. La palabra le recordó a la Profecía de los Siete: "un juramento que mantener con el último aliento".**

**Por favor, pensó, esperando que su madre, la diosa del amor, pudiera escucharla. "No dejes que sea el último aliento de Jason. Si el amor significa algo, no te lo lleves"**

_-Cariño, aun cuando me gustaría afirmarte que no será su último aliento…no creo que esa parte de la profecía sea destinada a tu novio-_dijo Afrodita media pensativa

_-No lo era… _-murmuro Nico por lo bajo recordando la mirada decidida de Percy, lo que le dijo a Annabeth mientras se negaba a soltarla…Percy realmente tenia mala suerte con los juramentos

**En cuando hizo el deseo, se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo podría soportar ver a Annabeth sufrir aquel tipo de dolor si Percy moría? De hecho, todos habían pasado por muchas cosas. Incluso los dos chicos nuevos romanos, Hazel y Frank, a los que Piper conocía a penas, los consideraba de la familia. En el Campamento Júpiter, Percy había hablado de su viaje a Alaska, lo que sonaba más angustioso que nada a lo que Piper se había enfrentado. Y por la forma en la que Hazel y Frank habían intentado ayudarla durante el exorcismo, podía decir que eran buena gente y bastante valientes.**

—**La leyenda que Annabeth mencionó —dijo—, sobre la Marca de Atenea… ¿Por qué no querías hablar de ello?**

**Tenía miedo de que Jason le dijera que se callara, pero bajó la cabeza como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.**

—**Pipes, no sé qué es cierto y qué no. Esa leyenda… podría ser bastante peligrosa.**

—**¿Para quién?**

—**Para todos nosotros —dijo, con gravedad—. La historia habla de que los romanos robaron algo importante de los griegos, en la Antigüedad, cuando los romanos conquistaron las ciudades griegas.**

_-Era MUY importante-_mascullo molesta Atenea

**Piper esperó, pero Jason parecía tener los pensamientos perdidos.**

—**¿Qué robaron? —preguntó ella.**

—**No lo sé —dijo—. No estoy seguro de que nadie en la legión lo sepa. Pero según la historia, lo que robaron se lo llevaron a Roma y allí sigue escondido. Los hijos de Atenea, semidioses griegos, nos han odiado desde entonces. Siempre han enviado a sus hermanos en contra de los romanos. Como he dicho, no sé qué es cierto…**

—**¿Pero por qué no se lo cuentas a Annabeth? —preguntó Piper—. No va a odiarte de repente.**

**Él parecía tener problemas en centrarse.**

—**Espero que no. Pero la leyenda dice que los hijos de Atenea han estado buscando este objeto durante milenios. Cada generación, unos pocos son escogidos por la diosa para encontrarlo. Aparentemente, son llevados a Roma a través de alguna señal, la Marca de Atenea.**

—**Si Annabeth es una de esas buscadoras… deberíamos ayudarla.**

**Jason vaciló.**

—**Quizás. Cuando nos acerquemos a Roma, le contaré lo poco que sé. De verdad. Pero la historia, al menos por la forma en la que la he oído, dice que si los griegos encuentran lo que se les ha robado, nunca nos perdonarán. Destruirán la legión y Roma entera, de una vez para todas. Después de lo que Némesis le ha dicho a Leo, sobre lo de Roma siendo destruida en cinco días a partir de hoy…**

_-Se llevaron el orgullo griego-_mascullo nuevamente Atenea_-no pueden ser perdonados, nos denigraron y cazaron como animales, hicieron todo lo posible por eliminar a todos los semidioses griegos…_

_ -Atenea-_la regaño Deméter_-prometimos nunca más hablar de eso_

_-NOS DENIGRARON-_chillo la diosa de la sabiduría_-ME ALEJARON DE USTEDES, ME SEPARARON Y ABANDONARON A MI SUERTE. DURANTE AÑOS LOS BUSQUE Y CUANDO LOS ENCONTRE APENAS Y SE ME PERMITIA ESTAR CON USTEDES PORQUE CASI ME HABIAN CONVERTIDO EN UNA DIOSA MENOR-_siguió gritando

_-Oh cariño-_murmuro Deméter mientras la abrazaba _-¡shh! Ya paso, ya estas con nosotros, no te vas a volver a ir. Nadie te va a separar de nosotros, tus hermanos te buscaron durante mucho tiempo cielo, ya sabes, Apolo y Hermes se encargaron de que no te convirtieran en una diosa menor, ya todo está bien-_Deméter siguió susurrándole palabras de aliento a Atenea mientras la mecía y calmaba su llanto

_-Se llevaron algo de Atenea-_dijo Poseidón a los curiosos semidioses que no entendían nada_-Al llevárselo la separaron de nosotros, la dejaron casi al borde de la descoloración hasta que Apolo la encontró. Entre él y Hermes hicieron que sus hijos se sigan consagrando al lado romano de Atenea para que no desaparezca. Atenea paso al cuidado de Deméter porque Zeus ya no tenía tiempo para ella. _

**Piper estudió la cara de Jason. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más valiente que había conocido, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Aquella leyenda, la idea de que podría separar a su grupo y destruir una ciudad, le aterrorizaba por completo.**

**Piper se preguntó qué habría sido robado de los griegos que fuera tan importante. No podría imaginarse nada que podría volver vengativa a Annabeth de repente. **

_-Los romanos intentaron mandar a Atenea al olvido, eso es algo que no se perdona tan fácil-_murmuro Apolo mirando fijamente a su hermana que seguía en brazos de Deméter

**No podría imaginarse escogiendo la vida de un semidiós, y aquella mañana, en aquella carretera desértica, sólo por un momento, Gea la había tentado…**

—**Lo siento, de cualquier manera —dijo Jason.**

**Piper se secó la última lágrima de su cara.**

—**¿Lo sientes por qué? Fue el eidolón el que atacó…**

—**No sobre eso —la pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de Jason parecía tener un brillo blanco a la luz de la luna. Siempre le había encantado aquella cicatriz. La imperfección hacía su cara mucho más interesante.**

—**Fui un estúpido por pedirte que contactaras con Reyna —dijo—. No estaba pensando.**

_-Seguramente alguien te lo señalo-_dijo Thalía mirando con suspicacia a su hermano

—**Oh —Piper miró hacia las nubes por encima de ellos y se preguntó si su madre Afrodita, estaba influenciándole de alguna manera. Su disculpa parecía demasiado buena para ser cierta. "Pero no pares" pensó.**

—**De verdad, no pasa nada.**

—**Yo sólo… nunca pensé en Reyna de esa manera —dijo Jason—, por lo que no pensé en que te pudiera hacer sentir incómoda. No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, Pipes.**

—**Quería odiarla —admitió Piper—. Tenía demasiado miedo de que te quedaras en el Campamento Júpiter.**

**Jason parecía sorprendido.**

—**Eso no sucederá nunca. A no ser que vengas conmigo, te lo juro. **

_-Así que escoges a los griegos-_menciono Reyna_-hicimos bien en nombrar a otro Pretor_

_-Espero que el augur sea un buen Pretor, porque es el único que tendrán-_mascullo amenazante Clarisse

**Piper agarró su mano. Se las apañó para sonreír, pero estaba pensando: "Otro juramento. Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento". Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabía que debía de disfrutar aquél momento de relax con Jason. Pero mientras miraba por el barco, no podía evitar pensar en lo que le recordaba la oscuridad el agua oscura, como la habitación donde se ahogaban en la visión de la hoja de su daga.**

_-Y ya está-_dijo Hades

_-Yo leeré _-se ofreció Artemisa cogiendo el libro.

P&A

HOLAAAAA

Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero la universidad me consumió, lo que me recuerda…un consejo: Cuando su profesor les diga que harán grupos para presentar un trabajo al final del ciclo y que será él quien los escoja y que por esas cosas de la vida les toca con los más vagos, nunca pero NUNCA les crean cuando les digan que están avanzando sus partes. Porque un par de semanas antes de la fecha de entrega vayan y les pidan sus partes para unirlas todas, estos les dirán que no han hecho nada porque igual van a jalar el cuso y a ustedes les tocara hacer el trabajo de cuatro meses en 2 semanas ¬¬

Tuve que encomendarme a Atenea y ella no es exactamente mi diosa favorita. Felizmente ya lo termine lo presente y expuse -_- ahora solo me queda esperar a la calificación.

Por otro lado ya fui a ver el mar de los monstruos. Odio el doblaje pero no había sub. Y a mi amiga le daba flojera ir a otro cine. Solo diré que grite en partes que cambiaron y que Clarisse sigue siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos, tanto en el libro como en la película. Ohh y claro también diré que Chris Rodríguez está mejor que pan recién salido del horno ^p^

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar.

PD: La leyenda de Poseidón siendo entrenado en Rodas si es cierta, pero nadie la toma en cuenta debido a que Zeus es el Rey. También es cierto que Urano no hizo caso a la profecía que le decía que uno de sus hijos lo iba a derrocar.

PD2: Atenea, es decir, Minerva sí estuvo a punto de desaparecer y caer en el olvido durante el principio de Roma, porque nadie la tomaba enserio. Hasta que los seguidores de Apolo empezaron a venerarla para que los ayude con las artesanías y telares. Además de su sabiduría para que su creatividad mejorara.

Y eso es todo nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente cap. DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PERCY

byebye


	12. Chapter 13

Hola holas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo dedicado a **"maestro della fiamma oscura | jfuentes878" **por ayudarme a encontrar "El Hijo de Sobek" en español y pásame un genial blog donde puedo descargar muchos libros ^-^

P&A

_-Y ya está-_dijo Hades

_-Yo leeré -_se ofreció Artemisa cogiendo el libro

**PERCY XIII**

_-Los pensamientos de Percy-_murmuro Nico

_-Al fin podremos saber que rayos pasa por su cabeza-_comento una alegre Thalía

_-Podremos saber qué opina de nosotros-_dijo Frank sonriéndole a Hazel

_-Yo no puedo leer este capítulo-_dijo firmemente Artemisa para sorpresa de todos

_-¿Por qué no puedes leerlo?-_pregunto extrañado Hermes

_-Porqué son los pensamientos de un muchacho y los muchachos tienen la mente sucia-_se quejó Artemisa arrugando levemente la nariz, lo cual a ojos de Poseidón era una adorable rabieta ya que su sobrina había vuelto a aparentar los 12 años que normalmente tiene

_-Artemisa, creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermes y Apolo…no todos los niños tienen la mente sucia-_le dijo Deméter en un tono maternalmente dulce

_-Hey-_se quejó Apolo

_-Gracias tía Deméter, podemos sentir el cariño-_contesto sarcásticamente un ceñudo Hermes

_-Calma niños-_Hestia sonreía levemente mientras hablaba_-Querida podrías hacer una excepción por el hijo de Poseidón, tal vez nos dé una sorpresa_

_-está bien-_mascullo la diosa de la caza antes de seguir leyendo

**Nada de una pantalla de humo con olor a nugget de pollo. Percy quería que Leo inventara un gorro anti-sueños. **

_-¿Sería posible crear algo así?-_le pregunto Leo a su padre

_-Los sueños son el dominio de Morfeo e Hipnos, no creo que nos sea posible a menos que tengamos su colaboración…cosa que es poco probable-_respondió un pensativo Hefestos

**Aquella noche tuvo unas terribles pesadillas. Primero soñó que estaba de vuelta en Alaska en su misión buscando el águila de la legión. Estaba subiendo por una carretera de una montaña, pero en cuando salió del pavimento, fue tragado por una ciénaga, cieno pantanoso, lo había llamado Hazel. Se vio a sí mismo asfixiándose en el barro, incapaz de moverse, ver o respirar. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió qué era ahogarse.**

_-Oh-_susurro Hazel_-parece que le ha afectado más de lo que nos dijo_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_pregunto Thalía_-¿Qué le ha afectado?_

_-Estoy casi seguro que lo va a mencionar, si no lo hace les diremos-_respondió Frank

"**Es sólo un sueño", se dijo a sí mismo, "Me despertaré".**

**Pero aquello no lo hizo menos terrorífico. Percy nunca había tenido miedo del agua. Era el elemento de su padre. Pero desde su experiencia en el cieno, había desarrollado un miedo que no dejaba de hacerle sudar la gota fría. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero incluso se había sentido nervioso por tener que meterse en el agua. Sabía que era una tontería. No podría ahogarse. Pero también sospechaba que si no controlaba el miedo, comenzaría a controlarle a él.**

_-Quedo atrapado en el cieno-_Poseidón más que preguntar estaba afirmando

_-Sí señor-_le confirmo Hazel

_-Eso podría hacer que no vuelva a estar bajo el agua-_comento Hades

_-Pero el mocoso se ha dado cuenta de su problema-_siguió Ares_-sabe que si no lo supera el miedo lo controlara. Realmente no creo que se deje ganar, él va a luchar contra eso-_aseguro convencido

**Pensó en su amiga Thalía,**

_-¡Aww, tan dulce…pensando en su querida prima!-_arrullo Afrodita mientras Thalía hinchaba el pecho con orgullo notando las miradas de muerte que le dirigían los demás griegos

**Que tenía miedo de las alturas aunque fuera la hija del dios del cielo.**

_-Cerebro de algas, te dije que era un secreto-_mascullo Thalía

_-¿Le tienes pánico a las alturas?-_cuestiono Atenea_-eso no debería ser posible_

_-Pues si es posible, siempre le he tenido miedo a las alturas_

_-Eso es culpa de Zeus-_dijo Deméter_-a diferencia de Hades o Poseidón, Zeus no les inspira seguridad a sus hijos_

_-Pero…Jasón si puede volar-_dijo un dudoso Leo

_-Eso se debe a que es romano-_Poseidón parecía meditar lo que estaba diciendo_-al ser romano fue entrenado por Lupa para convertirse en Pretor…como Pretor no puede tener miedo al dominio de su padre…quiera o no él tenía que aprender a controlar el viento para volar-_soltando un suspiro continuo_-a diferencia de los griegos, los romanos no permiten debilidades…son como los Espartanos, si no sirven no luchan…los griegos por otro lado no son obligados a luchar, ustedes luchan porque quieren hacerlo no porque estén obligados a hacerlo_

_-Por eso somos mejores guerreros-_murmuro sin poder contenerse Reyna

_-Enserio crees eso princesa-_dijo Clarisse_-hasta donde recuerdo, ustedes estaban siendo aniquilados-_termino en un tono falsamente dulce

_-A diferencia de ustedes nosotros estamos preparados para morir luchando-_refuto la hija de Belona

_-Otra cosa que nos diferencia es que mientras que ustedes le abren los brazos a la muerte en una lucha, nosotros seguimos hasta el final y aun estando al borde le decimos solo una cosa a la muerte…_

_-No hoy-_corearon Clarisse, Thalía, Nico, Will, Rachel y Leo

_-Hey tío Hades, creo que no quieren irse contigo-_Apolo intento aligerar el ambiente lográndolo levemente

**Su hermano, Jasón, podía volar controlando los vientos. Thalía no podía, quizá porque tuviera demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. **

_-Él tiene razón…el miedo que le has tenido a tu padre todo este tiempo te ha impedido alcanzar el máximo de tus poderes-_Poseidón miraba fijamente a Thalía_-ahora que ya no está…podrás controlarlos sin temor, no tienes que preocuparte yo y tus hermanos podemos enseñarte a controlarlos-_le dijo sonriéndole

Thalía le devolvió la sonrisa al dios del mar, sin pensarlo lo abrazo y se acurruco a su lado…después de todo seguía siendo una niña, una que se había visto forzada a crecer por culpa de una madre abandonada al alcohol, un padre que no le dedico más que una mirada y una guerra en la que no quería participar…pero ahora, por primera vez sentía que podía ser lo que era...una niña. Atrás quedaron los días en los que tenía que cuidar de su madre y de su hermano para que no mueran, atrás quedaron los días en los que correr era la única forma de sobrevivir, atrás quedaron los días en los que cuidar de Luke y Annabeth era todo lo que hacía…ya no tenía que seguir actuando como adulta, ya no tenía que cuidar de los demás. Percy había sido el primero que se hizo cargo de ella, el primero que a pesar de las peleas que tenían la cuidaba y no esperaba que ella se salve solo por ser hija de Zeus. Ahora Poseidón era quien se haría cargo de ella…ahora simplemente tenía que preocuparse por ser Thalía, no la hija de Zeus, no la teniente de las cazadoras…simplemente Thalía.

**Si Percy comenzaba a creer que podría ahogarse…El cieno presionó contra su pecho. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder.**

"**Deja de tener miedo" se dijo a sí mismo, "esto no es real".**

_-Él…es muy consciente de que se trata de un sueño-_murmuro para sí Apolo

**Justo cuando no podía respirar más, el sueño cambió. Estaba de pie en un espacio gigantesco y sombrío como un garaje subterráneo. Hileras de pilares de piedra iban en todas direcciones, sujetando el techo a unos siete metros de altura. Unos braseros iluminaban el techo con una tétrica luz roja.**

_-Las luces rojas siempre hacen que la escena se vea aún más tétrica_-menciono Leo reprimiendo un escalofrío

**Percy no podía ver demasiado lejos en las sombras, pero colgando del techo había sistemas de poleas, sacos de arena e hileras de focos de teatro apagados. Amontonados por la cámara había cajas de madera etiquetadas con "ATREZZO", "ARMAS", y "TRAJES". Uno decía: "SURTIDO DE LANZAMISILES".**

_-Sería interesante mirar que hay en ese surtido-_murmuro Ares sonriendo mientras su hijo lo miraba incrédulo y su hija le daba toda la razón…ahh! Las diferencias de los griegos y romanos

**Percy oía maquinaría funcionar en la oscuridad, unos engranajes gigantescos girando y la presión del vapor sonando por entre las tuberías. Entonces vio al gigante… o al menos Percy supuso que era un gigante.**

_-¿Cómo no va a estar seguro de que es un gigante? Es decir, son muy altos y grandes ¿no?-_pregunto Rachel

_-Efectivamente Rach, pero estamos hablando de Percy. De él podemos esperar lo que sea-_le respondió Will

_-Aun cuando puedas ver a través de la niebla sigues siendo una mortal…no diferenciarías a un gigante de uno que no lo es, después de todo no todos los gigantes son igual de altos y grandes-_le dijo Octavio con el único propósito de fastidiar a la Oráculo y provocar al griego hijo de Apolo

_-Hey, dame más crédito-_se quejó Rachel-_después de todo, esta mortal golpeo al señor del tiempo con un cepillo para cabello_

_-Le dio justo en el ojo-_afirmo Nico sonriendoa un Octavio que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir

**Medía unos tres metros y medio (una altura respetable por un cíclope, pero sólo la mitad de alto que los demás gigantes contra los que Percy se había enfrentado).**

_-Cuantos gigantes puede haberse enfrentado-_mascullo Poseidón_-¿por qué rayos no lo estoy ocultando en una cueva submarina?_

_-Seguramente porque aprendiste la lección con Teseo-_comento Deméter_-nunca lograbas que se quedara dentro de la cueva y estoy segura de que Percy también se las ingeniaría para salir e ir en ayuda de sus amigos_

_-Solo a mí me tocan hijos así-_gimió frustrado el nuevo rey de los dioses

**También parecía más humano que el resto de los gigantes, sin las patas de dragón de sus familiares más grandes. Aún así, su pelo morado estaba peinado en una coleta de rastas, llenas de monedas de plata y oro, por lo que Percy supuso que las rastas serían la última moda entre los gigantes. **

_-Las rastas están totalmente pasada de modas-_mascullo Piper

_-Pero deben ser el boom de los gigantes-_le contesto sonriente Thalía

**También tenía una lanza de casi tres metros atada a su espalda, también un arma muy común entre gigantes.**

_-Genial-_mascullo Hades _-Poseidón va a envejecer más rápido si su hijo sigue hablando así_

**Vestía una gigantesca túnica negra de cuello alto que Percy había visto antes, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros de cuero con unas puntas tan largas y giradas que podrían haber sido unas babuchas. Se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de una plataforma elevada, examinando un jarrón de bronce del tamaño de Percy.**

_-¿Un jarrón de bronce?-_pregunto Hermes dándole una mirada a Artemisa y a Ares quienes también parecían interesados en el jarrón

—**No, no, no —murmuraba el gigante para sí mismo—. ¿Dónde está la salpicadura? ¿Dónde está el valor? —gritó hacia la oscuridad—. ¡Otis!**

**Percy oyó algo removerse en la lejanía. Otro gigante apareció de entre las sombras. Vestía el mismo traje oscuro, justo con los mismos zapatos rizados. La única diferencia entre los dos gigantes era que el pelo del segundo era verde y no morado.**

_-Parece que se trata de tus gemelos amigos-_le dijo Atenea a Dionisio ocasionando que sus otros hermanos se rieran

_-Querida hermana, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de mis gemelos-_respondió el dios del vino con diversión oculta al ver el sonrojo de la diosa de la sabiduría

_-NO QUISE DECIR ESO-_chillo en respuesta Atenea

_-Les dije que los muchachos tenían la mente sucia-_murmuro por lo bajo Artemisa antes de seguir leyendo

**El primer gigante maldijo:**

—**Oto, ¿por qué me haces lo mismo cada día? Te dije que yo iba a llevar el traje negro con cuello alto hoy. ¡No podías vestir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el traje negro de cuello alto!**

**Oto parpadeó como si se acabara de despertar.**

—**¡Creía que hoy ibas a vestir la toga amarilla!**

—**¡Eso fue ayer! ¡Cuando apareciste con la toga amarilla!**

—**Oh, claro. Lo siento, Efi.**

_-Yo creo que los hermanos se ven adorables cuando se visten igual -_dijo una sonriente Afrodita mientras recibía miradas extrañadas de todos los demás

**Su hermano gruñó. Tenían que ser gemelos, porque sus caras eran idénticamente feas.**

—**Y no me llames Efi —pidió Efi—. Llámame Efíaltes, que para algo es mi nombre. ¡O puedes usar mi nombre artístico! ¡El gran F!**

_-F de fiasco-_mascullo Nico

**Oto hizo una mueca.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme ese nombre artístico.**

—**¡Da igual! Es perfecto. Ahora, ¿cómo van las preparaciones?**

—**Bien —Oto no sonaba demasiado entusiasmado—. Los tigres devoradores de hombres, las cuchillas pendulares… Aunque sigo creyendo que unas cuantas bailarinas lo arreglarían todo.**

_-¿Bailarinas?-pregunto Rachel_

_-Nos van a matar al ritmo del cancan-_dijo Thalía

_-Es…una imagen perturbadora…_

_ -Ya dejen de decir tonterías-_las corto Clarisse

—**¡Bailarinas no! —le espetó Efíaltes—. Y esta cosa—señaló hacia el jarrón de bronce, disgustado—. ¿Qué hace? No es emocionante.**

_-Es un jarrón, no hace gran cosa-_dijo Will

—**Pero es el punto central del espectáculo. Él muere a no ser que los otros le rescaten. Y si llegan siguiendo el horario…**

_-¡Por los dioses!-_exclamo Rachelmirando a Nico totalmente preocupada, al parecer era la única que había unido lo dicho lo Némesis con lo que ocurría

—**¡Oh, más les vale! —dijo Efíaltes—. El primero de julio, las calendas de julio, ¡dedicadas a Juno! Es entonces cuando Madre quiere destruir a esos estúpidos semidioses y hacerlo justo en los morros de Juno. Además, ¡no voy a pagar un día de más por esos gladiadores fantasma!**

—**Bueno, cuando, todos mueran —dijo Oto—, comenzaremos la destrucción de Roma. Justo como quiere Madre. Será genial. La multitud nos adorará. Los fantasmas romanos adoran este tipo de cosas.**

_-Realmente, no creo que los fantasmas romanos adoren ver como destruyen roma-_dijo Apolo aun medio inquieto por el sueño…como si esperara que pasara algo

**Efiales parecía no estar convencido del todo.**

—**Pero el jarrón se queda aquí así. ¿No podríamos ponerlo encima de una hoguera, o disolverlo en un charco de ácido o algo?**

—**Le necesitamos con vida unos pocos días más —le recordó Oto a su hermano— De otra forma, los siete no irán a por el cebo y correrán a salvarle.**

—**Supongo. Aún así me gustarían unos cuantos gritos más. Esta muerte lenta es aburrida. Ah, bueno, ¿qué pasa con nuestra amiga talentosa? ¿Está preparada para recibir a su visita?**

_-¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga?-_pregunto Atenea pero no recibió respuesta

**Oto puso cara de pocos amigos.**

—**De verdad, no me gusta hablar con ella. Me pone nervioso.**

—**¿Pero está preparada?**

—**Sí —dijo Oto, a regañadientes—. Lleva lista durante siglos. Nadie se llevará esa estatua.**

_-La estatua-_susurro Atenea sin poder creer que se refirieran a ESA estatua

_-Tranquila cariño-_la calmo Deméter-_si se trata de eso podremos averiguar donde esta y luego ir a buscarla_

Atenea la miro esperanzada sintiéndose reconfortada en los brazos de su tía.

—**Excelente —Efíaltes se frotó las manos—. Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad, hermano mío.**

—**Eso es lo que dijiste en nuestro último golpe —murmuró Oto—. Estuve colgando de un bloque de hielo por encima del río Lete durante seis meses, y ni siquiera conseguimos la atención de los medios.**

—**¡Esto es distinto! —insistió Efíaltes—. ¡Iniciaremos un nuevo tipo de entretenimiento! Si Madre está contenta con nosotros, ¡podremos fabricar nuestro propio billete hacia la fama!**

_-Claro, destruir el mundo es como un trampolín a la fama-_mascullo sarcásticamente Clarisse

—**Si tú lo dices —suspiró Oto—. Aunque sigo pensando que esos disfraces de bailarina del Lago de los cisnes querían geniales…**

_-¡Que nadie se atreva a imaginar a mi hijo con un traje así!-_se apresuró en decir Ares

_-Sabes papá estoy seguro de que nadie estaba imaginando eso-_se quejó Frank

_-Te han imaginado como cazadora y corriendo por un prado de flores…¿crees que no te imaginarían como bailarina del lago de los cisnes?-_le pregunto un serio dios de la guerra

_-Todo es culpa del arco-_dijo Clarisse con toda la seguridad del mundo

_-No es culpa del arco-_refuto Frank

_-Si lo es-_insistieron Clarisse y Ares para consternación de Frank

—**¡Nada de ballet!**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Ven —dijo Efíaltes—. Vamos a ver a esos tigres. ¡Asegurémonos de que siguen hambrientos!**

**Los gigantes desaparecieron entre las tinieblas y Percy se giró hacia el jarrón. "Necesito ver su interior" pensó.**

**Forzó a su sueño a ir hacia adelante, justo hacia la superficie del jarrón.**

_-No es posible que pueda hacer eso-_menciono Apolo

_-¿por qué no?-_pregunto Rachel_-Yo a veces puedo forzar mis sueños a que me muestren partes específicas y sé que todos sus hijos también pueden hacer eso_

_-Yo también puedo hacerlo-_comento Octavio

_-Eso es porqué ustedes son mi Oráculo, mi legado y mis hijos. Yo soy el dios de la profecía, por eso ustedes pueden tener ese tipo de control cuando están teniendo algún sueño premonitorio o un típico sueño semidiós-_explico Apolo

**Entonces la atravesó. El aire en la jarra olía a vino rancio y metal oxidado. **

_-No es posible-_menciona un incrédulo Apolo_-no solo lo atravesó sino que también detecta el olor…¿podría ser?-_se cuestiona aun dudando

_-Qué cosa Apolo, qué podría ser-_dice Poseidón quien al igual que el resto de los dioses está sorprendido por lo que Percy había logrado

_-A lo mejor es algún legado mío, esa sería la única posibilidad de que pueda hacer lo que ha hecho-_Apolo siguió murmurando por lo bajo todas las posibilidades que habían de que Percy fuer algún legado suyo

**La única luz que había era el suave brillo morado de una espada oscura, su hoja de acero estigio estaba apoyada a uno de los lados del contenedor. Acurrucado a su lado había un chico con aspecto desalentado vestido con tejanos hechos jirones, una camiseta negra y una vieja chaqueta de aviador. En su mano derecha, un anillo de plata con forma de calavera brillaba en la oscuridad.**

—**Nico —le llamó Percy. Pero el hijo de Hades no podía oírle.**

Hades miro analíticamente a su hijo, solo existe una forma en que podría haber sobrevivido a ese encierro y no podía evitar rogar a los dioses (algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que él era un dios) porque su hijo no haya optado por cometer esa locura.

**El contenedor estaba completamente sellado. El aire se estaba volviendo venenoso. Los ojos de Nico estaban cerrados, respirando ligeramente. Parecía estar meditando. Su cara era pálida y estaba más delgado de lo que Percy recordaba.**

**En uno de los lados del jarrón, parecía como si Nico hubiera hecho tres marcas con su espada, ¿quizá fueran los tres días que llevaba allí encerrado? Parecía imposible que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo allí sin haberse asfixiado. Incluso en su sueño, Percy comenzaba a sentirse aterrorizado, respirando a bocanadas para conseguir más oxígeno.**

_-No debería ser capaz de sentir la asfixia en un sueño-_murmuro Apolo

_-Percy no debería ser capaz de muchas cosas, pero siempre termina siéndolo-_dijo Will tranquilamente. Percy había pasado en tiempo suficiente en el hospital como para formar una buena relación de hermandad con él y Will tenía que admitir que a pesar de que Thalía era la hija del rey (bueno del quien fue el rey) era Percy a quien todos seguían firmemente, cosa que nunca paso con Thalía.

**Entonces vio algo a los pies de Nico, una pequeña colección de objetos brillantes no más grandes que unos dientes de leche. Semillas, se dio cuenta Percy. Eran semillas de granada. Tres habían sido comidas y escupidas. Aún quedaban cinco metidas en su pulpa rojo oscuro.**

_-¡Ocho!-_exclamo medio alterado Hades-_En nombre de todo lo sagrado júrame que no te comiste las ocho_

_-No puedo-_contesto Nico escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de Poseidón

_-Podrías haber muerto-_Hades se encamino hasta donde su hijo se estaba escondiendo_-estúpido mocoso, acaso no te dije que solo pueden comer un máximo de cinco semillas y solo si es de vida o muerte_

_-Bien…estoy encerrado en un jarrón sirviendo de cebo, creo que si es un caso de vida o muerte-_Nico apenas y pudo reprimir un grito cuando su padre lo cogió del cuello de su casaca y lo arrastraba hasta el sitio de Apolo

_-Hazle un chequeo de energía-_demando el dios de la muerte

_-Tío Hades, le hice un chequeo cuando llego-_respondió un cauteloso Apolo_-solo necesita comer y dormir lo suficiente para recuperarse del todo-_se apresuró a añadir

Hades le agradeció a su sobrino antes de caminar hasta su trono y colocar a Nico en su regazo haciendo aparecer una gran fuente de frutas que lo obligo a comer.

Nico no sabía dónde esconderse, en realidad no podía esconderse, pero quería evitar las miradas divertidas, burlonas y extrañadas que estaba recibiendo de los otros semidioses. Nico tomo nota de que a ninguno de los dioses le parecía que su padre actuara extraño.

Aun así el hijo de Hades no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante la preocupación de su padre, no es como si lo fuera a decir en voz alta, pero las últimas personas que se habían preocupado así por él eran su amada hermana Bianca y Percy…cada vez que Nico se ponía difícil y trataba de ignorar los cuidados de su primo, Percy amablemente le recordaba que había limpiado todo un establo de caballos carnívoros para salvarlo además de también recordarle que todavía no le ha retorcido el cuello por engañarlo para ir a ver a su padre.

—**Nico —dijo Percy—, ¿qué es este lugar? Te salvaremos…**

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente Percy iba a salvarlo a pesar de que seguramente estaba enojado por no haberle dicho quién era cuando se vieron en el campo romano. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír mientras dejaba que su padre siguiera alimentándolo.

**La imagen desapareció y la voz de una chica susurró:**

—**Percy…**

_-Creo que ahora vienen los sueños interesante-_comento Hermes moviendo levemente sus cejas ante las sonrisas de Apolo y Ares

_-Si pasa algo así, no seguiré leyendo -_le dijo Artemisa a Poseidón

**Al principio, Percy creía que seguía soñando. Cuando perdió su memoria, se había pasado semanas soñando con Annabeth, la única persona que recordaba de su pasado. Mientras sus ojos se abrían y su visión se aclaraba, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de verdad allí.**

_-¡Oh! La pequeña Annabeth ha ido a despertar a su novio-_canturreo Afrodita

_-Seguramente quiere aprovechar ese tiempo a solas-_comento Apolo sonriéndole a una enfurecida Atenea

**Estaba de pie ante su litera, sonriéndole. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos grises color tormenta tenían un brillo de diversión. Recordaba su primer día en el Campamento Mestizo, cinco años atrás, cuando se había despertado de haber estado inconsciente y se encontró a Annabeth delante de él. Le había dicho: "Babeas cuando duermes".**

**Era así de romántica.**

_-Tan dulce-_arrullo nuevamente Afrodita sin perderse la mueca molesta que tenía Reyna

—**¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Hemos llegado?**

—**No —dijo, en voz baja—. Es medianoche.**

_-Así que fue Annabeth quien busco a Percy-_comento Piper

_-Nuestra inocente Annie no parece ser tan inocente-_le siguió Thalía

_-¿Inocente?-_se burló Clarisse dándole una mirada a Reyna_-olvidas que fue Annabeth quien se llevó a Prisi bajo tierra por un largo tiempo_

_-Sin contar que se tornaba posesiva cada vez que una chica, especialmente yo, se le acercaba-_menciono Rachel al darse cuenta que tanto Thalía como Clarisse parecían querer provocar a la romana

—**Entonces…—se le aceleró el corazón a Percy. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, en la cama. Probablemente había estado babeando, o al menos haciendo ruiditos extraños. No había duda de que tenía un severo caso de pelo-almohada (des peinadísimo) y su aliento no olía demasiado bien—. ¿Te has colado en mi camarote?**

_-Realmente le ha preguntado eso-_se rio Hermes_-mi querido hermano creo que debemos darle algunas clases a nuestro pequeño primo-_le dijo inocentemente al dios de sol quien asintió con solemnidad para gracia de los demás

**Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Percy, tendrás diecisiete en dos meses. No me dirás que puedes estar preocupado por tener problemas con el entrenador Hedge.**

_-Aja, Annabeth quiere llevar a Percy por el camino del mal-_canturreo Rachel

_-El pobre Percy terminara yendo sin darse cuenta-_Thalía aumento su sonrisa al notar como Reyna apretaba cada vez más fuerte sus manos.

—**¿Has visto a su bate de béisbol?**

_-Un bate de béisbol es en lo último que debe preocuparse-_comento oscuramente Atenea

—**Además, Sesos de Alga, se me acaba de ocurrir que deberíamos ir a dar un paseo. No hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para estar solos. Quiero enseñarte algo, mi lugar preferido en el barco.**

**El pulso de Percy seguía acelerado, pero no era por el miedo de meterse en problemas.**

_-Podremos descubrir si Percy tienen los mismos instintos seductores de Poseidón-_comento distraídamente Deméter

Poseidón le sonrió a su hermana, pero aun así no creía que su hijo sea tan avezado como él. Algo le decía que su hijo no era exactamente consiente del gran poder de seducción que posee solo con ser su hijo. Después de todo, los hijos del mar siempre han tenido un carisma seductor que envuelve a la presa deseada. Tritón y Teseo eran las pruebas vivientes de eso, incluso Orión logro cautivar a la más necia de sus sobrinas…aunque al final no todo resulto bien.

—**Puedo, ya sabes, ¿lavarme los dientes primero?**

—**Será mejor —dijo Annabeth—. Porque no te voy a besar hasta que lo hagas. Y péinate el pelo mientras te los lavas.**

_-Bueno Annie ya aseguro que abra besos-_comento un risueño Leo

_-No creo que sirviera de algo que Percy se peinara-_dijo Frank_-cuando los encontré ambos estaban muy despeinados_

Nico miraba extrañado las sonrisas que tenían todos los hombres de la sala. Él realmente no entendía cuál era el problema, Percy siempre que podía andaba besando a Annabeth y ambos más de una vez han estado solos. Nico no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo. Los dioses pertenecieron a Grecia, la cultura más sexual que podía existir, mientras que los demás semidioses pertenecen al siglo XX, donde la libertad sexual está cada vez más cerca de parecerse a la antigua Grecia (no en vano se compara mucho a la juventud de ahora con Sodoma y Gomorra, que si bien no tienen nada que ver con Grecia, el sentido que le dan es el mismo).

Hazel, a diferencia de su hermano, no ha estado tan alejada de las nuevas tendencias. Por eso se abanica maniáticamente la cara para evitar el rubor que se estaba adueñando de ella. Aun así ella no esta tan segura de sí el calor que siente es por lo que sus amigos podrían haber hecho o por la imagen mental que estaba teniendo de Percy. Realmente nunca debió aceptar el dormir en la misma habitación de Piper y Afrodita.

**Para ser un trirreme, el barco era enorme, pero aún así era muy acogedor para Percy, como el edificio de dormitorios de la Academia Yancy, o cualquiera de los internados en los que había estado y de los que había sido expulsado. Annabeth y él bajaron de puntillas a la segunda cubierta, la cual Percy no había explorado excepto la enfermería.**

**Le llevó hasta la sala de motores, que parecía bastante peligrosa, como una jungla mecanizada, con tubos, pistones y tuberías saliendo de una esfera central de bronce. Los cables parecían unos fideos gigantes metálicos serpenteando por todo el suelo hacia las paredes.**

_-Está comparando los cables con gigantescos fideos metálicos-_pregunto Jasón

_-Serpenteando del suelo a las pareces, no olvides eso-_dijo Will sonriendo

—**¿Cómo funciona esta cosa? —preguntó Percy.**

—**Ni idea —dijo Annabeth—. Soy la única además de Leo que puede hacerlo funcionar.**

—**Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo.**

—**Debería estar correcto. Sólo ha estado a punto de explotar una vez.**

—**Bromas, espero.**

_-En realidad fueron un par de veces, pero no creí que fuera necesario que lo supieran-_murmuro Leo ante la mirada inquisidora de los demás miembros de la tripulación

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Vamos.**

**Se hicieron paso a través de las bodegas y la armería. En la popa del barco, pasaron bajo unas puertas dobles de madera que llevaban hasta un gran establo. La habitación olía a heno fresco y mantas de lana. Alineados a la izquierda había tres compartimentos para caballos vacíos como los que usaban para los pegasos en el campamento. A la derecha habían dos cajas vacías lo suficientemente grandes como para grandes animales de zoológico. **

**En el centro de la habitación había un panel de siete metros para ver a través. Debajo de ellos, el paisaje nocturno pasaba volando, kilómetros de campos oscuros atravesados con autopistas iluminadas como las líneas de una telaraña.**

—**¿Un barco con el fondo de cristal? —preguntó Percy.**

_-Más creíble que un yate con calabozos-_dijo Leo

_-Percy no es el único con ideas raras-_le susurro Thalía a Jasón

**Annabeth agarró una de las mantas del compartimento más cercano y la extendió por el cristal.**

—**Siéntate conmigo.**

**Se relajaron en la manta como si estuvieran teniendo un picnic, y miraban el mundo pasar por debajo de ellos.**

—**Leo construyó los establos para que los pegasos pudieran ir y venir fácilmente—dijo Annabeth—. Lo único que no se dio cuenta de que los pegasos prefirieran pastar libres, por lo que los establos siempre están vacíos.**

**Percy se preguntó dónde estaría Blackjack, volando por los cielos en algún lugar, con suerte siguiéndoles el rumbo. La cabeza de Percy seguía un tanto dolorida por el golpe de la pezuña de Blackjack, pero no se la guardaba al caballo.**

_-Obviamente no se enojaría con su caballo-_mascullo divertido Will ante la mirada avergonzada de Piper

—**¿A qué te refieres, con ir y venir fácilmente? —preguntó—. ¿No querrá que los pegasos tengan que atravesar dos cubiertas con las escaleras y todo?**

**Annabeth golpeó sus nudillos contra el cristal.**

—**Estas son las puertas de carga, como en un bombardero.**

**Percy tragó saliva.**

—**¿Entonces estás diciendo que estamos sentados en unas puertas? ¿Qué pasaría si se abrieran?**

—**Supongo que haríamos caída libre sin paracaídas. Pero no se abrirá. Espero.**

—**Genial.**

_-¿Tiene que ser tan sarcástico todo el tiempo?-_pregunto Octavio

_-Percy es el rey del sarcasmo-_contesto Nico_-no te lo dijeron tus ositos de peluche cuando los destripaste_

_-La lectura del augur no funciona así, es un arte el interpretar las profecías de los dioses-_continuo Octavio en un tono catedrático-_no es como si los dioses digan su deseo de manera directa, siempre hay que interpretar lo que quieren decir_

_-En serio-_se burló Nico _-que te parece: "Vayan a Alaska, liberen a Tánatos o mueran"_

_-Esa fue un excepción-_chillo el augur

**Annabeth se rió.**

—**¿Sabes por qué me gusta estar aquí? No es sólo por la vista. ¿A qué te recuerda este lugar?**

**Percy miró a su alrededor: las cajas y los establos, la lámpara de bronce celestial colgando del techo, el olor a heno, y por supuesto, Annabeth sentada a su lado, con su cara blanquecina y hermosa con la luz de la luna.**

—**Aquél camión zoológico —dijo Percy—. El que cogimos en Las Vegas.**

_-LA VEGAS-_chillo Apolo_-los niños crecen cada vez más rápido_

_-¿Por qué fueron el un camión de zoológico?-_pregunto Atenea

_-Búsqueda-_le limitaron a responder los semidioses griegos

**Su sonrisa le dijo que había acertado.**

—**Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Percy—. Estábamos débiles, luchando para atravesar el país para encontrar aquél estúpido relámpago celestial, atrapados en aquél camión con un puñado de animales maltratados. ¿Cómo puedes echar de menos eso?**

_-Recuperar…el relámpago celestial-_murmuro Atenea sorprendida

_-Robaron el arma de Zeus-_Hades estaba igual que sorprendido

_-Ese fue el inicio de todo-_respondió Will_-Zeus acuso a Percy de haberlo robado para el sr. Poseidón, él tuvo que ir a recuperarlo de lo contrario lo hubieran carbonizado_

_-Pero…quién fue capaz de robar el arma de poder de Zeus-_interrogo Deméter

_-No fue solo el cerrojo, el casco de la oscuridad también fue robado-_continuo Clarisse_-Percy recién descubría que era un semidiós y ya estaba en una búsqueda_

_-Recién se enteraba-_cuestiono una horrorizada Hestia_-y aun así lo mandaron a una búsqueda, sin el entrenamiento necesario_

_-Entreno una semana-_comento Will-_en realidad todo fue planeado por Kronos, quiso que se pelearan entre ustedes para poder levantarse y alzarse_

_-Pero Percy demostró que es especial-_continuo Thalía sonriendo levemente_-aun sin el entrenamiento necesario pudo recuperar el rayo y el casco, los devolvió y hasta derroto a Ares quien estaba siendo controlado por Kronos_

Ares abrió enormemente los ojos ante lo dicho por Thalía. Él había sido controlado por Kronos…no podía ser posible, él era el dios de la guerra, no podía ser controlado por alguien que quiera controlar una guerra…

_-No es tan imposible Ares-_dijo Poseidón al darse cuenta del debate mental que debía tener su sobrino-_tú constantemente estas discutiendo con Zeus y Hera, Kronos debe haber aprovechado eso para influenciar en tus pensamientos de a poco hasta que tuvo el control total de ti. Control que se deshizo por alguna razón al ser derrotado por mi hijo_

_-Posiblemente sea porque siempre hemos sido aliados y no suelo ir en tu contra o en contra de tus hijos-_medito Ares_-aun así me cuesta creer que un chiquillo me derrotara sin tener el entrenamiento necesario_

_-Chiron dice que Percy es un guerrero natural-_dijo Thalía

_-Eso podría ser interesante, todas las batallas que podría tener con un natural…hace años que no nace un guerrero natural-_respondió Ares perdido en un mundo de luchas constantes

—**Porque, Sesos de Alga, fue la primera vez que hablamos de verdad, tú y yo. Te hablé de mi familia, y…—se sacó su collar del campamento, en el que había el anillo de su padre y las cuentas de colores por cada año en el Campamento Mestizo. Ahora había algo más en la cuerda de cuero: un pendiente de coral rojo que Percy le había dado cuando comenzaron a salir. Se lo había traído del palacio de su padre en el fondo del mar.**

_-Eso es…-_comenzó Atenea_-tierno_

_-Es tan dulce-_chillo Afrodita_-un trozo del palacio de su padre_

_-La prueba más sincera de amor-_arrullo Deméter

Octavio estaba dándose cuenta que Percy en realidad sería un excelente Pretor. No solo por los logros que ha tenido, ni porque sea un guerrero natural, sino porque demostraba una gran lealtad. Y la prueba más significativa era ese pendiente de coral. No solo era un símbolo de lo mucho que pueda querer a esa hija de Atenea, también significaba que él estaría siempre para ella. Y Octavio podría apostar su colección de peluches…ehh sus herramientas de trabajo, a que Percy sería un Pretor muy dedicado que estaría siempre dispuesto a defender Nueva Roma sin importar que.

—**Y —siguió Annabeth—, me recuerda a todo el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Teníamos doce, Percy. ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

—**No —admitió—. Así, ¿sabías si te gustaba en aquél momento?**

**Ella soltó una sonrisita.**

—**Te odié al principio. Me molestabas. Entonces te aguanté durante unos pocos años. Entonces…**

—**Vale, bien.**

**Se inclinó hacia él y le besó: un sonoro y rotundo beso sin nadie mirándole, sin romanos alrededor, sin sátiros gritones.**

Todos fingieron no oír el golpe sordo que se escuchó cuando Reyna estrello su puño con el suelo de mármol.

**Ella retrocedió.**

—**Te echaba de menos, Percy.**

**Percy quería decirle lo mismo, pero entonces le pareció un comentario sin importancia. Mientras había estado en el lado romano, se había mantenido vivo sólo manteniendo con vida el recuerdo de Annabeth. "Te echaba de menos" no definía aquello para nada.**

_-Eso es tan romántico-_suspiro soñadoramente Piper. Sin poder evitarlo Hazel y Thalía le dieron la razón. Clarisse gruño en aceptación.

**Recordó aquella noche, cuando Piper había forzado al eidolón a salir de su mente. Percy no había estado al tanto de su presencia hasta que había usado su hechizo oral. Después de que el eidolón se hubo ido, se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado un clavo ardiente de la frente. Entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon, su alma se sintió cómoda de estar ella sola en su cuerpo.**

**Estar sentado junto a Annabeth le hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Los pasados meses podrían haber sido uno de sus extraños sueños. **

Apolo arqueo una ceja con interés ante la mención de extraños sueños pero no dijo nada, más tarde podría ponerse a investigar y comprobar si era uno de sus legados o no.

**Los eventos en el Campamento Júpiter parecían tan difusos e irreales como aquella lucha contra**

**Jasón, cuando habían sido controlados por los eidolones. Aún así no se arrepentía del tiempo que había pasado en el Campamento Júpiter. Le había abierto los ojos de muchas maneras.**

Reyna no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia ante eso, tal vez aun había esperanza de que Percy decidiera quedarse en Nueva Roma como pretor, junto a todos los romanos…junto a ella.

—**Annabeth —dijo, vacilante—, en Nueva Roma, los semidioses pueden vivir sus vidas enteras en paz.**

**Su expresión se volvió en guardia:**

—**Reyna me lo explicó. Pero, Percy, tú perteneces al Campamento Mestizo. Esa otra vida…**

—**Lo sé —dijo Percy—. Pero mientras estaba allí, vi a tantos semidioses vivir sin miedo: niños ir al colegio, parejas casándose y formando familias. No hay nada como el Campamento Mestizo. Sigo pensando en que tú y yo… quizá algún día cuando esta guerra con los gigantes haya terminado…**

Y entonces los sueños de Reyna se derrumbaron nuevamente.

**Era difícil decirlo a la luz dorada, pero creyó ver a Annabeth sonrojarse:**

_-Eso suena muy íntimo, tal vez deberíamos saltearnos el resto de capitulo-_comento tímidamente Hazel

_-Bromeas-_exclamo Thalía-_tengo que saber la respuesta de Annabeth_

_-Thalía tiene razón, no todos los días puedes leer como tu mejor amigo se le propone a tu mejor amiga-_afirmo Rachel expectante ante lo que seguirá

—**Oh —dijo.**

_-Vaya, Prissi logro dejarla sin palabras-_se burló Clarisse

**Percy tuvo miedo de haber dicho demasiado. Quizá la había asustado con tantos sueños sobre el futuro. Ella era la buena con los planes. Percy se maldijo en silencio. Desde que conocía a Annabeth, se sentía como si entendiera muy pocas cosas sobre ella. Incluso después de haber estado saliendo con ella durante varios meses, su relación había sido siempre como algo delicado, como una escultura de cristal. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y romperlo.**

_-No debería sentirse así en una relación-_señalo Afrodita

_-Percy es muy bueno en muchas cosas, pero en ese sentido es demasiado tímido y denso-_contesto suavemente Rachel_-estuve alrededor de cuatro meses insinuándomele y no se dio cuenta hasta que lo bese_

_-Annabeth también tuvo que besarlo para que Percy se diera cuenta de que a ella le gustaba-_comento divertida Thalía

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Yo sólo… pensaba en eso para ir hacia adelante. Para darme esperanza. Olvida lo que he dicho…**

—**¡No! —dijo—. No, Percy. Dioses, eres tan dulce. Es sólo que… puede que hayamos quemado esa opción. Si no podemos arreglar las cosas con los romanos… bueno, los dos grupos de semidioses nunca podremos llevarnos bien. Es por eso por lo que los dioses nos mantienen separados. No sé si alguna vez pudiéramos pertenecer allí.**

_-Si Percy aceptara ser pretor podríamos hacer una excepción-_murmuro pensativo Octavio ignorando las miradas incrédulas que estaba recibiendo de los demás y la mirada dolida que Reyna le dio

**Percy no quería discutírselo, pero no podía dejar de tener esperanza. Era algo importante, no solo para Annabeth y para él, sino para todos los demás semidioses. Tenía que ser posible pertenecer a dos mundos distintos al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, eso era lo que es ser semidiós, sin pertenecer del todo al mundo mortal ni al monte Olimpo, pero intentando poner paz entre ambos lados.**

_-No solo pensaba en él y Annabeth-_murmuro un sorprendido Leo

_-Percy no pude evitar preocuparse por los demás-_contesto Will_-todos somos familia Leo, ve aceptando eso, Percy no abandona a la familia_

**Por desgracia, eso le llevó a pensar en los dioses, en la guerra a la que se enfrentaban, y en su sueño sobre Efíaltes y Oto.**

—**He tenido una pesadilla justo antes de despertarme —admitió.**

**Le dijo a Annabeth lo que había visto. Incluso las partes más turbulentas no parecieron preocuparle. Ladeó la cabeza con tristeza cuando describió el encarcelamiento de Nico en el jarrón de bronce. Puso una mirada furiosa cuando le dijo que los gigantes planeaban algún tipo de espectáculo para destruir a Roma que incluiría sus muertes dolorosas como la obertura.**

—**Nico es el cebo —murmuró—. Los ejércitos de Gea deben de haberlo capturado de alguna manera. Pero no sabemos exactamente dónde le mantienen cautivo.**

—**En algún lugar de Roma —dijo Percy—. Algún lugar bajo el suelo. Lo dijeron como si Nico tuviera unos pocos días de vida, pero no sé cómo ha podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin oxígeno.**

—**Cinco días más según Némesis —dijo Annabeth—. Las calendas de julio. Al menos ahora esa fecha límite tiene sentido.**

—**¿Qué es una calenda?**

**Annabeth sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de volver a su posición original, Percy siendo ignorante y ella explicando las cosas.**

_-El orgullo de Atenea-_mascullo Poseidón

_-Percy es inteligente y astuto pero no suele demostrarlo-_dijo Nico en defensa de su primo

—**Es el nombre romano para el primer día del mes. Es de ahí de dónde viene la palabra calendario. ¿Pero cómo ha podido Nico sobrevivir tanto tiempo? Se lo deberíamos decir a Hazel.**

—**¿Ahora?**

**Ella vaciló.**

—**No, puede esperar hasta mañana. No quiero molestarla con estas noticias en medio de la noche.**

—**Los gigantes mencionaron una estatua —repitió Percy—. Y algo acerca de una amiga talentosa que la estaba custodiando. Fuera quién fuera aquella amiga, le daba miedo a Oto. Y alguien que pueda asustar a un gigante…**

_-Eso definitivamente no es bueno para nosotros-_comento Thalía

Piper la miro, pero no dijo nada. Aun le es difícil hablar de ello. Ella solo puede rogar porque falte mucho, mucho más para llegar al final…

**Annabeth miró por una autopista que serpenteaba por entre las colinas.**

—**Percy, ¿has visto últimamente a Poseidón? ¿O has tenido alguna señal suya?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**No desde hace… guau. Supongo que ni he pensado en ello. No desde el final de la Titanomaquia. Le vi en el Campamento Mestizo, pero fue el pasado agosto —le recorrió una oleada de miedo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto a Atenea?**

_-Estúpido Zeus-_gruño Poseidón

_-¿Cómo habrá logrado que el tío Poseidón le haga caso?-_le pregunto Hermes a Ares recibiendo una mirada igual de extrañada de su hermano, después de todo, Poseidón de caracterizaba por casi nunca obedecer a Zeus

**Esquivó su mirada.**

—**Hace unas semanas —admitió—. No… no fue bien. No parecía ella misma. Quizá sea la esquizofrenia griega/romana de la que hablaba Némesis. No estoy segura. Dijo cosas bastante dolorosas. Dijo que la había fallado.**

—**¿Fallado? —Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Annabeth era la perfecta hija semidiosa. Era todo lo que podría ser una hija de Atenea—. ¿Cómo podrías…?**

—**No lo sé —dijo, tristemente—. A parte de eso, he estado teniendo pesadillas por mi cuenta. No tienen mucho más sentido que las tuyas.**

Atenea miro al piso con culpa, su hija estaba metida en una búsqueda infernal porque no pudo evitar la esquizofrenia grecorromana. Levemente se acurruco en los brazos de Apolo quien se le acercó para darle consuelo. El dios del sol podía ser infantil y mimoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle consuelo.

**Percy esperó, pero Annabeth no compartió más detalles. Quería hacerla sentirse mejor y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero sabía que no podía. Quería arreglar todo entre ellos para que pudieran tener un final feliz. Después de todos aquellos años, incluso los dioses más crueles tendrían que admitir que se lo merecían. Pero tenía una extraña sensación de que no había nada que pudiera ayudar a Annabeth en aquel momento, nada más que estar allí. "La hija de la sabiduría anda sola".**

**Se sintió atrapado e inútil igual que cuando se hundió en el ceno. **

**Annabeth se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa.**

—**Pedazo de evento romántico, ¿no? No más noticias hasta mañana —le besó de nuevo—. Ya nos la apañaremos. Te tengo de vuelta. Por ahora, eso es todo lo que me importa.**

—**Correcto —dijo Percy—. Nada más de hablar sobre Gea acercándose, Nico estando capturado, el mundo acabando, los gigantes…**

—**Cállate, sesos de alga —le ordenó—. Abrázame.**

**Estuvieron allí sentados, disfrutando del calor del otro. Antes de que Percy se diera cuenta, el sonido del motor del barco, la tenue luz y la acogedora sensación de estar con Annabeth, le hizo sentirse los párpados más pesados, y se durmió. Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol atravesaba el suelo de cristal y la voz de un ****chico dijo:**

—**Oh, estáis metidos en problemas…**

_-Y eso es todo-_dijo una aliviada Artemisa

_-Así que al final no pasó nada-_comento Leo_-Frank lo hiciste ver como si de verdad hubiera pasado algo-_se quejó al hijo de Marte

_-Creí que había pasado algo-_se defendió Frank

_-Frank-_lo reprendió Hazel_-no debiste acusarlos sin pruebas, el entrenador estaba más que furioso con ellos_

Los demás simplemente se rieron de la cara de culpa que tenía el hijo de marte.

_-Bueno chicos creo que debemos leer un capítulo más y luego irnos a dormir-_dijo Poseidón_-ha sido un día largo y mañana lo será aún más_

_-¿Por qué?-_cuestiono Hermes

_-Mañana, después de almorzar deberemos llamar a una reunión entre todas las deidades-_continuo el nuevo rey_-es mejor que de una vez se enteren de los cambios que han ocurrido_

_-En ese caso, mejor nos vamos a dormir de una vez y mañana nos dedicamos todo el día a planear como hacer la reunión-_finalizo Deméter_-Reyna querida, puedes venir a dormir a mi palacio. Ahora todos los demás vayan al mismo sitio que ayer._

Después de decir eso Deméter se encamino a su palacio siendo seguida por una seria Reyna.

_-Hey tío P, creí que el nuevo rey eras tú no la tía Deméter-_comento Apolo divertido

_-mañana Apolo-_comento Poseidón con una sonrisa antes de irse con Nico y Jasón a su palacio.

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.


	13. De castigos y Apariciones

_-Bueno chicos creo que debemos leer un capítulo más y luego irnos a dormir-_dijo Poseidón_-ha sido un día largo y mañana lo será aún más_

_-¿Por qué?-_cuestiono Hermes

_-Mañana, después de almorzar deberemos llamar a una reunión entre todas las deidades-_continuo el nuevo rey_-es mejor que de una vez se enteren de los cambios que han ocurrido_

_-En ese caso, mejor nos vamos a dormir de una vez y mañana nos dedicamos todo el día a planear como hacer la reunión-_finalizo Deméter_-Reyna querida, puedes venir a dormir a mi palacio. Ahora todos los demás vayan al mismo sitio que ayer._

Después de decir eso Deméter se encamino a su palacio siendo seguida por una seria Reyna.

_-Hey tío P, creí que el nuevo rey eras tú no la tía Deméter-_comento Apolo divertido

_-mañana Apolo-_comento Poseidón con una sonrisa antes de irse con Nico y Jasón a su palacio.

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Reyna siguió a la diosa a través de los pasillos del Olimpo hasta su palacio. Una vez dentro no pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza. Lo que parecía ser el salón principal estaba cubierto de flores y plantas reproduciendo un agradable aroma natural. Ella podía apostar que si cerraba los ojos fácilmente creería estar en un bosque tropical.

_-Bueno cariño, ¿qué te parece si tomamos un té antes de dormir?-_El tono dulce de Deméter regreso a Reyna a la realidad

_-Como usted desee mi lady-_Reyna se recordó a si misma que debía actuar con educación, demostrando que era una romana, no una griega salvaje

_-Por favor toma asiento-_le sonrió la diosa

Reyna observo como la madre de Perséfone traía, de lo que supuso era una cocina, una bandeja con todo lo necesario para el té.

_-Aquí tienes-_le dijo Deméter ofreciéndole una de las tazas

_-Gracias-_fue lo único que contesto la Pretor antes de tomar un sorbo

Reyna nunca había probado algo así, el té era una mescla de aromas dulces y florares, pero el sabor…el sabor era único casi celestial. Era incluso más delicioso que el propio néctar. Antes de darse cuenta, Reyna ya se había terminado el contenido de la taza y aún seguía sin distinguir las esencias del té.

_-Ni te molestes querida, esta receta es especial…solo mi amada Coré y yo conocemos en su totalidad los ingredientes-_dijo Deméter mientras servía más té para las dos _-ahora, seguramente te estas preguntando el por qué te traje a mi palacio en lugar de permitir que sea Hestia quien te de alojo_

_-si mi lady, me gustaría conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta-_Reyna no podía evitar que un poco de curiosidad se filtrara con su voz

_-Te traje aquí por algo muy simple…quiero contarte una historia-_dijo la diosa mientras analizaba discretamente a la semidiós

_-¿Una historia mi lady?-_pregunto media extrañada la romana

_-Sí, una historia-_fue la única respuesta

_-Me honraría mucho escuchar su historia mi lady-_contesto Reyna mientras observaba a la diosa servir una tercera taza para ambas y hacer aparecer una fuente con galletas

_-Esta es una historia larga, larga y antigua, llena de traición, dolor, desesperación…pero sobre todo, llena de amor y perseverancia_-comenzó Deméter mirando fijamente una hermosa flor tan blanca como la nieva…levemente la reconoció como una Edelweiss, la "nobleza blanca" _-Hace mucho tiempo, después de que Zeus y Poseidón nos liberaron del estómago de Kronos, creamos el Olimpo como idea de Hestia, ese sería el hogar de todos. El único sitio al que siempre podríamos volver. Pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles. Zeus quería luchar contra Kronos, Hades le dijo que éramos muy pocos y que nadie se nos uniría voluntariamente para derrocar al que era en ese entonces el amo absoluto de todo. Poseidón logro contactar con Afrodita y la convenció de luchar a nuestro favor. Poseidón era el más carismático de todos y también era un seductor nato, no me cabe duda de que Afrodita cayó en sus encantos, aun así, siempre han mantenido una extraña relación de hermandad. _

_-Disculpe mi lady, pero siempre creí que lady Afrodita era hija del sr. Zeus-_interrumpió tímidamente Reyna

_-Zeus hizo correr ese rumor, no le convenía que los demás fueran conscientes de que ella era una diosa titán. Cuando Afrodita se nos unió ya habían nacido Ares y Hefestos. Hefestos estaba siendo cuidado por Tetis, la madre de Aquiles, como un favor para Poseidón además de los ruegos de Ares, mi pobre sobrino no está enterado de que tanto Poseidón como yo sabemos de su solicitud a Tetis sobre el cuidado de su hermano-_dijo la diosa sonriendo antes de soltar un suspiro_-siguiendo con la historia. Yo no quería formar parte de la guerra, no estaba ni estoy hecha para luchar. Lo único que quería era vivir tranquila, lejos de las guerras, lejos de Kronos, lejos de todo…pero eso era algo imposible. Hestia había pasado al cuidado de Poseidón, todo el tiempo me hablaba del buen hermano que era, de lo dulce y protector que se portaba, de lo mucho que la cuidaba. Yo no me podía quejar, Hades era igual a Poseidón, siempre al tanto de mí asegurándose de que nada me pasara…pero, Zeus no nos quería protegidas, nos quería como guerreras. Un día, mientras yo estaba en los campos de trigo esperando por mi hermano Hades, un gran ejercito de dracanes y arpías fueron tras de mí, al no saber luchar lo único que pude hacer fue correr. Corrí durante mucho tiempo hasta que caí agotada, esa fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, miedo de lo que me sucedería, miedo de no volver a ver a mis hermanos, miedo de no ver a mis sobrinos…miedo a desvanecerme como al parecer le había sucedido a mi querida madre. Sin embargo, antes de que esas dracanes y arpías lograran tocarme una enorme ola, salida de la nada, las aprisiono hasta que solo quedo polvo. Esa fue la primera vez que estuve delante de Poseidón y entendí el por qué Afrodita había aceptado luchar, entendí el por qué Hestia parecía adorar por sobre todo a nuestro hermano. Poseidón…él era todo lo que te podías imaginar, era alto y fuerte, valiente, con un aura de poder que iba más allá de todos, era guapo, atractivo, con un cabello tan negro como la noche y unos ojos tan verdes y profundos como el mar, él era el mar tan indomable, tan impredecible, tan potente…tan místico._

_-¿Usted y el sr. Poseidón tuvieron un romance? -_Reyna no pudo evitar preguntar al notar la mirada de amor y anhelo que tenía la diosa de la cosecha

_-Podría decirse, yo fui su reina-_contesto con añorancia la diosa

_-¿su reina?-_pregunto incrédula la Pretor_-Pero pensé…_

_-Fue hace mucho tiempo-_la corto la diosa_-Desdé ese día empecé a recibir la visita diaria de Poseidón, por lo general estábamos siendo vigilados por Hades o Hestia. Eran tiempos peligrosos, pero eso no evitaba que soñara con un futuro feliz al lado de Poseidón. Fue entonces que paso…estoy segura que has escuchado el mito donde para escapar de Poseidón tome la forma de una yegua y el tomo la de un caballo para poder "domarme"_-Deméter espero a que Reyna asintiera confirmándole que conocía la historia_-Pues bien, no fue exactamente eso lo que paso. En realidad solo estábamos…jugando_

_-¿jugando?_

_-Sí, pasábamos gran parte del tiempo correteándonos. Ese día empezó como un simple juego, me convertí en una yegua para despistarlo y seguir jugando, no para escapar, él se dio cuenta y se transformó en un caballo purasangre. Una cosa llevo a otra y bueno, no creo que necesites saber esa parte de la historia-_comenta sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en la romana_-de esa unión nacieron dos seres…_

_-¿dos? Pero creí que solo Arión había nacido-_Reyna intenta recordar si había olvidado alguna parte del mito

_-Arión no nació solo-_comento con tristeza_-al nacer lo primero que hizo fue correr sin un rumbo fijo, como aún era muy joven Poseidón fue tras él. En ese momento nació Despoina, mi dulce y amada Despoina_

_-Nunca escuche hablar de él…_

_-Era una niña, una tierna y tranquila niña condenada al silenció_

_-¿una niña? Pero el sr. Poseidón nunca ha tenido una hija y ¿por qué dice que estaba condenada al silenció?-_Reyna no podía dar crédito a lo que Deméter le estaba diciendo, eso significaría que todo en lo que creyó estaba errado

_-Poseidón nunca se enteró, Zeus apareció y me prohibió decírselo. Me dijo que mi niña, Despoina era la diosa de los misterios ocultos y que su sola existencia debía ser un secreto también. Después de eso se la llevo. Cuando Poseidón regreso me encontró llorando y pensó que era por la huida de Arión, no tuve valor para confesar lo de Zeus. El tiempo siguió pasando y Zeus obligaba a Poseidón a estar más activo. Para cuando Atenea, Apolo, Artemisa y Hermes habían nacido, Zeus dijo que teníamos el poder necesario para derrotar a Kronos. Yo aún me negaba a pelear, Zeus me amenazó con hacer desaparecer a mi querida Despoina si no luchaba. Acepte luchar pero también tuve que sucumbir a Zeus, él no estaba feliz con el hecho de que Poseidón me tuviera. Un par de noches después Despoina fue a mi palacio, me dijo que había descubierto la forma en que podría estar lejos de las manipulaciones de Zeus y que todo sería gracias al mismo Zeus. Desde el momento de su nacimiento no se había quitado el manto en el que la envolví, esa misma noche se quitó su manto, tenía el cabello tan negro como Poseidón y sus ojos eran de un cálido marrón que fácilmente podían pasar a un multicolor arcoíris. Me encerré con ella durante tres meses. Al finalizar los tres meses mi querida hija tomo la apariencia de un bebe y me hizo bañarla en el rio Leteo, gracias a eso su nombre cambio a Perséfone_

_-Pe…Pero…eso significa que lady Perséfone es hija del sr. Poseidón-_Reyna simplemente no sabía que pensar sobre toda la nueva información que estaba obteniendo

_-Nadie más sabe sobre esto-_comento melancólica la diosa_-después de eso corrí donde Poseidón y le dije que Zeus me había presionado y que el resultado era Perséfone, él fingió que no importaba pero yo podía ver su dolor cada vez que miraba a Perséfone, deseando ser su padre. Más de una vez me vi tentada en decirle la verdad, pero el temor a lo que Zeus haría era mayor. Durante años, incluso después de que Zeus derroco a Kronos, estuvimos juntos los tres. Nada más importaba, ambos teníamos hijos semidiós pero eso no importaba, a diferencia de mi hermana Hera yo sé y entiendo la importancia de la existencia de los semidioses. Nosotros, como seres divinos, no podemos procrear con la misma facilidad de los mortales. Zeus por ejemplo ha tenido una gran variedad de amantes divinos y es por eso que tiene varios hijos, a pesar de que solo tiene dos con su esposa. Hades no ha podido tener hijos con mi amada Coré por la misma razón. _

_-Pero ¿realmente no le importaba que se metiera con mortales?_

_-No, no me importaba porque sabía que a pesar de todo él me amaba. Veras, hay un dicho que dice que "todo lo que pertenece al mar siempre vuelve al mar". Mi querida Despoina pudo regresar junto a su padre cuando se volvió Perséfone, yo constantemente estoy volviendo donde Poseidón. Pero, hay otra parte de ese dicho que puede ajustarse a nuestra situación, "El mar siempre vuelve a donde pertenece" No ha habido ni un solo día desde esa vez que nos encontramos en que Poseidón no me visitaba. _

_-Entonces…¿por qué no se casó con usted?_

_-Por Zeus, después de la caída de Kronos, empezamos a perseguir a todos los titanes, a la mayoría los colocamos en cárceles, otros más pacíficos fueron dejados en libertad y una minoría se desvaneció. El único titán que podía ser un problema era Océano. Zeus hablo con él e hizo un trato, uno de los tres grandes se casaría con su hija. El elegido fue Poseidón. _

_-Pero, si el sr. Poseidón la amaba ¿por qué acepto?_

_-Porque a pesar de lo mucho que me ama, su primer objetivo es mi seguridad y la de nuestros hijos. No solo me refiero a nuestros hijos semidioses, hablo también de los hijos de Zeus que él crio y cuido. Poseidón no podría estar tranquilo temiendo que en algún momento nos ataquen. Fue por eso que accedió a los deseos de Zeus. Se casó con Anfitrite y tuvieron a Tritón. Después de eso nunca más volvió a compartir lecho con Anfitrite. Puedo asegurarte eso. En su palacio tienen dormitorios separados y yo soy la única con permiso para entrar en sus aposentos. Actualmente existen muy pocos registros de la vida de Poseidón antes de Anfitrite, pero éramos conocidos como el rey y sus dos reinas. _

_-Esa es una historia muy conmovedora mi lady_

_-Sí, lo es-_comento la diosa sirviendo más té para ambas_-has entendido el por qué te conté esta historia_

_-En realidad no mi lady, no entiendo el por qué me ha contado esto-_Reyna intentaba entender el posible significado del relato, pero no lograba hallarlo

_-Poseidón y sus hijos suelen cumplir con sus obligaciones aun cuando estas les hagan daño-_dijo la diosa tomando un sorbo de té_-A pesar que me amaba tenía que cumplir con su deber como uno de los tres grandes, su hijo Tritón tuvo que limitarse a solo encargarse de la Atlántida y no buscar una esposa…Zeus no quería que Tritón tuviera un heredero porque eso pondría a Poseidón muy por encima suyo. Teseo tuvo que abandonar a Ariadna por solicitud de Atenea quien solo recibió órdenes de Zeus, él no quería que se formara una alianza entre Atenea y Poseidón si sus hijos terminaban juntos. Orión, el pobre Orión se llevo la peor parte…_

_-Pero….Orión no había traicionado a lady Artemisa-_Reyna casi podía sentir como un dolor de cabeza se acercaba

_-Eso es lo que él y Apolo quisieron que los demás creyeran_

_-No…no entiendo, por qué el sr. Apolo participaría en algo que dañe a su hermana_

_-Porque la ama demasiado para dejar que le hagan daño-_Deméter puede notar la confusión en el rostro de la Pretor-_Como sabrás Artemisa le pidió a Zeus que la convirtiera en una diosa virgen_

_-También le pidió un arco y fechas-_recordó Reyna

_-Exacto, pero cuando Artemisa conoció a Orión se replanteo su juramento. Ahora, uno no puede romper un juramento del Estigio…en teoría, pero el juramento de Artemisa no era del Estigio era más bien a Zeus. Sin embargo, __Zeus no quería que Artemisa tuviera algo con el hijo de Poseidón, para él ya era suficientemente malo que tanto Artemisa como Apolo estén siempre al lado de Poseidón. Así que se le ocurrió un plan que podría solucionar todos sus problemas. Zeus hablo con Apolo, le dijo que Artemisa estaba por romper el juramento de castidad que hizo...y que eso tendría consecuencias, terribles consecuencias, Zeus le dijo que posiblemente Artemisa tendría que completar el viaje que Apolo no pudo por interferencia de Hades y de Leto. Apolo ama a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas, así que fue y hablo con Orión, le suplico que se alejara de su hermana para que ella no sufriera ningún castigo de Zeus. Orión estuvo de acuerdo con él pero...ambos temían que Artemisa buscara explicaciones así que armaron todo un espectáculo. Orión se fue durante dos semanas a un pueblito alejado del campo de las cazadoras. El mismo día en que regreso Apolo fingió retarlo a nadar hasta una roca en medio del mar. Es en ese momento que Apolo llamo a Artemisa, le dijo que Orión solo quería utilizarla y que había ultrajado a un par de doncellas en el poblado que visito. Artemisa siempre le ha creído a su hermano, es por eso que no dudo en disparar su fecha cuando Apolo le señalo donde se encontraba Orión-_hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su té-_como sabrás, los hijos de Poseidón pueden curarse con el contacto del agua, pero Orión murió dentro del mar…nunca te pareció extraño esa parte_

_-Siempre pensé que se debía a la flecha de lady Artemisa_

_-Orión se dejo morir para salvar a Artemisa. Apolo no pudo con la culpa y le confesó a Poseidón lo que había pasado. Poseidón le dijo que lo mejor sería contárselo a Artemisa pero Apolo se negó, pensó que decírselo solo ocasionaría despertar la furia de Zeus y lo último que quería era que lastimaran a su hermana. Pero…Zeus no se quedo tranquilo, se aseguro de que Artemisa pensara que Apolo la había engañado porque tenía celos de Orión. Durante años, Artemisa odio a su hermano, no le hablaba, no lo miraba, no quería saber nada de él. El único hombre con el que hablaba era Poseidón, después de todo fue Poseidón quien actuó como un padre para ella. Aun así, a ella también le dolía la separación. Todo se soluciono cuando nació Teseo. Teseo era demasiado revoltoso, era atrevido, intrépido, tan caballeroso y a la vez un cerdo con quienes quería. Pero el principal rasgo que tenia era su odio a Poseidón. _

_-¿Odiaba a su padre?_

_-Era más que odio, veras cuando Teseo nació fue adoptado por el rey Egeo. Poseidón creyó que si nunca le decía a Teseo que era su hijo él podría tener una larga y tranquila vida. Sin embargo, Teseo despertó sus poderes a temprana edad, Poseidón no lo reconoció hasta que cumplió los diez. Fue un vano intento por protegerlo. En ese entonces Zeus proclamaba que no había semidiós más fuerte que su hijo Heracles y mi sobrino gozaba retando a cuanto semidiós conociera. Poseidón tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Teseo y por eso retraso su reclamo. _

_-¿El señor Zeus hubiera mandado a su hijo contra Teseo?_

_-Zeus le hubiera ordenado que lo mate. A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado humillar y lastimar a Poseidón. _

_-Entiendo, pero como hizo Teseo para ayudar al sr. Apolo y a lady Artemisa_

_-Ninguno de los dos podía entender su odio hacia Poseidón-_dijo Deméter sonriendo_-ambos fueron por separado a hablar con él y se sorprendieron aún más cuando se enteraron que se había consagrado a Atenea. Aquí entre nos, creo que Teseo se enamoró primero de Atenea_

_-Pero…¿y Ariadna?_

_-Él la amo, la amo tan intensamente como Cupido amo a Psique. Pero era un amor que no podía ser. Ese fue el primer error de Teseo, el primero de muchos. Se dejó convencer por Atenea y abandono a Ariadna en una solitaria isla. Más tarde Dionisio la encontró y la convirtió en su esposa inmortal, desde ese día a fingido odiar a los hijos de Poseidón…pero él sabe perfectamente la razón de ese abandono. Todos lo saben_

_-Y el sr. Poseidón no hizo nada_

_-Tal vez, no todos lo saben. Poseidón no admite ni permite que lastimen a sus hijos. Si se hubiera enterado que todo era un plan de Zeus, bueno seguramente las cosas hubieran sido distintas desde mucho antes. _

_-Entonces, que Teseo odiara a Poseidón hizo que el sr. Apolo y Lady Artemisa vuelvan a acercarse-_Reyna intento sacar una conclusión a todo lo que le estaban diciendo

_-No, en realidad lo que los hizo acercarse fue el llanto de Teseo-_comento la diosa con la mirada perdida-_Teseo lloro por días en el barco que lo llevaría devuelta a su casa. Lloro y lloro hasta que Apolo y Artemisa aparecieron, ninguno quería hacerle más daño pero no pudieron evitar recalcarle que si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Poseidón o si hubiera estado en una mejor relación con su padre todo sería diferente. Pero Teseo no se había consagrado a Atenea por nada, les dijo que esperaba que ninguno de ellos cometa el mismo error de alejar a alguien y luego llorar su perdida. Eso los hizo pensar. Artemisa acepto que su hermano solo quería protegerla y Apolo tuvo que admitir que su hermana podía luchar sus propias batallas. O al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Artemisa, Apolo en realidad no dudaría en hacer lo mismo las veces que sea necesario solo para evitar que su hermana sea castigada por Zeus. Aun así, Artemisa a veces no puede evitar ser mala con Apolo._

_-Nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que me está contando-_Reyna sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo_-pero mi lady, sigo sin entender el por qué me cuenta esto_

_-Si tú y tus romanos le dijeran a Percy que el único modo de evitar una guerra entre ambos campamentos fuera que él se quede con ustedes como su Pretor, con todo lo que conlleva, ¿qué crees que diría?-_Deméter había vuelto a colocar su mirada sobre la blanca flor que adornaba el centro de su sala

_-¿qué diría?_-Reyna analizo la pregunta, debía haber alguna especia de trampa en ella, pero al analizar todo lo dicho anteriormente no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta ante la única respuesta que existía-_él aceptaría-_dijo con firmeza

_-Exacto, Percy aceptaría a pesar de que esa decisión lo haga infeliz-_la mirada penetrarte de la diosa hizo que la sonrisa de Reyna fuera decreciendo_-Percy aceptaría estar en roma, con los romanos, contigo…solo para salvar a sus amigos y a Annabeth_

_-pero…_

_-De verdad quieres que este contigo solo por obligación, quieres que te entregue un amor falso, quieres que te abrace y bese deseando que seas otra persona_

_-Podría amarme, con el tiempo podría hacerlo-_chilla la pretor intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir

_-Sería un espejismo, Percy no te amaría como ama a Annabeth, Nueva Roma no sería su casa como el campamento mestizo es, los romanos no serían sus amigos como lo son los griegos. Él no te pertenecería nunca y vivirías una mentira por qué dentro de ti sabrías que él no es feliz-_la seriedad con la que hablaba Deméter hacia mellas en el corazón de Reyna

_-Él podría…podría…él-_Reyna no pudo continuar cuando su mente se nublo en el dolor

Y así fue como Reyna termino llorando sobre el regazo de la diosa. Llorando por un amor que no podía ser, por un futuro que no existiría, porqué nuevamente había pasado, nuevamente la habían dejado de lado y esta vez no fue intencional.

Durante un largo rato la romana lloro y hablo incoherencias. Afirmo poder darle a Percy todo lo que quisiera, que sería todo lo que él necesitara, suplico porque la escoja, suplico y pidió que le dieran una oportunidad. Ella podría darle todo y él sería todo lo que ella necesitara. Pero sus palabras caían en un vacío. Percy nunca la vería como veía a la hija de Atenea, Percy nunca la amaría como ella ya sentía que lo amaba. Y aun así no podía odiarlo, porque a pesar de todo su corazón ya había escogido a Percy y Percy era el único que la veía a ella, a Reyna, no a la pretor, no a la romana, no…simplemente Reyna.

Poco a poco su sollozos fueron más controlados, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando sobre el regazo de Deméter y que la diosa había estado acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla.

_-Lo…siento mucho…mi lady-_alcanzo a decir Reyna mientras se separaba de la diosa

_-No te disculpes niña, la que debería pedir perdón soy yo…pero no podía permitir que vivieras una mentira…no podía permitir que otro hijo de Poseidón se sacrifique por los demás-_Deméter cogió suavemente la blanca flor y se la mostro_-sabes que flor es esta_

_-Edelweiss, nobleza blanca-_murmura la Pretor

_-Y también significa amor eterno. Esta flor crece en los nevados más altos del planeta. La leyenda dice que si un joven logra tomarla y se la entrega a su amada, su amor no podrá romperse con nada y vivirá para siempre-_la diosa acaricia suavemente los pétalos de la flor_-Poseidón me trajo esta para mí, podrás pensar que es ridículo ya que es un dios y no tuvo dificultad alguna en conseguirla…pero es el significado lo que cuenta. Aun así hemos pasado por mucho y estoy segura que aún falta mucho que pasar._

_-Mi lady…_

_-Algún día llegara alguien dispuesto a recolectar esta flor para ti-_dijo la diosa mientras le sonríe maternalmente_-todavía eres joven, no te apresures…ya llegara el muchacho que esté dispuesto a todo por ti. Incluso tal vez lo conozcas y no te has dado cuenta-_Deméter suavemente se para y besa la frente de la pretor_-sígueme cariño te mostrare donde está tu cuarto_

Cuando Reyna estuvo en su cuarto provisional, volvió a llorar. Lloro hasta derramar la última de sus lágrimas, lloro hasta lavar el dolor de su corazón y finalmente cayo dormida en paz consigo misma, soñando con un caballero sin rostro y sin nombre pero dispuesto a amarla por sobre todo. Porque eso es lo único que ella quiere, que la amen por ser quien es.

A la mañana siguiente todos volvieron a encontrarse en el salón del trono. Reyna volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Octavio, el Augur la saludo fingiendo no notar el rojo en sus ojos.

Hestia hizo aparecer panqueques para todos y un gran vaso de jugo. Suavemente todos empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de todo un poco. Cuando acabaron un aire de seriedad invadió la sala.

_-Cómo haremos con la reunión-_pregunto Hades_-no podemos convocar a todos y decir: "Poseidón es el nuevo rey, pasen un lindo día"_

_-Vaya hermano, no sabía que podías ser gracioso-_dijo Deméter en un intento de molestar al dios del inframundo

_-Era sarcasmo mi querida hermana-_responde Hades con un gruñido_-Perséfone esta ansiosa por saber que pasa, nunca he estado más de unas horas aquí y ella está temiendo lo peor _

_-Lo que nos lleva a decidir de una vez el castigo de Hera y Zeus-_comento Hestia_-alguien tiene alguna idea_

_-Podríamos descuartizarlos y lanzarlos al tártaro-_comento tranquilamente Ares

_-No vamos a descuartizar a nadie-_respondió Poseidón medio aburrido como no fuera la primera vez que lo dice_-tampoco vamos a encerrarlos debajo de algún volcán Apolo-_comento al ver como su sobrino abría la boca_-ni a exiliarlos a alguna isla deshabitada Hermes-_intenta reprimir una risa al ver el puchero que sus sobrinos ponen por negar sus ideas

_-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-_Pregunta Artemisa-_estas descartando todas las buenas ideas_

_-No podemos simplemente desaparecerlos-_comenta Poseidón

_-¿Por qué no?-_cuestiona Hefestos_-ellos no tendrían problemas con solo desaparecernos a nosotros_

_-Aún necesitamos que se encarguen de sus dominios-_dice Poseidón con cautela

_-NO vamos a liberarlos Poseidón-_determina Hades mirando fijamente a su hermano

_-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que tengan un gran castigo…son nuestros hermanos después de todo-_le contesta Poseidón mirando fijamente el suelo

_-Podríamos volver a hacer todo de nuevo-_comento media indecisa Deméter

_-¿Empezar todo de nuevo?-_pregunto Atenea

_-Si…podríamos….podríamos convertirlos en bebes y bañarlos en el rio Leteo…de esa forma empezaríamos de nuevo-_Deméter se negaba a mirar a nadie mientras hablaba

_-Es una brillante idea-_dice Poseidón sonriendo ampliamente-_como fue que se te ocurrió_

_-Solo lo pensé-_respondió secamente la diosa de la cosecha

_-Bien, creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que dice Deméter-_anuncia el nuevo rey mirando analíticamente a su hermana_-todos a favor-_pregunta y mira como los demás dioses (además de Will y Leo) alzan las manos-_bien, Hades te haces cargo_

_-Está bien, pero no voy a cambiar pañales-_dice el dios de la muerte antes de desaparecer con los reyes anteriores

_-Ahora, querida sobrina que sigue en la agenda-_pregunto burlonamente Poseidón a Atenea

_-Eres el Rey querido tío, deberías saber que sigue en la agenda-_le responde cachacientamente la diosa de la sabiduría

_-Sí, pero tú eres la que anda siempre con lápiz y papel a la mano-_dice ampliando su sonrisa al ver la mirada furiosa de su sobrina_-como decía, Hermes ve con Iris a convocar a todas las deidades_

_-¿todas?-_consulta el dios de los ladrones

_-Todas-_afirma el nuevo rey_-Dioses menores y mayores…_

_-ejem-_carraspea Atenea_-todos los dioses mayores ya estamos aquí_

_-Por eso tú deberías llevar la agenda-_masculla Poseidón_-También las ninfas, auras y náyades, los titanes pacíficos como Leto y Calipso…mmm y todos los que representen una comunidad. No te olvides de la nueva Reyna de las amazonas, ni de Lupa o Chiron, ellos se encargaran de avisar a los campamentos_

_-Señor sí señor-_dice Hermes haciendo un saludo militar antes de desaparecer

_-Artemisa querida, puedes traer a tus cazadoras si quieres-_le dice Poseidón sonriéndole

_-Gracias tío, estaré con ella hasta que sea la hora de la reunión-_comenta Artemisa antes de desaparecer

_-Tío P, ya que eres el nuevo rey…crees que hay la posibilidad de anular un matrimonio_

_-Creo que si Hefestos, solo necesitaríamos que Deméter lo apruebe al ser ella la diosa protectora de la familia y el hogar-_contesto medio sorprendido Poseidón

_-En ese caso, tía Deméter me divorciarías de Afrodita-_consulto Hefestos-_Creo que ya es tiempo que ella y mi hermano formalicen su relación_

_-Claro que si sobrino_-Deméter susurro unas palabras en griego haciendo que tanto Hefestos como Afrodita brillen levemente_-su unión se ha finalizado-_comento después de un rato

_-Gracias tía-_dice Hefestos antes de ser abordado en un gran abrazo por la diosa del amor

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias-_repetía entre lágrimas Afrodita-_muchas gracias Hefestos, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi_

_-Gracias hermano-_murmura Ares mientras le da un rápido abrazo al herrero

_-Si como sea-_masculla el dios de las forjas medio sonrojado-_estaré en mi taller hasta que comience la reunión-_comento antes de desaparecer

_-Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer-_empezó a decir Afrodita_-tantos preparativos-_siguió balbuceando antes de destellar lejos de ahí

_-Iré a desacelerarla-_dijo Ares_-regresaremos para la reunión-_dijo antes de desaparecer en busca de la diosa del amor

_-Hey tío P, ya que andas buena gente…no quieres levantarme mi castigo-_pregunto esperanzado Dionisio

_-Claro Dionisio, puedes ir a tomar todo el vino que quieras…en cuanto al campamento después lo hablaremos-_le responde Poseidón

_-Podré probar mis reservas, oh mis amadas reservas, adiós tío P prometo no regresar MUY "alegre"-_canturreo el dios del vino antes de irse caminando hasta su palacio

_-Para estar tan feliz va muy lento-_menciona Atenea_-Estaré en mi biblioteca por si alguien me necesita-_dice antes de desaparecer

_-Me sorprende que Atenea no use lentes con todas esa horas que se las pasa leyendo-_comenta Apolo_-Tal vez debería ir a asegurarme que no los necesita-_dice sonriendo traviesamente antes de destellar hasta la biblioteca de su hermana

_-Siguen siendo unos niños-_murmuro sonriente Hestia_-si me disculpan, iré a ayudar a Hades-_le dice a sus hermanos antes de desaparecer

_-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo-_dice Poseidón sonriéndole a Deméter

_-Eso parece-_contesta la diosa

_-Me di cuenta de que al parecer querías revivir la procreación de Arión-_mientras habla Poseidón le da una sonrisa traviesa a la par que un brillo atrevido se adueña de sus ojos-_en vista de que Leo no quiere ayudarte con eso, yo podría ocupar su lugar, tus deseos serán mis órdenes mi lady-galantemente sostiene la mano de la diosa y la besa suavemente_

_-Es una propuesta muy tentadora-_responde media sonrojada Deméter_-pero tendré que rechazarla-_dice para desconcierto del dios_-voy a asegurarme que los jardines del palacio estén bien ordenados y decorados…mientras lo hago, tú podrías cuidar de los niños-_le dice sonriéndole maliciosamente antes de desaparecer

Poseidón parpadea un par de veces antes de entender lo que Deméter le estaba insinuando. Con un leve sonrojo voltea para ver las miradas asombradas, estupefactas y curiosas de los semidioses.

_-Ejem-_carraspea-_y…¿Qué quieren hacer niños?_

_-Quiero saber desde cuando tienes…esas confianzas con lady Deméter-_cuestiona con curiosidad Thalía

_-Lady Deméter estaba sonrojada, estaba sonrojada-_murmuraba Nico medio sorprendido

_-Realmente es algo extraño ver al sr. Poseidón haciendo eso, es decir es como ver a Percy coqueteado -_dijo Will-_mierda, Percy y coqueteando ni siquiera deberían ir en la misma oración _

_-Por Hades-_maldijo Rachel por lo bajo_-¿por qué Percy no podía ser así?_

_-Oe Jasón, tal vez deberías pedirle clases a tu nuevo papá seguramente Piper te lo agradecerá-_le dice Leo a Jasón dándole pequeños codazos

Hazel estaba demasiado sonrojada como para decir algo mientras que Piper y Frank seguían mirando extrañados a Poseidón. Jasón miraba a su nuevo papá y el espacio donde estuvo lady Deméter preguntándose si no había obtenido una nueva madre también. Clarisse solo miraba a Poseidón con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja alzada. Octavio repasaba mentalmente todos los mitos que sabía para ver si había alguno que indicara un romance entre el nuevo rey y la diosa de la cosecha.

Reyna por otra parte termino de entender lo que Deméter había tratado de decirle ayer. A pesar del tiempo y los obstáculos, Poseidón seguía amando a Deméter, no importa que haya tenido que convivir con Anfitrite…ella nunca pudo ocupar el lugar de Deméter. A Reyna no le queda más que soltar un suspiro y admitir la derrota, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que llegue el héroe que esté dispuesto a amarla. Tal y como dijo lady Deméter, ella aun es joven solo tiene quince años y toda una vida por delante.

_-Bueno, en vista de que están curiosos les contare una historia-_dice el dios del mar sonriendo

Los semidioses se apresuran a sentarse frente al viejo dios, todos mirándolos con expectación, después de todo no todos los días un dios te cuenta una historia.

_-Hace mucho tiempo…-_comienza Poseidón

_-Espera-_le dice Thalía_-no es una de esas historias donde hay una princesa cautiva que tiene que esperar sentada a que llegue un estúpido muchacho a rescatarla _

_-Veo que has pasado el tiempo suficiente con Artemisa-_murmura el dios_-no, no es una de esas historia-_Poseidón ríe levemente cuando ve a Thalía y a Clarisse soltar un suspiro_-esta es la historia de una reina. Hace tiempo antes de que Kronos fuera derrotado recibí la llamada de socorro de Hades, mi hermano me decía que su protegida estaba perdida…_

_-¿Quién era su protegida?-_pregunto Nico

_-Ya lo sabrás, no te impacientes-_le contesta el dios_-su protegida no era una guerrera y por lo tanto no sabía luchar. Yo me ofrecí a buscarla por el Oeste y Hades buscaría por el Este. Busque y busque hasta que divise a lo lejos un ejército de dracanes y arpías. Parecían estar acorralando a alguien_

_-Era la protegida del sr. Hades-_afirmo Rachel

_-Exactamente Rachel-_dice Poseidón sonriendo levemente_-convoque una gran ola para destruir a los monstruos, luego me acerque hasta ella. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que era la criatura más bella y hermosa que había tenido el placer de conocer. Sus cabellos caobas brillaban con el sol, sus ojos eran de un marrón verdoso que me recordaba a los profundos bosques-_Poseidón no podía evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que se apoderaba de su rostro

_-¿Quién era?-_pregunto Piper reprimiendo un suspiro soñador

_-Era la única persona a la que he amado profundamente, mi dulce Deméter_

_-¿Lady Deméter era la protegida de papá?-_pregunto sorprendido Nico

_-Tu padre ama mucho a Deméter, es su hermana consentida. Aun cuando te sea difícil de creer, Hades solía vigilarnos como halcón. Su escusa era que no quería que me aprovechara de su hermanita-_dijo burlonamente el dios_-como si él no se hubiera aprovechado de mi pequeña Perséfone-_mascullo por lo bajo_-En fin, como iba diciendo, al conocer a Deméter empecé a visitarla seguido, al principio era por la curiosidad de conocer a mi hermana después fue por la simple razón de que no podía estar sin verla. Luego nació Arión y todo cambio-_los ojos de Poseidón se oscurecían con forme hablaba_-Kronos aun no estaba derrotado y Zeus me quería combatiendo en primera fila. Había semanas largas en las que no podía estar con ella, hasta que un día desapareció. Durante tres meses Hades y yo la buscamos por todo lado pero no pudimos encontrarla…_

_-Y no probaron con un mensaje Iris-_consulto Piper

_-Iris estaba ocupada con los encargos de Zeus y Hermes en ese entonces era un simple dios menor, no podía arriesgarme mandándolo sin un rumbo fijo_

_-Entonces ¿cómo la encontraron?_-pregunto Leo

_-Ella apareció un día en mi palacio. Traía entre sus brazos a Perséfone recién nacida. _

_-No estaba desaparecida sino que estaba ocultando el embarazo-_consulto Frank

_-Deméter me dijo que Zeus se había aprovechado de ella, lo cual realmente no me sorprendió, la mayoría de sus hijos inmortales y uno que otro semidiós son el resultado de eso-_Poseidón frunció el ceño al recordar las atrocidades que su hermano solía hacer_-Yo las acogí a ambas, las dos eran mis reinas y después de la caída de Kronos se podría decir que éramos prácticamente una familia._

_-Pero…¿y Anfitrite?-_pregunto Thalía

_-Una vez derrotamos a Kronos solo nos quedo encarcelar o coordinar tratados de paz con todos los otros titanes…él único que nos estaba dando problemas era Océano, pero llego a un trato con Zeus. Uno de nosotros se casaría con su hija, naturalmente Océano esperaba que fuera el mismo Zeus quien se casara con su hija, pero al ser ella parte del mar el escogido fui yo-_murmuro distraídamente_-pude negarme pero si lo hacía nada me aseguraba que mis hijos estarían a salvo. Océano no se detendría y acabaría con todo. Por eso a pesar de lo mucho que quise resistirme termine aceptando. Me case con Anfitrite y luego de un par de años nació Tritón. _

_-Y usted y lady Deméter…-_Piper no se atrevió a terminar con su pregunta

_-Seguimos viéndonos, Deméter siempre ha sabido que nunca deje de amarla. Además estoy separado de Anfitrite desde los tiempos de Roma_

_-¡QUÉ!-_exclamaron los semidioses

_-Cuando llego roma Anfitrite opto el nombre de Salacia, pero si de por sí para los griegos ella no era muy reconocida para los romanos era apenas una sombra. La sombra de una diosa marina. Los romanos me temían y no me apreciaban, por eso fueron ellos mismos los que alejaron a Anfitrite de mí._

_-No entiendo-_murmuro Jasón

_-Los romanos colocaron a Anfitrite (Salacia) como una diosa marina ordinaria. De ser la consorte de Neptuno paso a ser una diosa más, con eso rompieron los votos que se generaron en la era griega. _

_-Pero…usted y Anfitrite siguen juntos-_afirmo Will

_-Sí y no, si seguimos viviendo juntos más que nada para que Zeus no joda, pero hace milenios que no estamos juntos. Anfitrite casi ya no para en el palacio, pasa más tiempo con Tritón en la Atlántida. _

_-Pero ella sigue demostrando molestia por sus hijos semidiós-_menciono Nico

_-Claro que sigue asiéndolo. Pero no por lo que creen, ella es una orgullosa diosa hija de uno de los titanes más fuertes. No los mira con molestia por ser mis hijos, los mira así porque son mortales._

_-ohh, claro eso explica todo-_mascullo Thalía

_-Es igual que con los mortales, los que tienen más se sienten superiores al resto y no les importa nada-_comento Poseidón con tranquilidad

_-Eso tiene mucho sentido en realidad-_murmuro Rachel

_-Bueno niños ya casi es hora de la reunión, comeremos al terminar-_dijo Poseidón

_-¿Podemos estar durante la reunión?-_pregunto Thalía

_-Lo mejor sería que no, ustedes vienen del futuro y su presencia podría alterar al delicado equilibrio del tiempo-_contesto Poseidón

_-¿más?-_dijo burlonamente Clarisse

_-tienes razón-_dijo riendo Poseidón_-creo que podrían presenciarla pero nadie los vera-_medito_-mmm…vayan allá, atrás del fuego de Hestia. Pondré una pantalla de energía que les permita ver y escuchar pero nadie podrá verlos o escucharlos a ustedes_

_-Gracias-_corearon los semidioses mientras se apresuraban en ocupar un buen lugar

Poseidón chasqueo los dedos formando un mini campo alrededor de los semidioses. En ese instante Hermes e Iris aparecieron frente al dios del mar.

_-Termine tío P-_dijo Hermes nada más llegar

_-Sr. Poseidón-_saludo Iris haciendo una leve inclinación

_-Hola Iris, luces tan radiante y hermosa como siempre-_dice el dios del mar sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la diosa del arcoíris-_por favor vea tomar asiento, no creo que los demás tarden mucho el llegar_

Ni bien termino de hablar un gran número de deidades comenzaron a aparecerse en la sala, todos saludaron con una leve inclinación a Poseidón (no por nada era uno de los tres grandes) antes de ir a sentarse.

Artemisa llego con sus cazadoras en el mismo momento en que aparecieron Némesis y Heracles. Némesis se limitó inclinarse frente a Poseidón mientras murmura algo sobre una balanza casi equilibrada, Heracles por otra parte ignoro al dios del mar y les lanzo una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante a las cazadoras quienes tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse calmadas y no golpear al hijo favorito del "rey"

Hestia se apareció frente a su fuego cargando un pequeño bulto. Minutos después aparecieron Hades y Perséfone, esta última miraba intrigada el bulto que su esposo cargaba.

Afrodita, Ares, Hefestos y Deméter no tardaron en llegar, junto con ellos llegaron Chiron y Lupa totalmente extrañados por la gran cantidad de seres convocados, ambos entrenadores compartieron una mirada temiendo por sus pupilos ya que nada bueno puede salir cuando se hace una convocatoria tan grande.

Apolo apareció poco después con una gran sonrisa, corrió hasta el sitio de Ares y le entrego unas cuantas hojas. Ares miro curioso a su risueño hermano que se sentaba en su trono sin dejar la loca sonrisa que tenía.

_-APOLO-_chillo Atenea apareciendo_-¡DEVUÉLVEME ESAS PAGINAS, TENGO QUE SABER EL FINAL!-_grito enfurecida

_-¿Qué páginas? Yo no tengo ninguna-_Apolo ni siquiera intentaba aparentar inocencia al responderle a su hermana mirando sutilmente a Ares

Atenea noto la mirada de Apolo y en menos de un segundo se había abalanzado sobre Ares para quitarle las hojas que sostenía. El dios de la guerra se burlaba de su hermana alzando la mano que tenía los papeles mientras que con la otra evitaba los furiosos ataques que Atenea hacía para recuperar sus hojas.

_-ejem-_carraspeo Poseidón llamando la atención de sus sobrinos_-Ares devuélvele las hojas a tu hermana-_ordeno sonriendo ante el sonrojo que se apodero del rostro de la diosa al notar que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Ares soltó un bufido antes de darle las hojas a Atenea.

Atenea abrazo su preciado tesoro y camino lo más digna que pudo hasta su trono, lanzándoles dagas con los ojos a Hermes y Apolo que no dejaban de reír.

_-Bien-_comenzó Poseidón _-Hemos convocado esta reunión para hacer un par de anuncios…_

_-¿Dónde está mi padre?-_lo interrumpió Heracles

_-Mantente callado muchacho y podrás saberlo-_contesto fríamente Artemisa

_-No te estoy preguntando a ti niña-_replico despectivamente el hijo de Zeus

_-No le hables así-_salto Apolo en defensa de su hermana mientras sostenía con firmeza su arco

_-No me retes Apolo, la única razón por la que sigues siendo un dios principal es porque necesitan tus estúpidas profecías. De lo contrario hace bastante que te hubieran lanzado al Tártaro-_gruño Heracles mirando con superioridad al dios del sol quien se tensó ante la mención del Tártaro

_-SILENCIO-_rugió Poseidón evitando que Ares y Hermes saltaran sobre Heracles. Artemisa estaba siendo sostenida por sus cazadoras_-Heracles mantén tu boca cerrada y deja de faltarle el respeto a Apolo y a Artemisa_

_-No me des ordenes Poseidón, tú no eres el rey mi padre lo es y no podemos iniciar esta reunión sin su presencia-_dijo Heracles mirando con sorna al dios del mar

_-Te tengo noticias sobrino-_Poseidón miraba molesto a hijo de su hermano_-Yo SOY el nuevo REY de los dioses-_cuando termino de hablar una corona dorada resplandeció sobre su cabeza

_-Ahora pueden irse a pasar un lindo día-_murmuro sarcásticamente Hades

_-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, EXIJO SABER DÓNDE ESTA MI PADRE-_grito Heracles

_-Ten más respeto con el nuevo rey-_demando Hestia_-tu padre ha sido castigado por los crímenes y abusos que cometió durante su reinado, hace mucho tiempo se le advirtió que debía mejorar y no lo hizo. Ahora este es el resultado-_anuncia descubriendo el pequeño bulto que cargaba_-su castigo ha sido comenzar desde el principio sin recuerdos_

_-Su memoria junto con la de Hera-_continuo Hades destapando el pequeño bulto que traía_-han sido borradas por las aguas del río Leteo_

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos ambos bultos. El de Hestia era un pequeño y regordete bebe con cabellos rubios casi blancos y unos enormes ojos azules eléctricos que miraban todo con curiosidad infinita. El de Hades era un poco más pequeño y menos regordete, sus cabellos caoba estaban rizados y sus ojos poseían un cálido marrón brilloso, suavemente una de sus pequeñas manos rascaba su ojo denotando el sueño que tenía.

Hera y Zeus estaban ahí, sin recordar nada de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora ni imaginando que sus hermanos les habían dado una nueva oportunidad para mejorar.

De repente el silencio fue roto por un estridente grito de Heracles

_-SE HAN CONFABULADO EN CONTRA DE MI PADRE. LO HAN DERROCADO Y DEJADO EN ESA HUMILLANTE FORMA-_chillo furioso agarrando con fuerza su garrote

_-HERACLES-_dijo Deméter con firmeza_-deja de andar chillando y acepta los cambios como los demás, tu padre cometió su último error al atacar a Hestia y a Ares. Está pagando por sus delitos_

_-Mi padre es el rey absoluto-_replico tratando de aguantar la furia que recorría su cuerpo

_-Pues ya no lo es-_comento Poseidón-_te sugiero que recuerdes tu lugar Heracles, fuiste convertido en dios y mandado a custodiar la entrada a nuestras tierras como castigo a tu actos como semidiós-_le recordó con frialdad_-no nos hagas mandarte a algo peor_

Pero Heracles no era el hijo de Zeus por nada, ambos tenían la cabeza llena de aire, fue por eso que lanzando un grito se abalanzo contra Poseidón blandiendo su garrote. Antes de llegar a su objetivo fue detenido por la espada de Ares. El dios de la guerra lo obliga a retroceder y empieza a blandir su espada contra el cuerpo de Heracles, logra hacerle una herida profunda en el brazo antes de que el fortachón usara su súper fuerza para lanzarlo a un costado. Lo que el fanfarrón hijo de Zeus no esperaba era que una lluvia de flechas enviadas por Artemisa y Apolo le cayera de improvisto, intento moverse pero se encontró inmovilizado por unas enredaderas de vid, luego Hefestos y Atenea aparecieron a su costado colocándole pesadas cadenas para detenerlo.

_-¿Alguien más desea cuestionar el nuevo gobierno de Poseidón?-_pregunto Hermes mirando fijamente al resto de las deidades y sosteniendo su vara que parpadeaba con la forma de una lanza

_-Hablo en mi nombre, como diosa de la balanza y el equilibrio, y en el nombre de los demás al decir que nos honrara servir al sr. Poseidón como el nuevo rey-_dijo Némesis con firmeza antes de arrodillarse ante el nuevo rey. Rápidamente los otros seres empezaron a inclinarse mostrando su respeto

_-Levántese y vuelvan a sus sitios-_solicito amablemente el dios del mar_-Además de ser el nuevo rey tengo que informarles algunos cambios más. A partir de ahora, Hestia y Hades pasan a formar parte del consejo con ellos seremos 14 Olimpos. Además de que se establece una nueva ley-_Poseidón paseo su mirada por la de todos los presenten antes de hablar firmemente_-de ahora en adelante los hijos de todos los dioses mayores o menores deberán ser reconocidos y llevados al campamento nada más nacer-_el rey tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que se le escuchara por sobre los murmullos que empezaban a sonar_-todos los dioses están en la obligación de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y de entrenarlos en sus poderes para que puedan sobrevivir a las búsquedas y a las peleas con los monstruos. Ahora porque no van y los empiezan a llevar al campamento correspondiente_

Ni bien termino de hablar todas las deidades habían destellado en busca de sus hijos. Chiron y Lupa se apresuraron en volver a sus campos para poder controlar a los nuevos pupilos que llegarían.

Anfitrite se había quedado junto con Tritón y Perséfone.

_-Mi señor-_dice la diosa del mar_-ahora que es el nuevo rey, puedo mudarte definitivamente a la Atlántida con mi hijo-_consulta seria

_-Claro Anfitrite, ya no es necesario seguir fingiendo-_respondió el rey

_-Muchas gracias mi señor, espero que su gobierno este siempre bendecido-_Anfitrite se inclina levemente ante de Poseidón_-ojala y no tarde en darnos una digna reina. Con permiso-_finaliza para luego destellar lejos

_-Padre-_murmura Tritón_-que fue lo que realmente paso_

_-Tal vez deberían dictar un castigo para Heracles antes de decirnos la verdad-_comento Perséfone mirando fijamente a su madre y a Hades

_-Yo tengo el castigo perfecto-_comento Apolo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de acercarse a Poseidón y susurrar su idea

_-Oh! Apolo eres brillante-_le responde Poseidón

_-Lo sé tío P, lo sé-_se limita a contestar el dios del sol

_-Hefestos, tienes aun esos brazaletes que te sellan el poder divino y te dejan con la energía suficiente para ser un semidiós-_consulto Poseidón mirando fijamente a Heracles

_-Claro tío P-_Hefestos truena los dedos y un par de brazaletes plateados con serpientes talladas aparece en sus manos_-aquí están_

_-Gracias-_Dice Poseidón antes de ocupar un tono más serio_-Heracles, por tu rebeldía serás castigado, estarás obligado a usar estos brazaletes durante 200 años y vivirás como una cazadora con todo lo que conlleva_

Antes de que Artemisa pueda objetar algo, Poseidón chasquea sus dedos y en el lugar de Heracles aparece una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, su cuerpo se había vuelto menudo y estilizado, su nariz respingada y su boca pequeña. Sus ojos azules electrizantes están cubiertos por un par de pobladas pestañas. Los brazaletes de Hefestos se ajustaron a sus ahora delicadas muñecas.

_-QUÉ…-_chillo el anterior dios antes de cubrirse la boca por el chillido totalmente femenino que salió de su boca-_QUÉ ME HAN HECHO_-volvió a chillar con su ahora aguda voz

_-Castigarte-_dijo burlonamente Apolo

_-Mira nada más, quién iba a pensar que podías ser linda-_comenta un divertido Hermes mientras le guiña un ojo a un horrorizado Heracles

_-Cuidado Hermes-_dice Artemisa_-Heracles ahora es una cazadora, sigue fuera de tus límites_

_-Pero no sería la primera cazadora que caiga en la tentación-_insiste Hermes

_-Si se diera el caso tendría que convertirla en un conejo o algo así como castigo-_respondió Artemisa mirando fijamente a la nueva chica como analizando en que animal podía convertirla

_-Bueno, bueno, niños dejen de atormentar a la pobre Heracles-_menciona divertida Hestia

_-Pero Heracles es nombre de niño-_Ares mira pensativo a su ahora hermana_-tal vez deberíamos encontrarle un nombre más adecuado_

_-Que tal Herculina podríamos decirle Lina de cariño-_añade Afrodita con diversión pobremente escondida

_-Me gusta-_comentan Artemisa_-bien Lina, espero que te diviertas en el entrenamiento con tus nuevas hermanas, yo me les uniré en algunos días, hasta que regrese Zoë estará a cargo-_la diosa finge meditar algo-_no hace falta que te la presente verdad, pero no tienes nada que temer, mi teniente es una buena entrenadora y cazadora, seguramente amara entrenar contigo y sus dagas-_finaliza sonriendo cruelmente al igual que sus cazadoras que habían visto y oído todo

Artemisa chaquea los dedos y sus cazadoras desaparecen junto con quien fue el orgullo de Zeus.

_-Y bien-_comenzó Perséfone_-¿podrían explicarnos que está pasando?_

Antes de que alguno de los presentes diga algo, Apolo salto frente a Perséfone y Tritón tronando los dedos a la altura de sus ojos. Los ojos de ambos se opacaron por unos segundos para después recuperar su brillo normal.

_-Así que…ahora tengo dos hermanos más y uno por aparecer-_Afirmo Tritón mirando fijamente a su padre

_-Te encantaran-_dijo Poseidón sonriéndole a su hijo_-Ahora niños porque no se acercan, creo que ya es hora de almorzar_

Los semidioses salieron lentamente de su escondite, Thalía fue la primera en perder la timidez y corrió donde Apolo felicitándolo por su ingeniosa idea para el castigo de Heracles. Jasón camino suavemente hasta donde estaban Poseidón y Tritón aun medio conmocionado por lo ocurrido, es decir, él ya sabía que el "héroe más grande de todos" era un completo idiota pero de ahí a atacar a un dios que lo triplica en poder y que encima es el nuevo rey pues es un nuevo grado de estupidez. Nico se había mantenido oculto tras Frank, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Perséfone y estaba seguro que a la diosa no le molestia convertirlo en un diente de león…otra vez. Lo que Nico no esperaba era que la diosa de la primavera lo abrazara fuertemente antes de revisarlo para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida.

_-¡Oh! Pobre niño, sobreviviendo con las semillas-_murmuro Perséfone_-pero no te preocupes me asegurare de que tengas una alimentación balanceada para que te recuperes más rápido_

Nico no entendía nada, pero mientras la diosa se mostrara amable y maternal todo estaría bien. Perséfone lo soltó un momento para inspeccionar a Hazel quien estaba sonrojada por la atención.

Lo que Nico y Hazel no entendían era que Perséfone prácticamente los estaba adoptando. Ella siempre había estado resentida con las amantes mortales de su esposo porque le podían dar lo único que ella nunca pudo…hijos. Es por eso que por lo general se muestra grosera con sus hijastros, pero, al ver los recuerdos de Apolo y saber que el pequeño niño tuvo sus semillas entendió que su futuro había aceptado al niño como propio, después de todo Hades solo puede ofrecerles las semillas a quienes ella quiera. Y que el pequeño hijo de su esposo las haya tenido solo podía significar que era importante para ella.

Tritón por otra parte, estaba analizando a sus nuevos hermanos. Thalía le devolvía la mirada desafiante lo cual de cierta forma le gustaba y divertía, Jasón por el contrario se mostraba respetuoso pero algo temeroso de lo que pudiera decir.

_-Así que…estos enanos son mis nuevos hermanos-_mascullo el hijo de Poseidón

_-No somos enanos-_respondió Thalía

_-Apenas y me llegas al pecho mocosa, eres una ENANA-_Tritón sonrió burlonamente

_-No es mi culpa que seas un gigante-_refuto Thalía echando chispas_-Jasón apóyame_

Jasón miro a su hermana, Thalía apenas y le llegaba a la altura del hombro, en realidad era algo enana pero él entendía que eso se debía a que su crecimiento se detuvo a los quince casi dieciséis. Sin embargo prefirió encogerse de hombros y permanecer callado. Podía confiar en Poseidón pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera en su hijo.

_-Tranquila Thalía no eres enana, Tritón no deberías molestarla-_los callo Poseidón_-creo que todos deberíamos sentarnos y almorzar antes de leer un par de capítulos más_

_-Padre, ¿puedo quedarme hasta el final del libro?-_pregunto Tritón

_-Yo también deseo quedarme querido tío-_comento Perséfone

_-Ambos pueden quedarse, Perséfone puede ocupar su lugar junto a Hades y tu Tritón puedes sentarte conmigo-_finalizo el nuevo rey

Todos ocuparon sus asientos. Nico y Hazel terminaron sentados junto a Perséfone que se quería asegurar que comieran todo. Tritón por otra parte tuvo una pequeña pelea con Thalía por ver quien se sentaba a la derecha de Poseidón, la pelea termino con Jasón a la derecha Tritón a la izquierda y Thalía recostada en las piernas del dios.

El almuerzo estaba siendo ameno, cada uno metido en sus propias charlas. Poseidón cortando las discusiones entre Tritón y Thalía mientras hablaba con Jasón. Hades siendo regañado por Perséfone por solo darles de comer fruta a sus hijos en lugar de una adecuada comida con vegetales y carnes. Apolo riendo de las tonterías que Will y Rachel le decían. Hermes molestando a Artemisa. Octavio hablando con Reyna. Deméter compartiendo una agradable charla con Hestia y Atenea. Leo hablando emocionadamente a Hefestos sobre los proyectos que tenia. Frank intentando convencer a Clarisse y a Ares de que no necesitaba ningún entrenamiento extra. Afrodita conversaba con su hija sobre los preparativos de su boda con el dios de la guerra. Los pequeños Zeus y Hera estaban durmiendo en sus pesebres al lado de la diosa del amor.

Dionisio había dejado de lado su comida para disponerse a vaciar todas las botellas que pudiera, pero antes de poder comenzar noto una extraña luz formándose en el centro de la sala.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_pregunto el dios del vino llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo la luz creció hasta ocupar un respetable espacio en medio de la gran sala. Poco a poco la blanca luz empezó a transmitir una imagen. Habían dos figuras corriendo, un chico de cabellos castaños con ojos azules y una chica con el cabello de un chocolate rojizo que combinaba con sus ojos marrones. Ambos tenían los jeans rotos llenos de sangre y sus camisetas del campamento mestizo estaban totalmente sucias.

_-Connor-_dijo la chica_-ya no puedo seguir corriendo_

_-Vamos Katie-_hablo el chico_-ya falta poco para llegar al refugió_

En eso tres romanos pararon frente a ellos con sus espadas bañadas en sangre y sonrisas llenas de crueldad.

_-Vaya, vaya…miren que tenemos aquí. Dos pequeños griegos-_dijo el más alto de los romanos

_-¿Iban a alguna parte?-_pregunto otro romano con agrandando su cruel sonrisa

Los romanos se prepararon para atacar mientras que Connor colocaba a Katie atrás suyo en un vano intento por protegerla. Pero antes de que los romanos pudieran hacer algo, una robusta figura apareció de la nada clavando su espada en el abdomen de uno y golpeando con su escudo la cabeza de los otros dos.

El chico nuevo era alto y grueso, sus cabellos eran rubios, sus ojos tenían un color marrón con un leve tono morado. Tenía sangre por todo lado, su brazo derecho poseía un profundo corte y en su pierna izquierda aun traía atravesada los restos de una lanza.

_-Polux-_lloro Katie_-estás vivo_

_-¿Dónde está Clarisse? ¿y Will?-_pregunto Connor

_-Desaparecieron-_respondió Polux_-una luz blanca envolvió a Clarisse junto con la Pretor, a Will le paso lo mismo con el Augur. Simplemente desaparecieron en esa luz._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_pregunto asustada Katie_-los romanos se han vuelto locos sin sus lideres_

_-Ya lo sé-_murmuro Polux mirando a todo lado_-¿dónde está Travis?-_pregunto mirando a Katie quien reprimía un sollozo

_-No lo sabemos-_contesto Connor molesto_-nos separamos mientras corríamos alertando a todos para que vayan a los refugios. _

_-Ya veo-_se limito a decir Polux antes de mirar con determinación a los otros dos_-vayan al refugio y quédense ahí. Seguramente Travis ya se encuentra dentro-_comento sin creerlo del todo_-Ustedes estarán a cargo, hagan todo lo posible por cuidar de los niños_

_-¿nosotros a cargo?-_susurro sorprendido Connor

_-Espera Polux-_se quejo Katie_-no podemos estar a cargo, tú o Chris deben estar a cargo hasta que regrese Clarisse…además, seguramente Percy está en camino para ayudarnos_

_-Yo me quedare-_dijo Polux ante las exclamaciones sorprendida de los otros_-Castor murió protegiendo el campamento, no sería un buen hermano si no protejo nuestro hogar_

_-Pero Polux no puedes-_decía Katie reprimiendo los sollozos que querían ahogarla_-no puedes quedarte solo, te mataran…por favor ven con nosotros_

_-¿dónde…dónde está Chris?-_pregunto Connor asustado

_-Al desaparecer sus líderes los romanos se volvieron locos. Acorralaron a Lou Ellen, Clovis y Miranda_-comenzó a decir Pollux_-los tres estaban protegiendo a los más pequeños de las cabinas…pero los romanos no tuvieron compasión, los mataron a todos-_Pollux se detuvo un segundo al escuchar el grito ahogado de Katie_-Chris y Jake estaban cerca, entre ambos los vengaron pero a costa de sus propias vidas_

_-MIENTES-_chillo Conno _-Chris no puede estar muerto…él no puede…no-_Connor apenas y se dio cuenta de que Katie lo sostenía mientras seguía sollozando

_-Tú hermano ha dado la vida para proteger el campamento Connor, hónralo siguiendo con vida y cuidando a los demás-_dice Pollux con solemnidad_-vayan al refugió, si ninguno llega antes del anochecer…Drew y Niza quedaran a cargo y llevaran a los niños lo más lejos posible. _

_-Para que puedan escapar tendrán que rezar mucho-_murmuro Katie

_-Ya no sirve de nada rezar-_mascullo Connor con la mirada baja_-los dioses nos han abandonado, no responden a nuestras oraciones y han dejado que un grupo de psicóticos romanos vengan a masacrarnos cuando no les hicimos nada_

_-No es momento de perder la fe Connor-_Pollux mira con tristeza al chico_-Percy nunca la perdió y gracias a eso logro derrotar a Kronos_

_-Y como se lo pagaron ellos-_se quejo Connor_-como carajos se lo pagaron. HACIENDOLO DESAPARECER, LLEVANDOSELO A CUALQUIER LADO Y DEJANDOLO SIN SUS RECUERDOS_-le grito furioso_-ESTOY SEGURO QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN HAS TENIDO LOS SUEÑOS. SABES DONDE ESTA. PORQUE CARAJOS HAN DEJADO QUE PASE ESO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HIZO POR ELLOS_

_-No lo sé Connor-_respondió Pollux negándose a mirarlo_-solo sé que Percy nunca ha dejado de confiar en ellos y por eso yo tampoco perderé la fe_

_-Por Percy-_susurro Connor_-solo por Percy_

_-Solo por Percy-_coincidió Pollux_-ahora vayan, corran rápido y no miren atrás-_se acerco poco a poco a los otros dos y los abrazo con fuerza_-cuídense_

Katie y Connor lo ven alejarse abalanzándose contra un gran grupo de romanos mientras gritaba: "Soy Pollux, el último gemelo de Dionisio y no dejare que acaben con mi campamento. Esto es por Castor y el resto de mis hermanos caídos"

Entre sollozos Katie siguió corriendo con Connor. Ambos tratando de alejarse más y más. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Katie tropezó cayendo al piso. Connor se apresuro en ayudarla sin embargo ya era tarde. Un gran número de romanos los rodeaban.

_-Aun quedan algunos-_mascullo uno de los romanos

_-Ese chico se parece al otro-_comento un gigantesco romano sujetando una lanza_-deberíamos matarlo de la misma forma que al otro-_comento ampliando su sonrisa por las miradas de horror que recibió de los griegos_-o mejor-_murmuro preparando su lanza para tirarla_-acabar con ambos de un solo golpe_

Sin perder ni un segundo, el romano lanzo su lanza contra los dos griegos. Pero, antes de que esta llegara a su objetivo una delgada figura cayó del cielo siendo atravesada por la lanza. Un chico igual a Connor estaba frente a los romanos. Su brazo derecho parecía estar totalmente destrozado. Sus jeans tenían cortes por todo lado y su camiseta del campamento estaba empapada en la sangre saliente de su recién atravesado abdomen.

_-TRAVIS-_chillo Katie aterrorizada antes de que una luz blanca los tragara a ella y a los otros dos griegos.

Los ocupantes de la sala del trono miraban horrorizados lo ocurrido en la burbuja. Clarisse estaba pálida y no parecía procesar nada desde que mencionaron la muerte de Chris. Leo tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar en el fatal destino de su hermano mayor. Piper, Hazel, Frank y Rachel lloraban conmocionados. Octavio y Reyna miraban sin poder creer lo que sus hermanos romanos estaban haciendo…por los dioses ellos habían dado las órdenes de no tocar a los más pequeños. Jasón estaba sosteniendo a Thalía quien no dejaba de temblar de furia y dolor. Nico estaba blanco mirando fijamente la imagen como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Los dioses estaban horrorizados. Nunca en todas las batallas que habían tenido los dos lados se presento tal frialdad y crueldad a la hora de matar. Ninguno de los lodos tocaban a los niños y ahora los romanos habían atacado con todo. Podían ver las cabañas destrozadas y quemadas en el fondo, un gran número de cuerpos con camisetas naranjas o armadura romana esparcidos por el suelo, lo peor era que los que portaban las camisetas naranjas parecían haber sido torturados antes de ser eliminados.

La luz blanca resplandeció con fuerza y se desvaneció dejando solo tres cuerpos en medio de la sala. La chica Katie en el suelo junto con Connor mirando horrorizados a Travis quien empezó a caer con los ojos en blanco y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_-TRAVIS-_grito Connor acercándosele_-no puedes morirte…tú no_

_-Co…nnor-_apenas pudo murmurar Travis_-es…tabien Co..nnor…me…ire…feliz…por…sal…salvarte…a ti…y a …Ka…tie_

_-Travis-_lloro Katie sujetándole una mano_-no me dejes…por favor_

_-Prometiste que nunca te irías-_decía Connor_-prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos que tú no me abandonarías como Luke…maldición Travis no puedes hacerme esto_

_-Lo sien…to Co..nnor-_Travis escupió un poco de sangre, le costaba hablar_-cuídate…y a Katie…tam…bién…cui…dala_

_-Travis…Travis…TRAVIS-_Connor rompió en llanto cuando su hermano ya no respondía, a su lado Katie no dejaba de llorar repitiendo el nombre de su hermano

Unos brazos arrancaron a Travis de su lado. Connor intento luchar pero se vio firmemente sujetado por otros brazos. Connor no reconocía nada, empezó a patear a golpear y a morder para que lo dejen ir con su hermano, hasta que escucho los gritos de Katie…y comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente con la vista, no podía perderla a ella también…no ahora que parecía que ya nadie quedaba. Cuando Connor pudo ubicar a Katie la vio junto a Rachel y Clarisse. Alrededor de ellas había dioses y semidioses que él pudo reconocer muy bien. Sobre todo a uno de los dioses, un dios con el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, en una de sus manos había un báculo con dos serpientes…era Hermes el dios mensajero…su padre.

_-¿Hey chico estas bien, Ares no te ha sujetado con demasiada fuerza verdad?-_pregunto Hermes mirándolo analíticamente

_-Y a ti que mierda te importa-_gruño Connor furioso_-Chris y Luke están muertos, Travis está muerto…todos mis hermanos están muertos y tú-_dice resoplando_-te atreves a preguntarme como estoy. Te diré como carajos estoy, ESTOY JODIDO SOLO POR SER TU HIJO-_finalizo casi escupiendo las últimas palabras

Hermes se le quedo helado ante el odio que reflejaban los ojos de quien decía ser su hijo. ¿Tan mal padre había sido? ¿Acaso trataba a sus hijos con la misma indiferencia y crueldad con la que Zeus lo trataba?

_-Connor…no deberías gritarle a papá-_murmuraba un Travis todo vendado que estaba siendo abrazado por Katie

Connor no espero nada, ni bien lo soltaron corrió a abrazar a su hermano aun temblando por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

_-¿cómo…?_-apenas y pudo preguntar

_-El sr. Apolo me curo-_le respondió Travis con tranquilidad

Connor volteo a ver al dios del sol que estaba sentado en el piso mordisqueando unos cubos de ambrosia, parecía estar sin energía.

Todos empiezan a moverse y a hablar sin parar. Minutos después Connor se encuentra contando que los romanos perdieron la razón cuando sus líderes desaparecieron. Empezaron a atacar y a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su paso, no respetaron los santuarios ni la fogata de Hestia, tampoco se apiadaron de los niños más pequeños. Conto que los consejeros de cada cabaña empezaron a juntar a los más pequeños para ponerlos a salvo, pero que todo se volvió un caos cuando los romanos masacraron un grupo de niños de los dioses menores. Y de ahí paso lo que vieron.

_-Hestia por favor, dales unos buenos platos de comida a estos niños porque lo necesitan-_solicito Deméter

_-Niños por favor preséntense y digan el nombre de su padre divino-_comento Poseidón_-una vez lo hagan, Hestia les mostrara lo que ha pasado hasta ahora para que puedan entender lo que sucede. _

_-Soy Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter-_murmuro la chica mientras apegaba más a Travis, como temiendo que los separen

_-Yo soy Travis y él-_dice señalando al otro chico_-es Connor, somos los hermanos Stoll, hijos de Hermes_

Hestia les sonrió y coloco su mano sobre sus frentes haciéndoles ver todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

_-wau-_murmuro Travis impactado-_Heracles se transformo en una chica_

_-Eso es todo lo que dirás-_se quejo Katie_- acaban de mostrarnos que TODO está cambiando y todo lo que te llamo la atención fue que transformaran en una chica a Heracles_

_-Se veía caliente-_concordó Connor con su hermano riendo levemente del grito de frustración que reprimió la hija de Deméter.

_-Bueno-_comenzó Afrodita_-creo que podemos leer un capítulo más antes de irnos a dormir_

_-Tienes razón-_afirmo Poseidón_-si me pasan el libro, me parece que es mi turno de leer._

_A&P_

_Holas!_

_Espero que les guste este cap. Lo he estado leyendo y rehaciendo más de una vez para estar segura de que quede tal y como quería (por eso la demora XD)_

_Ahora me siento mal por matar a Chriss, Pollux y Jake. Joder incluso mate a los niños de los dioses menores. Pero descubrí lo que debieron sentir J.K. Rowling, Susan Collins y el mismo Riordan cuando mataron a sus personajes. ES TERRIBLE! Pero necesario para obtener las reacciones que se quieren de los otros personajes. _

_Bueno esperare sus comentarios para que me digan que les pareció. Por mientras les dejo un regalito que encontré vagando por la red. (solo quítenle los espacios y coloquen los puntos correspondientes)_

_http (dos puntos) / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=SJm2__PydCn_4&feature=youtu (punto) be_

_byebye ˆ-ˆ_


	14. Chapter 14

_-Bueno-_comenzó Afrodita_-creo que podemos leer un capítulo más antes de irnos a dormir_

_-Tienes razón-_afirmo Poseidón_-si me pasan el libro, me parece que es mi turno de leer_

_-Espera Tío P-_interrumpió Ares_-lo mejor sería leer mañana, los mocosos deben estar medio impactados por todo lo sucedido-_Ares miro levemente a Clarisse, la única que no se había movido de su sitio desde la aparición de la burbuja.

_-Tienes razón-_respondió Poseidón mirando a la hija de Ares_-lo mejor será leer mañana…_

_-No-_murmuro Clarisse_-mientras más nos demoremos leyendo ese libro, más nos perjudicaremos. _

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, mirando fijamente a la hija de Ares.

Clarisse era consciente de las miradas, ella sabía que la estaban estudiando…analizando. Pero eso era algo sin importancia, ella necesitaba que siguieran leyendo, necesitaba que la lectura la distrajera porque…podía sentirlo…ella podía sentir como la sed de sangre se iba adueñando de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo. Ella quería sangre, su mente clamaba por venganza. Venganza contra quienes destrozaron su campamento, su hogar, su familia…venganza contra quienes le arrebataron a SU Chris.

Eso era algo que ella no iba a perdonar, nunca iba a perdonar que se lo quitaran.

Clarisse, ha estado toda su vida perdiendo a las personas que le importan. Cuando era una niña su madre eligió a su padrastro por encima de ella, entonces Ares apareció y la condujo al campamento. Su primer amigo fue Ethan Nakamura, más tarde llego Chris…ambos indeterminados, ambos pertenecientes a la cabaña de Hermes, ambos sin temor a ella…pero luego los perdió...Luke…no, Kronos se los arrebato. Él y los dioses fueron los únicos culpables de que Ethan, Chris, Luke…y Silena se fueran. Ella pudo recuperar a Chris, pero no pudo salvar a los demás…quien se encargo de eso fue Percy.

Jackson salvo a Ethan, salvo a Luke y a la misma Silena. A cada uno de forma distinta. Les hizo ver que estaban en un error y a pesar de estar en bandos distintos, a pesar de que amenazaron la vida de Annabeth, a pesar de que destruyeron su hogar…Percy Jackson los perdono y los nombro héroes, cumplió el propósito que ellos perseguían, se aseguro que nadie en el campamento se sintiera abandonado. Ocupo el lugar que ella debió tomar con la huida de Luke. Percy se convirtió en el líder del campamento, lo cuido y protegió. Mientras ella se quedaba en un estado de negación e infantilismo total. Clarisse sabe que nunca hubiera podido igualar a Percy como líder, pero ella debió estar ahí para ayudarlo…en vez de eso dejo que un niño de apenas 12 años perdiera toda inocencia que podría tener al enfrentarse a una guerra en la que no era más que un simple peón de los dioses. De alguna forma ella lo ayudo, obligándolo a luchar en la arena casi todo el tiempo, pero eso no quita que lo dejo solo en el peor de los momentos.

Es realmente ridículo que la mayoría piense que por un simple carro la cabaña de Ares, la cabaña del dios de guerra y la batalla, no fuera a luchar. La realidad es otra. Ella no quería que su cabaña luchara, ella no quería perder a sus hermanos en una guerra que no les correspondía. Ella no podría pensar en cómo sería su vida sin sus hermanos, sin Chris. Pero todo siempre pasa por alguna razón. Silena, la única chica que le hablo sin temor, decidió llevar a su cabaña al campo de batalla para redimirse. Silena sabía que Clarisse los seguiría, ella sabía que la hija de Ares no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Y Silena cumplió con lo que le prometió a Percy, al final Silena logro llevar a la testaruda hija de Ares al campo de batalla.

Ese mismo día Clarisse vio con orgullo y con culpa reprimida como Percy dirigía el ejercito de semidioses, lo vio dando órdenes a los sátiros y a las ninfas…y vio la respuesta de ellos, respondiendo como si un ser superior se los pidiera. Clarisse vio a las cazadoras bajo el comando de Thalía seguir las órdenes de Percy sin chistar. Su propia cabaña, la de Hefestos, la de Atenea, la de Apolo, Deméter, Hermes, Dionisio, incluso la de Afrodita…todos luchando juntos, protegiéndose entre sí…como si fueran uno, no había rencillas ni competencias por qué cabaña era mejor. Nadie discutía por cuanta ayuda de su padre divino recibía. Percy logro algo que nunca nadie había logrado. Hizo que los de Hefestos se lucieran con las armas. Malcom, de la cabaña de Atenea, demostró que Annabeth no era la única hija de la sabiduría que podía luchar y planificar. Las hijas de Afrodita mostraron que no eran solo caras bonitas sino que también podían pelear. Los de Apolo y los de Hermes mostraron gran camaradería en armar trampas. Los niños de Deméter y Pollux (el último hijo de Dionisio) fueron grandes guerreros. Porque todos ellos no estaban esperando que lleguen los dioses a salvarlos. Ninguno de los que estuvo en la batalla (incluyéndola) creyó por algún momento que los dioses irían en su ayuda, no…en ese momento ninguno creía en los dioses, ninguno confiaba en ellos, no esperaban nada de quienes los abandonaron frente a Kronos…ellos estaban ahí por Percy, porque Percy no los dejo rendirse, Percy no los dejo caer, Percy no permitió que se dieran al abandono. Porque ese 18 de Agosto Percy Jackson no solo cumplió 16 años contra todo pronóstico, no solo salvo al Olimpo de destruirse, Percy…no…Perseo Jackson el hijo de Poseidón los salvo a todos siendo un simple semidiós, salvo a divinidades y mortales por igual; ese mismo día Clarisse lo supo, supo que sin importar nada ella estaría ahí para él. Supo qué cuando Percy llame todos los seres, mortales o inmortales, se levantaran en su ayuda. Porque la profecía tenía razón, Percy rompe cualquier pronóstico.

Clarisse estaba contenta con eso, pero ahora, no hay Percy, no hay Ethan, no hay Silena y no hay Chris. No existe nada que la ate a la tierra. Ya no, el campamento está destruido. La mayoría de sus hermanos (si no todos) deben haber muerto en la defensa del campo. Ella podría seguir si alguien la necesitara…pero nadie lo hace. Sus hermanos ya no están, sus amigos tampoco y las dos únicas personas que podrían mantenerla en la tierra han desaparecido…seguramente para siempre. Chris no iba a volver y Jackson…Percy no podría salir nunca de donde está. Sin él y sin Chris ya no tiene motivos para seguir.

La hija de Ares lo sabe, lo siente. Esa sed de sangre y venganza aun persisten, pero hay algo más. Una extraña oscuridad la está llamando…ella simplemente ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar.

Clarisse despierta en una extraña pradera llena de flores. A su costado puede ver un lago, hay un chico junto a el. Es alto, con músculos definidos, su cabello es negro y rebelde con la apariencia de haber dado un paseo por la playa. Trae unos jeans desgastados y una vieja camiseta naranja. Ella puede reconocer esa espalda, la ha visto en un sinfín de ocasiones. Así que se acerca lentamente.

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_pegunta Clarisse mirando a todo lado

_-Esto son los campos del Eliseos-_respondió en un risueño tarareo el chico

_-¿Quién eres?-_pregunta la hija de Ares al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de persona

_-¿Quién crees tú que soy?-_responde divertido el extraño chico volteándose para mirar fijamente a Clarisse

La hija de Ares se queda sin respirar por unos segundos cuando se topa con esos ojos verde mar que la miran desde un rostro muy familiar…muy familiar pero no igual.

_-No tengo idea y realmente no me importa-_dijo Clarisse de forma brusca_-Solo quiero saber por qué te pareces a Jackson_

_-Porque, mi estimada señorita, yo soy su hermano-_menciona mientras le hace una leve reverencia a Clarisse_- Teseo, rey de Atenas y su más humilde servidor si me lo permite_- finaliza mandándole un guiño coqueto a una media sorprendida hija de Ares

_-No puedes ser ese Teseo-_Clarisse se niega a creer que quien está frente a ella es quien dice ser_-para eso, yo tendría que estar muerta_

_-Cariño, de qué forma crees que llegaste al Eliseos-_le responde el viejo héroe con una sonrisa triste

_-Pero eso es imposible-_espeto molesta_-yo estaba en la sala del trono…_

_-Y dejaste que la oscuridad te consumiera-_la interrumpió_-la oscuridad junto con tu sed de sangre y de venganza te ha llevado a la muerte_

_-Pero yo no recuerdo haberme topado con Caronte, no recuerdo haber subido a la barca, no…._

_-Claro que no-_le volvió a interrumpir Teseo_-al viejo Hades no le conviene que recuerden como salir, luego se andan escapando y a él le dan dolores de cabeza_

_-¿Por qué estás tú aquí?-_volvió a preguntar Clarisse mirando con desconfianza al héroe

_-Para recibirte por supuesto-_se limitó a contestar_-quién mejor que un adorablemente sexy hijo de Poseidón_

_-Puedo pensar en muchas otras personas relacionadas conmigo que me pueden recibir al llegar aquí-_le espeto_-así que dime por qué eres tú quien lo hace, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo tiempo_

_-Y tampoco has muerto en tu propio tiempo-_le respondió mirándola con seriedad_-todas esas personas que podrían haberte recibido aun no han nacido, por lo tanto aun no han muerto _

_-Pero…_

_-La muerte es aburrida, triste y solitaria….sentirás que han pasado siglos cuando llegue el primero de tus conocidos-_le dijo Teseo_-te dejaste morir Clarisse, te dejaste morir sin importarte nada…has abandonado a los pocos campistas que están en la sala del trono, no estarás para salvar a los que llegaron a esconderse de los sádicos romanos…has sentenciado al campo a extinguirse…le has fallado a Percy, no prometiste el día que desaprecio que cuidarías del campo hasta su regreso. No te juraste a ti misma qué harías todo lo que este a tu alcance para encontrarlo. No prometiste que esta vez no lo dejarías solo frente al mundo…sabes donde esta, sabes que no puede defenderse, mi pobre hermano está recibiendo una alegre bienvenida de parte de nuestro dulce abuelo y sigue vivo. En cambio…tú…estas en la seguridad de la sala del trono y te has dejado morir_

_-cállate-_espeto la hija de Ares_-tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de nada. No tienes derecho a decir todo lo que dijiste. NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO_-termino gritando mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que se le escapaban

_-Silena murió por tu culpa, si hubieras ido desde el principio ella estaría viva. Ethan murió porque no te molestaste en buscarlo en el laberinto, lo dejaste a su suerte. Chris murió porque pensó tú ya no estabas_

_-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS _

Clarisse se lanzo sobre Teseo, intento golpearlo pero el viejo héroe era más fuerte y más rápido que ella, después de todo, tenía siglos de entrenamiento. Aun así golpeo y pateo con toda la fuerza que tenia. Casi sin darse cuenta, el héroe la acorralo entre los árboles y sin delicadeza la estrello contra uno golpeándole fuertemente la espalda.

La hija de Ares abre la boca con la única intención de mostrar el florido vocabulario que posee, pero no puede pronunciar ninguna palabra…hay unos labios sobre los suyos.

Clarisse al principio se sorprende y luego la furia se adueña de ella. Intenta empujarlo pero solo consigue que la aprisionen más. Esos labios salados imponen un ritmo demandante casi salvaje y ella entre su lucha se encuentra respondiendo con la misma pasión. Una de sus manos la supe hasta su salvaje melea azabache enredando sus dedos en ella con la única intensión de causarle algún dolor, pero eso solo aumenta la intensidad del beso y ella no puede evitar pensar que se trata de otra persona con el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos. Luego su nublosa mente transforma ese indomable cabello negro en uno castaño oscuro y rizado, los ojos verde mar escondidos tras los parpados se convierten en una tonalidad chocolatosa y ya no es un hijo de Poseidón al que besa sino a uno de Hermes. Pero aun así sabe que eso es parte de su mente, el olor a mar y el sabor salado se lo recuerdan constantemente.

Cuando por fin Teseo se aleja para dejarla respirar, ella tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, quiere gritar y destrozar todo lo que está a su alcance (empezando por el hijo de Poseidón que la mira fijamente). Otra parte de ella, una que se había desarrollado gracias a Silena, quería que la volvieran a besar. Y una pequeña parte, una a la que suele ignorar, solo quería llorar.

Contra todo pronóstico, la hija de Ares, la guerrera, la valiente, la fuerte dejo escapar esa guerra tomentosa de sentimientos que la invaden…simplemente se suelta a llorar. Llora como si no hubiera un mañana, llora por todo lo que perdió y no pudo cuidar, llora porque las acusaciones de Teseo eran las mismas que ella pensaba, llora porque sabe que todo lo que dijo el viejo héroe era verdad, llora porque nunca se había permitido hacerlo, llora porque se siente perdida y desorientada, llora porque se siente sola…abandonada, llora porque por primera vez en su vida hay alguien que le está prestando su hombro para hacerlo, llora porque hay alguien junto a ella para consolarla.

Cuando ya no le quedo ni una lágrima se permitió quedarse unos momentos más entre los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Solo unos segundos más no le harían daño a nadie, luego podría volver a ser la hija de Ares, la que no le teme a nada, la que está siempre con la frente en alto dispuesta a masacrar a quien se lo busque, la que no es cariñosa, la que no es tierna, la que no siente nada más que ansias de luchar, la que nunca llora.

_-¿ya estás más tranquila preciosa?-_pregunta con ternura el viejo héroe mientras acuna el rostro de Clarisse para mirar fijamente sus ojos

_-No me llames así-_replica sin fuerzas la hija de Ares

_-Ven-_le dice sonriendo mientras toma su mano

Clarisse se deja hacer, el hijo de Poseidón la conduce, sin soltar su mano, hasta una pradera que se encuentra pasando el bosque. Desde la colina donde ambos se paran puede ver un gran sendero con varias casitas iguales. En medio de todo hay una chica, con el cabello negro resplandeciente y un traje de cazadora.

_-Esa no es…-_comienza Clarisse intentando recordar el nombre de la teniente caída

_-Zöe, la teniente de Artemisa-_respondió el hijo de Poseidón

_-Pero…dijiste que nadie de los que habían muerto en mi tiempo estaban aquí-_le reprocho medio molesta

_-mentí-_dijo simplemente Teseo ganándose un resoplido furioso de la hija de Ares_-en realidad es otra la razón por la que soy yo quien te recibió_

_-¿cuál?-_demando

_-Los destinos me lo pidieron, yo no pertenezco al mismo tiempo que ustedes pero he tenido contacto con algunos_

_-Di Angelo-_afirmo la hija de Ares

_-Efectivamente, Nico me visita de vez en cuando-_Teseo le da una leve sonrisa a Clarisse_-mira_

La hija de Ares regresa su mirada al prado, junto a la cazadora se han juntado muchas otras personas, personas que ella conoce. Puede reconocer a Pollux, a Clovis, a Michael, a Lou, a Lee, a Castor, a Malcom, a Charlie, a Luke, a Ethan, a Silena….a Chris

_-Qué…_

_-Se están preparando para irse-_la interrumpió Teseo

_-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?-_La hija de Ares miraba sin entender

_-Los Destinos no querían que te encerraras en tu dolor-_continua el hijo de Poseidón ignorando su pregunta_-ellas querían que entendieras el por qué fuiste escogida para la lectura, por qué se está haciendo una lectura en primer lugar_

_-Pues no entiendo-_gruño Clarisse ya harta de tanta palabrería

_-Si lo haces-_afirmo Teseo mirándola fijamente_-si lo entiendes, todos ustedes lo entienden pero han perdido su fe y su confianza…temen que en cualquier momento caerán abruptamente en una dura realidad_

_-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-_masculla Clarisse mirando fijamente el prado

_-Mi padre es el nuevo rey-_comenta Teseo sin dejar de mirarla_-su orden fue que todos los hijos de los dioses vayan al campamento al nacer y que tengan contacto con sus padres divinos_

_-Y eso qué…_

_-Una relación de padre hijo evitaría que Luke vaya con Kronos, que TODOS los dioses puedan reconocer a sus hijos evitaría que Ethan se una a Kronos, que ninguno de los dioses tenga que esperar a que sus hijos se prueben para reclamarlos significa que Chris no será un indeterminado y no seguirá a Kronos_

_-Es un poco tarde para eso no crees-_dice Clarisse burlonamente_-ya es muy tarde, ya todos están muertos_

_-Princesa, creo que no estás viendo bien el panorama_

_-Deja de utilizar motes conmigo-_gruño Clarisse_-y qué quieres decir con que no estoy viendo el panorama. Claro que lo estoy viendo el maldito panorama. Todos están muertos y ha tenido que pasar toda esta mierda para que tu padre se ponga los pantalones y ocupe el lugar que le corresponde_

_-Si, a papá realmente no le gustan las responsabilidades-_murmuro distraídamente Teseo_-de hecho a ninguno de sus hijos les gusta ser responsables. Pero ahí nos tienes, a cada uno de nosotros responsabilizándonos de las tareas de los demás_

_-Como sea-_mascullo_-ya que estoy muerta, me iré con ellos_

_-No puedes-_Teseo sujeta firmemente la mano de Clarisse_-no estás muerta Clarisse_

_-Hace unos minutos dijiste que lo estaba-_señalo furiosa

_-Hace unos minutos te dije que mentí sobre ellos_-responde burlón

_-Vete al Hades-_gruñe furiosa la hija de Ares

_-Ya he estado ahí, no es muy bonito, todos están gritando y suplicando piedad-_dice Teseo moviendo su mano libre_-es demasiado monótono_-Teseo deja escapar una risita ante el semi grito exasperado que suelta la semidiosa-_pero nos estamos saliendo del tema central_

_-Y cuál, según tú, es el tema central_

_-Clarisse, ellos se preparan para volver porque ni bien finalicen de leer el libro todo cambiara_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_-Clarisse nunca iba a admitir que le tembló un poco la voz

_-Como ya dije antes, ambos somos de tiempos distintos y tu "muerte" fue en otro tiempo que no nos pertenece ni a ti ni a mí…mi padre se está convirtiendo en rey y dando una orden mucho antes de que Kronos logre tentar a Luke-_Teseo puede ver la sorpresa y una leve llama de esperanza inundar los ojos de la hija de Ares_-cuando regreses a tu tiempo no habrá una guerra con los romanos, Percy no estará desaparecido, Kronos no se habrá levantado…o al menos eso espero…la verdad no estoy muy seguro sobre lo último pero esta vez los dioses no los abandonaran a su suerte_

_-…-_Clarisse no podía hablar, era demasiado para procesar_-¿por qué yo?-_pregunto cuando pudo encontrar su voz

_-En realidad, los destinos me dieron a escoger-_comento Teseo_-si puedo elegir a una linda chica por encima de un chico es obvio que lo hare. Ahora bien, la Oráculo es linda pero Apolo me mataría…bueno me remataria si le hago algo a su preciosa Oráculo, ya intento matarme antes por eso. Por otra parte la nueva teniente es mi nueva hermana y no le voy a eso…mucho, además papá y Tritón tendrían mi cabeza...nah! en realidad es por respeto a Arty. La hija de Afrodita es la novia de mi nuevo hermano, no sería un buen hermano si le ando quitando a su novia…ahora si se tratara de Tritón lo haría por el simple placer de molestarlo. Y Luego estaba la romana, lo siento pero no le voy a los romanos, demasiado serios y firmes y rectos, no es natural, sería un gran reto aunque yo amo los retos. Así que luego entrabas tú y eras perfecta, como una amazona y los destinos saben cómo amo a las amazonas_

_-Estás diciendo que por descarte me escogiste-_pregunto furiosa

_-Acaso no me ha escuchado, podría haber ignorado todo y escogido a cualquiera de ellas. Pero te escogí a ti, no solo por lo de las amazonas, sino porque eres una guerrera y eso mi querida princesa va perfecto conmigo-_finalizo el hijo de Poseidón medio en broma, medio enserio

_-¿Qué hay de Katie?-_pregunto Clarisse

_-¿La hija de Deméter?-_pregunto Teseo ante la afirmación de la hija de Ares-_las hijas de Deméter están fuera del límite_

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunto curiosa_-es por la relación entre tu padre y lady Deméter_

_-Que tierna, crees que eso me detendría-_dice Teseo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Clarisse

_-¿Entonces por qué?-_gruñe molesta la hija de Ares mientras aleja de un manotazo a Teseo

_-Si no le voy a mi nueva hermana es más que nada por el amor que le tengo a Artemisa, claro no es un amor como el que tenía Orión, Arty es como una pequeña hermana a la cual me gusta joderle la paciencia…_

_-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-_lo interrumpió

_-Como ya dije, las hijas de Deméter están más allá de los límites…-_Teseo mira el cielo pensativamente como analizando algo_-vaya, es una gran revelación darme cuenta que tengo límites…_

_-Como sea-_gruñe Clarisse_-no intentaste una vez secuestrar a Lady Perséfone_

_-eh…-_Teseo parpadea un par de veces de manera incrédula_-¿sabes que fui tras Perséfone?_

_-Sí…tú y un tal Piritoo primero secuestraron a Helena y luego fueron por Lady Perséfone-_comento Clarisse haciendo memoria sobre la historia que le había contado Chiron

_-La mayoría solo se acuerda que mate al minotauro-_murmuro aun sorprendido el hijo de Poseidón-_YO SABIA QUE NO ME EQUIVOCABA CONTIGO-_grito risueño antes de abrazarla fuertemente y robarle otro beso, separándose rápidamente mientras esquivaba el puño de la hija de Ares

_-NO HAGAS ESO-_chillo sonrojada

_-Está bien, está bien-_dice Teseo levantando los brazos en son de paz_-creo que es hora de que regreses a la sala del trono-_el tono de su voz se vuelve totalmente serio

_-¿Cómo hago eso?-_pregunta aun molesta

_-Solo cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco, los Destinos harán el resto_

Clarisse cierra sus ojos y se concentra en dejar su mente en blanco, pero antes de poder lograrlo siente un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola y como una boca salada reclama sus labios con ímpetu. Ella se ve envuelta en una placentera sensación, sin embargo su sentido común intenta tomar el control, con algo de esfuerzo abre la boca en un vano intento por gritar siendo nuevamente bloqueada por la intromisión de una lengua traviesa. Y esa fue la perdición de la asesina del drakón. Clarisse mando al Tártaro todo pensamiento racional que podría haberla dominado. Lo único que quería era seguir en esa "lucha" por la dominación bucal que estaba teniendo con el hijo de Poseidón.

Poco a poco la hija de Ares se vio mareada, embriagada por las múltiples sensaciones que la invadían. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad desorbitante, su respiración era más y más errática al punto que no podía obtener ni un poco de aire. Podía sentir el calor inundando su rostro y bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, sentía que estaba en llamar…ardiendo hasta más no poder. Ya no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando dentro de ese beso salvaje pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a morir feliz en medio del beso. Siente como Teseo le muerde levemente el labio inferior antes de alejarse un poco, apenas y puede oír un murmullo, "Siempre me gustaron guerreras" cree escuchar.

Clarisse aún tiene los ojos cerrados y sigue sin recordar como respirar. De golpe su cuerpo le pide el preciado oxígeno, lo único que puede hacer es tomar una gran bocanada del mismo antes de abrir los ojos esperando encontrar devuelta unos verdes burlones pero en su lugar hay unos ojos negros con llamas salvajes. No es Teseo quien se encuentra frente a ella, sino el mismo dios de la guerra en persona. Por un segundo ella tiene la loca idea que su padre ha ido por ella y está a punto de darle una buena reprimenda por andarse besuqueando con viejos héroes, puede verlo, su padre respira con dificultad aguantando su enojo. La furia irradia de sus ojos, la mirada enojado, enfurecido, molesto y asustado…ella nunca había visto a su padre asustado ni siquiera lo ha visto nervioso.

_-Tú…-_susurra Ares oscuramente_-endemoniada mocosa…_-gruñe conteniéndose_-¿quién carajos te crees que eres?-_pregunta con un brillo furioso en los ojos_-¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIRTE A MORIR EN MEDIO DE LA SALA?-_grita sin poder contenerse-_TE PROHIBO QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER…ES MÁS TIENES PROHIBIDO MORIRTE. ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?_

_-…-_Clarisse no puede hablar, ¿acaso su padre acaba de prohibirle morir?_-ehh…-_las palabras no llegan a su boca, como en Hades su padre va a prohibirle tal cosa

_-dije…-_Ares susurra aún más oscuramente-_¿ME ENTENDISTE?_

_ -Si señor-_se apresura en responder Clarisse antes de que su padre salga con alguna otra cosa

_-bien-_gruñe el dios guerrero-_más te vale no desobedecerme mocosa_

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Ares se vuelve a sentar en su sitio ignorando todas las miradas que le dirigen. Clarisse no entiende muy bien lo que paso, ella solo comprende que se encuentra en la sala del trono otra vez. ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? Bueno, toda esa preocupación por Jackson ha ocasionado que termine soñando con su hermano…joder que el sueño se sintió tan real y ahora parece que además de ser una guerrera sanguinaria también es medio necrófila…

_-Clarisse, ¿estás bien?-_pregunta Thalía fingiendo no estar preocupada

_-Claro que si princesa-_responde de manera sarcástica sin poder evitar recodar una voz grave llamándola con ese mismo mote

_-Estuviste muerta durante un minuto entero-_revelo Nico mirándola fijamente_-tu alma abandono tu cuerpo por completo pero ni mi padre ni yo podíamos verte en la barca, con los jueces o en el Eliseo. No estabas en ninguna parte_

_-Los Destinos me enviaron a…conversar con alguien-_murmuro Clarisse mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

_-Si tu alma no estaba significa que has hablado con alguien que está muerto verdad-_afirmo Rachel_-alguien de nuestro tiempo, es por eso que no te han podido ubicar en el inframundo de este tiempo_

_-Algo así-_mascullo la hija de Ares sin querer rebelar más

_-¿Con quién hablaste?-_Pregunto Katie

_-mmm…-_Clarisse mira a Katie-_con alguien que tiene a las hijas de Lady Deméter fuera de su límite-_no puede evitar una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada extrañada de Katie

_-¿Teseo? _-pregunta Nico sorprendido_-¿realmente hablaste con Teseo?_

_-Co…como…-_cuestiono sorprendida por que la descubrieran

_-Una vez me conto que después de su fracaso secuestrando a Lady Perséfone, las hijas de Lady Deméter quedaban fuera de su límite-_menciona Nico encogiéndose de hombros_-pero como has conseguido que hable, por lo general solo suelta frases sarcásticas o burlonas o intenta provocarte para luchar...mmm….y no suele hablar con las chicas, a menos que sea una cazadora, con las otras chicas solo coquetea _

_-Bueno por la forma en que volvió a la vida, seguramente fue más que un coqueteo…tal vez fue uno de esos besos que te quitan el aliento y que recordaras eternamente-_dice burlonamente Thalía en un falso tono dulce

Los otros semidioses rompieron a reír hasta que sus costillas comenzaron a doler. Ese tipo de cosas eran improbables que pasaran si Clarisse formaba parte de la ecuación, probablemente solo había tenido una intensa lucha contra el viejo héroe. Sin embargo entre risa y risa pudieron percatarse del intenso sonrojo que se había adueñado de la hija de Ares, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera había explotado para defenderse fueron apagando sus risas mientras abrían y cerraban sus bocas de forma incrédula

_-Espera….tú…tú…y Teseo…ESE Teseo….-_tartamudeo a duras penas Katie

_-Por Apolo-_murmuro Rachel sorprendida_-te has besuqueado con uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia_

_-estoy en una dimensión desconocida-_mascullaba por lo bajo Will _-pronto despertare y todo abra sido producto de mi imaginación…mierda debo tener una imaginación retorcida para pensar en Clarisse besuqueándose con un Percy más viejo…joder-_dice espantado mirando fijamente a la hija de Ares_-¿Percy y Teseo son iguales?-_pregunta a la nada

_-Algo-_murmura Nico también choqueado

_-Es decir…-_comienza Leo_-Clarisse prácticamente podría haber estado besando a Percy…-_finaliza con un hilo de voz

_-No es como Percy-_se apresura en replicar Clarisse_-es más alto, su piel es más tostada y tiene los músculos más marcados…joder que estoy diciendo-_masculla sujetándose la cabeza-_y a ustedes que les importa-_dice intentando retomar su carácter

_-Así que…-_dice Travis

_-…Te besaste con Teseo-_afirma Connor

_-¿Qué tan caliente te resulto la experiencia?-_preguntaron ambos hijos de Hermes a la vez mientras le sonreían y se sentaban a los costados de la hija de Ares

Travis y Connor deberían estar molestos con Clarisse, era la novia de su difunto hermano quien no tenía ni un día de haberse ido como para que ella pueda andarse besuqueando con viejos héroes. Pero ambos sabían que no podían ir en contra de Clarisse, no cuando pueden notar las ganas de vivir que han regresado a sus oscuros ojos. Ellos habían pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella como para darse cuenta que antes de su "muerte" ya no tenía ánimos para nada. Si andarse besando con antiguos hijos de Poseidón le iban a devolver las ganas de vivir, ellos no tenían problema con eso. Porque ninguno quería perder a Clarisse como perdieron a los otros, si Clarisse se iba simplemente todo estaría perdido. Además a Chris no le hubiera gustado que ella se hundiera como estaba haciendo. Chris preferiría que alguien más encienda la llama en la que siempre está la hija de Ares. Y ellos no pueden estar más que agradecidos con el hijo de Poseidón por haber salvado a su hermana de ella misma.

_-Si no se alejan, los voy a golpear-_dice una molesta y aún sonrojada hija de Ares

_-Pero si nosotros te queremos tanto-_canturrearon los dos mientras la abrazaban ganándose un par de coscorrones por parte de Clarisse

_-pero…creí que…-_murmuro Jasón

_-Déjalo así Jasón-_lo corto Thalía mirando a Clarisse y a los Stoll_-cada uno tiene sus formas de enfrentar las pérdidas. Mientras que algunos prefieren llorar o maldecir, los Stoll se contentan con saber que se tienen el uno al otro y que Katie está con ellos, es un trio extraño. Pero para Clarisse…ella necesita hacerle frente y superarlo, necesita luchar y sentir el fuego de la guerra consumiéndola, solo de esa forma es feliz…así que si lo que necesita es andarse besuqueando con viejos héroes para sentirlo-_comenta burlona_-¿quién somos nosotros para impedírselo?-_Thalía mira fijamente a Jasón dándole a entender que lo único que importaba era que la hija de Ares no se dejaría morir.

_-bueno, vamos a seguir leyendo o aun no terminan de comentar el descaro que tuvo la mocosa en morirse en medio de la sala para irse a besuquearse con el idiota de Teseo-_comenta Ares con amargura

Para Clarisse y el resto de la sala, fue un tanto extraño escuchar al dios se la guerra decir "besuquearse". Pero sabiamente no dijeron nada al ver la mirada asesina que portaba.

_-Claro, comenzare a leer-_dijo Poseidón

**PERCY XV**

**Percy había visto a Frank rodeado por ogros caníbales, enfrentándose a un gigante invencible e incluso desatando a Tánatos, el dios de la muerte. Pero nunca había visto a Frank tan aterrorizado como entonces, encontrándoles en los establos.**

_-Nada mal chico, ogros caníbales, un gigante y desatar al mismo Tánatos-_lo elogió Ares

_-Gracias-_murmuro Frank totalmente sonrojado por el cumplido

_-Al menos tú no te besuqueas con muertos-_siguió mascullando el dios de la guerra

_-ejem-_Hades se aclaró la garganta mirando fijamente a Ares mientras señalaba a su hija

_-mierda_-susurro el dios de la guerra_-tengo un par de hijos necrófilos_

Frank miro ofendido a su padre mientras que Clarisse, con su ánimo devuelta, solo alza una ceja sin poder creer que su padre este haciendo una rabieta por una cosa como esa.

—**¿Qué? —Percy se frotó los ojos—. Oh, nos hemos quedado dormidos.**

Los Stoll y Katie no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la mención de quién era su hermano en todo menos la sangre. Aunque si tienen en cuenta lo que Will les había contado, posiblemente Katie era más hermana de Percy que los demás (con la excepción de Thalía y Jasón)

**Frank tragó saliva. Estaba vestido con deportivas, pantalones militares oscuros y una camiseta de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver con su chapa de centurión romano enganchada en el cuello de la camiseta (lo que le parecía a Percy un poco triste o esperanzador, ahora que eran renegados). Frank apartaba su mirada como si la vista de ellos juntos le pudiera quemar.**

_-¿Realmente?-_pregunta Thalía incrédula

_-Pa…parecía otra cosa-_murmuro el romano

_-¿En los establos?-_volvió a preguntar la teniente_-es decir, yo sé que Percy puede ser raro y algo extraño a veces…pero no creo que los establos sea su elección para esas cosas…es decir ese barco tienen una gran cantidad de habitaciones y hasta la sala sería una mejor opción que los establos_

_-Para ser una cazadora tienes muy claro los tipos de escenarios-_menciona Tritón con el único propósito de molestar a Thalía

_-Para ser un dios es algo patético que solo tengas siete hijas ficticias-_respondió Thalía

_-¿De qué hablas?-_pregunto extrañado Tritón_-yo no tengo hijas_

_-ni hijos-_susurro Hermes_-Querido primo deberías salir a divertirte más_

_-Yo me divierto-_refuto el hijo de Poseidón

_-¿con mortales?-_pregunto Apolo

_-Los mortales son aburridos-_respondió Tritón

_-Y es por eso que los únicos niños del mar son de Poseidón-_murmuro Hades

_-Que yo no ande ayudando a la sobrepoblación del planeta no significa nada_

_-Claro Tritón-_dijo Thalía_-lo que te ayude a dormir por las noches_

_-mocosa impertinente-_mascullo por lo bajo el hijo de Poseidón-_Papá sigue leyendo_

—**Todo el mundo piensa que os han secuestrado —dijo—. Hemos estado registrando el barco. Cuando el entrenador Hedge os encuentre, oh, dioses, ¿habéis estado aquí toda la noche?**

—**¡Frank! —las orejas de Annabeth estaban tan rojas como dos fresas—. Bajamos aquí y nos quedamos dormidos por accidente. Nada más.**

—**Y nos besamos un par de veces —dijo Percy.**

_-¡Ven! Percy me dio a entender otra cosa-_Frank soltó un sonoro suspiro exasperado ante las miradas incrédulas que recibía.

**Annabeth le miró.**

—**¡No ayudas!**

—**Será mejor que…—Frank señaló a las puertas—. Eh, se supone que tenemos que encontrarnos para desayunar. ¿Os importaría explicar lo que habéis hecho, digo, lo que no habéis hecho? Quiero decir… No quiero que ese fauno, sátiro, perdón, me mate.**

**Frank corrió.**

_-¿Valentía romana?-_pregunto con ironía Clarisse

_-existen las excepciones-_se defendió Octavio mientras que Reyna fulminaba a Frank con la mirada

**Cuando todo el mundo se reunió en el comedor, no fue tan malo como Frank había temido. Jasón y Piper se sintieron aliviados. Leo no podía dejar de sonreír y murmurar:**

—**Típico, típico.**

_-Yo pensé que tenía la apuesta ganada-_dijo Leo

**Sólo Hazel parecía escandalizada, quizá porque era de los años 40. No dejó de apartarle la mirada a Percy. **

_-awww, no sé quién es más inocente-_dijo Rachel_-Percy por pensar eso o Hazel por mostrarse escandalizada teniendo en cuenta que tiene trece años y es de los años 40_

_-Lo que significa que no debería ser muy consciente de la insinuación _-dijo Will siguiendo el juego de Rachel

Hazel solo pudo sonrojarse aún más para molestia de Frank y diversión de Hades y Perséfone

**Obviamente, el entrenador Hedge se puso hecho un basilisco; **

_-LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO ¡TEMED!_-grito Leo

_-Y para variar…Jackson-_dice Thalía arrastrando las palabras como cierto profesor_-estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado_

Después de eso, todos los griegos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas para desconcierto de los dioses y extrañeza de los romanos

_-De qué se están riendo-_pregunto Jasón

_-Ya sabes, la cámara de los secretos-_comenzó Thalía ante la mirada desconcertada de su hermano_-Sirius Black…Harry Potter….¿no?...mmm ya sé…Lord Voldemort, todo el mundo ha escuchado hablar de él_

_-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-_contesto tranquilamente el romano

_-Joder Jasón eres peor que un muggle, ¿cómo no vas a saber sobre él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?-_pregunto Leo con cierta diversión

_-¿quién?-_cuestiono el ex-hijo de Júpiter

_-Sobre ya-sabes-quien-_le respondió Piper con una sonrisa traviesa

_-¿No entiendo?-_se quejó Frank_-¿quién es él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿y quién es él que Jasón ya-sabe-quién?_

_-Quién-Ya-tú-sabes Frank, es nada más y nada menos que el Lord Oscuro-_dijo Will

_-¿Mi padre?-_pregunto Hazel extrañada

_-No Hazel, papá no…es LORD VOLDEMORT-_le dijo Nico

_-¿Lord Voldemort?-_pregunto Reyna extrañada por todo el lío

_-Silencio sucia muggle-_le dijo Clarisse_-tú no tienes derecho alguno para llamar de esa forma al Señor Tenebroso_

_-Qué carajos…-_susurro Reyna aún más extrañada

_-Están hablando de una serie de libros ingleses que tratan de un joven mago llamado Harry Potter que tiene que librar al mundo del mago oscuro más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Y todo esto se debe a que Voldemort intento matar a Harry cuando este tenía un año de edad pero contra todo pronóstico Harry Potter sobrevivió a la maldición asesina convirtiéndose en el niño que vivió, él único con poder para derrotar al Lord, lo marco como su igual y uno no puede vivir mientras que el otro siga con vida-_comento rápidamente Octavio

_-Vaya, leías algo más que el relleno de tus ositos-_dijo Rachel sonriéndole al augur

Octavio bufo y voltio a mirar al lado contrario de la Oráculo en un desesperado intento por ocultar el sonrojo que se había adueñado de él. Para su suerte la única que lo noto fue Reyna.

**Pero Percy encontró difícil tomarse en serio al sátiro ya que a penas no medía metro y medio.**

—**¡En mi vida! —berreó el entrenador, agitando su bate y tirando un plato de manzanas—. ¡En contra de las normas! ¡Irresponsables!**

—**Entrenador —dijo Annabeth—, ha sido un accidente. Estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos.**

—**Además —dijo Percy—, comienzas a sonar como Término.**

_-Claro Percy, decirle eso al sátiro hará que se calme-_dijo sarcásticamente Travis

**Hedge entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿Eso es un insulto, Jackson? ¡Porque yo sí que te voy a terminar a ti!**

**Percy intentó no reírse.**

—**No sucederá de nuevo, entrenador. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿no tenemos algo que discutir?**

**Hedge estaba que echaba humo.**

—**¡De acuerdo! Pero te vigilaré, Jackson. ****Y a tí, Annabeth Chase. ****Creía que tenías un poco más de sentido…**

_-Annabeth perdió todo el sentido cuando conoció a Percy -_dijo Thalía mientras que Katie asentía rápidamente con su cabeza

**Jasón se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Servíos un poco de comida, gente. Comencemos.**

**El encuentro fue como un consejo de guerra pero con donuts. De nuevo, en el Campamento Mestizo estaban acostumbrados a tener sus reuniones más serias alrededor de la mesa de Ping-Pong en la sala de juegos con galletitas saladas y nachos con queso, por lo que Percy se sintió como en casa.**

Los griegos no pudieron evitar sonreír con añoranza y pensar en su fuero interno que pronto estarían con Percy en casa, dejando atrás la catastrófica pesadilla que había sido la vida durante esos meses.

**Les habló de su sueño, los gemelos gigantes planeando una recepción para ellos en un parking subterráneo con lanzamisiles, Nico di Angelo atrapado en una jarra de bronce, muriéndose lentamente de asfixia con semillas de granadas a sus pies. **

**Hazel ahogó un sollozo.**

—**Nico… Oh, dioses. Las semillas.**

—**¿Sabes lo que son? —preguntó Annabeth.**

_-Son una idea idiota, de mi hijo más idiota-_mascullo Hades

_-Hubiera muerto asfixiado de lo contrario-_respondió Nico en tono aburrido, como si ya hubiera repetido ese argumento en más de una ocasión.

**Hazel asintió.**

—**Me las enseñó una vez. Son del jardín de nuestra madrastra.**

—**Vuestra madras… ¡ah! —dijo Percy—. Hablas de Perséfone.**

**Percy había conocido a Perséfone. No había sido exactamente acogedora y alegre, que digamos. También había estado en el jardín del Inframundo, un lugar tétrico lleno de árboles de cristal y flores que brillaban con el color de la sangre y de un blanco fantasma.**

_-eh…papá creo que tenemos otro loco como Teseo-_mascullo Tritón

_-No hijo, Percy parece estar aún más loco -_dijo Poseidón con resignación

—**Esas semillas son como comida de último recurso —dijo Hazel. Percy sabía que estaba nerviosa porque todos los objetos plateados de la mesa comenzaron a moverse hacia ella—. Sólo los hijos de Hades podemos comerlas. Nico siempre ha guardado algunas por si se quedaba atrapado en algún lugar. Pero si de verdad está preso…**

—**Los gigantes intentan atraernos hacia él —dijo Annabeth—. Presuponen que intentaremos rescatarle.**

—**Bueno pues, ¡tienen razón! —Hazel miró a los lados, perdiendo la confianza—. ¿No?**

—**¡Sí! —el entrenador Hedge gritó con la boca llena de servilletas—. ¡Eso conllevará una batalla, ¿verdad?!**

_-Genial, el sátiro va a ir en mi rescate-_el sarcasmo goteaba en cada una de las palabras de Nico

—**Hazel, por supuesto que le ayudaremos —dijo Frank—. ¿Pero cuánto tenemos hasta que… eh…? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto le queda a Nico?**

—**Una semilla por día —dijo Hazel, tristemente—. Eso si se pone a sí mismo en trance mortal.**

—**¿Trance mortal? —Annabeth frunció el ceño—. Eso no suena nada bien.**

—**Evita que consuma todo su aire —dijo Hazel—. Como hibernar, o entrar en coma. Una semilla le puede mantener con vida a penas un día.**

—**Le quedan cinco semillas —dijo Percy—. Eso son cinco días, además de hoy. Los gigantes lo han planeado así, por lo que tenemos que llegar el uno de Julio. Suponiendo que Nico esté escondido en Roma…**

—**No es mucho tiempo —resumió Piper. Puso su mano encima del hombro de Hazel—. Le encontraremos. Al menos ahora sabemos a qué se refiere esa profecía. "Los gigantes sofocan el aliento del ángel, que tiene la llave para la muerte infinita". El apellido de tu hermano, di Angelo. Angelo es ángel en italiano.**

_-Sabes Piper, no creo que decir eso sea lo mejor-_le dijo Rachel a una apenada hija de Afrodita

—**Oh, dioses —murmuró Hazel—. Nico…**

**Percy se quedó mirando a su donut. Él tenía una historia rara con Nico di Angelo.**

_-Diciéndolo así hace que suene aún más raro-_bromearon los Stoll

Todos en la sala rieron ante el rostro sonrojado por la furia del hijo de Hades

**El chico que una vez le había engañado para hacerle visitar el palacio de Hades, y Percy había acabado en una celda. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Nico apoyaba a los chicos buenos. Él no se merecía una asfixia sofocante y lenta en un jarrón de bronce, y Percy no podía soportar ver a Hazel sufriendo.**

_-¿una celda?-_pregunto Poseidón mirando a su hermano

_-Aun no pasa, no me culpes por nada-_se defendió el rey del inframundo

_-Papá le hizo creer a Percy que quería que yo fuera el niño de la profecía-_dijo Nico _-pero en realidad solo intentaba ocultar a Percy para mantenerlo a salvo, dijo que tenía una deuda con él por recuperar su Timón de la oscuridad_

—**Le rescataremos —le prometió—. Tenemos que hacerlo. La profecía dice que él sujeta la llave para la muerte infinita.**

_-Y ahora lo hace ver como que solo le interesa la llave para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo preocupado que debe estar por Nico-_dijo Thalía sonriendo

—**Es cierto —dijo Piper, animada—. Hazel, tu hermano estaba buscando las Puertas de la Muerte del Inframundo, ¿verdad? Debe de haberlas encontrado.**

—**Puede decirnos dónde están —dijo Percy—, y cómo cerrarlas.**

**Hazel respiró hondo.**

—**Sí. Bien.**

—**Eh —Leo se removió en su silla—. Una cosa. Los gigantes esperan que hagamos esto, ¿y vamos a ir directos a la trampa?**

_-LEO-_chillaron los semidioses

_-En realidad es una pregunta justa-_menciono Ares_-para ser hijo del viejo herrero no eres tan tonto chico_

_-ehh…¿gracias?-_respondió un dudoso Leo

**Hazel miró a Leo como si hubiera hecho un gesto ofensivo.**

—**¡No tenemos elección!**

—**No me malentiendas, Hazel. Es que tu hermano, Nico… ¿sabía lo de los dos campamentos?**

—**Sí, bueno—dijo Hazel.**

—**Él ha estado yendo y viniendo —dijo Leo—, y no se lo dijo a ninguno de los dos lados.**

**Jasón se respaldó en su silla, con una expresión lúgubre.**

—**Estás planteándote de si podríamos confiar en el chico. Yo también.**

_-Jasón-_amonesto Thalía dándole un coscorrón_-no dudar de Nico, no importa si es como una pequeña plaga_

_-Gracias Thals-_le dijo Nico con sarcasmo

_-De nada Nikky estoy aquí para apoyarte-_contesto con falsa ternura la teniente

_-No me digas Nikky-_se quejó

**Hazel se puso de pie.**

—**No me lo puedo creer. Es mi hermano. Me trajo del Inframundo, ¿y no queréis ayudarle?**

**Frank puso su mano en su hombro.**

—**Nadie ha dicho eso —miró a Leo—. Será mejor que nadie haya dicho eso.**

**Leo parpadeó.**

—**Chicos, mirad. Todo lo que he querido decir es…**

—**Hazel —dijo Jasón—. Leo está sacando un tema peliagudo. Recuerdo a Nico del Campamento Júpiter. Ahora me encuentro con que también ha estado visitando el Campamento Mestizo. Eso también me deja un tanto… apesadumbrado. ¿Sabemos a ciencia cierta con quién están sus lealtades? Tenemos que ir con cuidado.**

**Hazel zarandeó sus brazos. Una bandeja de plaza salió volando hacia ella y golpeó la pared detrás de ella, estampando huevos revueltos por todas partes.**

_-Eso Hazel-_dijo Will_-demuéstrale a ese par de idiotas que a la familia no se le abandona_

—**Tú… ¡el gran Jasón Grace! ¡El pretor al que yo admiraba! Se suponía que tenías que ser un líder bueno y justo. Y ahora tú…—Hazel se puso de pie de nuevo y salió corriendo del comedor.**

_-Y por eso Jasón ya no es pretor-_Reyna no pudo contenerse ese comentario

—**¡Hazel! —la llamó Leo—. Ah, sí. Debería…**

—**Has hecho bastante —le gritó Frank. Se puso de pie para seguirla, pero Piper le hizo un gesto para que esperara.**

—**Dale tiempo —le aconsejó Piper. Entonces frunció el ceño a Leo y a Jasón—Chicos, eso ha sido muy cruel.**

**Jasón parecía en shock.**

_-¿Chico eres demasiado pegado a las reglas no?-_pregunto Tritón_-pero nada que un par de días con Apolo y Hermes no pueda solucionar_

_-FIESTA-_gritaron los dos dioses mencionados

—**¿Cruel? ¡Sólo estoy yendo con cuidado!**

—**Su hermano se está muriendo —dijo Piper.**

—**Tengo que ir a hablar con ella —insistió Frank.**

—**No —dijo Piper—. Deja que se relaje. Hazme caso. Iré a ver cómo está en unos minutos.**

—**Pero…—Frank parecía un oso hambriento—. Bueno. Vale. Esperaré.**

**De arriba vino un sonido chirriante como un taladro gigantesco.**

—**Ese es Festus —dijo Leo—. Le he dejado en modo autopiloto, por lo que debemos estar acercándonos a Atlanta. Tengo que ir allí, suponiendo que vayamos a aterrizar.**

**Todo el mundo se giró hacia Percy.**

**Jasón alzó una ceja.**

—**Tú eres el capitán Agua Salada. ¿Alguna idea?**

**¿Había resentimiento en su voz? Percy se preguntó si Jasón estaba picado en secreto por su duelo en Kansas. Jasón había bromeado sobre eso, pero Percy supuso que ambos tenían una pequeña rencilla.**

_-Jasón-_volvió a reprenderlo Thalía con otro coscorrón-_No celar a Percy_

Jasón entorno los ojos pero sabiamente no dijo nada, su hermana se estaba comportando como una niña.

—**No estoy seguro —admitió—. En algún lugar central, lo bastante alto como para que podamos tener una buena vista de la ciudad. ¿Quizá algún parque con unos pocos árboles? No queremos hacer aterrizar un barco de guerra en el medio del centro de la ciudad. Dudo que incluso la Niebla pueda cubrir algo tan grande.**

_-No está seguro, pero aun así sabe exactamente como debe ser el lugar donde deben aterrizar-_mascullo Clarisse por lo bajo

**Leo asintió.**

—**Voy a ello —corrió hacia las escaleras.**

**Frank se removió en su silla, incómodo. Percy se sintió mal por él. En el viaje a Alaska, había visto a Hazel y Frank acercarse el uno al otro. Sabía lo protector que se sentía Frank por ella. También había notado la mirada ceñuda que le lanzaba Frank a Leo. Decidió que quizá sería buena idea sacar a pasear un rato a Frank.**

—**Cuando aterricemos, yo daré una vuelta por Atlanta —dijo Percy—. Frank, me irías bien de ayuda.**

—**¿Te refieres a que me convierta de nuevo en un dragón? En serio, Percy, no quiero pasarme toda la misión siendo el taxi volador de los demás.**

_-Te va a sacar a pasear-_le dijo Travis

_-Uno no puede sacar a pasear a un dragón-_continuo Connor

_-Como mucho querrá que seas un pequeño labrador-_finalizo Travis sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido de Frank

—**No —dijo Percy—. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque tienes sangre de Poseidón. Quizá puedas ayudarme a encontrar dónde está esa agua salada. Además, eres bueno luchando.**

**Eso pareció hacer sentir un poco mejor a Frank.**

_-Y luego te dará una galleta-_murmuro Ares medio fastidiado por el comportamiento nada violento de su hijo

—**Claro. Supongo.**

—**¡Genial! —dijo Percy—. Deberíamos llevarnos a alguien más. Annabeth…**

—**¡Ah, no! —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. Jovencita, estás castigada.**

**Annabeth le miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño.**

—**¿Perdón?**

—**¡Tú y Jackson no vais a ir a ningún lugar juntos! —insistió Hedge. Miró a Percy, retándole a enfrentársele—. Yo iré con Frank y con don Engaños Jackson. ¡El resto de vosotros vigilaréis el barco y os aseguraréis de que Annabeth no se salte más normas!**

Los griegos estallaron en carcajadas.

_-Joder, ese sátiro logro lo que Lady Atenea intento durante mucho tiempo-_dijo Thalía entre risas _-hacer que Percy y Annabeth estén separados por un tiempo_

**Maravilloso, pensó Percy. Un día de chicos por la ciudad con Frank y un sátiro sediento de sangre, para encontrar agua salada en una ciudad sin costa.**

—**Esto —dijo—, va a ser realmente divertido.**

_-Sarcasmo, dulce y lindo sarcasmo-_dijeron los Stoll_-como te extrañábamos_

**Percy subió a cubierta y exclamó:**

—**Guau.**

_-Bueno, ya sabemos quién es el perro _-dijo Rachel de manera burlona.

**Habían aterrizado en cerca de la cima de una colina boscosa. Un complejo de edificios blancos, como un museo o una universidad, se acurrucaban entre un bosquecillo de pinos a su izquierda. Debajo de ellos se extendía la ciudad de Atlanta, un grupo de rascacielos céntricos marrones y plateados se alzaban a tres kilómetros de lo que parecía una infinita expansión de autopistas, vías de ferrocarriles, casas y pedazos verdes de bosque.**

—**Ah, un lugar precioso —el entrenador Hedge respiró el fresco aire de la mañana—. Una buena elección, Valdez.**

**Leo se encogió de hombros.**

—**Yo sólo he cogido una colina alta. Eso es una biblioteca presidencial o algo por el estilo. Al menos es lo que me ha dicho Festus.**

—**¡No hablo de eso! —gruñó Hedge—. ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que es esta colina? Frank Zhang, ¡tú deberías saberlo!**

**Frank se estremeció.**

—**¿Yo?**

—**¡Un hijo de Ares estuvo aquí! —Hedge gritó, indignado.**

—**Soy romano… por lo que de hecho soy hijo de Marte.**

—**¡Lo que sea! ¡Un lugar famoso de la guerra civil americana!**

—**Soy canadiense, de hecho.**

—**¡Lo que sea! El general Sherman, líder de la Unión. Estuvo en esta colina observando la ciudad de Atlanta ardiendo. Sembró la destrucción desde aquí hasta el mar. Quemando, saqueando, robando… ¡eso sí que era un semidiós!**

**Frank se apartó del sátiro.**

—**Ah, vale.**

_-¡Ah, Vale! ¡AH, VALE!-_chillo Ares_-pero que te pasa mocoso, deberías estar con ganas de saber más sobre lo que paso. Que importa si es Marte o Ares, somos el mismo ser. Y definitivamente no importa si eres canadiense_

_-Soy pacifista-_se defendió Frank

_-paci…fista….UN HIJO DE LA GUERRA PACIFISTA_

_-Calma cariño-_Afrodita se acercó hasta donde estaba Ares y lo abrazó_-aun es un niño, seguramente es un gran guerrero, ya sabes que los romanos no suelen ser tan abiertos como los griegos-_lo consoló

_-Tú definitivamente necesitas clases urgentes-_le dijo Clarisse a su hermano

**A Percy no le importaba demasiado la historia, pero se preguntó si el aterrizaje había sido un mal augurio. Había oído que la mayoría de las guerras civiles habían comenzado por luchas entre semidioses griegos y romanos. Ahora estaban de pie en el sitio de tal batalla. La ciudad entera, debajo de ellos había sido quemada por las órdenes de un hijo de Ares. Percy se imaginó que algunos chicos del Campamento Mestizo también habrían podido dar esa orden. Clarisse La Rue, por ejemplo, no habría vacilado. Pero no se podía imaginar a Frank siendo tan duro.**

_-Jackson me conoce bien-_gruño sonriendo la hija de Ares

—**De todas formas —dijo Percy—, intentemos no quemar esta ciudad esta vez.**

_-Lo dice quien ha destruido una gran cantidad de monumentos nacionales-_dijo divertida Rachel

_-¿QUÉ?-_chillo Atenea_-Poseidón como puedes permitir que tu hijo destruya la cultura de toda una nación_

_-¿La mayoría son por obra tuya no?-_pregunto Poseidón

_-Obviamente, yo he sabido guiar a las mentes brillantes para que puedan dejar un legado esplendoroso, legado que parece estar siendo destruido por tu hijo-_siguió chillando una indignada diosa de la sabiduría

_-Premiare al chico solo por el hecho de acerté enfadar_-comento Poseidón ampliando su sonrisa ante la mirada molesta de Atenea

**El entrenador parecía decepcionado.**

—**De acuerdo. ¿Pero hacia dónde?**

**Percy señaló hacia el centro de la ciudad:**

—**En caso de duda, comencemos por el centro.**

**Encontrar alguien que los llevara fue más fácil de lo que creían. Fueron a la biblioteca presidencial, que resultó ser el centro Carter, y preguntaron al personal si podían llamar a un taxi o darles indicaciones para la parada de autobús más cercana. Percy podría haber llamado a Blackjack, pero se resistía a pedirles ayuda a los pegasos después de su encuentro reciente. Frank no quería convertirse en nada. Y además, Percy tenía la esperanza de viajar en algo mortal para variar.**

_-Quiere agregar algún otro tipo de transporte a la lista de destruidos-_aseguro Thalía sonriendo ante la mueca de Atenea

**Una de las bibliotecarias, que se llamaba Esther, insistió en llevarles ella misma. Fue tan simpática que Percy creyó que podría haber sido un monstruo disfrazado, pero Hedge les apartó y les dijo que Esther olía a humana corriente.**

—**Con una piza de flores secas aromáticas —dijo—. Dientes de ajo y pétalos de rosa. ¡Delicioso!**

_-Una bibliotecaria-_dijo divertido Will

_-Como hará para capturar la atención de chicas inteligentes-_se quejó Connor

_-Y mayores… -_resalto Travis con una pícara sonrisa

**Se metieron en el gran Cadillac y les llevó al centro. Esther era tan menuda, que apenas podía agarrar el volante, pero eso no parecía preocuparle. Condujo el coche a través del tráfico mientras les deleitaba con historias sobre familias locas de Atlanta, antiguos dueños de las plantaciones, los fundadores de la Coca-Cola, las estrellas deportivas y la gente de las CNN. Sonaba saber tantas cosas que**

**Percy intentó probar suerte.**

—**Eh, Esther —dijo—, tengo una pregunta difícil para ti. Agua salada en Atlanta. ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente?**

**La anciana se rió.**

_-Seguro y quiere presentárselo a su nieta-_murmuro Leo

—**Oh, cielo. Eso es fácil. ¡Tiburones ballena!**

**Frank y Percy intercambiaron miradas.**

—**¿Tiburones ballena? —preguntó Frank, nerviosamente—. ¿Tenéis de eso en Atlanta?**

Clarisse y Ares mascullaban por debajo de su aliento todo tipo de entrenamientos a los que deberían someter a Frank para que deje esa personalidad tan nerviosamente tímida y empiece a comportarse como un hijo de la guerra.

—**En el acuario, cielo —dijo Esther—. ¡Son muy conocidas! Justo en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Es ahí donde queríais ir?**

**Un acuario. Percy lo consideró. No sabía qué estaría haciendo el antiguo dios griego del mar en un acuario, pero no tuvieron mejores ideas.**

_-Eso no tiene nada de malo-_se quejó Poseidón_-yo suelo pasear por los acuarios de vez en cuando para asegurarme que traten bien a los animales_

_-La mayoría de los acuarios son de tus hijos-_le refuto Tritón_-tú solo usas esa excusa para ir a verlos_

_-Pero Tritón-_dijo Poseidón en un falso tono triste_-me estas acusando de usar el vacío legal de las leyes con respecto a mis obligaciones para poder visitar a mis hijos_

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, los dioses miraban sorprendidos a Poseidón. Cada uno con un torbellino de pensamientos que no podían detener

_-Espera…_-susurro Hermes cuando logro hallar su voz_-¿encontraste un vacío legal que te permite visitar a tus hijos?_

_-Cómo rayos has logrado eso-_exigió saber Atenea

_-Porqué yo, mi estimada cerebro de búho, uso el ingenio no solo el cerebro-_respondió sonriente el nuevo rey

_-Pero…_

_-Es muy sencillo-_explico Poseidón_-al ser el dios del mar tengo como deber cuidar y velar de toda criatura marina, sobre todo las que están en poder de los hombres como en los acuarios. Así que visitar dichos lugares me permite cumplir con mi deber y el poder ver a mis hijos es un plus-_Poseidón noto que los demás aun lo veían sorprendidos_-Apolo podría ver a sus hijos médicos o artistas dependiendo de a dónde va a cumplir con su deber o Atenea podría ver a sus hijos en la universidad mientras "busca" mentes brillantes. Y así cada uno de ustedes podría haberlo hecho._

_-Bueno-_comenzó Atenea_-podríamos empezar a hacer eso_

_-Pero querida-_la interrumpió Afrodita_-eso ya no es necesario. La nueva ley de Poseidón nos permite estar con nuestros hijos tanto tiempo como queramos_

Atenea no dijo nada más, pero no pudo reprimir la leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Ella y sus hermanos estarían eternamente agradecidos con Poseidón (aun cuando su orgullo no le permita admitirlo) por permitirles estar cerca de sus hijos tal y como siempre quisieron.

—**Sí —dijo Percy—. Es ahí donde queremos ir.**

**Esther les dejó en la entrada principal, donde ya se había formado una cola. Insistió en darles su número de teléfono para emergencias, dinero para una vuelta en taxi hasta el centro Carter, y un pote de melocotones en almíbar caseros, que por alguna razón los guardaba en una caja en su maletero. Frank se guardó el pote en su mochila y le dio las gracias a Esther, que ya había pasado de llamarles "cielo" a "hijito".**

_-Sep, hay una nieta a la vista-_aseguro Leo

**Mientras se alejó, Frank dijo:**

—**¿Son así de majos todos los de Atlanta?**

**Hedge gruñó:**

—**Espero que no. No puedo luchar contra ellos si son simpáticos. Vamos a darles una tunda a esos tiburones ballena. ¡Suenan peligrosas!**

_-Tal vez deberías juntarte más con el sátiro-_le dijo Ares a su hijo

Frank entorno los ojos, no importaba cuanto su hermana y su padre intenten cambiarlo. Él estaba bien con su forma de ser, no le gusta la violencia, no le gustan las armas (solo su arco). A él no le gusta ser líder (para eso está Percy), simplemente quiere ser Frank.

**No se le había ocurrido a Percy tener que pagar una entrada, o estar en una cola detrás de un puñado de familias y niños de campamentos. Mirando a los niños de primaria con sus camisetas de distintos campamentos, Percy se sintió un tanto triste. Debería estar justo entonces en el Campamento Mestizo, acomodándose en su cabaña durante el verano, dando clases de luchas con las espadas en la arena, haciéndoles bromas a los demás consejeros. Aquellos chicos no tenían ni idea de cómo de loco se podía convertir un campamento de verano.**

**Suspiró.**

Los semidioses no pudieron reprimir las tristes sonrisas que adornaron sus rostros. Katie reprimió un pequeño sollozo antes de abrazarse con fuerza a Travis mientras sostenía la mano de Connor. Los tres habían llegado juntos al campo, los tres fueron reclamados tres días después, siempre habían estado juntos aun cuando a los Stoll les gusta bromear y coger de punto a Katie, aun cuando Katie siempre busque venganza. Nunca se han separado. A pesar de que Katie y Travis tenga una relación más allá de la amistad, Connor nunca queda de lado. La mayoría no entiende eso, Travis no puede ser Travis sin Connor y Connor no es Connor sin Travis. Ninguno pueden ser ellos mismos sin Katie. Katie no puede ser ella sin ellos. Es así de simple y de confuso. Los tres juntos y por separado, porque Katie estaba con Travis y Connor era el hermano de ambos.

—**Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar en la cola. ¿Alguien tiene dinero?**

**Frank comprobó sus bolsillos.**

—**Tres denarios del campamento Júpiter y cinco dólares canadienses.**

**Hedge zarandeó sus pantalones cortos de chándal y sacó lo que había encontrado.**

—**Tres monedas de veinticinco centavos y dos monedas de diez y una goma de pollo y, ¡ah, premio! ¡Un pedazo de apio!**

**Comenzó a mordisquear el apio, mirando las monedas y a la gomita como si fueran lo siguiente.**

—**Genial —dijo Percy. Sus propios bolsillos estaban vacíos a excepción de su bolígrafo/espada, Contracorriente. Estaba preguntándose de sí podrían entrar cuando una mujer vestida con una camiseta azul y verde del Acuario de Georgia se les acercó, sonriendo ampliamente.**

—**¡Ah, visitantes VIP! —tenía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, gafas de montura gruesa, aparatos dentales y su pelo negro encrespado, parecía la típica empollona de clase, en parte mona y en parte extraña. Además de su camiseta del Acuario de Georgia, vestía pantalones de sport negros y unas deportivas oscuras. Dio saltitos de alegría como si no pudiera contener su alegría. Su tarjeta identificadora decía: Kate.**

—**Tenéis vuestro pago, por lo que veo —dijo—. ¡Excelente!**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Percy.**

**Kate cogió los tres denarios de la mano de Frank.**

_-¿Monstruo?-_pregunto Apolo

_-monstruo-_afirmo Frank para lamento de todos

—**Sí, eso está bien. ¡Por aquí, por favor!**

**Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.**

**Percy miró al entrenador Hedge y a Frank.**

—**¿Una trampa?**

—**Probablemente —dijo Frank.**

—**Ella no es mortal —dijo Hedge, olisqueando el aire—. Probablemente algún tipo de demonio devora-cabras y asesina-semidioses del Tártaro.**

—**Sin duda —coincidió Percy.**

—**Increíble —sonrió Hedge—. Vamos.**

_-Tan animados_-mascullo Deméter entornando los ojos

_-muchachos-_susurro Artemisa arrugando levemente la nariz

**Kate les llevó por delante de la cola y les hizo pasar por la puerta del acuario sin ningún problema.**

—**Por aquí, por favor —Kate sonrió a Percy—. Es una exhibición increíble. No os vais a quedar decepcionados. Es muy extraño tener visitantes VIP.**

—**¿Hablas de semidioses? —preguntó Frank.**

_-FRANK-_todos en la sala gimieron mientras el hijo de Marte se apenaba levemente

**Kate le miró con picardía y le puso un dedo en los labios.**

—**Por aquí está la sala del Ártico, con los pingüinos, las belugas y todo eso. Y por aquí, bueno, esos son peces, por supuesto.**

**Para ser una trabajadora del acuario, no parecía saber mucho o importarle demasiado los peces más pequeños. Pasaron por un gigantesco tanque de especies tropicales y cuando Fran señaló a un pez en particular y le pregunto qué era, Kate dijo:**

—**Oh, esos son los amarillos.**

_-Se nota que es una excelente guía-_mascullo Atenea

**Pasaron por la tienda de regalos y Frank se detuvo ante una mesa llena de ropa y juguetes.**

—**Coged lo que queráis —le dijo Kate.**

**Frank parpadeó.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**¡Por supuesto! ¡Sois VIP!**

**Frank vaciló. Entonces llenó su mochila con algunas camisetas.**

—**Tío —dijo Percy—, ¿qué haces?**

—**Ha dicho que podía —susurró Frank—. ¡Además, necesito más ropa. No hice el equipaje para un viaje largo!**

**Añadió una bola de nieve a su alijo, lo que a Percy no le pareció ser ropa. **

_-Hey-_dijo Frank de pronto_-eso se podría considerar saqueo_

_-No si te dan permiso chico-_refuto Ares mirándolo aburrido

**Entonces Frank agarró un cilindro tejido del tamaño de una piruleta.**

**Lo señaló:**

—**¿Qué es…?**

—**Una trampa china para dedos —dijo Percy.**

**Frank, que era chino-canadiense, parecía ofendido.**

_-¿Te ofendió una trampa china para dedos?-_pregunto sorprendida Clarisse

_-Me ofendió que la llamen china cuando no lo parece-_respondió Frank medio indignado

Clarisse miro a su hermano analizándolo y pensando en todos el entrenamiento que debe darle.

—**¿Esto es chino?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Percy—. Simplemente se llama así. Es como un regalo de broma.**

—**¡Por aquí, chicos! —Kate les llamó por el vestíbulo.**

—**Te lo enseñaré más tarde —le prometió Percy.**

**Frank puso las trampas chinas para dedos en su mochila y siguieron caminando. Pasaron a través de un túnel. Había peces nadando por encima de sus cabezas, y Percy sintió el pánico crecer en su garganta, de forma irracional. "Es una tontería", se dijo a sí mismo, "He estado bajo el agua millones de veces. Y ni siquiera estoy en el agua".**

_-¿Le tiene miedo al agua?-_pregunto Tritón sorprendido

_-Al parecer es una fobia que ha agarrado al casi ahogarse en una fosa-_contesto Poseidón

**La amenaza real era Kate, se recordó a sí mismo. Hedge había detectado que no era humana. En cualquier minuto se convertiría en una horrible criatura y les atacaría. Por desgracia, Percy no tenía más opción que seguirle el rollo con el tour VIP hasta que encontraran al dios del mar Forcis, aunque estuvieran metiéndose de lleno en una trampa.**

**Salieron a una sala de exposición bañada con luz azul. Al otro lado del cristal había el mayor tanque de acuario que Percy había visto nunca. Dando círculos había docenas de peces gigantescos, incluyendo dos tiburones moteados, dos veces del tamaño de Percy. Eran gordos y lentos, con las bocas abiertas y sin dientes.**

—**Tiburones ballena —gruñó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Quizá deberíamos luchar contra ellas a muerte!**

_-hey papá-_dijo Clarisse_-ese sátiro parece más tu hijo que el romano_-comento ignorando la mirada media dolida que le dio Frank

Ares gruño levemente. Tenía que trabajar en el carácter del chico y en la tolerancia de su hija. Él se podía dar cuenta de que Clarisse aceptaba a su hermano pero su comportamiento tan dócil y nervioso solo la alejaría. Sus hijos de por si son guerreros, de una forma u otra, pero Frank no parecía luchar por nada. El hijo de Hefestos había estado semi coqueteando con la hija de Plutón en el desayuno y Frank no había hecho nada. Clarisse lo había estado agarrando de punto desde que llego y Frank seguía sin hacer nada. Era como si el chico quisiera actuar como cualquier cosa menos un hijo de la guerra…y eso en lo profundo dolía.

Ares estaba hecho para sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos por igual, a pesar que la mayoría cree que sus hijos no son más que matones, eso no es todo lo que son. Ghandhi era una prueba de eso. Un guerrero natural, con sus ideas pacifistas, pero un guerrero al fin y al cabo, nunca se rindió e hizo todo lo posible e imposible para conseguir sus objetivos. Pero Frank…Frank simplemente parece odiar la guerra, parece odiar todo lo que él representa…y eso es algo que lo estaba lastimando aun cuando no lo demostrara.

**Kate soltó una risita.**

—**Sátiro tontito. Los tiburones ballena son pacíficos. Sólo comen plancton.**

_-Tal vez Frank también debería comer plancton -_mascullo por lo bajo Clarisse

**Percy frunció el ceño. Se preguntó cómo había sabido Kate que el entrenador era un sátiro. Hedge vestía sus pantalones y sus zapatos especialmente diseñados con forma de pies por encima de sus pezuñas, igual que el resto de los sátiros hacían para confundirse por entre los mortales. Su gorra de beisbol cubría sus cuernos. Cuanto más reía Kate y actuaba amistosamente, le gustaba menos a Percy, pero el entrenador Hedge no parecía desconcertado.**

—**¿Tiburones pacíficos? —dijo el entrenador, disgustado—. ¿Qué objetivo tiene eso?**

**Frank leyó la placa al lado del tanque.**

—**Los únicos tiburones ballena en cautividad del mundo —murmuró—. Eso es algo increíble.**

—**Sí, y estas son pequeñas —dijo Kate—. Deberíais ver algunos de mis otros bebés sin capturar.**

—**¿Tus bebés? —preguntó Frank.**

_-Oh-_dijo Tritón_-creo que ya sé quién es ella_

_-Si están buscando a Forcis definidamente debe ser ella-_murmuro Poseidón

**A juzgar por el brillo alocado en los ojos de Kate, Percy estaba seguro de que no quería conocer a los bebés de Kate. Decidió que era hora de ir al grano. No quería adentrarse más en aquél acuario.**

—**Así que, Kate —dijo—, estamos buscando a un tipo… quiero decir, un dios, llamado Forcis. ¿Le conoces?**

**Kate sonrió.**

—**¿Conocerles? Es mi hermano. Es ahí a donde vamos, tontitos. La verdadera exhibición está por aquí.**

_-Sip, es la loca madre de los monstruos marinos-_afirmo Tritón_-¿y ahora cómo saldrás de esta Percy?-_mascullo por debajo de su aliento queriendo saber si su hermano era un digno hijo del mar. No ha nacido ningún semidiós al que puedan llamar un verdadero hijo del mar desde Teseo y Orión.

**Señaló a la pared más lejana. La superficie sólida negra se fundió y otro túnel apareció que llevaba a un luminoso tanque morado. Kate se adentró. Lo último que quería hacer Percy era seguirla, pero si Forcis estaba de verdad al otro lado, y si tenía información de verdad que les ayudaría en la misión… Percy respiró hondo y siguió a sus amigos por el túnel.**

**En cuanto entraron, el entrenador Hedge silbó.**

—**Vale, esto sí es interesante.**

**Nadando por encima de ellos había peces de colores del tamaño de contenedores de basura, cada uno con cientos de tentáculos que parecían cables barbudos. Un pez de colores tenía un pez espada de tres metros atragantado en su garganta. El pez de colores apretaba con sus tentáculos lentamente a su presa. **

**Kate le sonrió radiantemente al entrenador Hedge.**

—**¿Ves? ¡Olvídate de los tiburones ballena! ¡Y aún hay mucho más!**

_-Claro -_dijo Will con alegría fingida_-los peces de colores gigantes son mucho más interesantes_

_-Sobre todo cuando tienen muchos tentáculos y peces espada atravesándolos-_le siguió Rachel

**Kate les guió a una cámara incluso más grande, llena de acuarios. En una pared, un cartel brillante rojo decía: ¡MUERTE EN LOS MARES PROFUNDOS! Patrocinado por Monster Donut. Percy tuvo que leer dos veces el cartel a causa de su dislexia, y entonces dos veces más para entenderlo del todo.**

—**¿Monster Donut?**

—**Oh, sí —dijo—. Una de nuestras empresas patrocinadoras.**

**Percy tragó saliva. Su última experiencia con Monster Donut no había sido demasiado agradable. Había involucrado cabezas de serpientes que escupían ácido, griterío y un cañón.**

_-¿Se ha enfrentado a la hidra?-_pregunto Perséfone sorprendida

_-Creo que fue en su segunda búsqueda-_comento dudoso Will

_-Si fue en la segunda-_corroboro Clarisse

_-Pero-_siguió Perséfone_-solo Heracles con su gran fuerza ha logrado acabar con la hidra_

_-Percy no necesita la supe fuerza-_dijo Nico_-él logro derrotar a Kronos, una simple hidra no podría hacer nada en su contra-_la voz de Nico estaba cargada de orgullo al igual que la mirada de los griegos

**En un acuario, una docena de hipocampos, caballos con colas de peces, nadaban sin ganas. Percy había visto varios hipocampos en libertad. Había incluso cabalgado a un par, pero nunca había visto ninguno en un acuario. Intentó hablarles, pero ellos simplemente flotaban, en ocasiones chocándose contra el cristal. Sus mentes parecían idas.**

—**Esto no está bien —murmuró Percy.**

**Se giró y vio algo incluso peor. Al fondo del tanque más pequeño, dos nereidas, espíritus femeninos del mar, estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, mirándose la una a la otra, jugando a un juego de cartas llamado Go Fish. Parecían increíblemente aburridas. Su pelo verde flotaba lánguidamente alrededor de sus caras. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados.**

**Percy se sintió tan enfadado, que apenas podía respirar. **

_-Está muy conectado con el mar y sus criaturas-_comento Poseidón sonriendo

**Miró a Kate:**

—**¿Cómo puedes mantenerlos ahí?**

—**Lo sé —suspiró Kate—. No son muy interesantes. Hemos intentado enseñarles algunos trucos, pero no ha habido suerte, me temo. Creo que os gustará este tanque más que los demás.**

**Percy comenzó a protestar, pero Kate ya se había apartado.**

—**¡Santa madre de las cabras! —gritó el entrenador Hedge—. ¡Mirad estas bellezas!**

**Estaba mirando embobado a dos serpientes marinas, monstruos de diez metros con escamas brillantes de color azul y mandíbulas que podrían haber partido un tiburón ballena por la mitad. En otro tanque, observando desde su caverna de cemento, había un calamar del tamaño de un camión, con pico tan grande como el de un gigantesco cúter.**

_-Espero que no hayan tenido que luchar contra ellas-_dijo en tono preocupado Hestia

**Un tercer tanque guardaba una docena de criaturas humanoides con unos lacios cuerpos de foca, caras perrunas y manos humanas. Estaban sentados en el fondo del tanque, construyendo cosas con Lego, aunque las criaturas parecían estar tan entretenidas como las nereidas.**

—**¿Eso son…? —Percy comenzó a preguntar.**

—**¿Telequines? —dijo Kate—. ¡Sí! ¡Los únicos en cautividad!**

—**¡Pero lucharon con Kronos durante la última guerra! —dijo Percy—. ¡Son peligrosos!**

_-Son más que peligrosos-_mascullo Connor en un tono oscuro ganándose una mirada preocupada de Hermes

**Kate puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Bueno, no podemos llamarlo "Muerte en los mares profundos" si las exhibiciones no son peligrosas. No os preocupéis. Les mantenemos sedados.**

—**¿Sedados? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Eso es legal?**

_-Eso no es bueno-_mascullo Tritón

**Kate pareció no haberle oído. Siguió caminando, señalando las demás exhibiciones. Percy miró a los telequines. Uno era obviamente joven. Intentaba hacer una espada con un Lego, pero parecía estar demasiado mareado como para juntar las piezas. A Percy nunca le habían gustado los demonios marinos, pero ahora lo lamentaba por ellos.**

—**Y estos monstruos marinos —siguió explicando Kate—, puede llegar a medir treinta metros en libertad en el fondo oceánico. Tienen más de cien dientes. ¿Y estos? Su comida preferida son los semidioses…**

—**¿Semidioses? —gritó Frank.**

—**Pero también comen ballenas o barcos pequeños —Kate se giró hacia Percy y se sonrojó—. Lo siento… ¡soy una aficionada a los monstruos! Estoy segura de que sabes todo esto muy bien, ya que eres el hijo de Poseidón y tal.**

_-Yo estoy segura que no se sonrojo por vergüenza-_susurro Piper sonriendo pícaramente ocasionando que Leo entre en un ataque de risa cuando noto la mirada celosa de Jasón

**Los oídos de Percy comenzaron a pitar en alarma. No le gustaba que Kate supiera tanto sobre él. No le gustaba la forma en la que les explicaba la información sobre criaturas cautivas sedadas o a cuáles de sus bebés les gustaba comer semidioses.**

—**¿Quién eres? —le dijo—. ¿Kate significa algo?**

—**¿Kate? —ella pareció confundida. Entonces miró a su tarjeta identificadora—Oh…—rió—. No, es…**

—**¡Hola! —dijo una nueva voz, resonando por todo el acuario.**

**Un hombre menudo apareció de entre la oscuridad. Caminaba de lado con las piernas arqueadas como un cangrejo, con su espalda encorvada, y con los brazos levantados a cada lado como si estuviera levantando bandejas invisibles.**

_-Dramático-_murmuro Hades antes de dirigir su mirada al pequeño y rechoncho bebe que había despertado hace unos minutos_-tú seguramente podrías hacerlo mejor-_Hades no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante el gorgogeo infantil que recibió como respuesta.

**Vestía un traje de buzo con unos chillones tonos de verde. Unas brillantes letras plateadas estaban imprimidas a un lado y decían: LOS DISPARATES DE PORKY. Tenía un micrófono entre sus pelos rizados y blancos. Sus ojos eran de un azul lechoso, uno más alto que el otro y a pesar de que sonreía, no parecía amistoso, era como si le estuvieran dando justo en la cara con un cañón de aire.**

—**¡Visitantes! —dijo el hombre, y la palabra resonó por su micrófono. Tenía voz de DJ, profunda y resonante, que no pegaba con su apariencia—. ¡Bienvenidos a Los Disparates de Forcis!**

**Zarandeó los brazos en una dirección, como dirigiéndoles su atención hacia una explosión. No sucedió nada.**

—**Maldita sea —murmuró el hombre— ¡Telequines, esa era vuestra entrada! Yo muevo mis manos y saltáis energéticamente en vuestro tanque, hacéis un doble salto sincronizado y aterrizáis en formación de pirámide. ¡Lo hemos estado ensayando!**

_-¿Es un acuario o un circo?-_pregunto Octavio

_-Hay acuarios con espectáculos-_le dijo Rachel

_-Te lo dijeron tus predicciones-_le respondió Octavio con la intención de molestarla

_-En realidad me lo el pequeño Winnie Pooh que cuelga de tu cinturón-_le dijo Rachel sonriéndole

Octavio bajo su mirada a su cinturón, efectivamente había un peluche de Winnie Pooh sosteniendo un tarro de miel. Debía ser el único que sobrevivió a la batalla, la delgada cadena que lo atada precariamente ya estaba por romperse. Era extraño que no lo haya notado hasta ese momento. Lo miro unos segundos más antes de hacer algo por lo que seguro se arrepentiría después.

_-Quédatelo-_mascullo el Augur lanzándole el peluche a la Oráculo_-no me sirven de nada los peluches traidores_

_-Gracias-_fue lo único que atino a decir Rachel mientras miraba su nuevo peluche, el osito estaba algo sucio y maltratado pero aun así era un regalo maravilloso. Después de todo Rachel ha tenido muy pocos regalos sinceros y algo dentro de ella le decía que el romano le había dado el peluche como una sincera especie de ofrenda de paz

**Los demonios marinos no le prestaron atención. El entrenador Hedge se inclinó hacia el hombre cangrejo y olisqueó su traje de bruzo.**

—**Bonito traje.**

**No sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. El sátiro vestía chándales por diversión.**

—**¡Gracias! —sonrió el hombre—. Soy Forcis.**

**Frank cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

—**¿Por qué pone en tu traje Porky?**

_-¿realmente le preguntaste por qué su traje decía Porky?_-pregunto extrañado Leo

_-Me dio curiosidad-_respondió Frank

_-Tal vez si deberías ir a esos entrenamientos-_le dijo Reyna

_-Pero…-_intento refutar Frank

_-Frank seguramente está nervioso por todo lo de la profecía, ya verán como ayuda a Percy a hacerle frente a Forcis-_interrumpió Hazel al no soportar que siguieran metiéndose con su novio_-¿Verdad que si Frank? ¿Verdad que les demostraras que eres un buen guerrero?_

Frank solo pudo sonreírle a Hazel recibiendo una gran sonrisa como recompensa. Pero en su interior estaba dudando. ¿Realmente había logrado hacer algo útil en esa mini misión?

**Forcis rió.**

—**¡Maldita compañía de uniformes! No pueden hacer nada bien.**

**Kate golpeó su tarjeta.**

—**Les dije que mi nombre era Ceto, pero pusieron Kate. Mi hermano, bueno, ahora se ve que se llama Porky.**

—**¡No me llamo así! —espetó el hombre—. Ni siquiera mi nombre se escribe con Y. El nombre no pega con Disparates. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo se llama Los disparates de Porky? Pero vosotros, colegas, no queréis oírnos quejar. ¡Contemplad, la maravillosa majestuosidad del gigantesco calamar asesino!**

**Señaló dramáticamente hacia el tanque del calamar. Esta vez, unos fuegos artificiales salieron disparados del cristal, creando géiseres de chispas doradas. La música resonó por los altavoces. Las luces brillaron y revelaron la maravillosa majestuosidad de un tanque vacío. Al parecer, el calamar había vuelto al interior de su cueva.**

_-Debería pedir un reembolso por esas criaturas-_comento Dionisio mientras "leía" una revista de vinos

—**¡Maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo Forcis. Se dio la vuelta a su hermana—. Ceto, ¡entrenar al calamar era tarea tuya! ¡Malabarismos, te dije! Quizá un poco de vueltas para el final. ¿Pido demasiado?**

—**Es tímido —dijo Ceto a la defensiva—. Además, cada uno de sus tentáculos tiene sesenta y dos púas afiladas como cuchillas que tienen que ser afiladas a diario —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Sabíais que el calamar monstruoso es la única bestia conocida que se alimenta de semidioses enteros, con armadura y todo, sin tener una indigestión? ¡Es cierto!**

**Frank retrocedió, agarrándose el cuello, para asegurarse de que seguía allí.**

Unas cuantas risas irónicas salieron de Clarisse y de los romanos (incluso de Jasón) pero Hazel solo le volvió a sonreír a su novio. Frank les demostraría que no era un cobarde, ella lo sabía, su Frank les haría tragarse sus palabras.

—**¡Ceto! —le espetó Forcis, literalmente, ya que hizo chasquear sus dedos como garras de cangrejos—. ¡Aburres a nuestros visitantes con tanta información! ¡Menos educación y más entretenimiento! Ya lo hemos discutido.**

—**Pero…**

—**¡No hay peros! ¡Estamos aquí para presentar "Muerte en los Mares Profundos"! Patrocinado por Monster Donut.**

**Las últimas palabras resonaron a través de la sala con eco añadido. Las luces brillaron. Unas nubes de humo salieron del suelo, haciendo anillos con forma de donuts que olían a donuts de verdad.**

—**Disponibles en la tienda de recuerdos —les aconsejó Forcis— ¡Pero ya habéis gastado vuestros ahorros en denarios para conseguir el tour VIP, y así me gusta! ¡Venid conmigo!**

—**Eh, espera —dijo Percy.**

_-Y empieza lo bueno-_dijo Travis sonriendo

_-Percy le pateara el trasero a otro dios-_le siguió Connor

**La sonrisa de Forcis desapareció de forma extraña.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Tú eres un dios del mar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Percy— ¿Hijo de Gea?**

**El hombre cangrejo suspiró.**

—**Cinco mil años y sigo siendo conocido como el hijo pequeño de Gea. No importa que sea uno de los más ancestrales dioses del mar de la historia. ¡Más viejo que tú presuntuoso padre, por cierto! ¡Soy el dios de las profundidades ocultas! ¡Padre de cientos de monstruos! Pero, no, nadie sabe nada de mí. Cometí un pequeño error, poniéndome de lado de los titanes en su guerra, y soy exiliado del océano, a Atlanta, de todos los lugares.**

—**Creímos que los olímpicos habían dicho Atlantis —explicó Ceto—. Creyeron que sería una buena broma, supongo, al enviarnos aquí a cambio.**

_-En realidad no lo pensamos mucho-_murmuro Deméter

**Percy entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿Eres una diosa?**

—**¡Ceto, sí! —sonrió, felizmente—. ¡Diosa de los monstruos marinos, naturalmente! Tiburones ballena, calamares, y cualquier otra vida gigantesca en el mar, pero mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a los monstruos. ¿Sabíais que las serpientes marinas jóvenes pueden regurgitar la carne de sus víctimas para alimentarse durante seis años con la misma comida? ¡Es cierto!**

**Frank seguía agarrándose el estómago como si fuera a vomitar.**

Katie le dio una rápida mirada a la hija de Plutón. Hazel parecía estar convencida de que su novio demostraría su valentía en cualquier momento. Pero ella realmente dudaba que eso pasara, solo podía esperar que la pequeña hija de Plutón no se sienta decepcionada,

**El entrenador Hedge silbó.**

—**¿Seis años? Eso es fascinante.**

—**¡Lo sé! —gritó Ceto.**

—**¿Y cómo exactamente digiere la carne de sus víctimas, el calamar gigante? — preguntó Hedge—. ¡Me encanta la naturaleza!**

—**Oh, bueno…**

—**¡Basta! —exigió Forcis—. ¡Estás arruinando el espectáculo! ¡Ahora, sed testigos de nuestras nereidas gladiadoras luchar a muerte!**

**Una bola de discoteca de espejos descendió del tanque de las nereidas, haciendo el agua bailar con luz multicolor. Dos espadas cayeron al fondo y aterrizaron en la arena. Las nereidas las ignoraron y siguieron jugando a cartas.**

—**¡Maldita sea! —Forcis se agitó.**

_-Y ese negocio tiene un boleto directo a la ruina-_dijo Hermes sonriendo

**Ceto miró ceñuda al entrenador Hedge.**

—**No hagas caso de Forcis. Es un charlatán. Ven conmigo, mi querido sátiro. Te enseñaré diagramas a todo color de las zonas de caza de los monstruos.**

—**¡Excelente!**

**Antes de que Percy pudiera quejarse, Ceto guió al entrenador Hedge hacia un laberinto de tanques, dejando a Frank y a él solos con el dios del mar. **

_-Genial-_mascullo Deméter_-el sátiro idiota acaba de dejar a dos de los semidioses que están bajo su cuidado a merced de un viejo dios del mar_

**Una gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de Percy. Intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Frank. Se sintió como en una estrategia "divide y vencerás". No veía la forma en la que aquello podría terminar bien. Parte de él quería atacar a Forcis en aquel momento, al menos aquello podría darles el elemento sorpresa, pero no habían obtenido información útil de momento. Percy no estaba seguro de que poder encontrar al entrenador Hedge de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder encontrar la salida.**

**Forcis debió de haber leído su expresión.**

—**Oh, está bien —le aseguró el dios—. Ceto puede ser un tanto aburrida, pero cuidará de vuestro amigo. Y honestamente, la mejor parte del tour aún está por llegar.**

**Percy intentó pensar, pero comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. No estaba seguro de si era por la herida del día de ayer, por los efectos especiales de Forcis o por las lecciones nauseabundas sobre curiosidades de monstruos marinos.**

—**Así que…—Percy se las apañó para hablar—, Dionisio nos envió aquí.**

—**Baco —le corrigió Frank.**

_-Dionisio o Baco , eso realmente no tiene importancia en ese momento-_dijo el dios del vino

—**Correcto —Percy intentó mantener su preocupación bajo control. Podía a duras penas recordar un nombre para cada dios. Dos era ya demasiado—. El dios del vino, lo que sea —miró hacia Forcis—. Baco dijo que podrías saber qué tramaba tu madre Gea, y esos gigantes gemelos hermanos tuyos, Efíaltes y Oto. Y si resulta que sabes algo acerca de la Marca de Atenea…**

—**¿Baco te dijo que yo te podría ayudar? —preguntó Forcis.**

—**Bueno, sí —dijo Percy—. Quiero decir, tú eres Forcis. Todo el mundo habla de ti.**

**Forcis ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se alinearon—. ¿Ah, sí?**

—**Por supuesto. ¿No es verdad, Frank?**

—**¡Oh, sí! —dijo Frank—. La gente habla de ti, todo el rato.**

—**¿Qué dicen? —preguntó el dios.**

_-Intentar alagarlo podría funcionar-_murmuro Afrodita pensativa_-solo espero que sepan escoger bien sus palabras_

**Fran parecía incómodo.**

—**Bueno, que tienes unos fuegos artificiales geniales. Y que tienes una voz muy de radio. Y una bola de discoteca…**

—**¡Es cierto! —Forcis hizo chasquear sus dedos, emocionado—. ¡También tengo la mayor colección de monstruos marinos cautivos en el mundo!**

—**Y sabes muchas cosas —añadió Percy—. Como lo que traman los gemelos.**

—**¡Los gemelos! —Forcis hizo resonar su voz. Unos fuegos artificiales ardieron delante del tanque de las serpientes marinas—. Sí, sé todo sobre Efíaltes y Oto. ¡Esos "quiero y no puedo"! Nunca encajaron con los demás gigantes. Demasiado enclenques, y esas serpientes en vez de pies… **

—**¿Serpientes por pies? —Percy recordó los largos y rizados zapatos que los gemelos vestían en su sueño.**

—**Sí, sí —dijo Forcis, impacientemente—. Sabían que no podían hacer nada con su propia fuerza, por lo que decidieron hacer teatro, ilusiones, trucos de magia, esas cosas. Ya veis, Gea moldeó a sus hijos gigantes con específicos enemigos en mente. Cada gigante estaba nacido para matar a un dios específico. Efíaltes y Oto, bueno, juntos son algo como un anti-Dionisio.**

**Percy intentó encajar aquella idea en su mente.**

—**¿Y quieren sustituir todo el vino del mundo por zumo de arándanos o qué?**

_-Por los dioses-_chillo Dionisio_-Poseidón tu hijo tiene una mente retorcida_

_-Pensar en zumo de arándanos no es una idea retorcida-_le respondió el dios del mar

_-Lo es si quieren sustituir todo el vino del mundo-_sentencio Dionisio para diversión de los demás

**El dios del mar soltó una risotada.**

—**¡Nada de eso! Efialtes y Oto siempre querían hacer las cosas mejores, más brillantes y más espectaculares. Oh, por supuesto querían matar a Dionisio. ¡Pero primero querían humillarle haciendo que sus fiestas parecieran patéticas!**

**Frank miró a los fuegos artificiales.**

—**¿Usando cosas como fuegos artificiales y bolas de discoteca?**

**La boca de Forcis formó una sonrisa.**

—**¡Exactamente! Enseñé a los gigantes todo lo que saben, o al menos eso intenté. Nunca escuchaban. ¿Su primer gran truco? Intentaron llegar al Olimpo ajuntando montañas una encima de la otra. Era sólo una ilusión, por supuesto. Les dije que era ridículo. 'Deberíais comenzar inteligentemente', dije. 'Cortaros el uno al otro por la mitad, sacad a las gorgonas de un sombrero. Esas cosas. Y unos trajes combinados, los gemelos siempre pegan con trajes conjuntados'.**

—**Buen consejo —coincidió Percy—. Y ahora los gemelos están…**

_-Mete presión pero al parecer le está funcionando-_murmuro Afrodita aprobatoriamente

—**Oh, preparando para el espectáculo final en Roma —dijo Forcis, desdeñosamente—. Es una de las estúpidas ideas de Madre. Mantienen prisionero a alguien en un gigantesco jarrón de bronce —se giró hacia Frank—. ¿Eres hijo de Ares, verdad? Hueles a eso. Los gemelos encarcelaron a tu padre una vez de la misma manera.**

—**Hijo de Marte —le corrigió Frank— espera… ¿esos gigantes atraparon a mi padre en un jarrón de bronce?**

_-Chico ya te dije Marte y Ares son el mismo ser-_se quejó Ares_-Y sí, durante la primera gigantomania me atraparon en ese jarrón. Por suerte Artemisa y Hermes lograron encontrarme y liberarme _

_-No fue tan difícil, los gemelos prácticamente habían puesto un cartel en tu "secreta" ubicación-_comento Hermes sonriéndole a su hermano

—**Sí, otra estúpida proeza de las suyas —dijo el dios del mar—. ¿Cómo puedes mostrar a tu prisionero si está encerrado en un jarrón de bronce? No vale nada para el entretenimiento. ¡No como mis queridos especímenes!**

**Señaló a los hipocampos, que estaban golpeándose las cabezas contra las paredes del tanque, apáticamente. Percy intentó pensar. Sintió cómo el mareo de las demás criaturas marinas le comenzaba a afectar.**

_-Realmente está muy conectado con el mar-_susurro sorprendido Tritón

—**¿Has dicho que este espectáculo final ha sido idea de Gea?**

—**Bueno, los planes de Madre siempre tienen muchas capas —rió—. ¡La tierra tiene muchas capas! ¡Se supone que tiene sentido!**

—**Ahá —dijo Percy—. Y su plan es…**

—**Oh, ha puesto una recompensa por un grupo de semidioses —dijo Forcis—. No le importa quién les mate, mientras sean matados. Bueno… fue aún más específica. Dijo que dos debían ser asesinados. Un chico y una chica. El Tártaro sólo sabe por qué, de cualquier manera, los gemelos tienen su propio espectáculo planeado, esperando que atraigan a esos semidioses a Roma. Supongo que el prisionero en el jarrón es amigo de ellos o algo así. Eso, o quizás creen que ese grupo de semidioses son tan tontos como para llegar a su territorio siguiendo la Marca de Atenea —Forcis dio un codazo a Frank en sus costillas—. ¡Ja! ¡Que les vaya bien, eh!**

**Frank se rió nerviosamente:**

—**¡Sí, jaja! Eso sería muy tonto porque, eh…**

_-Y ahí va la tapadera-_mascullo Thalía mirando mal a Frank prometiéndole una silenciosa tortura si por alguna razón le pasaba algo a Percy por su culpa

**Forcis entrecerró los ojos.**

**Percy metió su mano en su bolsillo. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de Contracorriente. Incluso aquel viejo dios del mar era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que ellos eran los semidioses de la recompensa. Pero Forcis sonrió y dio un codazo a Frank de nuevo.**

—**¡Ja! ¡Esa es buena, hijo de Marte! Supongo que tenéis razón. No hay porqué hablar de eso. Aunque los semidioses encontrasen ese mapa en Charleston, nunca llegarían a Roma vivos.**

—**Sí, MAPA EN CHARLESTON —dijo Frank en voz alta, lanzándole una mirada a Percy para asegurarse de que no se hubiera perdido la información. No podía haber sido más obvio si hubiera sujetado un gran cartel luminoso en el que pusiera: ¡PISTA!**

Varios en la sala no pudieron evitar gemir de frustración. Hazel había disminuido su sonrisa pero se negaba a creer que su novio sea tan idiota como lo querían poner. No, seguramente el algún momento demostraría el magnífico guerrero que es.

—**Pero basta de cosas educativas —dijo Forcis—. Habéis pagado por un trato VIP. ¿Me dejaréis acabar este tour? La entrada de tres denarios no es reembolsable, ya sabéis.**

**Percy no tenía ganas de más fuegos artificiales, humo con olor a donut, o criaturas marinas cautivas deprimidas, pero miró a Frank y decidieron en silencio, seguirle el rollo al viejo dios marino, al menos hasta que encontrasen al entrenador Hedge y llegaran a salvo a la salida. Además, quizá pudieran sonsacarle más información a Forcis.**

—**Después —dijo Percy—, ¿podremos preguntar cosas?**

—**¡Por supuesto! Os diré todo lo que necesitáis saber —Forcis dio dos palmadas. La pared del cartel luminoso se fundió, dejando a la vista un nuevo túnel, que llevaba a otro tanque.**

—**¡Seguidme! —Forcis corrió de lado como un cangrejo a través del túnel.**

**Frank se rascó con la cabeza.**

—**¿Tenemos que..:? —se puso de lado.**

—**¡No, Frank, es una forma de hablar! —dijo Percy—. Vamos.**

La sonrisa de Hazel disminuyo un poco más pero se negaba a desaparecer. Piper miraba a su amiga y solo rogaba a los dioses que Frank haga algo extraordinario para no ver desaparecer el brillo en los ojos de Hazel.

**El túnel iba por todo un tanque del tamaño de un gimnasio. A excepción del agua y algunas decoraciones baratas, parecía majestuosamente vacío. Percy supuso que habría unos doscientos metros cúbicos de agua por encima de sus cabezas. Si el túnel se rompía por alguna razón… "No pasaría demasiado", pensó Percy. "He estado rodeado miles de veces por agua. Es mi hábitat natural."**

**Pero su corazón se aceleró. Recordó ahogarse en el frío ceno de Alaska, el lodo negro cubriendo sus ojos, boca y nariz. Forcis se detuvo en el centro del túnel y extendió sus brazos con orgullo.**

—**Preciosa exhibición, ¿verdad?**

_-Algo no está bien ahí-_dijo Apolo

_-La zona parece vacía-_concordó Hefestos

**Percy intentó distraerse concentrándose en detalles. En una esquina del tanque, acurrucado en un bosque de algas falsas, había una casa de jengibre de tamaño real con burbujas saliendo de su chimenea. En el lado contrario, había una escultura de plástico de un tipo en un anticuado traje de buzo agachado encima de un cofre del tesoro, que se abría cada pocos segundos, soltando burbujas y se cerraba de nuevo. Esparcidos a través de la arena blanca del suelo había cristales de mármol del tamaño de bolas de bolera, y un extraño surtido de armas como tridentes y lanzas. En el exterior del tanque había un anfiteatro con asientos para varios cientos de personas.**

—**¿Qué guardas aquí? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Peces de colores gigantescos y asesinos?**

**Forcis levantó sus cejas.**

—**Oh, ¡eso estaría bien! Pero, no, Frank Zhang, descendiente de Poseidón. Este tanque no es para peces de colores.**

**Con "descendiente de Poseidón", Frank se estremeció. Dio un paso atrás, agarrando a su mochila como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. Una sensación extraña recorrió la garganta de Percy como si tuviera ganas de toser. Por desgracia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello.**

—**¿Cómo sabes el apellido de Frank? —pidió—. ¿Y cómo sabes que es descendiente de Poseidón?**

—**Bueno —Forcis se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer modesto—. Son las descripciones que dio Gea. Ya sabes, Percy Jackson, por la recompensa.**

_-Mierda-_mascullaron todos los presentes

_-Lenguaje-_regaño suavemente Hestia mientras aparecía un biberón para alimentar a una recién despierta Hera

**Percy le quitó el tapón a su bolígrafo. Al instante, Contracorriente se materializó en su mano.**

—**No nos traiciones ahora, Forcis. Nos has prometido respuestas.**

—**Después del trato VIP, sí —coincidió Forcis—. Prometí contaros todo lo que necesitarais saber. La cosa es que, de todas maneras, nunca necesitaréis saber nada —su sonrisa grotesca se amplió anchamente—. Ya veis, aunque hubierais llegado a Roma, lo que es muy improbable, nunca venceríais a mis hermanos gigantes sin un dios luchando a vuestro lado. ¿Y qué dios os ayudaría? Yo tengo un plan mejor. No os vais a marchar. ****¡Sois VIP! ¡Very Important Prisoners!**

_-Eso no me lo esperaba-_comento Will sorprendido

**Percy embistió. Frank le lanzó la mochila a la cabeza del dios del mar. Forcis desapareció simplemente. La voz del dios resonó a través del sistema de sonido del acuario, resonando por todo el túnel a su vez.**

—**¡Sí, bien! ¡Luchar está bien! Ya veis, Madre nunca me confió tareas demasiado grandes, pero ella coincidía conmigo en que yo podía capturar cualquier cosa. Vosotros dos formaréis una exhibición excelente, los únicos semidioses descendientes de Poseidón en cautividad. "Terrores de los semidioses", ¡sí, me gusta! Acabamos de conseguir el patrocinio con Bargain Mart. Lucharéis entre vosotros cada día a las once de la mañana y a la una de la tarde, con un espectáculo vespertino a las siete de la tarde.**

—**¡Estás loco! —gritó Frank.**

—**¡No malgastéis fuerzas tan rápidamente! —dijo Forcis—. ¡Seréis nuestra principal atracción!**

_-Si tienen a Percy, estoy segura que más de un monstruo pagaría por verlo-_murmuro media divertida media preocupada Rachel

**Frank corrió a la salida, pero se golpeó contra una pared de cristal. Percy corrió hacia el otro lado y se encontró igual de bloqueado. El túnel se había convertido en una burbuja. Puso su mano contra el cristal y se dio cuenta de que se estaba reblandeciendo, deshaciéndose como el hielo. En poco tiempo el agua entraría a raudales.**

—**¡No cooperaremos, Forcis! —gritó.**

—**Oh, soy optimista —resonó la voz del dios marino—. ¡Si no lucháis el uno contra el otro, no hay ningún problema! Os enviaré monstruos marinos cada día. Después de que os acostumbréis a la comida de aquí, estaréis correctamente sedados y seguiréis órdenes. Creedme, acabaréis adorando vuestro nuevo hogar.**

**Por encima de la cabeza de Percy, el techo de cristal se quebró y comenzó a gotear.**

—**¡Soy hijo de Poseidón! —Percy intentó apartar el miedo de su voz—. No puedes encarcelarme en el agua. ¡Es aquí dónde soy más fuerte!**

**La risa de Forcis parecía venir de todas partes a su alrededor:**

—**¡Qué coincidencia! También es aquí dónde soy más fuerte. Este tanque está especialmente diseñado para contener semidioses. Ahora, pasadlo bien, vosotros dos. ¡Os veo a la hora de la comida!**

_-Prissy saldrá de eso-_mascullo Clarisse es un intento por calmar a Katie y a los Stoll que se habían puestos nerviosos, seguramente aún estaban medio perturbados por todo lo vivido

**El techo de cristal se rompió y el agua irrumpió. Percy aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. Cuando finalmente llenó sus pulmones con agua, se sintió igual que respirara al aire libre. La presión del agua no le molestaba. Sus ropas ni siquiera estaban mojadas. Sus habilidades bajo el agua eran tan buenas como siempre. "Es una estúpida fobia", se aseguró a sí mismo, "No me voy a ahogar".**

**Entonces se acordó de Frank, y de repente se sintió culpable. Percy había estado tan preocupado sobre sí mismo que se había olvidado de que su amigo era sólo un lejano descendiente de Poseidón. Frank no podía respirar bajo el agua. ¿Pero dónde estaba?**

**Percy se giró en redondo. Nada. Entonces miró hacia arriba. Nadando cerca de él había un gigantesco pez de colores. Frank se había convertido, con ropa, mochila y todo en una carpa del tamaño de un adolescente.**

—**Tío —Percy envió sus pensamientos a través del agua, igual que hablaba con otras criaturas marinas—. ¿Un pez de colores?**

_-Puede ser cualquier cosa y escogiste convertirte en un pez de colores gigante-_medio pregunto Leo con voz incrédula

_-Me entraron los nervios-_confesó Frank en tono bajo

**La voz de Frank le devolvió:**

—**Me entró el pánico. Estábamos hablando de peces de colores, por lo que es lo primero que se me ocurrió. No te quejes.**

—**Estoy teniendo una conversación telepática con una carpa gigantesca —dijo Percy—. Genial. ¿Puedes convertirte en algo más útil?**

**Silencio. Quizá Frank se estaba concentrando, aunque era imposible de saberlo, ya que la carpa no tenía demasiada expresión facial.**

—**Lo siento —Frank sonaba avergonzado—. Estoy atascado. Me pasa cuando entro en pánico.**

—**De acuerdo —Percy sonrió—. Vamos a ver cómo salimos de aquí.**

A Will le estaba costando mantener la calma. No quería más discusiones con los romanos, pero el idiota hijo de Marte iba a conocer su furia como Percy termine herido en un intento por salvarlos a ambos. Porqué estaba más que seguro de que Percy no dejaría al hijo de Marte a su suerte.

**Frank nadó alrededor del tanque e informó de que no había salidas. El techo estaba cubierto de una malla de bronce celestial, como las cortinas metálicas de los escaparates de los centros comerciales. Percy intentó cortarla con Contracorriente, pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño. Intento golpear la pared de cristal con el mango de su espada, y de nuevo, no hubo suerte. Entonces repitió sus esfuerzos con varias de las armas que descansaban por el fondo del tanque y se las arregló para romper tres tridentes, una espada y una lanza.**

**Finalmente intentó controlar el agua. Quería hacerla expandirse y romper el tanque, o hacerla explotar por el tejado. El agua no le obedecía. Quizá estuviera encantada o bajo el poder de Forcis. Percy se concentró hasta que las orejas se le embotaron, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue arrancar la tapa de plástico del cofre del tesoro.**

**Bueno, aquí termina todo, pensó, desesperanzado. Tendré que vivir en una casa de jengibre de plástico durante el resto de mi vida, luchando contra mi amigo el pez de colores gigante y esperando para la hora de la comida.**

Los griegos soltaron suspiros aliviados, conocían a Percy lo suficiente para saber que cuando entra en su estado pesimista está a punto de tener LA epifanía que lo sacara del aprieto en que este.

**Forcis había prometido que aprenderían a adorarlo. Percy pensó en los atontados telequines, las nereidas y los hipocampos, todos nadando en aburridos y mareados círculos. El pensamiento de terminar así no le hizo mejorar su nivel de ansiedad.**

**Se preguntó si Forcis tenía razón. Incluso aunque pudiera escaparse, ¿cómo podría vencer a los gigantes si todos los dioses estaban incapacitados? Baco quizá fuera capaz de ayudar. Había matado a los gigantes una vez, pero sólo se uniría a la lucha si conseguía un tributo imposible, y la idea de dar a Baco cualquier tipo de tributo le hacía querer comerse a Percy un gran Monster Donut.**

_-No es como si no se hubiera comido una antes-_mascullo Clarisse

—**¡Mira! —dijo Frank.**

**En el exterior, Ceto llevaba al entrenador Hedge por el anfiteatro, hablándole mientras el entrenado asentía y admiraba el estadio de butacas.**

—**¡Entrenador! —gritó Percy. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El entrenador no podía oír el grito telepático.**

**Frank golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal. Hedge no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Ceto le acompañaba enérgicamente por el anfiteatro. Ni siquiera miró por el cristal, probablemente porque asumió que el tanque estaba aún vacío. Señaló al otro lado de la sala como diciendo: "Vamos, hay más monstruos gigantescos por aquí". **

_-Oh_-dijo Katie_-vienen las interpretaciones de Percy _

**Percy se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que el entrenador se hubiera ido. Nadó detrás de ellos, pero el agua no le ayudó a moverse como siempre hacía. De hecho, parecía tirarle para atrás. Agarró Contracorriente y usó ambos brazos.**

**El entrenador Hedge y Ceto estaban a metro y medio de la salida. En desesperación, Percy cogió un mármol gigante y lo lanzó al cristal como si se tratara de una pelota de bolos de verdad. Golpeó el tanque con un ruido sordo, no lo suficientemente sonoro como para atraer su atención.**

**El corazón de Percy dio un vuelco. Pero el entrenador Hedge tenía oídos de sátiro. Miró por encima de su hombro. Cuando vio a Percy, su expresión pasó por distintos cambios en cuestión de segundos: incomprensión, sorpresa, furia y entonces una máscara de calma.**

_-Sátiro al recate-_canturreo Thalía

**Antes de que Ceto se pudiera dar cuenta, Hedge señaló a lo alto del anfiteatro. Parecía estar gritando: "Oh, dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué es eso?" **

**Ceto se giró y el entrenador Hedge se sacó su pie falso y le dio una patada ninja en la cabeza con su pezuña de cabra. Ceto se derrumbó en el suelo. Percy se estremeció. Su cabeza se había quejado, empáticamente, pero nunca había estado tan feliz de tener una carabina a la que le gustaran las artes marciales enjauladas.**

Los griegos soltaron leves risas ante las tonterías de Percy

**Hedge corrió hacia el cristal. Extendió sus manos como diciendo: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Jackson?"**

**Percy golpeó su puño contra el cristal y dijo con la boca: "¡Rómpelo!" Hedge gritó una pregunta que podría haber sido: "¿Dónde está Frank?"**

**Percy señaló hacia la carpa gigante. Frank levantó su aleta dorsal izquierda: ¿Qué hay?**

**Detrás de Hedge, la diosa del mar comenzó a moverse. Percy la señaló, frenéticamente.**

**Hedge movió su pierna como si estuviera preparándose para otra patada de pezuña, pero Percy movió sus brazos: No. No podían dar golpes en la cabeza de Ceto para siempre. Como era inmortal, no estaría inconsciente para siempre, y así no les podría sacar del tanque. Era cuestión de tiempo que Forcis llegara para comprobar si estaban bien.**

"**A la de tres" articuló Percy, levantando tres dedos y señalando al cristal, "Lo golpeamos todos juntos" Percy nunca había sido bueno con la mímica, pero Hedge asintió como si lo hubiera entendido. Golpear cosas era un lenguaje que el sátiro conocía muy bien.**

**Percy cogió otro mármol gigante:**

_-Y ahí viene el plan de Percy-_Will estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras hablaba

—**Frank, te necesitaremos a ti también. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma?**

—**Quizá puedo volver a ser humano.**

—**¡Humano está bien! Aguanta la respiración. Si esto funciona…**

**Ceto se puso de rodillas. No había tiempo que perder. Percy contó con los dedos:**

—**¡Un, dos, tres!**

**Frank volvió a su forma humana y golpeó su hombro contra el cristal. El entrenador hizo una patada giratoria de Chuck Norris con su pezuña. Percy usó toda su fuerza para golpear el mármol contra el cristal, pero hizo más que eso. Consiguió que el agua le obedeciera, y negó recibir un no por respuesta. Sintió toda la presión reprimida dentro del tanque, y la usó. Al agua le gustaba ser libre. El agua podía sobrellevar cualquier barrera, y odiaba ser atrapada, como Percy. Pensó en volver con Annabeth. Pensó en destruir aquella terrible cárcel para criaturas marinas. Pensó en meterle el micrófono a Forcis en aquella horrible boca. Ciento cincuenta metros cúbicos de agua respondieron a su furia.**

_-ESE ES NUESTRO PERCY-_gritaron los Stoll ante los vitoreos de los demás griegos y la leve sonrisa de Reyna

Tritón tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer volvería a nacer un verdadero hijo del mar.

**La pared de cristal se resquebrajó. Las grietas zigzaguearon del punto de impacto y de repente, el tanque explotó. Percy fue succionado en un torrente de agua. Irrumpió en el suelo del anfiteatro junto con Frank, algunos mármoles grandes, y un montón de algas de plástico. Ceo estaba levantándose cuando la estatua del buzo chocó contra ella como si quisiera un abrazo. El entrenador Hedge escupió agua salada:**

—**¡Por las flautas de Pan, Jackson! ¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí?**

—**¡Forcis! —dijo Percy—. ¡Trampa! ¡Corre!**

**Las alarmas resonaron mientras corrían por las exhibiciones. Corrieron cerca del tanque de las nereidas, y después de los telequines. Percy quería liberarlos, ¿pero cómo? Estaban drogados e iban lentos, y eran criaturas marinas. No sobrevivirían a no ser que encontraran una forma de transportarlos al océano.**

_-Poseidón-_susurro Hestia_-tu hijo tiene un gran corazón-_el nuevo rey solo pudo sonreír orgulloso

**Además, si Forcis los capturara, Percy estaba muy seguro de que el poder del dios marino sobrepasarían a los suyos. Y Ceto estaría detrás de ellos también, lista para darles de comer a sus monstruos marinos. "Volveré" prometió Percy, pero si las criaturas de las exposiciones le escucharon, no hicieron ninguna señal.**

**De los altavoces, la voz de Forcis gritó:**

—**¡Percy Jackson!**

**Explotaron bengalas y luces por todas partes. El humo con olor a donut llenaba las salas. Una música dramática, cinco o seis pistas distintas, resonaban al mismo tiempo por los altavoces.**

**Las luces parpadearon y se encendieron mientras los efectos especiales del edificio funcionaban al mismo tiempo.**

**Percy, el entrenador Hedge y Frank salieron por el túnel de cristal y se encontraron de nuevo en la sala de los tiburones ballena. La sección mortal del acuario estaba llena de multitudes gritando: familias y grupos de campamentos corriendo en todas direcciones mientras los trabajadores del acuario corrían, intentando asegurar a todo el mundo de que era un fallo del sistema de alarmas. ****Percy**** sabía**** la**** verdad****. ****Él y sus amigos se unieron a los mortales y corrieron hacia la salida.**

_-Y eso es todo-_finalizo Poseidón

_-Es tiempo de ir a dormir-_aconsejo Hestia antes de desaparecer con los bebes Zeus y Hera

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Katie se fue con Deméter y Reyna. Los Stoll fueron con su padre Hermes. Hazel se fue con Piper y con Afrodita, su mirada era seria y su sonrisa había desaparecido mucho antes de que Poseidón llegue al final.

P&A

Holas! Sigo viva!

Lamento la demora pero la universidad y el trabajo me atraparon durante todo este tiempo. Lo bueno es que tuve mi penúltimo examen esta tarde y el martes me toca el último, después son dos deliciosas semanas de puras vacaciones ˆ-ˆ

Pasando al cap. Creo que he sido algo dura con Frank, lo siento por eso, pero realmente no termina de caerme bien. Es decir, no se comporta como un hijo de Ares/Marte y a mi parecer es algo cobarde.

Y bueno que les pareció la escena de Clarisse y Teseo (ya les había comentado lo mucho que amo a los hijos de Poseidón *-*)

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios (amo leer sus opiniones respecto a la historia XD )

Nos vemos

byebye


End file.
